


Dream DICE

by 7_Suisen_7



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Blood, Blooded injury, Cambriolage, Gun Violence, Guns, Hotel, Investigation, Kokichi is a ghost, M/M, Malédiction, Murder, Mystery, Mystère, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Police, Self-Harm mais pas vraiment parce que voilà quoi, Shuichi est un cordon bleu, Urban Fantasy, armes - Freeform, complot, curse, enquête, meurtre, sang
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Suisen_7/pseuds/7_Suisen_7
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Shuichi passe ses nuits à rêver d'un cambriolage peu commun. Spectateur omniscient, il voit à travers les yeux des principaux acteurs, une bande de voleurs masqués dont personne ne semble avoir entendu parler. Pourtant, la réalité palpable de son rêve privé de fin trouble le détective, aussi décide-t-il de mener l'enquête. Guidé par son sommeil, il arrive...à Fairy, là où tous les mystères de cette sombre affaire ont une réponse. Mais il faudra pour cela gagner la confiance de son gardien...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi (minor), Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (minor), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	1. Les aléas d'un spectacle

Les préparatifs avaient été vérifiés dix fois. Une fois par chacun des membres de l’équipe. Même si le plan gardait une partie naturelle d’improvisation, DICE était fin prêt pour infiltrer Fairy. 

Chacun possédait un nom de code particulier, chaque nom étant issu d’une légende irlandaise que l’on racontait aux enfants pour leur faire peur mais qui au fond, faisait marrer plus d’un membre. 

C’était celui qu’on appelait le Grogoch qui s’était occupé de les distribuer à chacun en fonction de leur personnalité et même de leur apparence. Il s’était d’ailleurs attribué le nom de Grogoch car, comme dans la légende, on le considérait comme un être sociable, ni diabolique ni trop espiègle et qui espérait juste aider quelqu’un qu’il appréciait contre un pot de crème. Ou un pot de chocolat pour le Grogoch de DICE en l’occurrence. 

Le huitième membre de l’organisation était un jeune homme d’assez grande taille. Les mains toujours dans les poches, on le reconnaissait néanmoins pour sa franche saumon-cendrée qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Avant que le plan de cette nuit-là ne commence tout à fait, le Grogoch s’était infiltré dans la bibliothèque municipale de la ville, en pleine intersection entre la Rue de l’Equilibre et le Rue de la Pénitence, alors que l’établissement était fermé. Lorsque la nuit était tombée et que l’on avait envoyé deux policiers inspecter le monument de livres, le Grogoch les attendait de pied ferme. 

_ Une bonne chose de faite, s’enorgueillit-il lorsqu’il eut attrapé les deux policiers qui ne s’y attendaient pas. 

Ligotés et sonnés par le gaz hilarant, il leur avait subtilisé leurs talkiewalkies et s’occupait à présent d’écouter tous les pas des policiers et de transmettre toute information importante au reste des membres de son équipe, grâce à des écouteurs.   
Dans le bâtiment juste en face de celui où se planquait Grogoch se cachaient deux filles. L’une d’elle était une fillette aux cheveux extrêmement longs, tressés à la racine et relâchés au niveau des épaules. Habituellement, lorsqu’elle portait son uniforme, elle devait toujours tenir son masque de la main droite, ce qui l’avait habituée à être habile des deux bras. Cette fillette était la Banshee du groupe, aussi calme et silencieuse que la mort, elle était également très agile et avait la capacité impressionnante d’effrayer ceux qui l’agaçaient d’un simple regard. 

Celle qui veillait habituellement sur elle était Le Merrow, une sirène irlandaise. Douée avec les mots et manipulatrice des conversations, Le Merrow était également d’une beauté ravageuse, autant par sa taille élancée que par ses beaux cheveux courts, blonds-cendrés. Leur bâtiment-cachette était un magasin de vêtements de luxe et elles s’étaient accaparées les cabines d’essayage pour éviter les caméras de surveillance en attendant le début du plan. Le magasin était fermé, et elles devaient s’habituer à l’obscurité le plus vite possible. 

_ Evite de les abîmer sucre d’orge, murmura le Merrow tandis que la Banshee jouait avec des pétards.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir, comme la défiant d’oser lui dire quoi faire. Le Merrow sourit de plus belle face à la membre la plus jeune de l’équipe et lui pinça vivement les joues. 

De l’autre côté de la Rue de la Pénitence patientait Fionn Mac Cumhaill, un des plus grands cerveaux de l’équipe. Comme la légende dont il portait le nom, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de sucer son pouce lorsqu’il réfléchissait intensément, ce qui lui valait quelques rires de la part de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas assez pour avoir peur de son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Fionn Mac Cumhaill jouait depuis le début de l’après-midi aux cartes contre les clients du café ‘’Le duc’s’’ dans lequel il siégeait. Tous ceux contre qui il compétait rentraient bredouilles, complètement déprimés et humiliés tandis que le rondelet membre de DICE, le seul dont le masque permettait d’entrevoir ses yeux bleus, rigolait doucement de leur défaite. 

La rue à laquelle faisait face le café ‘’Le duc’s’’ était la Rue de l’Equilibre. Déguisés depuis quelques heures, deux membres de DICE y jouaient vachement bien la comédie. D’un côté, le Leprechaun, un jeune homme toujours tête en l’air, insouciant qui gardait souvent les bras derrière sa tête blonde de laquelle pointait deux épis et de l’autre le Dullahan, le dos toujours droit, fixant souvent le ciel, une tête brune. Le Leprechaun était un génie de l’informatique et de la mécanique. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle on lui avait assigné comme déguisement ‘’Officier et technicien des transports en commun’’ et qu’il jouait la comédie en faisant semblant d’avoir du fil à retordre pour réparer l’afficheur des passages du bus.

_ Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de signer pour ça !, grognait-il dramatiquement chaque heure de façon à ce qu’au moins un policier l’entende. 

Le Dullahan de l’autre côté était un comédien tragique et dramatique. Dans son habit de facteur dépressif, il fondait en larmes en essayant de trier les trois cents lettres que le vent avait fait voler. Des fois, on le voyait essayer de déchirer une enveloppe de rage tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâlies par le maquillage. Il reniflait bruyamment dans son mouchoir bleu mais n’abandonnait pas. Il sembla recevoir un coup de fil de sa prétendue ‘’femme et amour de sa vie’’ de qui il s’excusait de ne pas être capable de rentrer plus tôt. 

_ Ma seule veine est de travailler sous un lampadaire et pas dans le noir, soupira-t-il alors que le soleil se couchait et que les policiers commençaient à se moquer de lui de loin. 

De la fenêtre d’un spa à côté, Fir Darrig l’observait de temps à autre, mort de rire. Ce blond au teint mate et au regard séducteur s’occupait de discuter avec les dames d’accueil du spa dans le but de leur soutirer le plus d’informations possibles à propos de Fairy. 

Fairy était le bâtiment phare de cette nuit-là. Il s’agissait du lieu où était gardé Parabellum adamantem. Fir Darrig patientait dans un spa à la croisée d’un club très prisé : ‘’L’Escroc’’. Ce club organisait, cette nuit-là, la finale d’un grand tournoi de poker. Entre un général devenu milliardaire à peine l’année précédente et une artiste spécialiste en sculpture connue de tous pour son intelligence affolante, la compétition rapportait un maximum de journalistes. La récompense pour le vainqueur de ce tournoi était donc le Parabellum Adamantem gardé à Fairy. C’est pour cela qu’autant de policiers rôdaient autour du bâtiment : Il n’était pas question qu’une organisation de ‘’clowns’’ viennent cambrioler l’édifice. 

Surtout pas après un message aussi obscur, rédigé sur l’origami d’un cheval et déposé sur le bureau de la police, sept jours auparavant : 

_  
Alarmés par la pénombre, les maîtres dans l’art du taihojutsu se figeront  
Ne distingueront pas le galop des légendes, sous la lumière de l’étalon noir  
Lorsque l’ode surprenante et l’imposteur les prendront de court, en vain, ils paniqueront  
Et un corbeau noir narguera l’Escroc, peu avant le défilement du soir  
‘’A la recherche du butin de la fée, nous irons, telle est la raison pour laquelle nous vivons.’’  
DICE.  
_

Un message qui aurait très bien pu être rédigé par le Cluricaune dans le même état d’ivresse qu’il l’était à présent. Dissimulé dans le coin d’un bar de l’autre côté de Fairy, le Cluricaune, le plus grand membre de la bande, enchaînait les verres de gin. De temps à autre, il passait ses mains sous ses cheveux roux, très frisés, et se massait les tempes pour essayer de stabiliser le flux de ses pensées qui étaient les plus intenses lorsqu’il était ivre. Son regard quittait ses verres d’alcool pour surveiller la fenêtre à sa gauche qui donnait directement sur Fairy. Il observait ainsi les mouvements et le nombre des policiers à l’intérieur du bâtiment et transmettait tout ce qu’il enregistrait. 

_ Trois _ hic !_ policiers autour du coffre de Parabellum Adamantem au premier étage. Et _ hic !_ cinq à la porte du rez-de-chaussée, réussit-il à prononcer discrètement dans son écouteur alors qu’il entamait son septième verre. Les clients du bar ne lui accordaient aucune attention, mettant cette manie de parler à soi-même sur le compte du gin.

De la même manière que le Cluricaune avait de s’abreuver de son gin, sur le toit de l’hôtel juste en face de Fairy, le Changeling sirotait son café. Toute seule sur la grande terrasse, installée confortablement sur le transat mis à disposition par le personnel de l’établissement, la jeune femme aux longues couettes souriait. L’écouteur dans les oreilles, elle attendait patiemment le bon moment pour agir et profiter enfin de l’action de cette nuit-là. Ecoutant à moitié le son de jazz qui résonnait depuis la salle d’accueil de l’hôtel, le Changeling réajusta ses cheveux et inspira profondément. 

Et ainsi fit Le Puck, de son nom civil Kokichi Oma. Il était vraisemblablement le dernier à être arrivé dans le quartier ce jour-là, et pourtant, il avait été le premier à commencer les préparatifs, n’en dormant presque pas la nuit précédente. Ou la semaine entière. Le Puck se trouvait dans le bâtiment adjacent à l’hôtel, dans un des nombreux bureaux de l’ambassade américaine, déguisé en employé. Assis derrière le bureau de celui dont il était l’imposteur, le jeune homme aux cheveux violets vérifia que son oreillette était bien ajustée dans un mouvement de réarrangement capillaire puis fixa la porte qui le séparait des autres employés de l’ambassade. Son nom de code lui plaisait, il s’accordait avec son prénom sans pour autant donner trop d’indices là-dessus. La légende du Puck clamait que la créature utilisait son don pour se transformer en cheval noir aux yeux jaunes enflammés, apparence dont il se servait pour faire peur aux villageois. Ou aux policiers en l’occurrence. 

Un sourire fin s’esquissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il croisait les bras sur son torse et fermait les yeux, se concentrant sur les paroles du Grogoch :

_ Bien reçu Fionn Mac Cumhaill. Message à tous : Le tournoi de poker au club L’Escroc va débuter dans à peine cinq minutes. Au moins au début, les policiers relâcheront un peu leur vigilance et c’est là qu’il faudra en profiter. Puck et Changeling, à mon signal, vous irez à vos prochains postes, déclara-t-il, toujours aussi sûr de lui. 

Kokichi se leva alors, les mains dans ses poches d’employé, le visage poudré au point où il en était impossible à reconnaître. Le Merrow avait peut-être un peu exagéré sur le maquillage car Kokichi se retenait d’éternuer depuis un bon quart d’heure. Mais il n’osait pas, il n’allait pas tout gâcher là, à présent qu’ils étaient fin prêts. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et il se demanda pourquoi son instinct était aussi irrité ce jour-là. Le violet s’approcha de la porte qui menait à l’extérieur de la pièce et se mit à faire les cents pas, silencieusement. Heureusement pour lui, à l’intérieur des pièces des employés, aucune caméra n’enregistrait le moindre de leurs mouvements. 

_ Signal Aurore en place ! Rompez !, sonna le Grogoch, surexcité comme il l’était avant chaque début d’escapade. 

Excitation que partageaient tous les membres. Kokichi y compris. Le violet passa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et sortit aussitôt une télécommande de sa poche. Objet qu’il pointa immédiatement sur une caméra qui lui faisait face, la désactivant pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Il bénit intérieurement le Leprechaun, ce génie de l’informatique et de la mécanique pour ses talents exceptionnels et il dissimula à nouveau la télécommande dans sa poche, affichant une mine aux traits relâchés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le regard vide. Il avait l’air idiot, et c’était parfait. Direction les toilettes en évitant le champ de vision des caméras. 

De son côté, le Changeling resta encore quelques secondes sur son transat, sirotant les dernières gouttes de son café-crème. Depuis le toit, elle pouvait vaguement voir les mouvements des policiers et ce que disait Grogoch était vrai. Au moins un quart des officiers de justice se dirigeait vers le club L’Escroc, laissant une proportion presque moindre à duper. Au temps pour eux, Parabellum Adamantem allait contribuer aux fonds du nouvel orphelinat de la région et non à la réputation du gagnant du tournoi. 

Le Changeling se leva finalement et posa son verre sur une table dans les parages. Puis, ses pas la guidèrent vers le bord du toit, du côté qui faisait face à l’ambassade américaine. Il suffisait de sauter silencieusement et d’atterrir sur le toit de l’autre bâtiment, plus bas et plus commode. Heureusement pour elle, le vent qui soufflait fort depuis une demi-heure avait fait fuir tous les autres clients de l’hôtel vers la salle de restauration interne. Même les personnels avaient demandé son autorisation pour disposer. Chose qu’elle avait évidemment accepté d’un bref geste de la main. De toute manière, elle n’avait besoin de personne, elle avait une famille qui prenait soin d’elle. 

Elle compta jusqu’à trois et bondit dans les airs, l’excitation de l’action coulant dans ses veines et battant au rythme de son cœur. Les pieds sur le toit de l’ambassade américaine, le Changeling posa tel un mannequin fière d’elle avant de se diriger, calmement, silencieusement vers une bouche d’aération et en sortit une corde dissimulée à cet endroit-là la veille. Elle s’avança à nouveau vers le bord du toit, côté nord. Le Changeling s’assit, la corde sur les genoux, et ne bougea plus. 

_ Changeling à son poste. Toit du bâtiment de Puck, côté nord, chuchota-t-elle à l’oreillette. 

Lorsque Kokichi entendit ces mots, il était déjà arrivé aux toilettes. Echappant à nouveau au champ de vision des caméras, il ferma la porte derrière lui et crocheta la serrure afin de la verrouiller scrupuleusement. Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait rentrer en maltraitant la poignée avant de se diriger vers la cabine la plus lointaine. Cette cabine-là renfermait toutes les fournitures des techniciens de surface, aussi, personne n’y touchait. Et le Puck en avait largement profité. Au dos de la petite porte blanche, il avait dissimulé son costume. Son uniforme de travail. Ce qu’il portait réellement lorsqu’il était en mission avec DICE. Dans la cabine également était caché son masque. Il pouvait enfin se débarrasser de ce foutu maquillage. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était fin prêt :

_ Je vais aller nourrir l’ours blanc et j’arrive, déclara-t-il dans l’oreillette, signifiant qu’il était prêt. Ou peut-être que je suis en train de mentir et qu’on n’ait pas d’ours blanc. A moins que je n’aie caché son existence sous le lit de Changeling.

Avant même que le Changeling ait eu le temps de réagir, amusée et offensée, le Grogoch envoya un signal à toute la bande, visant particulièrement le Dullahan posté au coin de la Rue de l’Equilibre. Celui qui jouait le rôle de facteur dépressif et qui reniflait chaque trois secondes dans une mélancolie et une angoisse bien jouée. 

_ Dullahan, prépare-toi à faire diversion. Leprechaun, prépare le drone. Puck, n’attire l’attention que lorsque tu seras VRAIMENT sur le toit et pas avant. Changeling, à ton poste !   
Kokichi soupira d’un ton las tandis que sa figure reflétait un air amusé. 

La Banshee commenta :

_ Toujours aussi barbant !

A l’autre bout du fil, un membre de DICE réagit, sensible à la plaisanterie. C’était le Merrow, la séductrice de la bande et la protectrice de la Banshee. Les deux femmes n’avaient   
trouvé autre occupation que de s’affairer avec des jeux de mains aussi farfelus que dénués de sens. C’était le Merrow qui avait insisté auprès de la Banshee qui n’avait d’abord pas pris la demande au sérieux. Après avoir gloussé sous cape, rompant une deuxième fois le silence dans les cabines d’essayage du magasin de vêtements de luxe, le Merrow commenta :

_ Si seulement ça pouvait lui donner un charme. 

Ils entendirent le concerné grommeler quelques insultes et se calmer en pensant très fort aux dix pots de chocolat que l’on lui avait promis. ‘’La routine’’, songea Kokichi. Ce fut   
le Changeling qui les ramena tous à l’ordre, fatiguée d’attendre à avoir à utiliser la corde qui pesait lourd sur ses bras. Après s’être longuement et faussement plainte du retard qu’ils prenaient en n’étant pas sérieux, elle prononça elle-même le signal pour prévenir qu’elle envoyait la corde jusqu’à la hauteur de la fenêtre des toilettes. Et personne n’eut rien à redire, sauf le Cluricaune qui, ivre jusqu’à la mort et occupé avec son nouveau tournois de bras de fer, ricana dans sa barbe de trois jours : 

_ Toujours à se plaindre _hic !_ celle-là. Et c’est pourtant celle qui _hic !_ s’amuse et improvise le plus à la fin. 

Inconsciemment, tout le monde hocha la tête et Kokichi ouvrit la minuscule fenêtre pour attraper la corde tendue par sa partenaire qui pendouillait doucement au grès du vent.   
Sept mètres à escalader après être furtivement sorti par la fenêtre. Pas par pas, il se hissa tandis que ses mains criaient douloureusement à la torture. La corde était épaisse mais très désagréable au toucher. Irrité, Kokichi déclara à voix basse : 

_ Si on me reprend à utiliser cette horreur, je fais le serment de ne plus jamais mentir. Sauf si mon serment-même est un mensonge…ce qui ne peut qu’être le cas si on y pense   
sérieusement…

Il jeta un coup d’œil en bas, après être monté à mi-chemin. S’il lâchait tout, il n’allait sans doute pas survivre à la chute, songea-t-il amusé. A l’autre coin de la rue, il put apercevoir deux policiers patrouiller, les yeux rivés sur le sol et leur lampes-torches n’ayant plus d’effet au-delà de dix mètres. Et ces imbéciles braquaient leur lampes dans la même direction, totalement inefficaces. Contrairement à sa famille ! A mesure qu’il se hissait prenant appui sur le mur, il souriait, heureux comme tout. Ils faisaient tous ce qu’ils aimaient. Et lorsqu’il fut au bord du toit, une main se tendit pour lui venir en aide et il s’y accrocha, lâchant d’une main la corde, reconnaissant la bague turquoise que portait souvent le Changeling comme porte-bonheur. 

_ J’aurais pu être un policier agissant pour te capturer, déclara-t-elle lorsque le Puck fut hors de danger et du champ de vision d’un agent au hasard qui aurait réalisé la prouesse   
d’utiliser 1% de son cerveau. 

_ Même pour tout l’or du monde, personne ne porterait une bague aussi hideuse que la tienne, répliqua le Puck alors qu’il gratifiait le Changeling d’un sourire reconnaissant. 

Ne courant plus le danger immédiat de s’écraser par terre, l’adrénaline du jeune homme se dissipa quelque peu, laissant un tournis et une sensation de nausée le déstabiliser. Kokichi passa sa main sur son front et clôt ses yeux pendant quelques secondes alors qu’il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale et régulière. Ce que le Changeling remarqua immédiatement et elle s’empressa d’essayer de lui venir en aide. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de lever les bras pour tenter quoi que ce fut, que le Puck s’écarta agilement, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui ne fit que s’élargir à mesure qu’il jouait avec le masque qu’il avait entre les mains. 

_ Nishishi, tu as cru à cette mise en scène ? Tu t’inquiètes pour moi maman ? Ou alors mens-tu sur tes agissements toi aussi Changeling-soldat !, demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux violets tandis qu’il faisait à présent tourner le masque sur son doigt droit, fixant le Changeling d’un regard pétillant et malicieux. 

_ Puck !, s’apprêta à sermonner le Changeling sur le fait d’être cataloguée comme ‘’mère’’. 

_ Général Puck pour toi, je te prie Changeling-soldat !, la coupa Kokichi en mettant finalement son masque sur son visage et en s’avançant doucement vers le Changeling.   
Ils s’approchèrent prudemment de la bordure du toit pour jeter un coup d’œil à la Rue de L’Equilibre où une proportion plutôt faible de policiers surveillait les lieux. 

Vers le coin droit de la rue, le Leprechaun se préparait à activer le drone spécial DICE. Il s’agissait d’un modèle totalement noir, discret et silencieux que le membre ingénieux de DICE avait fabriqué lui-même. Le drone possédait plusieurs options : Celle de voler bien évidemment, celle de projeter de la lumière, celle d’enregistrer sous format mp4 tout ce qu’une caméra discrètement dissimulée à l’intérieur pouvait obtenir dans son champ de vision et finalement, la fonctionnalité peu banale de projeter des images et vidéos. C’était ce qui rendait le Leprechaun le plus fier de son bijou. Le drone était positionné sur le toit de l’ambassade américaine, juste derrière le Puck et le Changeling. Et à présent, le   
Leprechaun préparait la petite merveille au démarrage, juste sous le nez de la police qui le prenait toujours pour un officier peu talentueux et maladroit. 

_ Signal Matin ! Rompez !, s’exclama le Grogoch, lorsque personne ne s’y attendait. 

Le signal Matin était la phase suivant le signal Aurore. Il était donc au tour d’un certain comédien d’agir.


	2. Jouer sous la lumière d'un drone

Du coin gauche de la rue, près du spa et du club L’Escroc, le Dullahan faisait une démonstration non exhaustive de ses talents d’acteurs. Toujours en facteur dépressif, un coup de vent fit s’envoler tout le travail trié du ‘’pauvre’’ jeune homme et ce dernier décida que le monde entier devait le savoir : 

_ Un malheur après un autre, pleura-t-il à chaudes larmes. Le monde et ses éléments se sont tous ligués contre moi, je n’avance pas, je ne fais rien ! ET VOUS ABRUTIS DE POLICIERS, PAS MÊME UN VERRE DE GIN POUR ME CONSOLER ! 

La vingtaine d’officiers de justice à proximité du Dullahan réagirent différemment. Certains se contentèrent de s’esclaffer de rire, d’autres furent retenus de se mettre en colère et les deux derniers, des benêts sans noms, affectés par une certaine empathie, s’approchèrent du Dullahan pour tenter de le consoler. 

_ Eh, m’sieur l’facteur ! Vous savez, on a un travail difficile nous aussi !, répliqua le premier des deux policiers. 

_ L’humanité de nos jours, quelle poisse ! Mais bon sang, quelle poisse ! Il n’y a donc définitivement personne pour me tendre la main !, hurla le Dullahan, genoux à terre et bras levés vers le ciel. 

_ Oh mais Monsieur, abandonnez ces manières hostiles ! Ne nous faites pas un numéro de cirque ! Comme l’a dit Nagisa, nous aussi on travaille !, déclara le deuxième, légèrement de mauvaise humeur tandis qu’il s’avançait néanmoins pour donner une tape au dos du Dullahan. 

Mais il n’aurait jamais pu s’attendre à une telle réaction de la part d’un prétendu facteur. Le Dullahan commença par écarquiller les yeux, jusqu’à ce que le blanc oculaire n’en entoure ses iris de toute part. Puis, il se leva précipitamment, trébucha et tomba en arrière. L’air complètement paniqué, il ramena ses bras à la hauteur de son visage et se mit à hurler des malédictions au point où l’on aurait cru qu’il allait s’en arracher la gorge. 

_ L’humanité me harcèle ! Je suis sali ! Par le cheval aux yeux jaunes, vous conjure de vous éloigner de moi ! 

Une telle mise en scène, comme si le pauvre policier avait sexuellement harcelé le Dullahan. Il n’en était de moins que 50% de l’attention de la justice n’était plus à Fairy mais au Dullahan dépressif et, le pensait les policiers, complètement fou. 

Depuis le toit de l’ambassade américaine, le Changeling ne put réprimer un fou rire tandis que le Puck gloussait doucement. La jeune femme, se tenant le ventre et ayant perdu tout sens de l’équilibre, s’adossa contre la bordure et commenta, lorsqu’un semblant de souffle lui revint :

_ C’est bien ça, la frustration de ne jamais avoir été choisi pour les rôles principaux dans les pièces de théâtre du collège ? 

Kokichi renifla, les larmes aux yeux avant de reprendre brusquement un regard sérieux, fixant cette fois-ci le Leprechaun du regard, réarrangeant son masque par la même :

_ Les gens ne savent définitivement pas juger la valeur d’un talent. 

Dans les oreillettes, un silence de mort. Le Grogoch n’avait pas de directives à envoyer, le Puck ne pouvait pas agir avant l’activation du drone et le Leprechaun ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Kokichi aurait commencé à s’inquiéter si son camarade n’était pas juste sous ses yeux, à une vingtaine de mètres. Et surtout s’il ne savait pas que le Leprechaun était presque aussi blagueur que lui. 

Le concerné était assis de dos, sur un banc de misère, juste en-dessous d’un lampadaire de fortune. Une caisse à outil à ses pieds brillait sous le faisceau de lumière tandis que l’ingénieur le plus talentueux (et surtout le plus seul et unique) de DICE semblait s’affairer sur sa grande manette de contrôle du drone. Camouflée en mini-ordinateur, elle semblait donner du fil à retordre au génie…jusqu’à ce que celui-ci s’esclaffe de rire et déclare, ne faisant aucunement fi de ce que les policiers autour de lui pouvaient penser de sa santé mentale : 

_ VROUM VROUM ENTRE EN SCENE LES LEGENDES !

Et sur ces mots, le Changeling sentit un objet prendre de la hauteur derrière elle. Elle alla alors précipitamment se cacher pour la mise en scène qui allait suivre. Mais juste avant, elle entendit Kokichi fredonner : 

_ Si l’ode de la surprise que tu nous as promise toi et le Grogoch n’est pas digne d’une surprise, tu seras jetée dans un bassin d’acide Changeling-soldat-maman ! 

Et avant que le Changeling n’ait pu répliquer quoi que ce fut, le drone presque invisible braqua une puissante lumière sur le Puck qui posa un pied sur la bordure et se hissa dessus, comme sur un piédestal. Du côté du Grogoch, les talkiewalkies qu’il avait chipés aux policiers s’animèrent à une puissance folle, témoignant d’un manque d’organisation et d’un surplus d’affolement. 

_ Sur le toit !, firent tous les officiers de justice en chœur. 

_ Quel toit ? Où ça ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?, demanda un supérieur depuis le club L’Escroc, le ton de sa voix légèrement paniqué par le remue-ménage qu’il entendait dans la rue. 

_ Toit de l’ambassade américaine, s’exclamèrent dix policiers en même temps, à tel point que personne ne comprit plus rien à la situation. 

Kokichi observa les officiers transmettre des informations de manière catastrophique tout en se délectant de l’effet de son apparition. De sa hauteur, il pouvait légèrement distinguer le drone qui l’éclairait et il sourit. La machine serait définitivement invisible aux yeux des policiers. Le Puck leva son bras droit et sortit un minuscule micro de sa manche qu’il approcha de ses lèvres tout en appuyant sur le bouton d’activation : 

_ Test. Neuf, DICE. Neuf, DICE. Vous m’entendez bien ?

Sa voix portait loin, très loin. Il était même possible que l’on entende ses bêtises depuis le club. Kokichi se demanda l’espace d’un instant ce que pouvaient bien penser le général milliardaire et l’artiste folle. L’avaient-ils entendu ou étaient-ils, comme on le prétendait, des êtres avec une concentration inhumaine ? 

Encore sous l’état de choc, aucun policier ne pensa à se précipiter sur le toit de l’ambassade pour lui passer les menottes. 

Le sourire de Kokichi s’élargit. Il cala son micro sur ses deux mains et le rapprocha de lui, près de son cœur. Quiconque le voyait s’imaginait un môme que l’on avait forcé à monter sur scène pour réciter un discours en l’honneur de l’école. Cela ne fit qu’élargir le sourire intérieur du Puck qui réajusta ses expressions faciales pour avoir l’air gêné et anxieux. Masque ou pas. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux un peu perdus et ses doigts qui tripotaient le micro. Même sa posture dégageait la même onde, droit comme un pic et les pieds collés entre eux. Il jeta un regard demi-circulaire à son public et bafouilla faussement : 

_ Eh donc…eh bien….Bonjour tout le mond….je veux dire bonsoir ! 

Kokichi jeta mathématiquement un regard à sa droite puis à sa gauche, comme s’il cherchait ses compagnons pour bénéficier d’un certain réconfort. Mais personne ne se tenait à ses côtés. Sa comédie était remarquable, tous les policiers avaient le regard rivé sur lui, intrigués par ce qu’il pourrait bien sortir cette fois-ci. Kokichi inspira profondément, feignant une petite crise de nerfs :

_ Aujourd’hui, je… je suis tout seul. Parce que j’en ai marre. Oui marre ! Complètement !

Des larmes se mirent à perler aux coins des yeux du Puck. 

_ Parce que je suis fatigué de tout. Vous les policiers, vous croyez que c’est amusant d’être un voleur dont le masque est placardé à chaque coin de rue ! Vous pensez que c’est à vous qu’incombent les tâches les plus fatigantes et difficiles ! Mais non !

Et sur ces mots, des larmes de crocodiles se mirent à couler à flots de ses yeux. Le Puck s’empressa de passer sa manche dessus et de renifler deux trois coups, visiblement révolté et tourmenté. 

_ Mais vous savez quoi ! Comme ça fatigue les deux camps, j’ai décidé d’arrêter ! De dissoudre DICE de manière officielle avec un grand discours dramatique ! D’un côté, il y a le Grogoch qui ne cesse de vouloir augmenter son dû en chocolat. Le Cluricaune sombre chaque jour un peu plus dans l’alcool. Tout le monde se moque de moi parce que Fionn Mac Cumhaill n’arrête pas de sucer son pouce. 

Les policiers les plus sonnés se demandèrent à qui pouvaient correspondre tous ces noms étranges. Les moins attardés comprirent qu’il s’agissait vraisemblablement des nouveaux noms de code des membres de l’équipe. Mais pourquoi avoir fait l’effort de trouver de nouveaux noms de code si cet enfant disait vrai et qu’il allait tout arrêter ? 

_ Et ! Et puis il y a le Merrow qui me harcèle au même titre que Fir Darrig sous prétexte qu’ils sont les plus beaux et les plus charmants ! La Banshee me tire la gueule chaque jour un peu plus ! Le Leprechaun refuse de réparer mes jouets et le Dullahan est tombé en dépression. Qu’est-ce que l’on peut faire avec une telle équipe de nuls hein ? Mais vous ne savez pas le pire ! 

Sous ce suspens particulier, les policiers tiraillés entre leur devoir, leur stupéfaction et leur intérêt pour la suite ne firent pas le moindre mouvement. La rue de l’Equilibre était entièrement silencieuse. Aucune voiture ne passait. On entendait juste des pigeons voleter de temps à autre. 

_ Changeling ne veut pas accepter son rôle de mère envers moi ! Je suis un enfant malheureux…

Et sur cette dernière note, Kokichi leva les bras et fixa le sol, à une vingtaine de mètres en-dessous de lui, comme si la chute était sa seule et unique solution. Quelques policiers s’agitèrent, effrayés que le Puck puisse songer au suicide. Le vent souffla dans les cheveux de Kokichi et il ferma les yeux. Il frissonna sous l’effet de la basse température et se pencha un peu en avant. Et à mesure que son corps adoptait un angle de plus en plus prometteur pour une chute, une proportion plus importante de policiers s’agita. 

Et Kokichi se redressa :

_ Vous êtes adorables ! Vous m’avez cru nishishi ! 

Et il se précipita vers sa droite pour bondir et disparaître, quelque part dans la rue de la Pénitence, perpendiculaire à la rue de l’Equilibre. 

_ Il a sauté !

_ Il a menti ?

_ Où est-ce qu’il a encore disparu ?!

_ Vous croyez vraiment qu’il paie ses acolytes en pots de chocolat ?

_ Concentre-toi à essayer de le retrouver espèce d’abruti ! 

En réalité, aussi bête que cela ait pu paraître, le Puck avait réussi le petit miracle de sauter à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte de la bibliothèque d’où le Grogoch synchronisait et coordonnait les actions de ses compères. Il atterrit silencieusement, presque recroquevillé sur lui-même à l’étage supérieur de l’établissement, là où se planquait son compagnon. Et ce fut sans surprise que lorsqu’il se leva et marcha doucement à sa recherche, il le trouva, le nez plongé dans une encyclopédie épaisse de quelques deux milles pages, entièrement consacrées à ce qu’il pouvait distinguer comme étant ‘’Les pâtisseries et sucreries dans le monde’’. 

_ Signal Zénith !, déclara-t-il distraitement dans les oreillettes. 

Il entraient ainsi dans une nouvelle phase du plan. 

_ Oh chef est là pour me rendre visite !, s’exclama le Grogoch lorsqu’il détourna son regard d’un paragraphe particulièrement intéressant sur la préparation du chocolat au Moyen-Âge. 

Kokichi leva le doigt, autant pour appuyer sur son prochain propos que pour quémander le silence nécessaire de son compagnon : 

_ Non ! Je suis le fantôme du chef. Si tu jettes un œil par la fenêtre, tu pourrais admirer mon cadavre encore dégoulinant qui s’est écrasé par ta faute et ton manque de calcul, déclara-t-il d’un air sérieux, un ton presque furieux accentuant la véracité de ses paroles. Tu vas à présent devoir assumer les conséquences !

En d’autres termes, si on traduisait le langage mystique du Puck, cela signifiait que lui et le Grogoch échangeait leur places. Et ce dernier n’avait pas tant l’air de s’en réjouir. Il croisa les bras et souffla frustré sur la mèche qui lui couvrait l’œil de son masque. 

_ Je suis si bien ici ! Et puis Changeling peut se débrouiller toute seule pour remplir de chaos l’ambassade américaine ! 

_ Si tu oses encore faire obstacle aux dernières volontés d’un mort, mon fantôme vendra ta réserve de pots de chocolat aux enchères. On pourrait en tirer un beau profit…, commenta Kokichi en se retournant, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. 

L’interlocuteur du prénommé chef de DICE grimaça derrière son masque, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse tandis qu’il tapait silencieusement mais surtout faussement du pied. 

_ Tu n’es pas censé être mort ?, lâcha-t-il. 

_ Et c’était un mensonge ! Sérieusement, comment est-ce que tu as pu tomber dans le panneau ? Allez, file Grogoch-pion, Changeling-soldat a mal aux bras.

Lorsque son camarade eut fini de faire son caprice et qu’il eut disparu pour aller se hisser sur le toit de l’ambassade américaine, Kokichi jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours. 

Sur la table sur laquelle reposait l’encyclopédie des pâtisseries et des sucreries dans le monde, il distingua le petit spray de gaz hilarant dont le Grogoch avait aspergé les deux policiers chargés de rester pour surveiller la bibliothèque municipale. Il allait devoir aller vérifier si ces deux-là ne s’était pas encore réveillés de leur fou rire. De l’autre côté de la table, trônaient les deux talkiewalkies de ces policiers, activés de manière à recevoir les voix des officiers de justice. 

Le Puck s’empara d’un des deux modèles après les avoir longuement inspectés, assis droit comme un pic sur la chaise. Il passa du bouton receveur à celui émetteur, aggrava instinctivement sa voix et déclara : 

_ Chef, y’a du mouvement du côté du magasin du luxe ! A vous. 

Il y eu un léger grésillement lorsque Kokichi passa à nouveau sur le bouton récepteur. Puis : 

_ Qui êtes-vous ? A vous. 

Le Puck de l’armée de DICE haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de vérifier à nouveau son talkie-walkie. Sur le côté était scotché le numéro 34. Quels noms de code totalement pourris, songea-t-il. Rien à voir avec les leurs…

_ Numéro 34 ! Avec numéro 35, marmonna-t-il en fixant le deuxième talkie-walkie du regard, nous étions chargés de surveiller la bibliothèque municipale, chef. A vous. 

_ Qu’entendez-vous par ‘’du mouvement’’ ?

_ Numéro 35 est resté à la bibliothèque et je suis en route pour le magasin de vêtements de luxe… A vous. 

_ ABRUTI ! Avez-vous demandé l’autorisation de vous déplacer de votre location ! A vous. 

_ Je…, commença Kokichi. 

Puis il se tut. Il présenta ses excuses au talkie-walkie numéro 34 et le laissa tomber au sol, émettant un sacré fracas sur les autres talkiewalkies des officiers de justices. 

Doucement, tentant de ne produire aucun bruit, Kokichi passa à nouveau du bouton émetteur vers le bouton récepteur. 

_ Numéro 34 !, s’affola le chef. Numéro 34 ! Quelle est votre situation actuelle ! Numéro 34 répondez ! A vous ! 

Il y eut un silence délectable pendant lequel Kokichi put sans soucis reprendre le modèle noir entre ses mains et vérifier qu’il n’était pas trop cabossé. Il était simple et plutôt joli par ailleurs, songea-t-il alors qu’il le manipulait. Le chef des policiers continuait de s’affoler en appelant numéro 34 par son nom de code. Lorsqu’il sentit que la tension augmentait au point que l’officier de justice se mette à désespérer, il se racla la gorge, retrouvant l’usage de sa vraie voix. Le Puck passa au bouton émetteur et susurra : 

_ Nishishi, on dirait qu’il est mort. C’est un mensonge évidemment ! Qu’allez-vous faire messieurs les officiers de justice, maintenant que l’on a un de vos agents en otage ? 

Silence…

_ A moins qu’il ne soit vraiment mort en fait, ajouta Kokichi. Dans ce cas-là, on va devoir trouver un autre otage…

Il y eu à nouveau un silence. Puis l’officier de justice en chef décréta, avec un ton de voix qui tentait malgré tout de garder son calme : 

_ Interdiction formelle à tous les agents de communiquer grâce aux talkiewalkies. Fin de la discussion. 

Puis les appareils se turent, et il n’eut plus aucun bruit. A présent qu’ils ne pouvaient plus communiquer aussi rapidement qu’avant, les policiers étaient sacrément désavantagés,   
même dans un rayon aussi restreint qu’un quartier. Le Puck sourit doucement alors qu’il se levait de sa chaise et qu’il dissimulait les deux appareils entre les livres d’une étagère.   
Dans ses oreillettes, il entendit d’une oreille distraite les félicitations de ses compagnons, ayant été témoins de toute l’histoire grâce aux petits appareils qui permettaient de communiquer entre membres de DICE. Le sourire du violet ne se fit que plus large et il s’empara cette fois-ci du spray à gaz hilarant pour se diriger silencieusement vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il valait mieux que personne pour le moment ne se rendre compte de leur présence, sinon, leur plan pourrait s’effondrer comme un château de cartes. Quoique…il n’aurait pas dit non à une partie de carte. Il se doutait que Fionn Mac Cumhaill, ce champion national, devait encore s’amuser à extorquer de l’argent aux perdants, et cette pensée le fit glousser. 

_ Changeling et Grogoch, vous avez le champ libre pour faire chanter l’ambassade américaine, annonça-t-il alors qu’en jetant un œil à la fenêtre la plus proche, il aperçut une vingtaine de policiers en direction hâtée du magasin de vêtements de luxe. Et n’oubliez pas mon avertissement ou vous serez ensemble jetés dans un bassin d’acide   
chlorhydrique. 

_ Reçu 5/5, marmonna le Grogoch, encore légèrement de mauvaise humeur, le goût amer de la menace de vente de ses pots de chocolat encore en travers de la gorge.

Le chef de DICE dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et sur la pointe des pieds. Il devait sans doute produire le même bruit que des rats de ballet, aussi, les officiers de justice, ligotés et somnolant à moitié ne virent rien venir. Ou plutôt n’entendirent. Lorsque le Puck s’agenouilla face à eux, ils ne réagirent absolument pas. C’est marrant, songea Kokichi en observant calmement les officiers de justice, comment pensent-ils pouvoir me leurrer avec des mâchoires aussi crispées ? Et des yeux si fermement contractés ?

_ Je déteste les menteurs dans votre genre, décréta-t-il. 

Il attendit patiemment, à une bonne distance des deux policiers ligotés par le Grogoch. Toujours aucune réaction. Le sourire de Kokichi s’élargit sur toute la largeur de son visage tandis que ses yeux s’écarquillaient. Il aperçut les lèvres du supposé numéro 34 frémir. Sans doute l’instinct de survie, mais il était trop tard. 

_ Puisque vous n’acceptez pas votre pénitence, vous serez punis. 

Et il braqua le spray sur les deux policiers. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux étaient totalement hors d’état de nuire, mort de rire et enfermés dans un placard presque insonorisé. 

Le Puck avait légèrement dénoué leurs liens. Là, ils étaient complètement incapables de bouger et donc ne représentaient aucune menace. Mais qui aurait l’idée d’aller les chercher dans le placard de la bibliothèque municipale ? Le chef pacifiste de DICE, même s’il n’en avait pas l’air, ne pouvait se permettre d’être la cause de leur mort de faim. Avec ces liens plus mous, ils pourront se libérer par eux-mêmes à leur réveil. Heureusement pour DICE, ce réveil n’arriverait pas avant les quatre prochaines heures.


	3. La danse des canards

Soudain, il y eut un bruit d’enfer. Un chant sorti des entrailles de la musique satanique. La chanson-surprise de Changeling et de Grogoch. 

_ C'est la danse des canards. Qui en sortant de la mare. Se secouent le bas des reins. Et font coin-coin …

Kokichi tentait de garder le contrôle de sa respiration, sachant pertinemment que ses camarades n’attendaient qu’une faille de lui pour le lui rappeler toute sa vie. Exactement comme une famille aux tendances légèrement pernicieuses. Si le Grogoch l’entendait rire malgré sa volonté, il était de notoriété commune qu’il gagnait son pari contre toute l’équipe qui l’avait mis au défi, pour quinze grands paquets de chocolat en poudre, de faire en sorte que le Puck s’esclaffe de rire sans qu’il ne puisse le contrôler. Un discret sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du concerné, amusé par les agissements de son coéquipier. Alors comme ça, Changeling avait aussi investi dans les sachets de chocolat ?

_ Fait's comme les petits canards. Et pour que tout l'monde se marre. Remuez le popotin. En f'sant coin-coin…

Kokichi continuait de respirer doucement tandis qu’il jetait un coup d’œil à la fenêtre. La police, était dans une panique monstre, se démenait pour envoyer des officiers se ruer vers l’ambassade américaine tout en gardant un certain effectif pour garder Fairy. Les supérieurs hurlaient au visage des jeunes officiers tout en gesticulant de manière totalement barbare, eux-mêmes incapables de rassembler leurs pensées dans un sens. 

Si le Puck était dans le magasin de vêtement de luxe, que se passait-il à l’ambassade américaine, où Changeling et Grogoch avaient désactivé pour 24 heures le système électrique et utilisé des baffes à batterie autonome pour ‘’faire chanter l’ambassade’’ ?!

Kokichi passa doucement sa main sur sa gorge. Pourtant ne cessait-il d’avoir ce sentiment de malaise ?  
Sans mal, le prénommé chef de DICE posa un doigt sur son oreillette et déclara d’un ton calme et calculé, comme si la chanson n’avait aucun effet sur lui : 

_ Vos positions, Banshee et Merrow. 

Le Grogoch grommela visiblement dans sa barbe inexistante. Kokichi entendit distinctement le Changeling tenter de le réconforter, à moitié amusée et à moitié compatissante. 

Mais le Puck reporta rapidement son attention à la Banshee et au Merrow. 

_ À présent claquez du bec. En secouant vos plumes avec. Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain. Et des coin-coin…

Il était sans doute nécessaire de rappeler que les deux filles étaient localisées dans le magasin de vêtements de luxe au début de l’affaire. Ce fut la Merrow qui réagit la première à la question dissimulée, grognant : 

_ A l’étroit dans ce déguisement de policier. N’empêche, ça me va comme un charme.

_ Nous avons infiltré la troupe de policiers en train de suivre le drone de Leprechaun. Mais lorsque la panique a commencé à tout définitivement désorganiser, nous avons réussi à convaincre un supérieur qui n’a même pas pris la peine de vérifier nos badges, qu’il valait mieux que nous allions surveiller Fairy. C’est…le Merrow qui a réussi tout le travail de persuasion, avoua la Banshee, un goût amer dans la bouche tant il lui était difficile de reconnaître le talent certain de sa protectrice. 

_ Evidemment ! Rien de plus facile d’ailleurs, s’enorgueillit la sirène irlandaise tandis que le frémissement de ses cheveux courts retentissait dans les oreillettes de tous les membres de l’équipe, ce qui signifiait qu’elle reprenait son sérieux. Actuellement juste en face de Fairy en train de menotter le Cluricaune qui en sortant du bar en même temps que Fionn Mac Cumhaill, a, pour les spectateurs, jugé bon de l’attaquer en état d’ivresse. 

Kokichi hocha la tête pour lui-même, un geste évidemment invisible pour ses compagnons. Il ferma les yeux pour visualiser le quartier à nouveau. La Banshee, le Merrow, le Cluricaune et Fionn Mac Cumhaill étaient juste devant Fairy. Fionn Mac Cumhaill sans doute en train de sucer son pouce tout en jetant des regards dramatiques autour de lui pour engendrer la pitié tout comme l’avait fait le facteur dépressif avant lui. 

Le Cluricaune, quant à lui, devait sans l’ombre d’une incertitude, avoir l’air complètement dans un autre monde alors qu’en réalité, il était dans une concentration maximale. La Banshee se plaisait dans son rôle de policière timide tandis que le Merrow devait jeter des regards aguicheurs à droite et à gauche, donnant le vertige à des policiers en plein sprint vers l’autre côté du quartier, du club l’Escroc au magasin de vêtements. Certains étaient encore coincés en train d’essayer de régler la panne de courant dans l’ambassade américaine alors que la chanson-surprise de Changeling et le Grogoch continuait : 

_ Allez mettez-en un coup. On s'amuse comme des petits fous. Maintenant pliez les genoux. Redressez-vous…

Le Puck sourit discrètement. Il tendit l’oreille pour vérifier que seule la respiration bruyante des policiers ligotés sortait du placard. En son for intérieur, il songea que si les policiers étaient en pleine possession de leurs moyens et de leurs capacités cognitives, la première chose à faire aurait été d’aller vérifier l’état de numéro 35 qui était resté dans la bibliothèque municipale d’après les dires de numéro 34. Enfin…de l’imposteur qu’il avait été. 

_ Eh bien, je crois qu’à ce point, je peux vous annoncer…que l’opération est annulée d’urgence. 

Le ton de Kokichi était anormalement sérieux. Ses compagnons étaient bien habitués à ses blagues et à ses multiples mensonges. Cependant, cette fois, ils froncèrent tous les sourcils. Sa voix avait-elle chevroté à un point de la phrase ou était-ce les aléas des communications à distances ? Tous immergés dans un surplus d’adrénaline, ils étaient dans l’incapacité de sur analyser les actions de leur prénommé chef. Jusqu’à ce que celui-ci souffle doucement dans les oreillettes.

_ J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. 

Etait-il nécessaire de préciser que l’intuition du chef avait toujours été un élément clé de toutes les expéditions de DICE ? Si un violent sentiment de danger s’emparait de la touffe violette, les plans pour l’opération étaient abandonnés dans l’heure qui suivait. Pourtant, à aucun moment, il n’a été prouvé que cette intuition portait ses fruits et était salvatrice. Une grande déception suivait habituellement l’annulation d’une opération de cambriolage. Et c’est pour cela sans doute que cette fois, Kokichi fléchit face à sa raison, étouffant les réprimandes de son intuition. 

Les policiers étaient en panique, le quartier dans un désordre monstre et la situation ne pouvait que leur être prometteuse. Pourquoi annulerait-il tout à cause d’une sueur froide ?  
Face au silence lourd de ses compagnons, la corde du bon sens et de la vérité se nouèrent dans la gorge du Puck. Il tordait sa perception-même de la vérité et se mentait à lui-même. Son intuition était infondée et de toute manière, dans l’état des choses, ils ne pouvaient que réussir leur coup. 

_ Nishishi, on pourrait presque vous confondre avec les policiers, si facilement manipulables. Signal Crépuscule bande de nuls !

Ils éclatèrent de rire dans les oreillettes, à la fois soulagés et revigorés d’énergie. Ils mettaient toute leur confiance les uns en les autres. Les rires de certains étaient plus silencieux que d’autres, car un Grogoch et un Changeling étaient menacés de mort affreuse.

_Je compte sur toi Fir Darrig pour bien m’imiter. Sinon, c’est au bassin d’acide, comme Changeling et Grogoch, poursuivit-il. 

Le signal Crépuscule était lancé, une nouvelle étape du plan de DICE venait de commencer, avec comme personnage central Fir Darrig qui était resté à l’écart depuis le début, à rassembler des informations à propos du club l’Escroc. 

Dans la salle d’accueil du spa depuis quatre heures à discuter avec les employées charmées, il décida, sous l’ordre du Puck, d’entrer sérieusement en scène. Un peignoir serré au niveau de la taille, il réussit à convaincre les techniciennes de surface de ne laisser entrer quiconque au sauna, prétextant qu’y aller en compagnie de quelqu’un déploierait d’innombrables rides sur son visage facilement anxieux et pourtant si délicat à l’heure actuelle. Fatiguées par l’heure avancée mais aussi charmées par les traits raffinés de Fir Darrig, cette créature irlandaise ayant tendance à forcer les habitants d'une maison à l'accueillir chez eux, et à lui réserver la meilleure place, au coin du feu, elle obtempérèrent facilement. 

Lorsqu’il fut seul à l’intérieur de la pièce, il se figea quelques secondes pour profiter de la chaleur agréable qui passait sur ses cheveux. Il desserra ensuite son peignoir pour s’observer, narcissique comme il l’était, dans son costume de DICE. Ce jour-là, pour la supercherie, il avait dû en enfiler un à l’effigie de celui que portait habituellement Kokichi. Et qu’est-ce qu’il avait eu chaud pendant ces quatre heures, empêtré comme il l’était ! Mais en fin acteur, même en sachant qu’à deux rues on chantait ‘’Tournez, c'est la fête. Bras dessus-dessous. Comme des girouettes. C'est super chouette. C'est extra-fou’’, il avait gardé son calme comme un maître. 

Une fumée s’élevant de la source d’eau chaude, Fir Darrig passa sa main droite calleuse sur son visage. Son regard masqué s’éleva vers le soupirail fermé. Un sourire fin se dessina sur les lèvres du membre de DICE lorsqu’il accrocha son peignoir sur un crochet et s’affaira à ouvrir le soupirail du sauna, la seule ouverture lui permettant d’avoir un alibi tout en arrivant au toit. 

_ Eh bien, je suppose que le couteau suisse de la racaille va enfin pouvoir me servir, murmura-t-il en sortant ledit objet de la poche de son costume blanc agrémenté d’une cape sombre et imposante. 

La ‘’racaille’’, elle, s’ennuyait intensivement dans la bibliothèque municipale, à percevoir les ronflements des policiers ligotés tout en observant ce qu’il se passait dans la rue. De temps à autre, Kokichi approchait un talkie-walkie de son oreille dans l’espoir d’entendre quelque chose qui l’amuse, en vain. Pour une personne extérieure, la pagaille dans la rue aurait été une attraction traumatisante pour le reste de sa vie. Mais maintenant, il fallait attendre que Fir Darrig prépare son tour, et la patience devenait la dernière pièce du puzzle de son être. A l’entente du qualificatif par lequel Fir Darrig l’avait traité, le Puck avait juste souri alors qu’une idée illuminait son esprit. Et parmi tous les membres occupés, il cibla sa victime comme étant le Dullahan :

_ Eh, le facteur dépressif !, geint-t-il dans l’oreillette. 

_ Le dépressif a un nom de code !, s’exclama le concerné, presque offusqué. 

_ Il paraît, oui. Jouons au serpent. 

_ Hum…, il n’y a plus assez de policiers pour faire un scandale, c’est d’accord. 

Comme thème, afin de compliquer le jeu et de le rendre plus intéressant aux yeux des deux joueurs, il fut décidé de restreindre la suite de mots enchainés par les premières et dernières lettres, sur le thème du vol ou de tout ce qui était interdit par la loi. ‘’Vol’’ étant le premier mot. 

_ Larcin, commença le Dullahan, sans mal après à peine quelques secondes de réflexion. 

Fir Darrig venait à peine de se hisser sur le toit du spa. Légèrement agacé par le vent qui secouait ses cheveux dans tous les sens, il s’assit doucement sur le rebord. Devant lui brillait le club l’Escroc avec une vingtaine de policiers autour en plus d’une dizaine de gardes du corps spécialement là pour protéger les célébrités qu’accueillait le club ce jour-là. ‘’Comme si ce rassemblement de pimbêches et de gosses de riches pouvait nous intéresser’’, songea-t-il en son for intérieur. Le vent lui siffla aux oreilles en réponse. 

_ Néonaticide, finit par lancer le Puck. 

Fir Darrig se releva, attentif toutefois à rester dans l’ombre. Il ne fallait pas qu’on le voit pour le moment. Coincés dans une bouche d’aération en réparation, il sortir un chapeau en tous points semblable à celui du Puck ainsi qu’un ensemble de fibres métalliques à assembler scrupuleusement. A ses pieds reposaient une longue toile noire qui prenait doucement la poussière. Fir Darrig se mit alors au travail, surveillant du coin de l’œil les mouvements exécrablement désordonnés des policiers. Il joignit méthodiquement les fibres en métal sombre jusqu’à obtenir un modèle triangulaire rigoureux. 

_ Hum…je dirais enlèvement, s’enquit le Dullahan, continuant son jeu avec le Puck. 

Le squelette du deltaplane étant finalement prêt, Fir Darrig enfila avec soin la toile noire sur les fibres assemblées mathématiquement. Ses mains calleuses, habituées depuis le temps à tout assembler et à tout réparer, en bon et charmant ingénieur avec exactement le même parcours que le Leprechaun, il s’en sortit rapidement, en un temps record. 

_ Alors tuerie, sourit doucement le Puck. 

Ce fut au tour de Fir Darrig de sourire face au travail déjà à moitié accompli. Les mains sur les hanches, il observa son petit miracle l’espace de quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il n’avait pas terminé ! Le futur deltiste sortit des gants en cuir blanc de ses mains et s’empressa de les enfiler. Il réajusta le double du masque que le Puck lui avait cédé pour la supercherie. 

_ Escamoteur !, s’exclama le Dullahan tandis que deux policiers passaient devant lui et l’observaient, curieux des qualificatifs que semblait leur lancer le facteur dépressif. 

Tandis que ces deux policiers eurent vite fait de passer leur chemin, occupés et peu concernés par ce fou, Fir Darrig était fin prêt à s’élancer dans les airs. Plus bas, les lampadaires éclairaient la rue par grandes tâches de lumières. Sous l’un d’entre eux, un membre de DICE jouait à Mario avec son drone.

_ Leprechaun, ramène ton joujou, je vais sauter de l’immeuble…, déclara-t-il à l’oreillette. 

_ Rapine !, l’interrompit Kokichi. 

Ignorant le jeu du Puck et du Dullahan, le Leprechaun répliqua, enjoué comme il l’était éternellement : 

_ Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! Vroum vroum est en route pour braquer son projecteur sur Fir-Puck ! 

Fir Darrig laissa un large sourire éclairer son visage masqué tandis qu’il se préparait et se rapprochait plus du rebord du toit. Il manqua de trébucher sur la longue cape à l’effigie de celle du Puck ce qui calma doucement son nouvel élan de narcissisme. Loin, au-dessus de la rue de l’Equilibre, volait le drone contrôlé par le Leprechaun. Du haut du toit du spa, Fir Darrig pouvait apercevoir le Dullahan, littéralement allongé sur un banc tandis qu’il cherchait un mot en E. 

Plus loin, le Leprechaun pianotait joyeusement sur son ordinateur portable. Puis, juste en face de Fairy, le bâtiment à cambrioler, là où trônait Parabellum adamantem, le Merrow, la Banshee, le Cluricaune ainsi que Fionn Mac Cumhaill attendait patiemment l’ordre du Puck pour entrer à Fairy, ni vus ni connus. Ou plutôt, camouflés par la pagaille inhumaine qui régnait. 

Fir Darrig ricana doucement dans sa barbe de trois jours. Sous les lampadaires dispersés dans les deux rues, les policiers fourmillaient telles des insectes. Le futur deltiste se rendit tout à coup compte que le drone planait juste au-dessus de lui et il devina le regard narquois de Leprechaun qui le filmait. 

_ J’allume le projecteur dans dix secondes. Prépare-toi pour le dernier show !, le prévint le Leprechaun. 

_ Entendu, acquiesça Fir Darrig dans un hochement de tête imperceptible. 

_ Et n’oublie pas le bassin d’acide, lui rappela le Puck. Bon Dullahan, tu abandonnes déjà ?

_ Evidemment que non, répliqua furieusement celui-ci. Escapade ! 

Et alors que le Puck et le Dullahan se disputaient amicalement à travers les oreillettes (notamment car Kokichi ne trouvait pas le mot ‘’escapade’’ adéquat), le Leprechaun débuta   
son compte à rebours, excité comme s’il recevait la première console de sa vie. De son côté, Fir Darrig fixait l’horizon tout en contractant les muscles de ses jambes. Les traits de son visage raffiné et masqué étaient tirés tandis que son sourire s’élargissait à l’idée de surprendre les policiers une nouvelle fois. 

_ Cinq, quatre, trois deux…, continua le Leprechaun.

_ Empoisonner, dit calmement le Puck, alors qu’en réalité, il écoutait attentivement les oreillettes, inquiet en cachette pour son ami deltiste. 

_ Un… et c’est parti pour le dernier show ! 

Une lumière forte et puissante s’abattit sur Fir Darrig et son deltaplane noir, tout comme celle qui avait éclairé les traits de Kokichi plus tôt. Dans l’ambassade américaine,   
Changeling et le Grogoch éteignirent leurs baffes autonomes pour que le grand public qu’était l’assemblée des policiers paniqués puisse se concentrer sur le ‘’dernier show’’ comme le disait l’ingénieur responsable des projecteurs. ‘’Bien’’, songea Fir Darrig. Il inspira gravement, et à mesure que de plus en plus d’agents le remarquaient sur le toit du spa, sa détermination se forgea. Il s’exclama tout simplement, tentant de son mieux de simuler la voix du Puck :

_ Gobshite !

Cette insulte irlandaise signifiant ‘’connard’’ eut fini de complètement braquer l’attention des officiers de justice sur le sur-le-point-d’être-nommé-deltiste.   
Une fois n’étant pas coutume, une vingtaine de policiers se figèrent sur place. D’autres décidèrent que c’était la fois de trop, et qu’ils devaient cette fois attraper le voleur coûte que coûte. C’était donc pour cette raison que le spa se remplit d’une manière trop brusque pour une course-poursuite fluide. On se marchait littéralement dessus et les employés, bien qu’au courant de la présence de DICE dans le quartier, ne surent comment faire face à cet agglutinement soudain et énorme. 

_ Escroquerie. 

Le Dullahan, allongé jusque-là, se redressa pour profiter du spectacle. De là où il était, il pouvait parfaitement percevoir les éclats de cris des policiers ainsi que des employés, tous occupés à se faire entendre pour qu’au final, le capharnaüm engendré ne laisse aucune voix au-dessus d’une autre. Le facteur dépressif esquissa son premier sourire de la soirée. De même que, à quelques pas de lui, le Merrow, la Banshee, le Cluricaune et Fionn Mac Cumhaill. 

_ Infiltrez Fairy, décréta le Puck, ricanant à moitié face au désordre monstre qu’était la formation des policiers. 

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les quatre membres en face de Fairy entrèrent enfin dans le bâtiment si hautement et ironiquement protégé. Dans leur déguisement de policières, le Merrow et la Banshee semblèrent passer inaperçu auprès des trois minables officiers de justices qui surveillaient le trésor. Le Cluricaune et Fionn Mac Cumhaill, étant visiblement, mais surtout faussement menottés, n’attirèrent pas plus l’attention, étant escortés par les deux membres féminines de DICE. 

Ce fut à ce moment que Fir Darrig s’élança, bondissant du toit du spa, lorsqu’il aperçut deux policiers réussir à monter jusqu’au dernier étage, tant bien que mal. Dans un ricanement, il fondit dans la pénombre de cette nuit magique et disparut l’espace de quelques secondes pour surgir violemment juste au-dessus du club l’Escroc. Le drone dirigé par le Leprechaun le suivait scrupuleusement et le faisait apparaître comme disparaître au grès de l’ingénieur insouciant de manière à bien conclure le dernier show.   
Le Changeling et le Grogoch se tapèrent dans les mains, du haut du toit de l’ambassade américaine, encore dissimulés aux yeux des trois policiers qui traînaient encore dans les parages. Ils manquèrent d’éclater de rire lorsqu’ils aperçurent Fir Darrig se mettre à faire des loopings bien calculés, narguant la justice japonaise. 

Puck, quant à lui, dans l’ombre de son sourire carnassier, récapitulait. Le Merrow, cette sirène pimbêche, accompagnée de la déprimante Banshee avaient infiltré Fairy. A leur côté, il y avait le Cluricaune encore ivre et Fionn Mac Cumhaill qui devait sans doute recompter ses gains aux jeux de cartes cette soirée-là. Quatre membres étaient donc à l’intérieur du bâtiment surveillé. 

Le Grogoch et le Changeling étaient encore sur le toit de l’ambassade américaine. Fir Darrig se jouait des policiers près du club l’Escroc, le Dullahan retardait sa perte au jeu du serpent sur un banc de la rue de l’Equilibre. Et finalement, le Leprechaun contrôlait son drone à peine à une dizaine de mètres du facteur dépressif.   
‘’Bien’’, songea Kokichi. ‘’Le signal de Minuit arrivera plus vite que prévu.’’.

A peine eut-il le temps d’y penser que le Puck perçut un bruit de frottement derrière lui.

Ses membres se tendirent mais les traits de son visage n’eurent pas le temps de se crisper sous son masque. Le Puck se retourna doucement, les bras allègrement croisés et la tête penchée vers le côté. Devant lui, un policier, ou plus précisément numéro 35, brandissait une chaise, prêt à l’abattre pour déstabiliser le voleur. Le Puck inspira et rassembla ses pensées. Il observa fixement numéro 35 et distingua les tremblements de ses bras qui soutenaient à peine la chaise en bois. Les effets du gaz hilarant ne s’étaient pas complètement dissipés mais le fait que ce policier ait pu se lever n’était pas banal. 

_ Oh, on dirait que tu tiens longtemps en apnée, ricana le Puck en s’avançant, déterminé et terrorisé par cet imprévu. 

Le policier ne recula pas, mais une lueur effrayée traversa son visage tandis qu’il tendait encore plus les bras. Sa défense : Une chaise. Doucement, sans attirer l’attention encore hagarde de l’agent, Kokichi glissa sa main dans sa poche et passa son autre main dans ses cheveux. Son état d’angoisse et d’excitation fusionnèrent la raison et l’instinct du Puck.   
Mais le policier, même si encore déstabilisé, n’était pas complètement stupide. Il recula de deux pas, muet, et lança la chaise en direction du prénommé chef de DICE. Une chaise qui s’écrasa dans un fracas assourdissant tandis que Kokichi se jetait sur le côté, agacé par la tournure que prenait la situation. 

‘’Est-ce qu’il est fou ? Jeter une chaise !’’, songea-t-il furieusement.

Etait-ce pour cela que son instinct l’avait fait chavirer plus tôt ? N’empêche, il en fallait bien plus. Beaucoup plus. 

Dissimulé par la pénombre, par sa cape sombre et par ses mouvements discrets et silencieux, il se faufila du mieux qu’il pouvait derrière une étagère bourrée de livres. Mais voyant que son lancer de chaise n’avait pas eu d’effet, Numéro 35 fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard circulaire et craintif autour de lui.   
Kokichi se redressa doucement, toujours dissimulé derrière l’étagère. 

_ On dirait que tu m’as trouvé ! Félicitations, fredonna-t-il, attirant l’attention de l’agent. 

D’un coup de pied, il renversa totalement l’étagère, élevant une nuée de poussière par la même et rendant le parquet couvert de bouquins de tous genres et donc optimisant ses   
chances de faire trébucher son adversaire à moitié drogué. 

_ J’ai reçu des ordres clairs. Vous êtes en état d’arrestation pour nombreux crimes. 

_ Ohlalah ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! C’était une erreur M’sieur l’agent ! 

_ Ce n’est pas avec vos mensonges que vous réussirez à nouveau à me gazer. 

_ Eh ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Je n’ai jamais proféré de mensonges depuis le jour de ma naissance !

Profitant des quelques secondes d’inattention de la part de l’agent, Kokichi enfouit son spray à gaz hilarant en même temps qu’il sortit trois objets qu’il enflamma adroitement à l’aide de son briquet. Surpris, le policier se protégea le visage de ses mains, et retint son inspiration, sachant très bien que le but du Puck était de l’immobiliser à l’aide de ce petit spray. Ce fut pour cette raison qu’il ne comprit pas que les objets lancés par le voleur étaient des pétards qui, cinq secondes après explosèrent dans une suite de détonations bruyantes qui dissimulèrent la course effrénée de Kokichi en direction du policier. 

Ce dernier, entendant les détonations, sursauta et retira ses mains de sa figure et ouvrit la bouche, hébété alors qu’un jeune homme masqué lui sautait dessus et l’immobilisait. Le choc entre le sol et son dos le fit gémir et reprendre son souffle qu’il avait bloqué. 

_ Dommage qu’attraper et trouver ne veuillent pas dire la même chose, M’sieur l’agent, déclara froidement le Puck alors qu’il ressortait le spray et enfermait le policier dans un fou rire qui se solda par un lourd sommeil de fatigue. 

Lorsqu’il fut, cette fois-ci, sûr que le policier ne pourrait plus rien faire pendant les quatre prochaines heures, Kokichi le traîna tant bien que mal vers le placard qu’il lui avait assigné comme lieu de sieste prématurée. Il vérifia l’état de numéro 34 qui dormait toujours à points fermés. Lorsqu’il en eut finalement fini, il soupira tout en passant ses doigts sur ses tempes :

_ Eh bien, l’avance qu’on avait prise dans le plan vient de passer. 

_ Pas de soucis Chef !, le rassura le Grogoch. 

_ Exact, le rejoint le Changeling, les policiers sont encore en pleine panique, un peu partout dans le quartier. Même s’ils te voyaient te ruer vers Fairy, ils croiraient qu’il s’agit d’une autre diversion. 

_ Et puis, je n’ai toujours pas terminé de jouer, moi !, insista Fir Darrig, toujours en train de voltiger sur son deltaplane. 

_ Oh mais moi non plus, hurla le Leprechaun alors qu’il faisait effectuer un virage difficile à son drone. 

_ Cessez de jouer les mioches ! Il est l’heure de récupérer notre butin, sinon je vais m’ennuyer. 

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu laisses tomber et que j’ai gagné ?, le questionna le Dullahan, une lueur d’espoir dans la voix. 

_ Non, s’ennuyer est un crime. Je gagne. Signal Minuit enclenché !

Et alors que le Dullahan s’apprêtait à rétorquer, le reste de la bande encore en dehors de Fairy éclata de rire. Le Leprechaun déclara qu’il ferait voler son drone jusqu’à une fenêtre de Fairy pour ensuite l’y laisser en pilotage automatique, programmé pour aller se poser sur le toit de l’ambassade américaine dans une heure. La lumière du drone n’éclairant plus le deltaplane noir de Fir Darrig, ce dernier n’eut aucun mal à se poser discrètement dans la ruelle séparant Fairy et le bar dans lequel le Cluricaune avait enchaîné les verres de gin. 

Changeling et le Grogoch n’eurent aucun souci à dévaler les escaliers de l’ambassade américaine inondés de pénombre avec la coupure d’électricité. Le Leprechaun rangea son ordinateur portable dans un cartable scolaire vert, et l’enfila sur ses frêles épaules. Docilement, suivant le programme complexe qu’il lui avait assigné, le drone vola discrètement jusqu’à une fenêtre de Fairy et actionna la fonction ‘’Filmer’’. 

Si à ce moment-là, le Leprechaun avait pris la peine de voir ce qu’il s’y tramait, à travers son ordinateur désormais éteint, peut-être que DICE aurait vécu encore de nombreuses années.

De son côté, le Dullahan se leva, de bien meilleure humeur après s’être lamenté toute la soirée. Il prit ses lettres qu’il devait distribuer en tant que pseudo-facteur et les jeta autour de lui, comme des confettis qu’il envoyait valser. Si par mégarde, un policier ouvrait une de ces lettres éparpillées sur le sol, il aurait trouvé des déclarations d’amour du Dullahan à sa bien-aimée imaginaire. 

Ainsi, Fir Darrig, le Dullahan, le Leprechaun, le Grogoch et le Changeling se retrouvèrent en face du bâtiment Fairy. Enfin ! Ils y entrèrent sans hésitations tandis que les policiers ne savaient plus où mettre leur tête. 

A travers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque municipale, le Puck sourit et décida de les rejoindre à son tour à l’intérieur. Il n’eut absolument aucun obstacle humain l’empêchant d’arriver sur le seuil de bâtiment ‘’si surveillé’’. De part et d’autre de la porte d’entrée étaient posés des pots de jeune pousse d’acacia. En levant la tête, on pouvait voir l’enseigne de de l’établissement : ‘’Hôtel de la Fée’’. C’était donc ça, Fairy. 

Kokichi tendit l’oreille : Il n’entendit rien à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Seule la lampe accrochée en dessous de l’enseigne grinçait doucement au gré du vent qui la balançait à droite à gauche. Les portes coulissantes cédèrent à la présence du voleur et ce dernier put entrer dans le hall d’entrée. 

Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, sans doute pour éviter que les voleurs puissent bien se localiser dans le bâtiment. Peine perdue car ça n’allait que perturber les policiers déjà traumatisés au cas où il leur venait l’idée d’éventuellement vérifier ce qu’ils protégeaient avec autant de panique. Le voleur put distinguer les légers reflets sur le sol astiqué avec beaucoup de soins. L’hôtel entier avait été loué pour protéger Parabellum adamantem mais aucun agent n’était sur place, ce qui avait le don d’agacer le Puck. Ce dernier se faufila entre les pots d’acacia et atteint les escaliers qui menaient à l’étage où trônait le butin des membres de DICE. Celui qui allait profiter à un nouvel orphelinat. 

Arrivé au deuxième étage, personne. Les membres de DICE étaient introuvables. Le Puck se figea quelques instants et songea. Il pouvait évidemment s’agir d’une blague de la part de ses compagnons. Mais curieusement, son cœur battait la chamade et son instinct tressautait dans sa conscience. Et il le vit. 

Parabellum adamantem était là, au centre de la pièce circulaire, doucement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Ce n’était pas un joyau. Ce n’était pas une pierre précieuse. Kokichi s’approcha du socle qui soutenait leur butin. Les sourcils froncés, il analysait le moindre bruit qu’il percevait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il sortit son écran connecté à son oreillette ainsi qu’aux oreillettes de tous les membres… Elles étaient toutes déconnectées du réseau DICE. 

‘’C’est pour ça que je ne peux plus les entendre. Il s’est passé quelque chose’’. 

L’inquiétude se dilua doucement dans tout son corps. Il attrapa Parabellum adamantem et le chargea. Car Parabellum adamantem était un parabellum, autrement dit un pistolet automatique qui avait la particularité d’avoir été orné de diamants. Et à ce moment-là, Kokichi sentit son âme tressaillir. Car l’objet dans sa main nue était encore chaud, comme s’il avait à peine été utilisé. Les lumières s’allumèrent tout à coup et l’effroi le plus profond se peignit sur le visage du prénommé chef de DICE alors qu’il voyait enfin l’envers du décor. 

‘’…..non…’’


	4. Le rêve de Saihara

Le détective amateur se réveilla en sueur, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Sa tête tournait violemment tandis que sa vision embuée s’éclaircissait. Depuis quelques semaines, le même rêve perturbait ses nuits en boucle. Un rêve dont la fin n’était jamais révélée. Qu’avait donc vu le Puck, ce personnage…énigmatique ?

Shuichi se redressa sur son lit, ses draps complètement défaits et sa tête battant au rythme de son cœur effréné. Il se massa les tempes pendant de longues minutes avant de décider de se lever pour se changer les idées. La pièce à moitié éclairée par les rideaux fermés, il faillit s’écraser la figure contre le sol en trébuchant sur ses draps, mais cela ne fit que renforcer sa détermination à se réveiller pour de bon. 

Sa toilette faite, habillé et brossé de la tête au pied, Shuichi dévala les escaliers, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques semaines, il trouvait le sommeil avec peine, et lorsque cela arrivait, il se réveillait avec une impression terrible, comme si sa vie entière avait été dérobée sous ses yeux. 

A l’étage inférieur, dans le salon, le détective amateur aperçut son oncle, debout sur la table de la pièce en chaussettes blanches, le dos tordu de façon à pouvoir être au niveau du lustre. Shuichi se souvint subitement qu’une ampoule avait explosé la veille alors que son oncle travaillait sous sa lumière au beau milieu de la nuit. 

_ Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu as besoin d’aide ?

L’adulte de la maison aperçut finalement son neveu, debout au seuil de la pièce. Son visage aux traits tirés s’adoucit quelque peu.

_ Tu peux appuyer sur l’interrupteur ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la lumière fut. La mine soulagée, l’oncle inspecta son travail quelques secondes avec un regard sérieux avant de redescendre agilement de son perchoir. Il rabattit ses manches le long de ses bras et passa son avant-bras sur son front, légèrement essoufflé. 

_ Tu as dormi ?, s’enquit Shuichi en fixant les cernes de son tuteur.

La journée n’aurait pas bien commencé sans cette suite de questions dès le matin. 

Le détective professionnel ne répondit à la question que lorsqu’ils se furent installés dans la salle à manger et que l’aîné eut mis l’eau à bouillir. Le soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre luisante de la salle. Sur une table nappée d’une toile noire qui rappela étrangement à Shuichi la toile dont s’était servie Fir Darrig pour son deltaplane, trônait un service à café tout droit importé d’Albanie. 

_ A peine. Mon camarade a démissionné hier et toute sa charge de travail s’est abattue sur moi, avoua-t-il avec un pincement de cœur. 

_ Tu devrais peut-être songer à te convertir au privé, décréta le neveu alors que son oncle lâchait un long bâillement. 

Le détective fixa son neveu quelques secondes, songeant un instant à sa déclaration avant de regarder ailleurs, préparant son café à l’ancienne car ils n’avaient pas encore de cafetière. 

_ Peut-être, dit-il simplement. 

Le reste du repas fut entrecoupé par quelques remarques de l’oncle à propos des nouvelles du jour passant à la télé avant que celles-ci ne se mettent à tourner en boucle et qu’il fut décidé d’éteindre le poste. Dehors, le trafic routier était encore assez calme, il était huit heures du matin. De son côté, Shuichi balançait anormalement ses pieds au-dessus du sol, assis sur sa chaise élevée. 

Il avait toujours pensé que son rêve était totalement tiré de fiction, comme une énigme sans sens imposée par son inconscient. Chaque jour, il voyait un peu plus du cambriolage des dix membres de cette étrange organisation. La première fois, il n’avait rien vu, le mot ‘’Fairy’’ avait juste tourné en boucle dans sa tête, prononcé par une voix neutre et impossible à identifier. Mais qu’était Fairy ?

La fois suivante, il avait visualisé l’emplacement de chaque membre de l’équipe avant le début du cambriolage. Encore maintenant, grâce à sa mémoire fulgurante, il pouvait facilement les citer : Le Merrow et la Banshee se trouvaient dans le magasin de vêtements de luxe, dissimulées dans les vestiaires. Cluricaune et Fionn Mac Cumhaill étaient dans deux lieux de restauration différents, l’un gagnant de l’argent en jouant aux cartes, l’autre enchaînant des verres de gin. A la bibliothèque municipale, le Grogoch s’assurait que tout était prêt pour que le plan de DICE fonctionne à merveille. 

C’était également lui qui avait mis hors d’état de combattre numéro 34 et 35. Le long de la rue de l’Equilibre, le Dullahan jouait son rôle de facteur dépressif assis sur un banc tout comme le Leprechaun, à quelques mètres de lui, jouait son rôle d’ingénieur furieux. En face du club l’Escroc, dans un spa, Fir Darrig était occupé à discuter avec les employés pour soutirer un maximum d’informations. Changeling sirotait une boisson sur le toit d’un hôtel juste en face de Fairy et à l’intérieur du bâtiment d’à côté, le Puck s’était déguisé en employé de l’ambassade américaine. 

Si chaque personnage paraissait très extravagant chacun à sa manière, Shuichi avait néanmoins eu le luxe de s’y habituer, progressivement, à mesure que chaque nuit lui dévoilait un peu du plan de DICE. C’était comme lire un livre, s’étonner de ses personnages atypiques pour finalement apprendre à les apprécier, chacun avec ses qualités, ses défauts et ses particularités. 

Ainsi, chaque jour, des événements se dévoilaient sous ses yeux ensommeillés. Et il était là, en spectateur omniscient, capable, avec précision, de réciter les actes de chaque personnage, comme s’il pouvait lire leurs pensées en temps et en heure. En particulier celles du Puck, le, supposait-il, chef de DICE. 

_ Quelque chose te tourmente ?, s’enquit une voix qui le tira de son marécage de pensées. 

L’oncle de Shuichi secouait doucement sa main gantée devant le visage de son neveu. Ce dernier papillonna rapidement des yeux et remarqua que son aîné était habillé et prêt à aller au travail. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans son monde, totalement immobile ?

_ Euh…non rien. Merci de t’inquiéter !, affirma-t-il. 

L’interlocuteur de Shuichi observa calmement son neveu du coin de l’œil, le jaugeant du regard, avant de disparaître dans une pièce annexe. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, son manteau sur sa manche droite et ses lunettes de travers. 

_ J’espère bien que tu n’as pas de soucis, déclara-t-il gravement en remettant ses lunettes à l’endroit. Il n’y a plus de lait dans le frigo, le four est hors-service et un livreur   
arrivera dans une heure déposer la nouvelle cafetière. Tu n’as rien de prévu d’ici-là ?

Shuichi digéra rapidement les informations énoncées et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. 

_ Je compte juste… faire quelques recherches à l’étage. A midi seulement, j’irai avec Kaito et Kaede visiter le musée. 

_ Hum, acquiesça le détective professionnel. Il paraît qu’ils vont exposer pour la première fois depuis une décennie un joyau d’exception. 

Shuichi hocha vigoureusement la tête et débarrassa la table tandis que son oncle se chaussait. Et alors que ce dernier allait fermer la porte derrière lui, une pensée vint tourmenter le rêveur qui héla son aîné à la dernière seconde. Ce dernier fonça les sourcils et passa sa tête par l’entrebâillure de la porte, le reste du corps déjà dehors. 

_ Est-ce que… tu aurais déjà entendu quelque chose à propos de… Fairy ?

_ Fairy ? Tu veux dire comme le mot fée en anglais ? 

_ Oui, exact, opina Shuichi. 

L’oncle se figea quelques instants, semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs une quelconque résonnance avec le mot prononcé par celui dont il était en charge depuis le divorce prématuré de ses parents. En vain, ça ne lui disait pas grand-chose. 

_ Il y a bien un film ‘’Once upon a fairy’’ qui devrait sortir sous peu, et la société Fairystyle s’est faite boycotter il y a deux semaines, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce à quoi tu faisais allusion, nota-t-il. 

Le regard de Shuichi se vida l’espace d’un instant nécessaire pour réfléchir et il finit par décliner à voix basse. 

_ Non, ce n’est pas ça. Mais merci d’avoir essayé. 

L’oncle fit un signe de la main et s’en alla après un dernier ‘’J’y vais. N’oublie pas le livreur’’. Ce que Shuichi s’empressa de noter dans un coin de sa tête. Lorsque le silence se fit à nouveau empereur de la pièce, les pensées du jeune homme le noyèrent à nouveau, sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. 

Il semblait en effet que son oncle ne savait rien à propos d’un bâtiment comme Fairy. Shuichi se doutait bien qu’il ne s’agissait pas du véritable nom de l’établissement que DICE souhaitait infiltrer. Encore doutait-il de l’aspect réel de son rêve. 

_ Mais comment est-ce que ce rêve pourrait être réel ? Il n’y a de traces de ce cambriolage nulle part !, soupira-t-il bruyamment dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau.   
Son ordinateur allumé, plusieurs fenêtres de navigation ouvertes, même dans le site confidentiel de l’organisation de son oncle. Si ce cambriolage avait eu lieu, il aurait été affiché dans la liste non négligeable de crimes qu’officialisait la police. A moins qu’il n’ait été classé Top Secret, mais Shuichi en doutait particulièrement. Ce rêve ne pouvait définitivement être réel !

Alors pourquoi s’obstinait-il à continuer ses recherches, concentré et déterminé comme si le sens de sa vie en dépendait ? Peut-être parce qu’au fond de lui, il aurait voulu connaître la suite de ce rêve étrange qui ne dévoilait jamais la fin. Tout s’arrêtait brusquement au moment où les lumières de Fairy s’allumaient et que le Puck affichait une mine effarée à en faire pâlir un fantôme sans coeur. La seconde suivante, il se réveillait en sueur, complètement déboussolé. 

Ce qui le réveilla cette fois-ci de son sommeil éveillé, ce fut la sonnerie à l’étage inférieur, annonçant l’arrivée du livreur. Shuichi écarquilla les yeux et se reprit lorsqu’il se souvint des paroles de son oncle. Rapidement, il rabattit l’écran de son ordinateur sur le clavier et dévala les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. 

_ Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’une heure soit si vite passée, geint-il en jetant un œil à la montre accrochée à son poignet gauche. 

Arrivé en bas, le jeune homme en deuxième année de droit s’empressa d’ouvrir la porte avec un semblant de sourire confiant. Devant lui, un livreur, grand de taille, le regard jovial et les cheveux ébouriffés à en faire pâlir un coiffeur. Empêtré dans son uniforme un peu trop petit, d’une main il portait une boîte qui était sans aucun doute la cafetière commandée par l’oncle, et de l’autre, il soutenait sa moto. Le regard de Shuichi atterrit d’abord sur leur commande avant de doucement et timidement s’élever vers le visage de celui qui lui faisait face avec un large sourire. Là seulement, il se rendit compte de qui il s’agissait :

_ Merci mons…Kaito ?, fit-il surpris après avoir pris son colis. 

_ Héhé ! Surprise !, s’exclama celui-ci en levant le pouce de sa main libre en l’air. 

_ C’est donc ça ton travail à mi-temps !

_ Exact ! Tous les autres employeurs ont bizarrement décliné mes offres, donc j’ai dû me rabattre sur la livraison en attendant de gagner assez pour aller à New York !

_ Pour…devenir astronaute, hein ?

_ Exactement ! 

_ Je…tu es très optimiste…

Et pendant que Kaito ruminait sur les bienfaits de cet état d’esprit rayonnant mais peu clairvoyant, Shuichi, un sourire timide sur la figure, signa le protocole que lui tendait son ami et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où il déballa la nouvelle cafetière de son oncle. Il vérifia que les informations du produit correspondaient à celles pour lesquelles il avait signé sur le protocole. Tout étant parfait pour une fois, il retourna sur le seuil de la porte et invita son ami :

_ Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

_ Oh, ce serait avec plaisir si seulement je n’avais pas encore cinq endroits où filer livrer avant midi.

Shuichi acquiesça sans se dévêtir de son sourire timide. Il lui demanda si leur visite du musée avec Kaede et la petite amie du futur astronaute tenait toujours, ce à quoi Kaito répondit avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme par l’affirmative. Puis, lorsque le motard allait enfourcher son véhicule, une nouvelle idée traversa l’esprit du neveu du détective. Décidément, arrêter les gens juste avant leur départ devenait une habitude ! 

_ Eh Kaito, attends !

_ Hum ?

Il n’avait pas eu le temps de formuler sa question dans son esprit, aussi, il bégaya longuement avant de finalement et clairement adresser sa demande :

_ Comme tu es livreur, ça veut dire que tu connais bien les lieux, non ? 

_ Oh, oui évidemment ! S’il y a quelque chose que je connais comme ma poche, c’est cette ville ! Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d’aller quelque part ?

_ Euh…non ce n’est pas ça. Je voulais juste te demander s’il y avait un bâtiment que tu connaissais qui porterait le nom de Fairy, ou quelque chose qui s’en rapproche plus ou moins. Je me disais que…comme tu as les capacités pour être livreur, tu pourrais savoir. 

_ Tous les livreurs n’ont pas mon sens de l’orientation, beaucoup utilisent leur GPS, l’informa gravement Kaito. Après, j’avoue que c’est pratique quand on nous fait livrer dans des trous paumés !

_ Haha, je suppose, oui…

_ Sinon, pour répondre à ta question…, poursuivit-il après une petite pause de réflexion. Hum…un bâtiment qui s’appelle Fairy ? Non, je ne connais pas. Il y a par contre   
l’entreprise Fairystyle au boulevard des Noix…

_ Mon oncle m’en a parlé, elle s’est faite boycotter, l’informa le neveu, sa main caressant doucement son menton à mesure qu’il plongeait doucement dans ses pensées.

Non, le Fairy dont il parlait était un lieu bien gardé, ce n’était pas une entreprise, Shuichi en était certain. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelle était la fonction de Fairy d’ailleurs ? Joaillerie ? Musée ? Qu’était-ce ? Il n’arrivait plus à son souvenir, ses souvenirs se crispaient lorsqu’il essayait de trifouiller dans sa mémoire. Si seulement il arrivait à se rappeler du vrai nom de Fairy ou au moins la fonction du bâtiment ! 

_ C’est ce que tu cherches ? Tu veux faire des trucs de détectives dessus ?, lui demanda Kaito, curieux et enthousiaste en même temps. 

_ Euh…non et non. Ce n’est pas ce que je cherche malheureusement et je ne suis pas un détective pour pouvoir mener une enquête, tu sais ?   
Kaito ne répondit pas, il se contenta de rire et de donner un coup aux épaules de son ami, manquant par la même de le faire tomber avant de définitivement filer pour aller livrer   
ce qu’il y avait encore dans le cartable qu’il portait sur son dos. Avant de s’éloigner, il assura néanmoins à Shuichi qu’il garderait un œil ouvert au cas où, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit par un regard gratifiant. 

Il retourna à la maison et essaya de se préparer du café grâce à la nouvelle machine apportée par le futur astronaute. Le modèle noir était une cafetière italienne dévissable dont il remplit le réservoir d’eau avant de doucement saupoudrer le café moulu dans le support au niveau au-dessus. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shuichi retournait dans sa chambre, une tasse de café à la main, un carnet de notes dans l’autre. A nouveau installé devant son ordinateur, il posa son carnet sur le bureau, juste à côté et alluma la machine. Sa discussion avec Kaito lui avait donnée une idée et il souhaitait la mettre en application le plus tôt possible. L’étudiant en droits ouvrit une carte numérique de la ville qui proposait une barre de recherche lorsque l’on ne se fiait qu’à des mots-clés. Shuichi tapa donc ‘’Fairy’’ et attendit que l’on lui charge les résultats. Une longue liste apparut sur le côté de son écran, lui proposant différents résultats qu’il s’empressa de filtrer. Shuichi nota les données les plus pertinentes sur son carnet : 

_ … Gold Fairy est une bijouterie en plein centre-ville… je crois que je peux aller y jeter un œil. Littl’Fairy est un centre de jeux pour enfant… hum… je doute vraiment que ça me soit d’une grande aide. Fairying est un restaurant…est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

Et il continua ainsi, longtemps, plongeant des fois dans ses pensées en essayant de se remémorer l’endroit de ses songes avec plus de précision. En vain. Il souvenait vaguement d’un parfum d’acacia car l’entrée de Fairy présentait des pots de jeunes pousses. Shuichi se rappelait également que pour y accéder, on passait à travers des portes coulissantes. Mais rien d’autre ne voulait lui éclairer la piste sur laquelle il forçait depuis un moment et le détective amateur s’en attrista tant qu’il faillit être en retard pour son rendez-vous de midi.


	5. Découverte au musée

En effet, au bout d’un moment, fatigué, il pencha sa tête en arrière et aperçut l’horloge en bois, sculptée en forme d’hibou qui indiquait midi moins quinze. Là, son cerveau s’éclaircit et Shuichi pâlit en se redressant brusquement : 

_ Je vais être en retard et assassiné !, songea-t-il avec beaucoup de frayeurs en filant se changer en moins de deux minutes.

Il était tellement concentré à ne pas perdre la moindre minute qu’il oublia que son carnet avait demeuré dans sa main tout le long. Aussi, ce n’est que lorsqu’il fut habillé, brossé, chaussé et debout dans le bus à midi moins cinq qu’il remarqua qu’il l’avait emmené avec lui. Dans un soupir d’exaspération, il l’enfouit dans sa sacoche. 

_ Plus vite, plus vite, priait-il en serrant ses lèvres et ses poings à mesure que le bus ralentissait à chaque arrêt et à chaque feu rouge. 

Au fond de lui, il savait que le trajet de chez lui au musée ne pouvait se faire en cinq minutes, mais la peur d’être broyé par ses amis le plongea dans le déni. Pourtant, il ne voyait aucun d’eux lui faire du mal, songea-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité. Peut-être qu’il en faisait trop. Il décida de téléphoner à la pianiste blonde qu’était Kaede pour la prévenir de son retard éventuel. 

Au bout de deux longs ‘’bips’’, cette dernière décrocha : 

_ Allo ? Shuichi, c’est toi ?

_ Euh… oui ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Biennnn ! Maki est déjà là et Kaito nous a fait faux bond au dernier moment. Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas nous poser un lapin toi aussi ! Maki est déjà d’assez mauvaise humeur même si elle essaye de ne pas le montrer. Si tu ne viens pas…

_ Non non ! J’arrive !, l’interrompit Shuichi avec ferveur en jetant un œil à la fenêtre pour se localiser. Je… je suis au quartier des Lumières… plus que cinq arrêts de bus et je vous rejoins. 

_ Tant mieux pour toi, rétorqua joyeusement l’interlocutrice. On t’attend à l’entrée, on va en profiter pour prendre des tickets et chercher un guide !

_ Pas de sou… !

Il n’eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Kaede avait déjà raccroché. Cette manie le déstabilisait toujours, il avait peur de l’avoir refroidie. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas finir sur une poêle. Tout de même, il n’osait imaginer la mine effrayante de Maki à l’annonce de Kaito. L’étudiant en droits savait que la jeune fille, qui était aussi sa camarade à l’université, était particulièrement… particulière. 

Leur première rencontre, en cours d’épistémologie juridique avait été si glacial que Shuichi avait plusieurs fois manqué de s’excuser pour rien. Puis, à mesure que le temps passait   
et qu’il apprenait à la cerner, il avait compris que c’était sa manière d’être et qu’au fond, Maki n’était pas bien méchante. 

_ Prochain arrêt, Musée Mon-eno, fit le chauffeur dans son haut-parleur.

Sa voix résonna quelques temps dans le vide avant que le détective amateur ne réagisse et ne se redresse rapidement dans l’intention de descendre. Les portes coulissantes du bus grincèrent et lui rappelèrent violemment celles qui permettaient d’accéder à Fairy. Shuichi passa une main tremblante sur son front et s’ordonna d’oublier l’affaire quelques instants. 

_ Ce n’est pas le moment !, fulmina-t-il en descendant du bus. 

De l’extérieur, le musée avait l’air d’un bâtiment administratif américain. Plusieurs colonnes soutenaient l’entablement et le rampant ciselés dans une pierre blanche qui devait sans doute être du marbre. L’entablement comportait une frise sur laquelle figuraient l’évolution de l’être humain depuis la Préhistoire jusqu’à ce jour. Les détails étaient agréables à observer, même de loin. Le crépi représentait les marches à monter pour atteindre l’entrée et Shuichi allait s’y diriger lorsque deux mains lui couvrirent les yeux et qu’une voix fluette lui fredonna : 

_ Devine, Sherlock !

Un sourire timide passa sur les joues du détective amateur et ce dernier posa ses propres mains sur celles de Kaede puis se retourna. 

_ Bonjour. Je m’excuse pour mon retard…

Avant qu’il ne finisse de se justifier, la pianiste balaya l’air d’un geste désinvolte, signifiant qu’elle n’en tenait aucunement rigueur. Elle lui serra sa main droite et l’entraîna avec elle : 

_ Allez viens ! Le guide nous attend !

Shuichi souffla du nez, réprimant un léger rire tandis qu’il se laissait entraîner par la blonde. Cette dernière portait un sac à dos comme à son habitude qui s’accordait avec son style vestimentaire actuel. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lui tombait sur les épaules couvertes d’un pull à col-roulé en laine pourpre. Comme elle le tenait près d’elle, Shuichi put, malgré lui, humer un léger parfum de chèvrefeuille l’embaumer. Il rougit violemment quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et d’adopter, ou du moins d’essayer, une figure plutôt neutre. 

Ils arrivèrent à l’entrée du musée et Shuichi aperçut Maki, toute de noir vêtue ainsi que leur futur guide. Lorsqu’ils se rapprochèrent enfin assez, le détective jaugea longuement mais discrètement l’homme du regard. L’homme était grand de taille et avait une peau si pâle qu’il se demanda sincèrement si le guide se portait bien. Un masque recouvrait la moitié de son visage ainsi que toute la longueur de son cou, possédant une fermeture éclair au niveau de sa bouche. Vestimentairement parlant, l’homme portait une tenue de style militaire comportant une brassière rouge au niveau de son bras gauche, une casquette militaire de laquelle pendait une lanière rouge, ainsi que des bottes noires qui lui arrivaient en dessous de ses genoux. ‘’Wow…il est…effrayant et… mystérieux’’, songea Shuichi en son for intérieur tandis qu’il se ressaisissait pour saluer Maki d’un signe de tête ainsi que d’un sourire timide. 

Sur un signe de la part de Kaede, la visite commença. 

_ Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre à l’intérieur du musée. 

Au début, les visiteurs furent à nouveau impressionnés par les dimensions du bâtiment. Le plafond était si haut que l’on pouvait facilement douter de l’existence d’étages supérieurs. 

_ Nous voici dans le hall d’entrée. Comme le savez sans doute, à l’origine, le terrain sur lequel repose ce musée devait servir à la construction de trois entrepôts, mais à la suite de pétitions signées par les habitants des environs, l’entreprise a décidé de changer de locaux. Le terrain est longtemps resté vide jusqu’à ce qu’une artiste très connue ainsi qu’un ancien général n’investissent une somme considérable pour la construction de ce musée. Il n’a pas de thèmes définis pour les œuvres entreposées, aussi, chaque année, des donneurs du monde entiers nous font l’honneur d’entreposer des biens d’une très grande valeur, historique et artistique. 

A mesure que le guide racontait l’histoire du musée, le petit groupe se dirigeait vers un couloir annexe en passant par une porte en bois de saule. A droite, les baies vitrées laissaient traverser les rayons du soleil au zénith qui éclairaient considérablement des statues ainsi que des tableaux entreposés à gauche. Toutes les œuvres étaient soit à l’intérieur de cubes en verre, soit possédaient une couche translucide qui empêchaient les rayons du soleil ainsi que l’air de la pièce d’altérer les techniques artistiques anciennes par on ne savait quelles réactions chimiques. 

Le guide, qui se présenta bien plus tard comme Korekiyo Shinguji, leur raconta de nombreuses légendes, une voix toujours enthousiaste pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à ce qui avait été entreposé dans le musée. La visite fut ainsi bien agréable au petit groupe attentif qui découvrit des techniques de calligraphie ancestrales, des presses pour raisins utilisées des siècles auparavant, quelques tableaux peints avec une telle finesse que le guide tenta de cacher ses larmes en les observant à nouveau. 

_ L’humanité a fait tant de belles choses, soupira-t-il dramatiquement. 

Il se redressa par la suite et déclara qu’il était temps pour lui de leur faire découvrir la nouvelle et dernière merveille qui venait récemment d’arriver. ‘’Sans doute le joyau dont parlait mon oncle’’, nota intérieurement Shuichi. 

Ils montèrent à l’étage supérieur, escaladant des escaliers polis et vernis au point où l’on pouvait s’y admirer comme devant un miroir. La rambarde en bois ciselé n’ajoutait que plus de charme à la bâtisse et Kaede ne put s’empêcher d’en caresser le bois, comme si elle voulait s’assurer qu’il était bien réel. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l’étage supérieur et le guide reprit son discours : 

_ La merveille que vous allez bientôt voir a été gardée par la police quelques années pour de sombres causes qui ne nous ont pas été révélées. Il s’agissait d’un objet de la collection personnelle de l’artiste qui a investi pour ce musée. C’est le travail d’un artisan extrêmement talentueux.

A mesure que Korekiyo dévoilait les secrets de l’œuvre suivante, le petit groupe s’avançait et jetait des coups d’œil curieux autour d’eux, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver ce dont parlait le guide. 

_ Tu crois que c’est la dague avec la manche incrustée de rubis là-bas, chuchota Kaede à Shuichi, soucieuse d’interrompre leur guide. 

Le détective amateur secoua vivement la tête. 

_ Je connais l’histoire de cette dague, elle n’a rien à voir avec une quelconque affaire policière, affirma-t-il.   
Kaede haussa alors les épaules et les deux jeunes adultes s’approchèrent de Maki et de Korekiyo pour mieux entendre les propos de ce dernier : 

_ Il s’agit d’un pistolet automatique dont la crosse, le guidon et le pontet sont faits d’un diamant spécialement sculpté. C’est un parabellum qui peut réellement être utilisé comme arme même s’il ne s’agissait pas du but de son artisan. 

Le visage de Shuichi se décomposa doucement à mesure qu’il s’approchait de l’œuvre et que Korekiyo continuait ses louanges pour l’artisan. Ses doigts tremblèrent doucement et des souvenirs troublants s’abattirent sur lui, comme une cascade d’eau géante. La respiration du détective se fit de plus en plus saccadée alors qu’il apercevait progressivement les contours de l’objet, ses traits délicats et son allure fatale. Il crut qu’il allait s’évanouir sur place, tant le rythme de son cœur s’était accéléré avec une force incomparable à aucun de ses sprints. 

_ …Son nom est…, commença le guide. 

_ Parabellum Adamantem, finit Shuichi, le regard rivé, l’esprit au bord de la crise d’hystérie. 

Shuichi refusa de sortir de sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Il s’était vaguement excusé auprès de Kaede, de Maki ainsi que du guide, prétextant qu’il pensait faire un malaise à tout moment. Sa tête tournait et il avait manqué plusieurs bus, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de se résigner à prendre un taxi. L’âme en feu, les larmes au bord des yeux, ses pensées tourbillonnaient et se faisaient sans doute un plaisir de le torturer. 

Son rêve avait une part de vérité. Parabellum Adamantem existait. Elle avait été bloquée quelques temps par la police à cause d’une affaire qui n’était pas révélée au grand public. Mais lui savait parfaitement ce qu’il en encourait. L’affaire était le cambriolage de DICE, il en avait rêvé. 

Cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Pourquoi le savait-il ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment… était-ce même possible de rêver d’une affaire qui avait eu lieu ? On l’avait déjà traité de détective plusieurs fois, mais jamais il n’aurait pensé découvrir le défilement d’un événement auquel il n’avait jamais assisté de son vivant avec autant de détails. Qu’est-ce qui clochait ? Que se passait-il ? 

Shuichi n’avait même pas su quoi répondre aux questions de son oncle. Il avait reçu dix appels de Kaede, trois appels de Kaito et un message de Maki. Il avait refusé de répondre et culpabilisait à présent. Il ne s’en sentait pas capable et avait peur qu’on le prenne pour un fou. Après s’être longtemps tourmenté sur la réalité de ce qu’il vivait et la santé de son esprit, il s’endormit et cette fois-ci, ne fit aucun rêve. Une première depuis longtemps. 

Le lendemain, l’étudiant en droits se leva par réflexe à sept heures. La lourdeur d’esprit qui l’avait suivi la veille n’était plus, il se sentait un peu plus lucide après sa nuit de sommeil sans songes. Il se sentait presque de bonne humeur, comme si sa folie du jour précédent n’était plus qu’un vieux cauchemar. Il allait découvrir coûte que coûte de quoi il en retournait, avec un sourire et une détermination digne de son oncle. C’était décidé, il n’allait pas laisser son environnement prendre le dessus sur ses actions. Plus de fuite, le détective amateur allait faire en sorte de se libérer de l’emprise de ces songes étrange en fouillant à la source. 

Il devait trouver Fairy.


	6. Fairy en piteux état

Après être passé en un éclair par la salle de bain, il se brossa d’une main les cheveux tandis que de l’autre, il répondait aux messages incessants de ses amis qui semblaient s’être violemment inquiétés pour lui. La culpabilité pour son état et comportement de la veille se dilua dans son sang et Shuichi regretta et s’excusa avec beaucoup de ferveur auprès de Kaede et de Maki, leur expliquant qu’il allait beaucoup mieux et que son malaise de la veille n’était plus qu’un mauvais cauchemar. 

‘’J’espère que tu vas vraiment mieux Shuichi ! Tu étais pâle comme la mort hier !’’, lui écrivit Kaede. 

Quant à Maki, le message de réponse avait été bien plus bref et concis : ‘’Ok. Fais attention à toi.’’. Il fut utile de noter que Shuichi sourit face à la deuxième partie de son   
message, jugeant que sa camarade avait dû employer un effort monstre pour ne pas se contenter d’un ‘’Ok’’. 

Ses deux amies rassurées, le détective passa à sa conversation numérique avec Kaito. Qui était bien différente des deux filles. 

12 : 43 ‘’Eh side-kick ! Je crois que j’ai trouvé un truc !’’  
13 : 07 ‘’Tu es toujours vivant ?’’  
13 : 14 ‘’T’es fâché que je ne sois pas venu au musée avec vous ? Je suis désolé, écoute.’’  
13 : 17 ‘’ Appelle-moi dès que tu peux’’  
16 : 57 ‘’ Eh Shuichi ! Maki m’a parlé de ce qui t’es arrivé hier. T’es sûr que ça va ?’’  
16 : 57 ‘’Tu t’fais harceler ou ?’’  
04 : 35 ‘’ Arghhh dans tous les cas, appelle-moi !’’

Puis, à cinq heures du matin, Kaito avait jugé bon d’envoyer deux cent cinquante-trois ‘’Allo’’ au détective. Ce dernier n’aurait jamais pensé que son isolation volontaire ait pu avoir autant d’effet sur son ami. S’il lui avait suffi de quelques messages pour calmer les filles, Shuichi décida qu’il devait agir autrement avec le nouveau livreur. Il composa vivement son numéro. Il n’eut le temps d’entendre un bip qu’à l’autre bout du fil, Kaito décrochait : 

_ Allo Shuichi ?!, s’écria Kaito avec toute la force de ses poumons. 

L’étudiant en droits éloigna son mobile de ses oreilles quelques instants et se demanda pourquoi il entendait un écho de la voix de son ami. Ni d’une ni de deux, il commença à se fondre en excuses :

_ Euh…oui Kaito… écoute, je suis désolé pour…

_ Je suis en bas de chez toi, descend ! 

Et il raccrocha. ‘’C’est pour ça que j’entendais un écho…’’, songea Shuichi avant de se rendre réellement compte de la situation. Il avait vraiment fait angoisser son ami au point que celui-ci ne se pointe chez lui alors qu’il n’était même pas neuf heures ! 

Il descendit les escaliers aussi vite que la veille, en quatrième vitesse. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude, songea vivement le neveu tandis qu’il souhaitait un bon matin à la hâte à son oncle. Prochaine direction, le vestibule dont il ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup d’empressement. 

_ Ohlalalah, j’ai vraiment cru que t’étais mort, t’as pas idée side kick !, s’exclama le futur astronaute tandis qu’il attrapait le détective amateur par les épaules et le secouait comme un prunier dans tous les sens. 

_ Je… suis… vraiment… désolé… Tu… peux… me… lâcher… maintenant ? … je… crois… que… j’ai… la… nausée, articula difficilement le pauvre prunier alors qu’il perdait tout sens de l’orientation. 

Se rendant compte de l’éventuel malaise qu’allait expérimenter son ami incessamment sous peu, le livreur s’arrêta immédiatement et vérifia que Shuichi tenait encore sur ses jambes avant de passer une main sur ses cheveux violets, un sourire terriblement gêné sur la figure.

Lorsque ses sens lui revinrent, Shuichi papillonna puis sourit timidement à son ami, lui signifiant qu’il allait bien. 

Ils s’expliquèrent longuement sur son comportement de la veille et son manque de réponses. Le détective lui assura qu’il avait peut-être été simplement victime du syndrome de Stendhal et qu’il ne fallait pas s’inquiéter à ce propos. Il sembla évidemment encore un peu chamboulé par sa nuit tourmentée mais Kaito avait un sujet plus important à aborder :

_ Si j’suis pas v’nu hier, c’est parce qu’une de mes livraisons a duré plus longtemps que prévu !

_ Tu as eu des imprévus ?

_ En temps normal, ça ne m’aurait jamais arrêté. Je suis passé par une ancienne ambassade américaine abandonnée et devine quoi !

_ Ils vont t’envoyer à New York te former pour le métier d’astronaute par un élan de gentillesse incroyable ?, supposa joyeusement le détective. 

Kaito sembla légèrement déstabilisé l’espace de quelques secondes. Il frôla du doigt sa barbe de trois jours et plongea dans ses pensées trois secondes avant d’avouer : 

_ Oh… je n’y avais pas pensé en fait… faudrait que j’aille leur demander !

_ Je ne sais pas si c’est le meilleur endroit pour faire ce genre de deman…

_ Quoi qu’il en soit ! Monte sur la moto et arrête de m’interrompre. Je t’y emmène, je suis sûr que ça t’intéressera ! 

Sortir ? Maintenant ? Certes il était déjà vêtu, prêt à tout, mais il ne s’attendait pas à aller quelque part de sitôt. Il n’était même pas neuf heures. Cependant, Kaito ne voulant rien entendre, Shuichi eut à peine l’autorisation d’aller chercher sa sacoche, de dire quelques mots à son oncle avant que le futur astronaute ne démarre sa moto et qu’ils filent en direction de l’ambassade américaine. 

Laissé derrière, l’oncle fronça vivement les sourcils, sirota doucement son café après une nouvelle nuit blanche puis commenta : 

_ Peut-être que c’est Kaede qui le rend aussi…particulier. 

Le temps était particulièrement nuageux ce jour-là. Aussi, tout le long de leur trajet, alors que le vent leur sifflait joyeusement dans les oreilles, Shuichi craignit qu’un orage n’éclate. Il savait qu’il aurait dû s’armer d’un parapluie ou prévoir des vêtements plus appropriés pour cette éventuelle tempête. Chose qui n’avait absolument pas l’air de déranger Kaito. Le futur astronaute avait pourtant un air soucieux, les lèvres légèrement serrées, comme s’il anticipait quelque chose d’assez effrayant. Shuichi avait plus l’impression que leur destination était la source de sa crispation, bien plus que la météo. Etonnante chose car le livreur était assez connu de son groupe d’amis comme un poltron sans noms. 

Les rues étaient animées, mais tout le monde se promenait en parapluie, soucieux des nuages gris qui s’agglutinaient au-dessus de la ville. En manteaux, doudounes, imperméables et autres vêtements chauds, les passants traversaient joyeusement les rues tandis que la circulation était, pour une fois, assez fluide et sans accidents. De part et d’autres de lui, le détective voyait les magasins, les restaurants, les hôtels et plusieurs autres établissements défiler sous ses yeux. Kaito ne ralentissait quasiment pas, mais Shuichi retint sans en prendre conscience leur itinéraire, aussi long fût-il. 

_ Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi nous allons à l’ambassade américaine ? Je n’ai pas l’intention de devenir astronaute, tu sais ? 

_ Tu verras, tu verras !, gronda-t-il en réponse. 

L’étudiant en droits n’eut pas une seconde pour rétorquer car son ami empruntait un virage serré qui l’obligea à s’accrocher, de peur de se faire éjecter de la moto. Doucement, il lui proposa de ralentir, inquiet. Voyant que le détective amateur avait l’air angoissé par cette vitesse sans raisons ni justifications, le motard sembla se réveiller et entreprit de ralentir tout en adoptant un ton plus doux et adéquat :

_ Ne t’inquiète pas ! C’est pour ton truc, Fairy, là, affirma-t-il avec un large sourire.

Fairy ? Kaito avait trouvé quelque chose ? En un si petit intervalle de temps ? Comment était-ce même possible ? Mais Shuichi ne s’emporta pas trop, il pouvait très bien s’agir d’une fausse piste. Néanmoins, il se félicita d’avoir apporté son carnet de notes dans sa sacoche. 

Puis, quelque chose illumina son esprit. ‘’La… l’ambassade américaine…’’. Un flash traversa ses pensées vivement dans sa tête puis des souvenirs de son songe l’envahir à nouveau. On lui avait souvent dit de se concentrer lorsqu’il était sur un véhicule, mais aucun réflexe ne rattrapa la plongée mentale du détective. 

Oui, il se souvenait de l’ambassade américaine. Le lieu où s’était initialement terré le Puck. L’ambassade où Changeling avait entrepris de hisser son camarade à l’aide d’une corde, depuis les fenêtres de ce bâtiment jusqu’à son toit. Ce même établissement où avait résonné ‘’La danse des canards’’, ode surprenante acclamée silencieusement par tous les membres de DICE. Sa vision était pertinente et claire, encore fallait-il qu’il s’agisse de la même ambassade. Shuichi pria.   
…

Peut-être qu’il y avait finalement quelqu’un qui entendit ses demandes, car lorsqu’ils s’embarquèrent sur une rue, il eut un haut-le-cœur. A sa droite, un spa dont l’enseigne était une énorme fleur de lotus. A sa gauche, un immeuble haut de quelques étages qui ressemblait trait pour trait au club l’Escroc. Un peu plus loin, adjacent au spa, l’hôtel où   
Changeling avait joyeusement siroté sa boisson avant que toute l’opération ne commence. Il semblait assez vide même si le détective distingua du mouvement derrière les rideaux de certaines fenêtres. 

Il reconnaissait le quartier. Ils roulaient sur la rue de l’Equilibre, cette même rue dont les bancs avaient servi de poste de surveillance au Dullahan et au Leprechaun. Les yeux de Shuichi s’écarquillèrent à mesure que Kaito ralentissait. L’ambassade américaine était là, juste sous ses yeux, ses murs d’un gris sévère le jaugeaient gravement.

Oppressé n’était pas le mot pour décrire l’état d’âme du neveu. Sa respiration n’avait pas tant changé, et pourtant, il se demanda s’il n’allait pas étouffer à tout moment. Instinctivement, comme si un danger soudain l’entourait, Shuichi s’accrocha fermement au manteau violet de son ami. 

Tout autour de lui était reconnaissable.

Sans que Shuichi n’y ai jamais mis les pieds de son vivant.

La moto s’arrêta enfin et Kaito l’accosta près d’un bâtiment juste en face de l’ambassade américaine. Et lorsque le regard du détective l’aperçut, il pâlit. De part et d’autre d’un   
tapis rouge long d’à peine trois mètres et poussiéreux comme un vieux grenier, des pots contenant des acacias se fanaient progressivement à mesure que le temps passé. Les portes coulissantes étaient brisées et si sales que l’intérieur du bâtiment n’était pas visible. Une enseigne tremblait au grès du vent : ‘’Hôtel de la Fée’’. 

_ Fairy…, put à peine prononcer le jeune détective. 

Il papillonna des yeux, inspira profondément et déglutit. Puis laissa son regard inspecter tout autour de lui. Par rapport aux rues animées de son trajet, ce quartier était habité par les fantômes. A côté de l’ambassade américaine, silencieuse comme un spectre, Shuichi distingua la bibliothèque municipale. Le bâtiment étant au croisement entre la rue de la Pénitence et la rue de l’Equilibre, il était l’établissement le plus ‘’animé’’ des alentours. On pouvait y apercevoir quelques passants curieux y rentrer pour sortir quelques minutes plus tard, comme si l’ambiance-même des lieux leur était effrayante. 

En somme, la zone entière était passée d’un quartier populaire à un champ oublié. 

_ Tout est vide, commenta Shuichi stupéfait. 

_ Ouep ! Il paraît qu’il est pas très net cet hôtel. 

Shuichi acquiesça. 

_ Pis t’as vu l’état des portes coulissantes ?, poursuivit Kaito. Non, mais ça donne les chocottes. 

En prononçant cette phrase, l’étudiant en droits eut le réflexe de jeter un coup d’œil à son ami. Et il comprit tout de suite sa crispation. S’il ne lui avait pas demandé de chercher ‘’Fairy’’, jamais, de sa vie ou de sa mort, le futur astronaute n’aurait approché cet endroit. 

_ Tu… tu y es entré ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Eh side-kick, tu veux ma mort ? 

_ Est-ce qu’il est interdit d’entrer ?, insista le rêveur. 

Kaito hésita quelques instants à mentir pour empêcher Shuichi de faire un pas de plus en direction de l’hôtel qu’il jugeait hanté. Mais il se reprit, reconnaissant bien là son meilleur ami. 

_ Non, ce bâtiment n’appartient plus à personne. D’ailleurs, personne ne s’y intéresse. Des sans-abris pourraient en faire leur maison que personne n’en aurait rien à faire. 

_ Alors je peux faire comme un sans-abri, commenta pensivement le détective amateur alors que le livreur le retenait par le bras. 

_ Sauf que justement, même les sans-abris ne s’y aventurent pas !, s’exclama ce dernier, offusqué. 

Shuichi se retourna et jaugea Kaito. Son ami était visiblement inquiet. Evidemment pour lui-même, il se forçait littéralement à ne pas faire marche-arrière immédiatement. Mais également pour lui. 

_ Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi ! Je vais juste jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur pour des raisons personnelles. 

Visiblement, l’ambiance-même du bâtiment suffisait à repousser tous les curieux. Mais Shuichi n’était pas curieux, il était assoiffé de savoir. Pourquoi rêvait-il de cet endroit ? Pourquoi tant de brouillard autour du cambriolage de DICE ? Avaient-ils réellement existé ou était-ce une coïncidence pas très fameuse ? Shuichi ne savait trop comment répondre à ces questions. Il ne s’attendait même pas à quelque chose de fabuleux. Au fond de lui, sans qu’il ne se l’avoue par déni, il se demandait sérieusement comment l’endroit pouvait lui donner des indications sur ce qu’il était arrivé à l’équipe de voleurs masqués. Mais ça, le détective ne put longtemps ruminer dessus.   
Après être passé tant bien que mal à travers le trou béant qu’étaient à présent les portes coulissantes, Shuichi se figea. Il leva le regard et manqua, par fatigue, étonnement et perplexité, de tomber en arrière. 

Tout était pareil, mais rien n’était comme avant.

Le sol en quartz luisant et magnifiquement poli autrefois était à présent fissuré par-ci par-là. Les poutres soutenant les étages supérieurs prenaient la poussière, comme le reste des éléments. A chaque pas qu’il faisait, Shuichi laissait une marque dans l’étendue blanche de saleté. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l’élever et de consciencieusement faire tousser le détective qui porta rapidement sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer le moindre bruit. Comme si une présence hantait les lieux et qu’il redoutait d’attirer son attention.   
Shuichi avança un peu plus. Tout avait été laissé comme dans ses souvenirs. Les pots d’acacia fanés ornaient encore le hall d’entrée, le bureau de la zone d’accueil, bien qu’à moitié rongé par les mites, était encore reconnaissable. L’étudiant en droit s’approcha d’une fenêtre condamnée qui filtrait sévèrement les rares rayons du soleil en cette journée nuageuse au point de rendre le hall aussi sombre que lorsque le Puck s’y était infiltré. La fenêtre tenait encore, mais il suffit à Shuichi d’y passer son doigt afin de vérifier la poussière pour qu’elle se déboîte légèrement et claque contre son dossier, instable. 

Le claquement raisonna en écho dans toute la demeure et la colonne vertébrale de Shuichi s’ébranla en frissons tandis que ses yeux s’écarquillaient. Il avait la mauvaise impression d’avoir réveillé quelque chose. Toujours face à la fenêtre, et donc dos au reste de la pièce, il entreprit de se retourner, tout doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit. Aussitôt fait, il jeta un regard circulaire nerveux tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Il déglutit : Rien. Et pourtant, cette sensation ne le quittait pas. ‘’Je crois que je devrais revenir quand la météo sera moins terrorisante’’, se résolut-il, anxieux à en sentir des sueurs froides. Cet endroit n’était pas un endroit banale, et mieux valait ne pas risquer de s’y attarder trop longtemps. 

Ainsi, le détective rebroussa chemin avec dans l’esprit de revenir un autre jour. Tout à coup, avec cette peur croissante et cette sensation d’être observé, ses priorités changèrent. ‘’Je… ça peut attendre’’, décida-t-il en jetant un dernier regard au hall d’entrée. Il n’avait même pas eu le courage de monter à l’étage supérieur. 

Et avant qu’il n’ait pu poser le pied dehors, un éclair transcenda la voûte céleste que l’on pouvait légèrement apercevoir à travers les portes coulissantes brisées. Le jeune homme sursauta si fort qu’il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il n’y avait personne autour de lui. Et l’ambiance se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, comme un narquois ricanement. Il se dépêcha de dégager. 

C’est tout pâle, les membres tremblants et le regard anxieux que Kaito le recueillit. La mine grave, le livreur se jura de ne plus jamais emmener son ami à l’hôtel de la Fée. Ce fut à peine s’il ne commençait pas déjà culpabiliser. 

_ Oulah, side-kick, tu vas bien ? 

_ Oui…je crois ! Enfin, oui je vais bien, juste un peu secoué par l’orage qui vient d’éclater. 

Kaito le fixa longuement, comme s’il jugeait du taux de folie de Shuichi.’’ Curieux’’, songea ce dernier. 

’’J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ?’’

_ Quel orage ?, demanda sérieusement Kaito.

Un long silence s’ensuivit tandis que les doigts du détective tremblèrent plus fort que jamais. Ses pensées ne s’alignaient plus et il se sentait littéralement étouffer. Ne souhaitant pas insister sur le malaise régnant, le futur astronaute maugréa : 

_ Je crois que je n’aurais jamais dû t’emmener ici. On dirait que tu sors d’une maison-fantôme. Tu tiens debout ? Il s’est passé quoi ?

Shuichi ne sut quoi répondre. ‘’Rien’’ était le seul mot qui lui venait à l’esprit. Parce qu’il ne s’était rien passé. Son songe avait plongé Fairy dans une ambiance glauque et il avait commencé à s’épouvanter pour rien. Une présence ? 

‘’N’importe quoi’’, songea-t-il dépité. ‘’Je suis juste une poule mouillée’’.

Cette déception de soi-même fut sans doute l’élément déclencheur qui convainquit l’étudiant qu’il devait absolument revenir mener plus d’investigations. Il n’avait quasiment rien vu. Un hall d’entrée poussiéreux. Y avait-il même passé plus de cinq minutes ? Cette pensée le poussa à rougir de son comportement. Lui qui considérait tantôt Kaito comme un poltron. 

Ils enfourchèrent la moto ensemble et le chemin du retour fut encore plus rapide tant Kaito tenait à quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Son visage était encore plus crispé, rongé par une certaine dose de culpabilité qu’il avait du mal à réfréner. La figure blanchâtre de Shuichi lui revint en mémoire tandis que ce dernier s’accrochait derrière lui. Il souffla quelques secondes. Et l’orage éclata, le faisant sursauter, lui ainsi que son passager qui s’était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, soucieux et perdu. Heureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent à la maison de l’oncle de Shuichi avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber. Le futur astronaute raccompagna le détective amateur encore un peu hagard jusqu’à sa porte, le salua un peu sèchement avant de sortir un imperméable de son cartable et de l’enfiler. Il disparut quelques secondes plus tard, au détour d’une rue. 

Lorsqu’il le vit, l’oncle de l’étudiant s’inquiéta sérieusement. S’occupant de lui comme de son véritable enfant, il le fit entrer et lui ordonna de s’allonger au salon avant de lui ramener une dizaine de couvertures dont il le couvrit scrupuleusement et dans un silence de plomb. La table-basse à ses côtés se couvrit rapidement d’un tensiomètre, d’un thermomètre ainsi que d’une infusion encore fumante. 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

Shuichi ne se rendait vraisemblablement même pas compte de son propre état. Il ressentait encore des picotements au niveau de ses doigts tandis que sa fréquence cardiaque ne se décidait pas à baisser. Son visage avait certes repris quelques couleurs, mais ses connexions neuronales carburaient au ralenti. Aussi, il ne sut d’abord comment répondre à son oncle. 

_ Tu sais, si tu ne réponds pas, je ferais passer un interrogatoire à tous tes amis, insista ce dernier. 

_ Je ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi l’orage m’a fait tellement peur, s’écria Shuichi, tordant quelque peu la vérité. 

S’il parlait de Fairy et de la terreur qui l’avait enveloppé sans raison, son tuteur le laisserait-il y retourner ? Malheureusement pour le neveu, l’oncle avait les compétences pour être un détective. Le regard sévère, l’air agacé, il s’assit près du jeune homme qui le regardait avec des yeux effrayés. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire une telle frayeur ? Shuichi ne lui avait jamais fait assister à une crise d’adolescence. Etait-ce ce phénomène qui se développait à un âge tardif ? Le tuteur inspira longuement, se pinça l’arête du nez avant de soupirer tout aussi longuement. 

Célibataire depuis sa première année de lycée, le détective professionnel avait dû apprendre à prendre soin de son neveu. 

_ J’espère pour toi que tu as de bonnes raisons pour mentir. 

Shuichi ne répondit toujours pas. Il commençait doucement à avoir honte de son comportement sans pour autant regretter d’être allé à Fairy. Cela faisait des semaines que le rêve tournait en boucle dans son sommeil. Sans prévenir, l’oncle passa sa main sous la frange de son neveu et jaugea manuellement de la température du jeune homme. 

_ Je t’assure que je ne suis pas malade, affirma le neveu, mal à l’aise face à ce trop-plein de soins.

_ Et je constate que sur ce point au moins, tu ne mens pas, rétorqua le tuteur, encore amer et de mauvaise humeur.

L’étudiant baissa les yeux et rougit. Il retrouvait ses couleurs…un peu trop d’ailleurs. Gêné et embarrassé d’avoir été si sensible pour rien, il se recroquevilla dans ses couettes et enfouit sa tête. Il était encore habillé de ses vêtements de dehors, mais à l’instant, il ne s’en souciait pas outre-mesure. 

Le tuteur passa nerveusement ses mains sur ses cuisses puis se leva en direction de son bureau. Il prévint son neveu qu’il allait finir son travail et que s’il se sentait mal, il n’aurait qu’à hurler. Chose que Shuichi n’osait faire que rarement. Mais l’attention était la seule chose qui comptait, songea-t-il alors qu’il hochait doucement la tête. 

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans grand encombre. Ce fut un moment parfait pour ruminer et se tourmenter encore plus. Des questions sans réponses demeuraient. Pourquoi Fairy était-elle devenue une baraque à moitié détruite ? Pourquoi cette sensation de présence obscure ? Comment se faisait-il que Kaito n’avait ni entendu, ni vu l’orage qui éclatait alors que Shuichi était encore à l’intérieur de la bâtisse ? 

Le lendemain, la première question de son oncle consistait à lui demander s'il pouvait se lever. Ce à quoi Shuichi répondit par l'affirmative sans hésitations, se débarrassant déjà des couvertures qui l’enfermaient pour le prouver. Il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de précipiter sa réponse car aussitôt dit, le tuteur de Shuichi sourit doucement et lui demanda :

_ Tu veux bien travailler avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Fourbe, l'oncle connaissant bien son neveu, en profita pour l’avoir à l'oeil quelques heures de suite pour observer son comportement. En bon investigateur et sournois interrogateur à ses heures perdues. De toute manière, Shuichi était tout bonnement incapable de refuser une telle chose au détective professionnel. Quelle marque d'ingratitude ç'aurait été...

Si Shuichi avait eu par le passé l'habitude de travailler avec son oncle sur des dossiers aussi complexes que nombreux sans broncher, cette fois-ci, rester derrière une table en bois de saule aux côtés d'un surveillant plus qu’un membre de sa famille l'ennuya profondément. Il se sentait un peu en prison, malgré lui. 

"S'ennuyer est un crime" se souvint-il soudain, au bout de deux heures de travail assidu à s'accorder ou différer avec les dires de son oncle concernant telle ou telle affaire. Cette parole du Puck, lorsqu'il jouait au jeu du Serpent avec le Dullahan pendant le cambriolage de DICE le traversa l'espace d'un instant, le faisant doucement sourire. Si cette phrase était véridique, il aurait dû dès à présent croupir en prison. Mais Shuichi ne se tourmenta pas longtemps car la météo de ce jour-là était en tous points semblable à celle de la veille. Sinon qu’elle n’était pire, car une pluie violente s’abattit sur la ville vers dix heures, suivie de près par un bataillon de nuages noirs qui ne se retinrent pas de laisser leur orage éclater dans une suite d’effroyables tonnerres. 

En somme, le détective amateur n’aurait tout bonnement pas eu le courage de retourner dans le quartier de Fairy. Considérant en plus le fait que personne n’accepterait de l’y emmener et qu’il aurait à y filer seul. 

_ Ces orages d’été étaient prévus, mais tout le monde espérait qu’ils n’arriveraient pas, soupira le tuteur de Shuichi en jetant un œil par la fenêtre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie tinta, annonçant l’arrivée de quelqu’un. 

Chose qui, contrairement aux orages, n’était pas prévue.


	7. Serrer la main du vide

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie tinta, annonçant l’arrivée de quelqu’un. 

Chose qui, contrairement aux orages, n’était pas prévue.

Kaito n’était pas quelqu’un qui tenait sa langue dans sa poche. Le comportement de l’étudiant en droits de la veille, qui ne présentait aucune amélioration par rapport à celui pendant l’expédition au musée, inquiéta Kaede au point où cette dernière, dès que son cours au Conservatoire fut fini, se précipita pour prendre des nouvelles du neveu embarrassé. Son oncle jugea qu’elle serait sans doute un bon soutien moral au mental perturbé de celui dont il était en charge.   
Et il aurait été totalement erroné de dire que la présence de la blonde aux côtés du jeune détective n’était pas doucement acclamée par le concerné lui-même. Car après avoir longuement grondé et s’être elle-même rassurée, Kaede laissa un sourire brillant de soulagement souligner ses lèvres. Ce à quoi Shuichi répondit instinctivement par une mine toute aussi rayonnante, seulement crispée par les derniers souvenirs orageux de la veille. 

Mais la blonde ne s’attarda pas très longtemps dans la demeure de l’oncle, bien que son ami lui ait proposé de la raccompagner, cette dernière refusa. ‘’Ils ont conclu un pacte avec mon oncle pour m’enfermer aujourd’hui ?’’, songea-t-il, outré et légèrement offusqué. Ce sentiment d’agacement face à ses méthodes le conduit à avoir une conversation courte mais explicative avec son oncle. 

_ Mon oncle, je… Pourquoi m’enfermer à la maison et me surveiller ?

Le concerné leva ses yeux de ses documents, repoussa ses lunettes le long de l’arête de son nez puis répondit calmement : 

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, tu pourras faire ce qu’il te plait demain.

_ Est-ce que vous m’avez puni ?

_ Non, j’espère pour toi que tu n’as plus l’âge de commettre des bêtises. 

_ Mais alors pourquoi m’avoir…

_ J’avais juste peur que tu ne sois devenu addict à une quelconque substance vu ton état de pâleur et ton regard hagard d’hier.

_ Moi ? Mais je…

_ Je t’ai donc observé aujourd’hui…, l’interrompit le tuteur. Et ce n’est pas question de confiance ou non. Je m’inquiète pour toi !

L’oncle cacha néanmoins à son neveu avoir soupçonné son harcèlement par un groupe malveillant, aussi avait-il vérifié son téléphone la nuit précédente. Chose qu’il n’osait pas avouer tant il était lui-même conscient de son manque de respect pour la vie privée de celui dont il était en charge. 

Shuichi joignit en réaction ses mains, tordant légèrement ses doigts par culpabilité avant de baisser la tête, rougissant progressivement. Son oncle avait eu raison. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu le prévenir, mais il n’avait pas eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il s’agissait de son parent, et le détective amateur ressentit l’espace d’un instant, en se mettant à la place de son oncle, tout le poids de la responsabilité qu’était de garder un enfant. Il en frissonna de peur.

Avant de laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle complet de son visage, Shuichi s’inclina légèrement vers l’avant, présenta ses plus plates excuses avant d’annoncer qu’il avait besoin d’y réfléchir, seul dans sa chambre. 

Et en effet, il rumina une bonne demi-heure, allongé à plat-ventre sur son lit tout en laissant pendre son bras sur le bord. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se demanda un instant s’il valait mieux ne plus faire attention à Fairy et la considérer comme de l’histoire ancienne ? Simplement un rêve qui se répète et des coïncidences alarmantes mais des coïncidences tout de même le rattachant au monde réel. Cela faisait d’ailleurs deux jours qu’aucun rêve de DICE n’avait perturbé son sommeil. La clé était peut-être de visiter Fairy une seule fois et le remède était là, à portée de main et il s’en était saisi ? Avait-il tant que cela besoin de connaître la fin de l’histoire du Puck et de ses camarades, au détriment de la conscience de son entourage ? 

Il poussa un long soupir avant de se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée. Devait-il considérer DICE comme un élément totalement étranger à son existence ? N’était-il pas curieux de savoir ? Ne sentait-il pas, par un flair sans doute hérité par son oncle, que quelque chose clochait dans toute l’affaire. Shuichi roula sur le dos, se massa consciencieusement les tempes puis ferma les yeux. La météo était peut-être mauvaise, mais cette nuit-là, il s’endormit sans couverture. 

Si la nuit portait conseil, alors le rêve de DICE devait être une recommandation des cieux.

La mine effarée du Puck réapparut dans sa vision, plus claire que jamais. Son masque était littéralement tombé au sol et s’était brisé en mille morceaux, dans un fracas de verre. Le bras toujours levé et soutenu par son autre main, il tenait le parabellum chargé tandis qu’il ressentait la chaleur du pistolet automatique dans sa main. Shuichi n’aurait pu expliquer comment il savait que l’objet dégageait une certaine chaleur, il le sentait juste. 

Les yeux du Puck s’écarquillèrent progressivement, et rapidement, des larmes perlèrent. La bouche entrouverte, il n’arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre son. Son cœur battait aussi vite que celui de Shuichi lorsqu’il s’était fait une frayeur à Fairy. Ce dernier, curieux, tenta de jeter un coup d’œil dans la même direction que le voleur. Mais rien. Une sorte de voile noir recouvrait son champ de vision. Le détective s’avança alors doucement, en spectateur fantôme de la scène qu’était son rêve, et tendit sa main droit devant lui. Lorsqu’il fut à quelques centimètres du voile, un affreux vent glacial transperça le jeune homme. 

Et il se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur et la curiosité battant au même rythme que son coeur. Effréné. 

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, les rayons du soleil filtraient et s’abattaient délicatement sur le plancher de la pièce. La météo était de son côté ce jour-là, ce qui calma quelque peu la respiration saccadée du jeune homme. A chaque réveil précipité, Shuichi ressentait l’espace de quelques minutes, les émotions de ceux qu’il observait discrètement. Au début du plan de DICE, c’était une excitation et un amusement hors normes qui l’animaient. Mais cette fois-ci, comme la dernière fois, c’était différent. 

Il porta la main à son torse tout en sentant un vide se creuser de façon exponentielle dans son cœur. Le détective amateur tenta de calmer cette sensation horrible et douloureuse par une respiration calme et contrôlée, mais rien n’y faisait. L’impression qu’une substance bleue, inodore et intouchable, se propageait le long de sa trachée l’envahissait de manière alarmante. Il avait peur et il se sentait horriblement seul. Cette sensation était si forte et envahissante que Shuichi se leva précipitamment, toujours en pyjama, et dévala les escaliers jusqu’au salon, ses bras toujours croisés de manière protectrice sur son torse. Il y trouva son oncle, la partie supérieure de son corps complètement avachie sur la table du salon parsemée par les documents et dossiers du tuteur. 

Le jeune étudiant devina que son oncle s’était presque tué de travail. Cette scène n’avait rien de réjouissant, et pourtant il se senti un peu moins seul. La sensation dans son torse qui se battait pour prendre toujours plus d’ampleur se calma, doucement, et progressivement. N’en restait d’elle qu’un goût amer. Shuichi soupira de soulagement, se frottant le visage d’un revers de manche, effaçant par la même quelques larmes qui avaient commencé à perler. Quelle affreuse sensation ça avait été !  
Il reprit doucement une respiration légère et non plus forcée. Oui, ça allait mieux. 

Soucieux tout de même de l’état du dos de son oncle après une telle nuit, il monta à l’étage chercher une couverture d’été et descendit. Il prit soin d’allonger son oncle sur tout la longueur de son fauteuil, le réveillant à moitié par la même. Mais ce dernier, s’étant beaucoup trop privé de sommeil, papillonna quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent et qu’il ne s’endorme à nouveau. Son neveu en profita alors pour le couvrir jusqu’à la hauteur de ses épaules et de lui retirer ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table qu’il rangea, classant les dossiers entre ceux remplis et non. Deux piles se dessinèrent rapidement et lorsqu’il eut fini, Shuichi quitta la pièce en éteignant la lumière derrière lui. Le calme était tombé, et on n’entendait que la vague respiration de l’oncle. 

Le détective amateur remonta dans sa chambre et quitta finalement son pyjama pour enfin mettre des vêtements adéquats pour sortir. Il s’installa quelques minutes derrière son bureau, sortit son carnet de notes de sa sacoche et barra toutes les pistes antérieurement rédigées. Il en nota de nouvelles qui, avec les événements récents, étaient plus véridiques. Ainsi, des points comme l’emplacement de Fairy, l’état des lieux et le voile noir troublant de son rêve furent notés avec soin. Un jour, il devrait revenir au musée et poser quelques questions à propos du Parabellum Adamantem, histoire qu’il n’avait pas pu entendre, faute à son malaise. Il releva aussi quelques questionnements à propos de l’éclair qu’il était le seul à voir lorsqu’il était encore à l’intérieur du bâtiment tandis que Kaito, dehors et n’ayant aucune distraction autour, ne l’avait même pas remarqué.   
Il avait ainsi mis un peu d’ordre dans ses idées. Ce qui était un véritable soulagement, lui profitant en lui permettant de se sentir bien plus frais et calme. 

Dehors, le soleil brillait de mille feux sur une atmosphère humide. Des gouttes de pluie de la veille ruisselaient encore, emportées par le vent et coincées dans des crevasses sur le toit. Shuichi se leva, ferma son carnet de notes et l’enfouit dans sa sacoche qu’il enfila de suite. Puis, il ouvrit grand la fenêtre de sa chambre et se pencha sur le rebord.   
Les rayons du soleil levant régnaient sur la ville encore ensommeillée. Une douce lumière jaune se répandait sur toutes les surfaces éclairées. Les bâtiments et les voitures encore humides à cause de l’averse de la veille semblait dormir, tout comme les habitants. Quelques rares passants se promenaient ou courraient le long des rues. Shuichi prit une grande inspiration et esquissa un fin sourire, plissant les yeux pour les protéger de la lumière puissante de l’astre. 

Et il sortit de la maison, laissant un petit mot à l’adresse de son oncle derrière lui. L’espace de quelques secondes, lorsqu’il fut dehors face avec le long chemin qui l’attendait, il se demanda s’il valait le coup de prendre un taxi. Mais jugeant qu’aller à Fairy n’était pas la chose la plus populaire et rassurante, Le détective amateur se résigna à parcourir tout l’itinéraire tortueux à pieds. 

Ce qui ne lui prit pas autant de temps que prévu et eu l’avantage considérable de lui insuffler du courage à chaque pas. Il faisait partie des rares passants réveillés à cette heure-là et pour une fois depuis très longtemps, Shuichi put profiter de l’âme silencieuse et paisible de la ville. 

Ainsi, une demi-heure plus tard, il était à nouveau devant Fairy.

Rien n’avait changé en deux jours, songea ironiquement le jeune homme. Des portes coulissantes brisées, un quartier-fantôme, des passants inexistants autour. Fairy aurait dû être l’attraction idéale pour les adolescents en quête de frissons. Ce que Shuichi n’était en aucun cas. 

Il inspira profondément, s’accrocha instinctivement à sa sacoche et avança sur le tapis déchiré qui avait autrefois servi de tapis rouge au seuil de la bâtisse. Il s’inclina pour se faufiler à travers le trou béant des portes coulissantes et se retrouva à nouveau à l’intérieur de Fairy. Et cette fois-ci, aucune sensation d’être observé, ce qui ne fit que densifier le courage du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira doucement de soulagement et sortit son carnet de notes. 

Peut-être était-ce inutile. Peut-être était-ce une merveilleuse idée. Shuichi ne savait pas trop, mais il jugea que noter les éléments de différences entre ses souvenirs et la réalité actuelle des choses avait une certaine importance. Les plantes d’acacia fanées, la poussière partout, le bureau de la zone d’accueil rongé par les mites. Il prit tout en note. Le rez-de-chaussée étant passé au peigne fin, il songea finalement à monter à l’étage, le palier le plus intéressant. 

Mais à peine eut-il posé un pied sur la première marche qu’un craquement sec se fit entendre, résonnant dans un écho terrifiant autour de lui. Shuichi serra les lèvres, les marches aussi, étaient rongées par les mites. Et même si en apparence elles semblaient taillées dans la pierre, elles avaient été construites à l’aide d’un bois qui tenait à peine.   
Il appuya à nouveau du pied et vérifia la solidité du support. Le bois poussa à nouveau un gémissement, mais il semblait encore assez fort pour soutenir le poids de cinq personnes. Le détective amateur pensa à peine à soupirer de soulagement que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge. 

Il était à nouveau observé.

Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale et il trembla. Doucement, il se retourna pour voir si quelqu’un l’observait réellement. 

_ Waw, tu as vraiment eu le courage de revenir, nishishi !

Et le hurlement que Shuichi poussa fut si strident, qu’il ne put utiliser ses cordes vocales les deux prochaines heures.

Une silhouette humaine bien que plus petite que la moyenne. Mais le détective amateur ne put le noter car l’ombre terrifiante le surplombait. D’ailleurs, Shuichi n’aurait absolument pu rien noter dans l’état où il était, proche de la crise cardiaque ou de l’infarctus, à un si jeune âge. 

La personne l’observait, un sourire sournois traversant toute la largeur de son visage, barré par un doigt pointé juste devant ses lèvres. Visage qui, on ne savait pas quel tour de   
magie, était tout à fait noir, ne présentant ni reflet à la lumière, ni ombre dans cette masse d’ombre épouvantable. Deux fentes violettes faisaient office d’yeux et l’aura qui se dégageait de la personne était assez oppressante pour faire ressentir à Shuichi un tournis qui le rapprochait de l’évanouissement.   
Le pauvre jeune homme était totalement figé et par instinct, avait porté sa main à sa bouche. Naturellement, ses jambes s’étaient dérobées sous son poids, et il s’était affalé sur la première marche de l’escalier, se servant des autres comme d’un dossier. Sa respiration n’était plus suffisante pour calmer son esprit, aussi se sentait-il étouffé. 

_ On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, ricana à nouveau la personne. Si tu pouvais voir ta tête. 

Néanmoins, elle se recula doucement, laissant à Shuichi une marge pour respirer. Ce que ce dernier faillit oublier tant la terreur battait dans son sang au rythme de son cœur affolé. Il sentait ses cheveux, par nature aplatis, se dresser et s’hérisser sur sa tête. 

Qu’est-ce qu’une autre personne faisait à Fairy ? Une pensée traversa alors son esprit : Peut-être était-ce un sans-abri ? Shuichi reprit ce qu’il avait de courage et observa plus méticuleusement la personne, sa main couvrant toujours sa bouche et ses yeux aussi écarquillés que si la mort lui caressait la gorge. Stupéfait, il remarqua que le sourire narquois et sournois de la silhouette n’avait pas disparu. En revanche, le teint de son visage s’était éclairé et Shuichi put distinguer une peau maladivement blanche. En abaissant son regard, il put apercevoir des vêtements rayés et déchiquetés, aussi poussiéreux que le bâtiment. 

_ Je sais que je fais chavirer les cœurs, mais à cette vitesse ?, renchérit la silhouette en abandonnant finalement le sourire malin pour laisser place à un éclat de rire. 

_ …

Shuichi n’arrivait pas à sortir le moindre son. Sa gorge semblait déchiquetée et à raison ! Il avait une extinction de voix. Il avait l’air stupide à entrouvrir sa bouche en essayant de parler, mais il savait qu’il aurait eu l’air encore plus idiot s’il avait dit quelque chose. Son bégaiement, même muet, était parfaitement visible.   
La silhouette sourit, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et s’avança doucement à nouveau, en direction du détective. Shuichi ouvrit grand ses yeux et poussa sur ses jambes pour monter les marches, encore tremblant et trop épouvanté pour faire confiance à la personne. 

Aucun des pas de cette dernière ne résonna, tout comme aucune poussière ne s’éleva au-dessus du sol à mesure que ses chaussures noires ne raclaient le sol en quartz. Cependant, à chaque avancée, le visage de la silhouette se tordait en une colère visible et ciblant entièrement le pauvre détective qui vivait son pire cauchemar. 

_ Mais comme tu sembles revenir ici, je vais te dire un truc. 

Un pas à nouveau, puis cette fois-ci, un pied sur la première marche. La mine de la personne avait viré à une fureur enflammée. Shuichi montait les marches à reculant de son mieux, mais il sentait qu’il pouvait facilement trébucher à mesure que le bois craquait sous lui. 

_ Avec ta sacoche, tu ressembles à un ‘’réhabiliteur’’. Et je déteste les ‘’réhabiliteurs’’ ! 

Réhabili-quoi ? Shuichi ne comprenait pas. Qu’est-ce que sa sacoche allait lui coûter ? Sa vie ? 

_ Cet endroit m’appartient, alors si tu comptes le reconstruire en je-ne-sais-plus quoi pour le réhabiliter, tu me feras le plaisir de dégager. 

Shuichi papillonna des yeux, ses pensées s’enchaînèrent en ordre et il comprit. La personne prenait Saihara pour un nouvel investisseur qui était venu inspecter le terrain en vue de refaire de Fairy un endroit habitable ! Se rendant compte de l’énorme quiproquo, il leva ses mains devant lui et les agita en signe négatif, comme s’il n’était absolument pas d’accord avec les dires de celui qui lui faisait face. Ce qui était le cas, relativement. 

En réaction, la silhouette redressa son dos, n’étant plus penchée au-dessus du visage du détective. Son visage abandonna toute expression et il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. 

_ Huh ? Tu n’es pas un réhabiliteur ? 

Shuichi acquiesça fermement de la tête, encore terrifié par la présence de cette personne mais tenant néanmoins de reprendre contenance. Un sourire trancha en deux le visage de la personne, et cette dernière se pencha à nouveau sur Shuichi :

_ Tu sais ce que je déteste encore plus que les réhabiliteurs ? 

Le détective amateur déglutit et enfonça encore plus son dos dans les marches en bois. Il était sûr d’avoir des marques bleues en rentrant… S’il rentrait…

_ Les menteurs, déclara-t-elle, sortant d’on-ne-savait-où, une lame tranchante qu’elle approcha dangereusement de son interlocuteur muet. 

Ce dernier sentait que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de s’approcher de cet endroit alors qu’il avait si mauvaise fréquentation ? Il secoua vivement sa tête de droite à gauche et tenta à nouveau de prononcer un ‘’Non’’ audible, mais en vain. On entendait comme un crissement de pneus à la place. 

Sa respiration se bloqua tout à fait cette fois-ci, toute sa concentration maintenue à fixer son éventuel meurtrier. La lame dangereuse scintillait doucement entre ses doigts, reflétant la lumière du soleil dont l’astre embaumait dehors. Le sourire de la personne s’élargit encore plus si ça l’était possible. Lorsque Shuichi crut que c’était sa fin, la silhouette se redressa automatique, tourna vivement autour de lui tout en descendant les marches d’escalier qu’elle avait entrepris de monter. Elle fit encore quelques pas, semblant, de dos, jouer avec son couteau avant de visiblement le ranger puis se retourner vers Shuichi. Un sourire innocent et chaleureux sur la figure. 

_ Mais comme tu sembles dire la vérité, j’accepte d’épargner ta vie, à moins que tu ne refoules ce sol maudit. Deal ?

Et ce fut enfin, à cet instant-là, lorsque de là où il était le soleil éclairait parfaitement son visage blanc et narquois, Shuichi reconnut la personne. C’était le Puck. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et il se redressa instinctivement et s’avança doucement et tremblant, comme possédé. Il existait donc vraiment ? Cette seule question se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, comme si une voix la lui susurrait chaque seconde, un peu plus fort.


	8. Discuter sans s'évanouir

Et ce fut enfin, à cet instant-là, lorsque de là où il était le soleil éclairait parfaitement son visage blanc et narquois, Shuichi reconnut la personne. C’était le Puck. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et il se redressa instinctivement et s’avança doucement et tremblant, comme possédé. Il existait donc vraiment ? Cette seule question se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, comme si une voix la lui susurrait chaque seconde, un peu plus fort. 

Le Puck, ne se doutant pas qu’il venait d’être reconnu, assura son sourire et tendit la main, comme pour serrer celle du détective amateur. Main que Shuichi hésita sincèrement à serrer. Mais sa raison s’était éteinte par la peur. Son instinct était parti en vacances pour quelques temps, à force d’être utilisé à saturation. Shuichi tendit sa main à la hauteur de celle du Puck et la serra. 

Sauf qu’il ne serra que du vide alors que sa main se refermait sur elle-même.

Les yeux du Puck se plissèrent et il avança à nouveau, tout près de Shuichi. Ce dernier, se rendait à peine compte de ce qu’il s’était passé. Sa main…avait traversé celle du Puck. Elle n’avait trouvé aucune consistance. Shuichi sentit sa tête tourner l’espace d’un instant, puis la peur prit le dessus de manière tout à fait scandaleuse. 

Et ce fut la première fois que Shuichi courut de son plein grès, filant vers les portes coulissantes. Il ne se retourna qu’une fois, lorsqu’il y arriva. Avant de passer par le trou béant de ces portes brisées, il jeta un œil en arrière et aperçut à nouveau le Puck, souriant, les mains derrière le dos, comme s’il l’observait s’enfuir paisiblement. Les mains de Shuichi tressaillirent lorsqu’en réaction à son coup d’œil, le Puck leva sa main droite et lui fit un signe d’adieu. 

C’en fut trop, et Shuichi détala du quartier, sa gorge brûlant à cause de son extinction de voix et son effort surhumain à courir comme un fou. Il ne sut trop comment il se retrouva ensuite chez lui, son cerveau absorbé par la tâche qu’il s’était destinée de s’enfuir. Il n’avait fait attention à personne autour de lui, il avait foncé, tête baissée chez lui. Et lorsqu’il arriva dans le jardin de son oncle, il tomba sur l’herbe verte encore humide par la pluie de la veille et sentit le noir prendre le contrôle sur sa vision.

Shuichi reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard alors que le ciel se recouvrait d’une couche de cumulonimbus épais et sombres et que de lourdes gouttes de pluie martelaient son visage. Penché sur le côté, le détective amateur ouvrit un œil et se rendit compte qu’il était toujours allongé à même l’herbe boueuse du jardin. Pour se redresser, il posa les paumes de ses mains au sol. Ces dernières s’enfoncèrent doucement dans la boue ainsi que dans le gravier parsemé qui longeait le terrain. Il toussa. 

Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il n’était peut-être pas la personne la plus brave aux alentours, mais cette fois-ci, si son instinct de survie n’avait pas pris le dessus, il se serait   
évanoui à l’intérieur-même de Fairy. Il avait d’ailleurs eu l’impression de perdre ses sens alors qu’il montait ses escaliers à reculant. 

Une pensée traversa son esprit et Shuichi prit une inspiration profonde et soudaine, sentant qu’il étouffait : Le Puck n’avait pas de contenance. Sa main s’était tout simplement refermée sur elle-même alors qu’il tentait de serrer celle du chef de DICE…

Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de serrer la main du Puck premièrement ?

Shuichi se redressa tout en passant ses mains crasseuses sur sa tête. Tout tournait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il avait eu la chance grandiose de ne pas avoir été vu par son oncle dans cet état-là. Mieux valait-il pour lui de ne pas la pousser trop loin. Il devait redevenir présentable et au plus vite. Il sortit la clé et fila directement dans sa chambre tout en évitant de laisser des marres de boue derrière lui, à chaque pas. 

Sous le pommeau de douche, tandis que l’eau réchauffait son corps et son âme, il se recroquevilla et frissonna à nouveau. Doucement, il maîtrisa sa respiration camouflée par l’éclaboussement de l’eau. Tout en contrôlant son rythme respiratoire, Shuichi tenta et réorganiser ses pensées. Est-ce que c’était une illusion d’optique ? Est-ce que c’était de l’hypnose ? Il en douta sincèrement. Peu importait à quel point il avait été totalement terrorisé, il avait néanmoins un bon esprit d’analyse et une observation précise à revendre. Le Puck avait bien été devant lui, sa main…à portée de main. 

Le détective attrapa des mèches de ses cheveux de chaque côté de sa tête à mesure qu’il fouillait à travers les possibilités ayant la capacité d’expliquer le phénomène ‘’voir une chose sans être capable de la toucher’’. Et ainsi, son esprit d’analyse toqua à la porte de ses croyances. 

Ce n’était pas possible. Tout simplement car cela n’existait pas. Sous le pommeau de douche qui dispersait une eau presque brûlante qu’à travers ses pensées perturbées il ne ressentait pas, Shuichi pensa à l’éventualité surnaturelle. Le Puck, pouvait-il être un fantôme ?

Toujours tourmenté, il sortit de sa salle de bain et enfila des vêtements si chauds que l’on pouvait se demander s’il savait qu’il était en plein été. Mais en réalité, c’était parce qu’il ressentait à nouveau la sensation matinale bleue pulser contre son cœur. Tous ses membres étaient contractés, autant fatigués par l’effort surhumain de sa fuite que par son état psychologique qui avait fait des montagnes russes. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s’enfouit scrupuleusement sous une couverture d’hiver tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, espérant ainsi faire partir la sensation horrifiante de solitude et de peur intense. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, son oncle toquait à la porte de sa chambre, visiblement à peine réveillé. Lorsqu’il aperçut son neveu sous la montagne de tissus astronomique, il songea sérieusement à filer chercher le thermomètre à nouveau. Mais la présence seule de son oncle débarrassa l’enfant de l’horrible sensation, aussi, s’empressa-t-il de l’empêcher d’aller à la recherche d’une trousse de secours, lui prouvant qu’il allait parfaitement bien. Heureusement que son bain chaud l’avait empêché de prendre un rhume, il aurait été hilarant à voir, tentant de convaincre son tuteur qu’il allait bien avec un nez rouge et des yeux gonflés. 

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?, insista l’adulte, la mine sévère. 

_ Je…, oui, j’ai juste… mal au ventre. 

L’oncle fixa son neveu du regard, passa sa main sur les mèches de cheveux qui lui brouillaient le regard et Shuichi remarqua que son oncle ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il aperçut également des cernes noires si prononcées, habituellement dissimulées par les accessoires d’amélioration de la vision, que ce fut à son tour de s’inquiéter indéniablement pour son oncle. Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer son angoisse : 

_ Peut-être que ça ira mieux si tu manges. Descends. 

Quelle merveilleuse manière de se rendre compte que son ventre gronde depuis des heures ! Il n’avait même pas pensé à manger avant de filer à Fairy !

Le reste de la journée fut comme une ancienne routine oubliée. Après avoir nourri son ventre, Shuichi monta dans sa chambre mettre des vêtements plus légers avant de se rendre compte qu’il avait pris un certain retard sur ses révisions. Ses partiels n’arrivaient que dans quatre mois, mais l’étudiant en droits était un élève rigoureux, aussi se réprimanda-t-il pour avoir totalement mis de côtés ses résolutions pour finir major de sa promotion. Le soleil se couchait déjà et Shuichi avait à peine fini d’ordonner ses affaires. Il avait mis à jour ses plannings d’études et avait contacté quelques camarades, dont Maki, pour leur demander si leurs professeurs avaient décidé de la date de leur prochaine évaluation orale.   
La nuit, le même rêve que la veille perturba le sommeil du détective amateur. Et son réveil fût encore plus fatiguant que les autres fois. En sueur en plein été, alors qu’il avait décidé que même sous les orages, les couvertures n’étaient pas nécessaires, Shuichi crut étouffer en ouvrant les yeux. 

Son empathie pour le Puck pulsa dans ses veines quelques minutes avant qu’il ne prenne une grande inspiration et rejette ses pensées, les poings légèrement serrés. Passant doucement sa manche sur son visage endormi, il se résigna à laisser ses songes de côtés. Le souvenir de sa déduction de la veille, qu’il aurait encore à vérifier s’il arrêtait de paniquer, ainsi que la silhouette sournoise du Puck le laissaient encore pantois de peur. 

Et ainsi s’installa une sorte de routine et ce, pendant une longue semaine. Shuichi faisait de son mieux pour éloigner toute pensée du Puck de lui. Son rêve ne cessait de l’accompagner la nuit, mais il faisait de son mieux pour l’oublier. Au point où il se mit à craindre le sommeil. Mais la présence de son oncle, de Kaede, de Kaito ainsi que de Maki lui furent un soutien émotionnel et psychologique assez puissant pour l’empêcher de céder à l’envie indéniable de terminer son enquête. Car au fond de lui, il avait l’impression que le Puck s’était retrouvé dans une affreuse situation. Il avait cessé d’essayer d’atteindre le voile noir dans son rêve, mais il n’en demeurait pas moins qu’il avait tout le loisir de fixer la mine effarée et totalement atterrée du chef de DICE. 

Une semaine entière pendant laquelle il développa des réflexes inhibiteurs de pensées s’écoula. Chaque jour étant une nouvelle étape à sa répression mentale. Dire que cela avait été facile alors que ses nuits n’étaient qu’axées sur un cambriolage dont la fin était incompréhensible était un mensonge affreusement trop visible. Et chaque journée, il se levait, triste et encore moins déterminé que la veille. Shuichi se demandait pourquoi il se sentait si miné alors qu’il ignorait tout ce qui le reliait à Puck. Mais le fait était qu’il déprimait chaque jour un peu plus. Il regrettait presque la terreur qu’il avait ressentie en s’introduisant à l’intérieur de Fairy et en se retrouvant face à une aura terrifiante. Celle du Puck.   
Il n’y avait pas de contraste entre le Puck de ses rêves et le Puck auquel il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de serrer la main. Si sa mémoire tenait toujours, et il l’espérait, la même malice se dégageait des deux et la même maîtrise des expressions faciales. La seule chose qu’il manquait au Puck actuel était cet amusement amical et presque familial dont il embaumait pendant le cambriolage. Mais cela pouvait évidemment se comprendre par l’absence de ses camarades. 

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n’arrête pas d’y penser ?, se réprimanda un jour le détective amateur alors qu’il tentait de relire un essai d’un auteur du vingtième siècle. 

Mais alors qu’il se posait la question, quelque chose le chiffonna. Tous les membres de DICE étaient entrés à Fairy, et pourtant, Shuichi n’avait senti aucune trace du Merrow ou du Dullahan à titre d’exemple. Seul le Puck semblait vivre à Fairy…où demeuraient les autres ?

_ Rah, je n’arrive même pas à lire un texte jusqu’au bout !, gronda-t-il en abandonnant son livre pour sortir prendre l’air, de très mauvaise humeur. 

Ce genre de situation se répétant tout le long de la semaine, il était compréhensible que le jeune détective se sente bridé. Il s’obligeait à se reconcentrer sur des sujets scolaires ou familiaux chaque heure tant la tentation d’élucider le mystère qu’était DICE était insoutenable. Et ainsi fut la semaine : insoutenable.

Ce fut ainsi pour cette raison, que lorsque le premier prétexte se présenta à ses yeux, un vendredi matin, il ne put résister. Toutes les barrières qu’il avait dressées s’écroulèrent. Ce prétexte : Il venait de se rendre compte qu’il avait oublié sa sacoche à Fairy. 

Une contrefaçon de cuir de biche, la sacoche se révélait être un cadeau de l’oncle du détective amateur lorsqu’il avait huit ans et pour ambition de devenir un explorateur expérimenté et craint de tous. Une passion qui s’était peu à peu éteinte sans pour autant dégrader l’affection que l’étudiant en droits portait à cette sacoche. Certains diraient que c’était une représentation de rêves enfantins, d’autres l’associeraient à une tendance matérialiste. De son côté, Shuichi se sentait plus peiné qu’autre chose d’avoir laissé l’objet entre les mains…sans consistance d’un fantôme. Qualificatif qu’il s’habituait peu à peu à associer au Puck. 

Ce matin-là, Shuichi s’était levé avec une violente migraine. Sa tête bourdonnait aussi bruyamment qu’un nid d’abeilles et le jeune homme n’avait indéniablement pas été capable de réviser le moindre cours et encore moins de rédiger un essai. Son oncle lui avait conseillé de se reposer un peu et de faire quelque chose qui lui détendrait l’esprit avant de filer en urgence chez un client dépressif. 

Il avait pensé à contacter un de ses amis pour soulager la douleur en se plaignant scrupuleusement. Mais Kaito était en charge d’une quinzaine de livraisons précipitées, Kaede s’occupait déjà de sa jumelle fiévreuse et Maki avait trouvé un emploi à temps partiel dans un orphelinat. De toute manière, le détective n’aurait pas osé contacter cette dernière. En réalité, il n’aurait osé contacter aucun de ses amis, car il détestait se plaindre tout comme il ne supportait pas l’idée de les déranger. 

Dehors, le soleil brillait haut et fort, si lumineux qu’il en aggravait presque ses maux de tête. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit et tourna le dos à sa fenêtre tout en passant ses mains sur sa tête, comme pour la protéger des rayons du soleil. Le trafic routier n’améliorait pas l’état moral du jeune homme. D’ailleurs, même le calme, aux rares moments où l’on pouvait en profiter, n’était d’aucun secours. Car le silence était banni de la tête bourdonnante du détective. 

Ce fut dans cet état de fatigue, d’agacement et de mélancolie que le souvenir de la sacoche transperça les pensées de l’étudiant en droits. Et dans ce brouillard dans l’esprit du garçon qu’il prit la décision d’aller revisiter Fairy pour récupérer son bien. 

L’hésitation ne pointa le bout de son nez que lorsqu’il se retrouva face à l’enseigne qui tenait à peine ‘’L’Hôtel de la Fée’’. Shuichi était là, figé par une anxiété sournoise, incapable de ruminer à cause de sa migraine qui continuait de lui faire tourner la tête. Il sentait son sang pulser dans son crâne et ses yeux étaient douloureux. Mais il ne perdit pas plus son temps et entra à l’intérieur de Fairy, pour la troisième fois. 

Toujours le même trou dans les portes coulissantes, les mêmes craquelures au sol ainsi que le même bureau rongé aux mites dans la zone d’accueil de l’hôtel. Shuichi frissonna et passa sa main sur son visage crispé avant de jeter un œil circulaire autour de lui, à la recherche de sa sacoche. Et aussi étonnant cela pouvait paraître, il la trouva au même endroit où il avait supposé l’avoir perdue. Là, sur la première marche de l’escalier menant au deuxième étage, lorsque sa peur avait atteint des plafonds. 

Le détective se précipita sur elle, gardant en tête que le Puck pouvait apparaitre n’importe où. Mais au moins, il sentit qu’une de ses déductions s’étaient avérée véridique. Si la sacoche n’avait pas changé de place, cela signifiait sans doute que le fantôme sans consistance ne pouvait pas interagir avec la matière. Il ne l’aurait jamais laissé à sa place dans le cas échéant, non ?

L’étudiant en droit enfila sa sacoche sur ses épaules et sentit sa migraine diminuer d’un cran. Satisfait, il se demanda l’espace d’un instant s’il devait en profiter pour explorer le deuxième étage. Le Puck ne semblait pas se trouver dans les parages, où alors n’était-il pas d’humeur à lui faire peur cette fois-ci. 

_ Hey hey ! Si tu savais à quel point mon cœur se brise en te voyant fouiller chez moi sans aucune vergogne. J’avais une bonne estime de toi, espèce de détective. Tu me déçois profondément ! 

Perché sur le rebord d’une élévation à l’étage supérieur, le Puck balançait ses jambes de devant en arrière tout en souriant malicieusement, les mains dans les poches. 

_ Tu sais, je suis une personne sensible ! Et ici, c’est mon chez-moi !, poursuivit-il. 

Shuichi fronça les sourcils et resserra son emprise autour des lanières de sa sacoche. Il se pinça les lèvres et se résigna à ne pas faire attention aux paroles de celui qui l’avait conduit à une extinction de voix, une semaine auparavant. Chose que le concerné remarqua rapidement, provoquant chez lui un éclat de rire sincère. 

_ Tu me boudes ? Serais-je encore rejeté de tous ?, lui demanda-t-il alors, au bout de quelques secondes tandis qu’il feignait essuyer ses larmes d’un revers de poignet, ses manches étant arrachées jusqu’à la hauteur de ses coudes. Bien, alors je n’aurais aucun remord à faire ça. 

Et tout en parlant, il sortit de ses poches deux objets. Le premier étant un briquet que Shuichi reconnut comme étant le briquet dont il s’était servi pour faire éclater des pétards dans la bibliothèque municipale. Le deuxième lui prit un peu plus de temps à reconnaître. Il était flou, comme entouré d’une légère vapeur, ou tel un éclair de mémoire qui se dissipait et s’amenuisait au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus vieux. Puis, Shuichi écarquilla ses yeux et serra sa sacoche si fort que ses doigts blanchirent sous la pression. 

Il s’agissait du carnet que le détective amateur avait enfoui dans le cadeau de son oncle. Habilement, le chef de DICE entreprit d’allumer son briquet et d’approcher la flamme naissante de l’empilement minuscule de pages. Son propriétaire blêmit tandis que toute sa prise de notes concernant l’affaire de DICE s’apprêtait à partir en fumée dans le sens littéral du terme. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et instinctivement, il s’exclama : 

_ Ne fais pas ça ! 

Le briquet ne s’approcha pas plus du carnet. Mais il ne s’en éloigna pas non plus. La flamme orange semblait danser sournoisement sous les pages du livret. Le Puck afficha une mine affreusement attristée, quelques larmes perlant de temps à autre :

_ Hum… ? Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il calmement. 

_ Il est à moi, déclara Shuichi, sa voix chavirant alors qu’il essayait de paraître déterminé. 

_ Ohhh, on dirait que tu ne sais pas pourquoi je porte cet accoutrement, ricana le Puck en rangeant néanmoins son briquet dans sa poche. Je vais te le dire tiens !

Il pointa ses vêtements du doigt. Un pull aux manches arrachées ainsi qu’un pantalon accordé au niveau des motifs rayés, qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des chevilles. Autour de son cou, seul accessoire étrange, un foulard en motif d’échiquier couvrait sa clavicule jusqu’en bas de son menton. Cela ressemblait à un uniforme de prison.   
Shuichi savait parfaitement que son interlocuteur avait été un voleur. Mais ce dernier, savait-il qu’il en avait connaissance ? Le détective amateur pensait que le fantôme n’avait aucune consistance. Mais comment avait-il pu sortir son carnet de sa sacoche dans ce cas-là ? Et l’avait-il lu ?

_ J’étais un voleur solitaire qui amassait des biens pour mon meeeerveilleux intérêt, affirma le fantôme tout en fixant son interlocuteur presque muet du regard. 

Ce dernier entrouvrit sa bouche tout en affichant une mine inquiète. Un voleur solitaire ? Travailler en équipe était tout à fait contradictoire avec cette notion-là pourtant. Cette partie de l’affirmation du Puck n’était pas la seule erronée d’ailleurs, tandis qu’il y songeait. Le détective amateur baissa le regard pour mieux se concentrer tout en portant sa main à sa bouche. Son rêve lui avait confirmé que le vol de Parabellum Adamantem devait profiter à un nouvel orphelinat qui devait ouvrir. N’était-ce pas totalement opposé à l’idée ‘’d’intérêt personnel’’ ?

Tandis que le détective ruminait, le Puck observait le jeune étudiant, un visage neutre, analysant ses traits et mimiques. Il pencha doucement sa tête sur le côté tandis que les gestes de Shuichi trahissaient expressivement ses pensées. Un nouveau sourire apparut et cette fois-ci, le Puck n’attendit pas d’avoir un spectateur pour actionner son briquet et enflammer ce qu’il avait entre ses mains. 

Le cliquetis du briquet attira immédiatement l’attention de Shuichi et avant même qu’il n’ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, son carnet prenait feu entre les doigts du Puck. Comment avait-il pu ? Remarquant que le détective amateur l’observait, les marques de la rage et de la mélancolie apparaissant doucement sur sa figure, le Puck accentua son sourire et lança le carnet enflammé en direction de son propriétaire. Et par réflexe, ce dernier tenta de l’attraper. 

Sauf qu’au moment où un contact fut instauré entre les pages enflammées et les mains du jeune homme, le carnet disparut dans un amas de poussière blanche. Poussé son violent élan, Shuichi trébucha et tomba à terre, les mains toujours jointes, renfermées sur du vide. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il n’y avait rien. Il avait peut-être l’air idiot à fixer ses paumes ainsi, mais il était sûr que le carnet était tombé dans ses mains avant de disparaître. Quoiqu’il n’ait ressenti ni frôlement de page, ni chaleur…  
L’étudiant en droits serra les lèvres et contracta nerveusement sa mâchoire. Qu’est-ce qu’au bon Dieu il se passait à Fairy ? Ses doigts se mettaient déjà à trembloter et ses yeux jetaient des regards circulaires s’approchant plus au comportement d’une personne au bord des larmes qu’à celui d’un détective. Ce que le Puck s’empressa de lui faire remarquer, alors qu’il s’était jeté du haut de son élévation et qu’il avançait cette fois-ci en sa direction, un sourire en coin. 

_ Ohlalalah, je vois tes larmes perler d’ici ! Chagrin d’amour ?

Shuichi se redressa furieusement, sentant malgré lui la colère dévaster son contrôle mental. Sa respiration tremblotante témoignait de sa gorge serrée. Il recula alors que le Puck se rapprochait doucement de lui. Ce qui ne fit qu’élargir le rictus de ce dernier. 

_ Est-ce que j’ai fait tant de mal à ton petit cœur en brûlant ton journal intime ? 

_ L… laisse-moi tranquille ! Et…et éloigne-toi…de moi !, parvint à prononcer le détective. 

_ Mais c’est un mensonge ! Je n’ai pas touché à ton journal espèce d’abruti pleurnichard ! Qu’est-ce que je n’arrive pas à supporter les bébés dans ton genre !   
Shuichi mit quelques secondes à réagir : 

_ Huh ? 

Le Puck le fixait toujours, comme s’il attendait de l’autre qu’il se rende compte de quelque chose, les mains derrière sa tête, la tête penchée du côté droit. Aucun des deux ne bougea, l’un comme l’autre, séparés par une distance de trois mètres. Shuichi tentait tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard persistant de son interlocuteur mais il finit par céder car baisser le regard était sa seule manière de pouvoir réfléchir à ses paroles. Si son carnet n’était pas brûlé, cela signifiait-il que ce que tenait le Puck auparavant…était une contrefaçon ? 

Pour le vérifier, le détective ouvrit précipitamment sa sacoche et y jeta un regard qui se glaça rapidement. Le livret était là, à la même poche, un crayon juste à côté.   
Il releva la tête, de plus en plus tremblant à mesure que le regard du Puck se faisait de plus en plus intense et sournois. 

_ Comment… t… tu as… ?, bégaya Shuichi. 

Un étonnement feint traversa le visage de Kokichi, suivi de près par une excitation enfantine. Il serra les poings devant lui et semblait prêt à sautiller un peu partout, les yeux brillants d’intérêt. 

_ Oh parce que tu veux savoir ! Tu veux connaître le secret de mon tour de magie que je garde depuis des années ? C’est ça, dis ? N’est-ce pas que tu en meuuuuuuuuuuurs d’envie !

L’étudiant en droits n’osa pas hocher de la tête physiquement, mais attendit, figé, conscient que le Puck n’allait pas forcément lui répondre de la manière qu’il souhaitait. 

_ Alors agenouille-toi et plaque ta tête au sol si fort que tu sentiras ce que ça fait de se prendre une latte de bois en pleine face !, poursuivit-il avec une énergie d’enfant incontrôlable. Et là, je te le dirais !

Puis il se reprit, comme s’il se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait :

_ Mais…un magicien garde toujours ses secrets !, finit-il par prononcer tandis qu’une inquiétude grandiose faisait de l’ombre sur sa figure tantôt si gaie.

Et le détective amateur n’eut pas le temps de répliquer que le Puck éclatait en sanglot devant lui, des larmes s’étalant partout sur ses joues blanchâtres. 

_ Je ne peux donc rien révéler à mon bien-aimé détective ! Quelle injustice !, s’écria-t-il dans le sombre bâtiment qu’était Fairy. 

_ Je ne veux… je ne suis… mais non… 

Rêver du Puck chaque nuit pendant plus d’un mois n’était définitivement pas suffisant pour pouvoir appréhender la complexité alarmante de son caractère. Shuichi, au bord des nerfs et de l’incompréhension, souhaitait lui aussi fondre en larmes. Mais alors que la furie ravageuse du voleur de DICE se calmait tout doucement, Shuichi passa ses mains sur ses tempes. De son côté, le Puck renifla misérablement une dernière fois avant que toute trace de ses larmes ne disparaisse à nouveau, tout comme ses émotions passées.   
Le fantôme avança d’un pas, surprenant le détective, puis ne quitta plus son regard, un nouveau sourire germant sur sa figure blanchâtre. Cette fois-ci, le neveu soutint son regard sournois et narquois, n’accentuant qu’un peu plus l’étirement des lèvres de celui à qui il faisait face. 

Et un nouvel orage éclata violemment. Sauf que ce n’était pas sous le ciel dégagé du dehors. Le détective pâlit et sentit ses jambes l’abandonner. Soutenant toujours le regard du Puck, il trembla et le questionna : 

_ L’…l’orage a éclaté… à l’intérieur ?

Autant considérer le Puck comme un fantôme était une chose envisageable, autant reconnaître que ce même fantôme possédait un pouvoir d’illusion sur Fairy était mission impossible. C’était donc pour cela que Kaito n’avait pas entendu le grondement de tonnerre ce jour-là ! Il s’agissait d’une illusion concoctée par le voleur pour effrayer Shuichi et le faire partir de Fairy. Le carnet qu’avait brûlé le Puck n’était pas une contrefaçon. Il s’agissait également d’une illusion que le détective n’avait pu reconnaître dans le feu de l’action. C’est pour cette raison que Shuichi l’avait trouvé étrange, enveloppé dans cette vapeur… Etait-il en train de croire au surnaturel en se posant autant de questions et en trouvant logique à des événements dénués de sens ? Devenait-il complètement fou ?

Le Puck ne répondit pas. Il laissa ses bras suspendus le long de son corps, inspira doucement et cessa de sourire. Mais cette fois-ci, son visage n’était pas neutre, il semblait juste las. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus, même quem ses cheveux bouclés semblèrent s’éteindre l’espace d’un instant. Le Puck fit un nouveau pas et déclara. 

_ Est-ce que c’est avec ce mental d’argile que tu vas découvrir ce qu’il s’est passé à Fairy, mon détective bien-aimé ? 

Ses mains qui s’accrochaient à sa sacoche laissèrent tomber leur prise et Shuichi abandonna ses convictions. Plus tôt, avait-il déduit que le Puck ne pouvait s’emparer d’objet par son absence de consistance ? Alors comment est-ce que le voleur pouvait-il savoir que le détective enquêtait justement sur un bâtiment que tous les deux considéraient comme Fairy ? Il avait donc pu prendre le carnet et le feuilletait. Etait-il donc au courant de son avancée, bien que maigre, dans son enquête sur DICE ? 

Bien qu’il ne fasse pas confiance au fantôme, le détective souhaitait vérifier la cohérence de ses idées qui s’entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Aussi, si d’une main il attrapa la lanière de sa sacoche, il tendit l’autre à la hauteur du visage de son interlocuteur-voleur. Et il s’avança, hésitant, lent mais désireux de savoir. 

De son côté, lorsque Shuichi eut levé son bras dans l’objectif visible de vérifier si le Puck était vraiment un fantôme sans matière, ce dernier fronça les sourcils. L’espace d’une demi-seconde, une certaine peur sembla se refléter dans ses yeux avant qu’il n’esquisse à nouveau un de ses sourires narquois. Et alors qu’il ne suffisait plus au détective amateur qu’à faire un pas, le Puck disparut dans amas de poussière, sans un bruit. 

_ Huh ? 

Shuichi papillonna rapidement des yeux, sa bouche entrouverte d’étonnement. Il ne s’attendait pas à voir le voleur fuir, disparaître, s’évaporer. Seul, confronté à lui-même à l’intérieur de Fairy, le détective jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il était sûr que le voleur était toujours là, quelque part. 

_ Heh ! Je… je sais que tu es encore là !, s’exclama-t-il tandis que sa voix portait en écho dans tout le bâtiment. 

Aucune réponse, seul le silence lui offrit une claque de bon cœur. Dehors, le soleil brillait toujours, le vent ne soufflait pas et comme à son habitude, le quartier était vide d’âme. 

Ce calme commençait à l’oppresser furieusement.  
…


	9. Être testé pour gagner sa confiance ?

Shuichi fit les cents pas pendant quelques secondes, cherchant partout autour de lui dans l’espoir secret de revoir le fantôme. Timidement, hésitant, il le hélait de temps à autre. Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas à son appel, comme totalement absent. Pourtant, le détective ressentait encore cette désagréable d’être observé à son insu, un frisson parcourant progressivement son échine. Chose qui le frustrait au plus haut point, en injuste situation. 

Il se figea au bout de quelques minutes et rumina un instant. Le Puck était toujours apparu dans le but de le déstabiliser ? Ou alors était-ce pour toujours l’empêcher d’accéder à ce que renfermait Fairy comme secrets ? Le détective jeta un œil à sa droite, puis à sa gauche et inspira. Puisqu’il semblait tant souhaiter se faire désirer, il allait tenter de prendre sa raison à l’envers. 

Ses pas le dirigèrent au pied des escaliers qui menait à l’étage supérieur. Le regard déterminé, presque furieux, Shuichi posa un pied sur la première marche. Et là, il sentit une réaction dans l’air. L’ambiance à l’intérieur seulement du bâtiment se faisait orageuse. Comme si le deuxième étage était un donjon dont le gardien protégeait tous les secrets. 

Mais ça permit à Shuichi d’en arriver à une autre déduction : Le pouvoir illusoire du Puck ne s’étendait pas au-delà de la bâtisse abandonnée. 

Il s’apprêtait à faire un autre pas sur la deuxième marche de l’escalier lorsque quelque chose tinta dans son esprit. ‘’ Si tu savais à quel point mon cœur se brise en te voyant fouiller chez moi sans aucune manière.’’, lui avait déclaré le Puck alors qu’il l’accueillait avec son carnet sur le feu d’un briquet. Etait-ce la bonne manière de faire les choses ? Soudainement, le regard effrayé du voleur lui revint en mémoire, au moment où il avait tenté de toucher son visage pour vérifier s’il passait au travers. Le sang du détective ne refit qu’un tour et sa gorge se serra. Le gardien de Fairy n’était pas désireux de laisser Shuichi découvrir les aléas de l’histoire dramatique de cette demeure abandonnée. Ou du moins, il ne lui faisait aucunement confiance. 

L’étudiant en droit baissa à nouveau son regard sur les marches craquelées de l’escalier poussiéreux. Maintenant qu’il était plus ou moins seul, confronté à ses propres pensées, il pouvait mûrement réfléchir aux paroles du voleur. ‘’J’étais un voleur solitaire qui amassait des biens pour mon merveilleux intérêt’’, avait-il affirmé. Shuichi savait parfaitement qu’il avait menti. Le Puck travaillait avec DICE et le vol de Parabellum Adamantem devait servir à compléter les fonds d’un orphelinat. Pourquoi mentir délibérément ? Le neveu   
songea un instant : 

‘’Et si le Puck ne savait pas que j’enquêtais sur Fairy ? Je baissais le regard pour réfléchir, mais j’avais l’impression d’être fixé et analysé à chaque phrase qu’il prononçait, comme s’il guettait mes réactions…’’

Et il en était de même pour ce moment-là. Si les secrets du Puck étaient si importants, pourquoi n’apparaissait-il pas pour l’empêcher d’accéder au deuxième étage ? 

…Parce qu’il le testait.

Le Puck ne savait pas réellement que Shuichi rêvait chaque nuit de DICE. Mais il soupçonnait délibérément quelque chose. C’est pour cette unique raison qu’il avait proféré tous ces mensonges à son propre propos, avait prononcé le nom de ‘’Fairy’’ devant un inconnu qui n’était pas censé associer ce terme-là à l’hôtel. Le Puck n’avait pas non plus ouvert le carnet du détective. Si la contrefaçon qu’il avait supposément brûlée avait été aussi floue, c’était peut-être parce que le pouvoir illusoire de ce voleur se basait sur des souvenirs. Et ainsi aurait-il entraperçu les contours du livret lorsqu’à sa deuxième visite, Shuichi s’était empressé de noter des indices, ne se doutant pas qu’il allait apparaître.   
Le fantôme sentait vivement que le détective amateur en savait bien plus qu’un visiteur normal en quête de frisson, aussi avait-il tordu certaines situations dans le but de le tester. 

‘’Si je réussis ce test, est-ce que je serais digne de connaître la vérité ?’’, se demanda-t-il ?

Mais ce n’était pas une question que l’on pouvait poser de vive voix. Sa réponse ne pouvait être orale, cela allait de soi. L’étudiant en droits, toujours debout sur la deuxième marche de l’hôtel, releva vivement la tête et fit demi-tour. Certes, il souhaitait gagner la confiance du gardien de la bâtisse, mais ce n’était pas une chose possible en un claquement de doigts. Lorsqu’il descendit des escaliers et se dirigea vers les portes coulissantes brisées, l’atmosphère se relâcha doucement, comme un ballon en baudruche qui se dégonfle. Ce qui décida le détective à considérer que son choix était le bon. 

Avant de disparaître dehors à son tour, il se retourna une dernière fois, inclina légèrement la tête tout en murmurant : ‘’Je m’excuse pour avoir été si impoli’’. Lorsqu’il releva le regard, il crut distinguer un scintillement dans l’air qui ne dura que quelques millisecondes. Shuichi crut rêver, aussi s’empressa-t-il de sortir pour rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible. 

Cette visite avait au moins eu le mérite de le débarrasser de sa migraine. 

De retour chez lui, le soleil était à son zénith. Et l’oncle du détective amateur préparait le déjeuner, ou du moins tentait de réaliser un repas comestible. Aussi fulgurante sa mémoire pouvait être, l’oncle de Shuichi oubliait toujours de mettre un quart des ingrédients dans la recette, aussi scrupuleusement suivait-il les instructions. L’étudiant en droits avait ainsi eut l’occasion de goûter à du pain dur comme de la pierre par manque de levure, à des déjeuners sans sel et des pâtisseries sans sucre. La seule chose pour laquelle il était tout à fait infaillible était la préparation du café, et c’était sans doute car chaque matin, la même routine prenait le contrôle de son esprit. Faire du café était un réflexe, et les profonds cernes dissimulés par ses lunettes le prouvaient bien. 

_ Je suis de retour, s’enquit le neveu tandis qu’il se déchaussait sur le paillasson. 

_ Enfin !, s’exclama le tuteur légal du garçon. Où est-ce que tu as rangé le beurre ! J’ai beau fouiller les placards et les tiroirs, je ne trouve rien ! 

Shuichi entra dans la cuisine et plissa les yeux devant le carnage culinaire qui brûlait sur une casserole. Une affreuse odeur de plastique brûlé se dégageait de la pièce et l’étudiant avait un mal fou à s’empêcher de se pincer le nez, par égard pour l’égo de son oncle. Il inspira donc à fond, par la bouche, avant de soupirer et d’éteindre le feu sous la casserole sous le regard empli de questions de son oncle. 

_ Peut-être parce que le beurre, ça se range dans le réfrigérateur, prononça-t-il en mettant l’accent sur chacun de ses mots. 

Les sourcils du tuteur s’élevèrent pour exprimer l’étonnement de ce dernier avant qu’il ne lâche la casserole, ne se débarrasse de son gant de cuisine et ne s’assoit à table, prêt à commander à manger dans le désespoir. Compatissant avec la détresse de son tuteur, Shuichi poussa un nouveau soupir avant d’esquisser un sourire timide et légèrement amusé.   
Les deux détectives s’occupèrent donc de ranger le désastre qu’était devenue la cuisine. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes afin d’aérer la pièce à présent nauséabonde, Shuichi s’occupa de laver la vaisselle qui pouvait encore servir tandis que son oncle jetait les plats définitivement endommagés à la poubelle. 

_ Tu y es allé un peu fort cette fois, commenta le détective amateur. On s’était mis d’accord pour que tu ne touches plus à rien ici. 

_ Un collègue au travail se vantait de ses talents culinaires devant les autres. Je ne comptais pas faire de même mais, si une telle tête de linotte y arrive, et je m’excuse du terme   
mais il s’agit de la vérité, alors avec un peu d’entraînement, je pensais que moi aussi je pourrais. 

Shuichi referma le robinet et s’essuya les mains d’une serviette avant de s’occuper de la nappe crasseuse sur la table. 

_ Et puis, tu sais, ce n’est pas pratique de commander à chaque fois, poursuivit-il. De plus, il est hors de question que je dépende de toi, ça devrait être l’inverse, Shuichi. 

Le tuteur légal du détective amateur poussa un long soupir avant de nouer les derniers sacs-poubelles et de les traîner en dehors de la maison. Lorsqu’il revint, Shuichi avait enfin terminé de remettre la cuisine à neuf, quoique l’odeur n’ait toujours pas disparu. 

_ Tu es maudit, déclara le neveu, amusé. 

L’oncle repoussa ses lunettes le long de l’arrête de son nez avant de proposer à son neveu de laisser le reste des tâches au fautif. Ce que ce dernier accepta pensivement, déjà plongé dans un ruminement profond. 

Lorsqu’il avait déclaré la malédiction culinaire de son oncle, au fond de lui, il avait ressenti comme un tintement dans son cœur. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais réellement songé   
à la raison pour laquelle le fantôme du Puck résidait à Fairy. Certes, le neveu avait encore du mal à admettre que l’existence des fantômes devrait être de notoriété commune, mais rester dans le déni lui paraissait assez compliqué au vue de l’avancée de son enquête. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement s’arrêter au fait que ses convictions jusqu’ici l’avaient poussé à croire que les spectres et autres créatures étaient d’un monde différent. Une dimension qui se formait lorsque l’imagination des enfants rendait les contes de leurs parents réels. S’il avait été si têtu, il n’aurait jamais remis les pieds à Fairy et serait allé visiter un psychologue. 

Pourtant, maintenant qu’il y pensait comme quelque chose de sérieux, la question se soulevait. A chacune de ses visites _trois jusqu’à présent_ le Puck gardait Fairy. Pouvait-il en sortir ? Etrangement, il avait le sentiment que non. Certes, il disposait d’un pouvoir illusoire qui semblait s’étendre jusqu’aux limites de la bâtisse, mais la bâtisse elle-même…avait-elle un pouvoir sur lui ? Un sort ou une malédiction, peu importait la manière de le formuler ! Shuichi avait fini de monter les escaliers de la maison et se rendait vers sa chambre lorsqu’il pensa une nouvelle fois au second étage de Fairy. 

Le détective amateur avait plus ou moins déposé une hypothèse qui semblait véridique à travers laquelle il attestait l’état secret de ce deuxième étage. Des réponses devaient sans doute s’y dissimuler, et pour Shuichi, la vérité était son train de vie essentiel. Aussi tenait-il vraiment à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière les manières habituelles mais atypiques du Puck. 

Et surtout, pourquoi était-il mort ? Etait-ce cette mission dont il rêvait chaque nuit qui avait conduit le chef de DICE à son trépas ? Le reste de l’équipe avait-il connu le même sort ? Si tel était le cas, pourquoi le voleur était-il seul ? 

Doucement, sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, alors qu’il fermait la porte de sa chambre et se préparait à vérifier son planning désorganisé par sa visite à Fairy, Shuichi sentit une certaine tristesse se diluer dans ses veines. 

Le détective reconnaissait les liens forts qui unissaient les membres de l’équipe de voleurs. Il savait parfaitement au fond de lui que, bien qu’il n’en montre que peu, le Puck considérait chacun comme un membre de sa famille, dépassant pour ainsi dire les limites des liens du sang. Ce n’était pas une hypothèse, Shuichi avait assez rêvé du cambriolage pour ressentir des bribes d’émotions à travers chaque escroc masqué. C’était bien plus que d’avoir un texte retraçant les états d’âmes des personnes. Non, beaucoup plus. 

Car Shuichi expérimentait littéralement les émotions de ceux qu’il observait dans ses songes. Il connaissait les effluves de l’amour que ressentait le Grogoch à l’égard du Changeling. Il pouvait palper l’affection exorbitante du Merrow à l’égard de la Banshee. Il sentait la complicité brave et loyale entre le Cluricaune alcoolique et Fionn Mac Cumhaill. Il en était de même pour le Leprechaun et Fir Darrig dont la relation était saupoudrée d’un soupçon de rivalité tant l’un comme l’autre se clamait meilleur inventeur. Même la mélancolie mélangée à un sentiment crucial d’infériorité du Dullahan, qu’il dissimulait sous ses airs théâtraux, avait chagriné le cœur du détective. 

Mais surtout, il avait eu la possibilité d’arriver à un parallèle entre ses propres émotions et celles du Puck. Et ainsi lui était apparue une fulgurante affection pour toute l’équipe. Sentiment qui s’était atténué au réveil mais qui n’avait jamais quitté l’âme du détective. Car lui aussi s’était mis à ressentir de la sympathie pour DICE, bien que sa voie de détective aurait pu dresser un mur entre les voleurs et lui. 

_ Je ne sais pas si c’est étrange, mais je suis presque heureux de les avoir d’abord connu à travers un rêve, parce qu’aucune loi ne pouvait m’empêcher de les percevoir pour ce qu’ils étaient et non pour le cambriolage qu’ils commettaient, murmura doucement l’étudiant en droit tout en s’avançant vers la fenêtre de sa chambre à travers laquelle brillait un soleil flamboyant. 

Un sourire aurait pu germer au milieu de la figure du détective si ses pensées ne s’étaient pas à nouveau penchées sur la solitude visible du fantôme. Que pouvait-il faire de ses journées, seul à l’intérieur d’un bâtiment glauque ? Surtout qu’il s’empressait d’en faire fuir tous les visiteurs curieux. Il devait…s’ennuyer à en mourir une deuxième fois.

‘’S’ennuyer est un crime’’, se souvint l’étudiant, et un demi-sourire amusé brilla doucement. Et en bon citoyen, n’était-il pas de son devoir d’empêcher son prochain de commettre des crimes ? 

_ Cette manière d’être aux faveurs de la loi lorsque cette dernière nous sourit, puis de l’oublier lorsqu’elle encombre…n’est-ce pas une pure hypocrisie pour quelqu’un comme moi qui souhaite être un détective ?, gloussa-t-il avant de retourner à l’étage inférieur car un livreur avait enfin amené leur repas du midi. 

La cuisine embaumait toujours de cette merveilleuse odeur de brûlé lorsque l’oncle de Shuichi apporta le paquet du livreur jusqu’à la pièce. Le neveu et l’oncle grimacèrent en même temps :

_ Je crois que pour une fois, on pourrait… déjeuner au salon ?, proposa le tuteur légal. 

_ Je suis d’accord, confirma Shuichi. 

Il ne pourrait pas manger sans avoir la nausée à la cuisine. 

Le soir, l’oncle et son neveu décidèrent de passer du temps ensemble. Lors d’un énième tournoi de dominos, le détective amateur eut l’impression de se comporter comme Fionn Mac Cumhaill, ce qui le fit doucement rire. Un rire certainement contagieux car l’esquisse d’un sourire traversa la figure du tuteur, ce qui enclencha une impression de chaleur agréable dans le cœur de Shuichi. Jouer ainsi avec son oncle lui avait manqué, tous deux occupés à travailler ou à enquêter. Peut-être pouvait-il…

_ Est-ce que tu saurais quelque chose à propos du quartier des Dés ? 

S’il avait de la chance, son oncle ne lui poserait pas de questions embarrassantes. Et de son côté, il aurait la possibilité d’avancer, doucement mais sûrement dans son enquête. Et puis, qui de mieux que son tuteur, un détective professionnel, pour collecter des informations ? Shuichi observa son parent fixer ses dominos, comme s’il tentait de localiser mentalement cet endroit pour en tirer des souvenirs de sa mémoire. 

_ Le quartier des Dés ? Tu veux dire, celui avec la bibliothèque municipale ?, lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. 

_ Exact, celui-là ! Tu ne saurais pas par hasard pourquoi il est si vide ?

_ C’est effectivement un quartier pas très fréquentable, nota l’adulte. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs négatives qui circulent dessus, tu sais ? Des histoires de malchance et fantômes je crois. Surtout autour de…d’une auberge ? Ou d’un hôtel ? A vrai dire, je ne sais plus. Pourquoi t’y intéresses-tu soudainement ?

Il n’avait pas l’air sincère… étrange.

_ Eh bien, commença Shuichi tout en rougissant légèrement derrière ses cartes. Je… j’enquêtais justement sur… la… la raison de ces rumeurs.

_ Qu’est-ce qui t’a effrayé au point où tu en es revenu complètement hagard ?

‘’Oh, zut, il a compris que c’était là que je me suis rendu la première fois que je suis rentré de Fairy.’’, songea Shuichi, légèrement effrayé que son oncle ne lui interdise   
catégoriquement d’y retourner. Peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû aborder la question. Il s’agissait tout de même d’une affaire surnaturelle, pas un problème ‘’banal’’. 

_ Euh… c’est…l’ambiance-même du quartier… il était complètement vide et la météo tout aussi effrayante…

L’oncle fixa son neveu quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir. 

_ Je cuisine comme un pied, mais toi, tu mens exécrablement mal. 

Shuichi esquissa un sourire gêné et décida qu’il valait mieux recentrer la conversation :

_ Et au niveau de la police, est-ce que tu ne saurais pas quelque chose ? J’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait eu un problème avec la justice…

Le tuteur sembla fouiller quelques instants dans sa mémoire avant de répondre sincèrement : 

_ Je ne suis pas policier. 

Mais devant le regard insistant de son neveu qui savait pertinemment que son oncle était une flèche dans son domaine, il cracha le morceau : 

_ Ecoute, le dossier est catalogué secret et l’affaire a été classée il y a quelques années. Je n’y ai pas eu accès. La seule chose que j’ai pu découvrir en amassant des informations à   
droite et à gauche, c’est qu’un voleur a eu de sérieux problèmes avec la justice. Je ne sais ni comment l’affaire a commencé, ni comment elle s’est finie. 

Légèrement déçu, quoique reconnaissant devant la franchise de son tuteur, Shuichi hocha la tête et posa son domino suivant. Le reste de la discussion tourna autour des piètres talents culinaires de l’oncle ainsi que les partiels du jeune détective amateur qui approchaient à grands pas. 

Obstacles qui n’empêchèrent pas le jeune détective de se rendre à Fairy le lendemain. Puis le surlendemain. Presque chaque jour à vrai-dire, comme s’il visitait un membre de sa famille malade et qui résidait dans un hôpital sans pouvoir en sortir. Evidemment, le Puck ne le voyait pas du tout du même œil, lui proposant très gentiment à coups d’éclairs et d’expressions faciales effrayantes de retourner d’où il venait. 

_ Je ne t’ai pas invité, avait-il commenté à l’arrivée de l’étudiant, allongé à même le sol tout en fixant le plafond. 

_ Et pourtant je suis là, avait-il chuchoté tout en restant debout à observer une énième fois le bâtiment maudit. 

Le Puck s’était alors levé et avait fixé le détective, à quelques pas de lui, d’un regard neutre mais presque sévère. L’observé avait la mauvaise impression d’être évalué sur sa posture, sa gestuelle, ses expressions faciales ainsi que son propre regard. Comme s’il était sondé de manière à fournir des informations essentielles au fantôme. 

‘’Comment peut-il lire en une personne de cette manière ?’’, se demanda-t-il instinctivement avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa question. Il était un apprenti détective pourtant ! Il aurait tout de suite dû comprendre à quel point ce scanner pouvait être efficace, l’observation étant son point fort depuis très jeune. 

_ Tu n’as aucun style, nota le Puck au bout de quelques minutes de silence, esquissant par la même un sourire tout en levant ses bras au ciel. 

_ Huh ?

_ Non non, vraiment rien je t’assure ! Tu es aussi morne, monotone, ennuyant qu’une vieille carpe ! Te voir suffit à me donner mal à la tête !

Shuichi baissa doucement le regard sur ses vêtements. Comme à son habitude, il avait revêtu son uniforme scolaire, aussi strictement en été qu’en hiver. Le seul accessoire qui le différenciait de ses allées à la fac était peut-être sa sacoche. Objet qui avait une grande valeur sentimentale, mais n’avait aucun style à proprement parler. Pourtant, le détective n’y voyait aucun inconvénient, et devant cette incompréhension, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. 

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, c’était un mensonge, nishishi ! 

L’étudiant en droits aurait bien souhaité soupirer, mais la présence-même du Puck l’observant l’angoissait quelque peu. 

_ Te voir suffit à me donner mal partout dans mon corps !, se corrigea le fantôme. 

_ C’est…c’est un autre mensonge…

_ Oh non, non. C’est la stricte vérité, promis, juré craché !, gloussa-il. 

_ Ce… ce n’est pas le sujet !, fit Shuichi en baissant le regard.

_ Ah bon ? Parce qu’on avait un sujet de conversation ? Tu dois te tromper, je ne discuterais jamais avec quelqu’un comme toi !, siffla le voleur avec dédain tout en s’approchant de Shuichi et en se mettant à lui tourner autour. 

_ Pourtant…, commença le détective sans jamais continuer sa phrase. 

Ayant autant perdu confiance en lui qu’en le fantôme, Shuichi n’osa pas lui tourner le dos, aussi suivait-il scrupuleusement ses pas, au point d’en finir avec un certain tournis. Pour se donner un tant soit peu de contenance, il s’accrocha à la lanière de sa sacoche tandis que le Puck continuait de l’évaluer, les mains derrière le dos et les yeux brillants d’intérêt. 

Voyant à quel point il embarrassait le jeune détective, le voleur finit par arrêter son manège au bout d’un moment. 

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici chaque jour ?, demanda-t-il soudainement et gravement. 

Aussi étonnant cela pouvait paraître, Shuichi s’attendait à cette question. Aussi, pour une fois, il ne bégaya pas et se contenta de répondre sans réellement en révéler non plus,   
soucieux de ce qu’il pouvait enclencher comme réaction chez son interlocuteur. 

_ J’essaye de découvrir pourquoi ce quartier a soudainement perdu sa popularité, du jour au lendemain. 

Le Puck haussa un sourcil, s’avança jusqu’à presque frôler le menton de son interlocuteur. Son regard strict et sévère effrayait le détective qui, au bout de quelques secondes, recula d’un pas, incapable de soutenir cette proximité plus longtemps. 

_ Définitivement très ennuyant comme projet, commenta le chef de DICE. Désolé, je ne peux pas t’aider, ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas sorti ! 

Et soudainement, l’image du Puck se fit de plus en plus translucide, comme s’il disparaissait. Un sourire presque chaleureux réapparu sur son visage tandis qu’il levait la main en signe d’adieu. Le regard du détective s’alluma et il tendit la main, hésitant :

_ Tu es sérieux ?

_ Tu m’ennuies et c’est un crime ! Je promets de t’exécuter, de te pendre, de t’étouffer jusqu’à ce que ton âme abandonne ton corps !

_ Tu es un fantôme, nota le détective tout en envisageant l’éventuelle capacité du Puck à le tuer. 

_ Oh, oups, tu m’as eu ! Haaaaaaaaaa… On ne peut vraiment rien cacher à un détective, renifla le voleur alors qu’il recommençait à sangloter. 

Lorsqu’il se calma, Shuichi était toujours figé, incapable de réagir autrement que par un regard déstabilisé et hésitant. Le fantôme sourit malicieusement :

_ Retourne d’où tu viens, je t’assure que c’est mieux pour toi. Et un conseil : Abandonne cette enquête. Tu la commenceras sans jamais la finir, ça se voit sur ton visage de carpe.   
Tu veux savoir pourquoiiiiiii ?

_ Je…parce que…

_ Eh ! Ne cherche pas ! Parce que je te tuerai avant que tu n’aies eu le temps de découvrir quoi que ce soit !

Et la conversation prit fin à ce moment-là. L’image du chef de DICE disparaissait, il se fondait doucement dans le décor, comme un film au cinéma qui atteint sa fin et qui   
s’estompe à mesure que le projecteur s’éteint. 

Lorsqu’il revint chez lui, dépité après avoir longtemps appelé le Puck en vain, il songea réellement au conseil de ce dernier. Devait-il vraiment le suivre ? Il savait d’ores et déjà que   
la réponse était non, peu importait à quel point il essayait de se raisonner. Par ailleurs, même sa raison flanchait à ce niveau-là. 

‘’Je dois découvrir la vérité.’’


	10. Galerie d'art

‘’Je dois découvrir la vérité.’’

Il était déjà à moitié noyé dans cette affaire, en rêvait littéralement tous les jours. Comment pouvait-il arrêter ? De plus, le mystère qui entourait la mort du Puck et la disparition soudaine de DICE lui donnait un frisson désagréable dans le dos. A chaque fois qu’il y pensait, il était certain que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quelque part.   
Il lui était évident que le Puck n’était pas mort de manière naturelle. Le détective amateur se posait également des questions à propos de la disparition de ses compagnons. Il n’était pas question pour lui d’abandonner. 

Doucement, un sentiment de confiance se dilua dans son sang. Il ne s’agissait que d’un petit effluve, mais qui se développa au fur et à mesure que Shuichi se rendait à Fairy. Chaque jour, chaque matin pendant lequel il restait trois heures à tenter d’instaurer un contact entre lui et le Puck. 

Les accueils de ce dernier se développèrent aussi. Ils passèrent du ‘’Je ne t’avais pas invité’’ à ‘’Je t’assure que je ne suis pas un prête. Peu importe le nombre de tes visites, tu ne pourras jamais purifier ton âme corrompue !’’. Shuichi répondait alors qu’il savait que l’hôtel de la Fée n’était pas une église. 

_ Tu m’ennuies….Attends tu sais quoi ?, répliquait le fantôme.

L’étudiant en droit savait qu’une nouvelle idée du voleur était toujours synonyme de suicide. Il n’empêchait que, bien que ça le fatiguait considérablement, cela rendait la conversation atypique, comme un jeu à travers lequel il devait toujours prévoir de quelle manière il allait être tué. Evidemment, savoir que le Puck en parlait sans jamais mettre ce genre de plan absurde à exécution le soulageait. 

_ Hum ?

_ Je ne suis peut-être pas un prêtre, mais je connais le moyen de purifier ton âme !, affirma le défunt, les poings serrés et les yeux brillant d’excitation. 

_ Mon âme n’a pas besoin d…, le coupa Shuichi en levant instinctivement la main. 

_ Eh ! Ne m’interromps pas quand je parle ! Je suis chez moi je te rappelle et toi, tu es un inconnu, fouineur, vieux rat à tuer de toute urgence ! Et je te déteste de tout mon cœur ! 

_ Evidemment. 

_ Heeeeeey ! Laisse-moi finir ce que j’ai à dire !, s’indigna vivement le fantôme alors qu’il tapait du pied et serrait les dents. 

_ Je…, oui, d’accord, continue !, soupira Shuichi en se demandant comment une conversation pouvait le miner à ce point. 

Heureusement qu’il était déterminé. Car la proposition du fantôme le fit hésiter entre les rires et les larmes tant il s’y attendait mais espérait plus de sérieux : 

_ Pour purifier ton âme, saute dans un bassin d’acide chlorhydrique ! Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est inodo….

_ Mais ça me tuerait !, s’exclama le neveu. 

Le Puck posa ses mains sur ses hanches et secoua doucement la tête, presque déprimé.

_ Hmpfff… c’est ennuyeux. Et ç’aurait été si marrant de te voir essayer ! Quelle tristesse que tu ne te fasses pas avoir si facilement…

Peu importait le jour, peu importait l’heure, même si la conversation semblait chuter d’un côté sérieux, les menaces de mort revenaient. Et la routine tourna dans ce sens-là   
pendant deux semaines. 

…

Seulement, comme il s’était habitué peu à peu à chaque membre de DICE dans son rêve, Shuichi se mettait relativement à comprendre non pas à quoi s’attendre avec le Puck mais plutôt à quoi ne pas s’attendre. Il s’agissait presque d’un raisonnement en passant par l’absurde. S’il savait pertinemment qu’il ne pouvait prévoir ce que le voleur allait inventer, il réussissait néanmoins à ne pas trop se faire de faux espoirs lorsque ce dernier semblait prêt à lui révéler un détail important concernant l’affaire de son organisation. 

Et de toute manière, il avait beau l’air d’avoir hâte de connaître la vérité derrière cette zone d’ombre, il n’en demeurait pas moins qu’il en avait également très peur. Son pressentiment ne faisait qu’altérer de jour en jour son espoir que les choses aient pu, par le passé, se régler relativement pacifiquement. 

…

***  
Ainsi, trois semaines s’écoulèrent depuis que visiter Fairy au chant du coq était devenu une habitude. Puis ces trois semaines s’allongèrent en deux mois, et le Puck cessa de questionner ses venues, en profitant plutôt de ses arrivées pour mettre en scène un exorcisme permettant d’après lui de purifier l’âme du détective corrompu. 

La première fois et seule fois où il fut ‘’purifié’’, Shuichi rentrait à peine à l’intérieur du bâtiment, à travers la porte coulissante brisée, qu’il nota que quelque chose avait changé. Les murs, fenêtres et autres meubles étaient restés à leur place, car évidemment personne ne pouvait les bouger. Seulement une lumière bleue brillait au-dessus du lustre qui tenait à peine au plafond et éclairait le reste du hall d’entrée prestigieux qu’avait un jour été Fairy. Les murs brillaient d’une douce lueur turquoise, comme si le mouvement de l’eau d’un puits s’y reflétait. Les fenêtres ne laissaient pas passer la lumière, aussi, seule la lumière du plafond permettait un tant soit peu au détective de voir ce qui l’entourait. 

_ Qu’est-ce qu…, prononça-t-il instinctivement tandis qu’il faisait deux pas de plus et apercevait finalement le Puck, debout au fond du hall, juste devant l’escalier qui menait à l’étage supérieur. 

Ce dernier se tenait devant ce que Shuichi crut reconnaître comme étant une guirlande de gohei. Il savait qu’il s’agissait d’un objet traditionnel composé de deux bandes de papier fixées au bout d’une baguette de purification. Même si le papier était blanc neige, la lumière bleue avait dessus un effet azur agréable à observer.   
A condition que l’on sache au moins dans quelle situation on se retrouvait. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de l’étudiant qui commençait doucement et sûrement à s’inquiéter tout en envisageant une éventuelle blague de la part du Puck. 

L’uniforme du Puck avait changé, il revêtait un habit presque ancestral, aux manches blanches teintées de bleu par la réflexion du lustre, exagérément évasées au point où l’on aurait presque eu du mal à savoir s’il levait les bras ou les gardait le long du corps. Le fantôme tenait à sa main droite un petit gong en métal sombre qu’il faisait résonner à intervalles régulières à l’aide d’une petite baguette qu’il maniait de l’autre main. A chaque coup de baguette sur le gong, il murmurait gravement un mot. Lorsqu’il se fut approché, le neveu put enfin distinguer ce qu’il disait : 

_ Enfin… enfin… enfin… 

Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, les pas de Shuichi coïncidaient avec les résonnances. Aussi, à chaque foulée du détective, le voleur murmurait ‘’Enfin’’. Et lorsqu’il s’arrêta, le Puck qui avait gardé les yeux fermés les écarquilla, cessa de battre la mesure sur son gong et pointa sévèrement la baguette du gong sur celui qui s’était introduit à Fairy : 

_ Voilà !

Le détective se figea, ne sachant trop comment réagir à cette mise en scène…étrange. Le Puck fronça les sourcils tout en continuant à fixer l’étudiant en droits puis frappa du gong une fois plus fort que toutes les autres et commença son rituel de purification du détective corrompu : 

_ Jeune détective et petit fantôme. Au pied des escaliers fantômes. Enfermés dans l’hôtel fantôme. 

La voix du voleur vibrait à voix basse, sur un ton grave qui effrayait doucement son auditeur. Shuichi ne cessait de fixer celui qui s’était improvisé shintoïste purificateur, tandis que ce dernier fermait et ouvrait les yeux en fonction de sa cadence. Le mot ‘’fantôme’’ se répétant plus d’une fois, reflétant presque l’ambiance macabre qui commençait à peser autour des deux. 

Le Puck laissa alors brusquement tomber la baguette ainsi que le gong qui, au lieu de s’écraser par terre dans un terrible fracas, disparurent dans une voleté de poussière violette.   
Particules qui flottèrent quelques instants au ras du sol avant de doucement tourbillonner et revenir aux mains du voleur, sous la forme d’un nouvel objet. 

_ Enfin. Enfin. Enfin voilà, prononça-t-il à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci en s’approchant du détective. 

Shuichi ne bougea pas à mesure que le fantôme à l’habit shintoïste se rapprochait de lui. Car il avait compris que toute la mise en scène reflétait le pouvoir illusoire du Puck à l’intérieur de Fairy. Tout comme l’orage qu’il avait simulé, tout comme le carnet dont il avait tenu une contrefaçon. Peut-être même comme le spectre qu’il était. 

Le nouvel objet que le purificateur tenait dans sa main était un verre en bois, légèrement aplati, soutenu uniquement par une longue ramification du même matériel. 

Contrairement au gong qui était à peine une plaque de bronze noir, ce verre était décoré d’une certaine mosaïque, remarqua le détective. En s’y attardant, deux mêmes motifs, de la forme de deux losanges assemblés, se répétaient sur le pourtour du récipient. L’un était divisé par le rouge et le blanc tandis que l’autre était bien plus sombre avec une étrange inscription blanche. 

Shuichi cligna des yeux. Il avait l’impression d’avoir déjà vu ce symbole quelque part. Il savait que c’était en relation avec le Puck, aussi ferma-t-il les yeux sous le regard observateur de ce dernier. C’était flou, il avait définitivement aperçu ce symbole quelque part. Mais où ? Dans quelle partie du rêve ? A quoi cela pouvait-il bien être associé ?   
Lorsqu’il rouvrit ses yeux, une poussière d’étoile s’écoulait doucement sur sa tête, le verre décoré juste au-dessus de lui déversant l’illusion d’une eau limpide, une eau qui, d’après la mise en scène, devait être sacrée. Shuichi avait plus l’impression d’être baptisé que d’être purifié. 

Devant lui, le Puck se tenait tout près, sur la pointe des pieds tout en tentant de garder l’équilibre pendant qu’il ‘’libérait le détective de toute corruption’’. Si près, en examinant, Shuichi se rendit compte à quel point l’être devant lui ne pouvait être vivant. Sa peau si pâle dans son rêve était livide et légèrement translucide, mais nullement sujette aux effets que la lumière bleue du plafond avait sur le reste de la pièce, y compris lui-même. Seuls ses yeux reflétaient sa propre image, grands ouverts et brillant de concentration.   
Lorsque le verre eut l’air de s’être vidé jusqu’à la dernière goutte sur la tête du détective, le Puck le fit disparaître avant de taper sur ses mains, applaudissant, avec un sourire innocent, presque rayonnant de joie. Et à peine ses mains eurent-elles le temps de résonner en écho dans le hall d’entrée de Fairy que tout disparut. 

Fairy était redevenu l’hôtel miteux et abandonné qu’il était. Le voleur portait à nouveau son uniforme de prison ainsi que son foulard aux motifs d’échiquier. La lumière du soleil   
filtra enfin à travers les fenêtres calamiteuses de la bâtisse et le bleu qui avait entouré Shuichi s’était évaporé. 

_ J’ai enfin rempli mon rôle de prêtre ! Tu es pur maintenant…euh…

En trois mois, ils ne s’étaient en effet jamais échangé leur nom. Pas qu’ils s’en soient empêché. L’idée de se présenter ne leur étaient tout simplement pas venue à l’esprit. 

_ Saihara… Shuichi, répondit le détective, lui-même étonné de la chose. 

_ Je note ! Tu es pur maintenant, Saihara-chan ! 

_ Je pense que ça ressemblait plus à un rituel shintoïste qu’à une purification de l’église…, fit remarquer le détective. 

_ Eh ! Tu as toi-même dit que Fairy n’était pas une église ! 

_ Certes…

_ Alors cesse de m’interrompre pour commencer, renchérit le Puck en levant son doigt vers le ciel. Et remercie-moi ! Je n’ai jamais été prêtre avant aujourd’hui. Passer de voleur à   
purificateur, ce n’est pas évident !

Shuichi ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant l’air sérieux et consciencieux qu’arborait le fantôme devant lui. Il hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension, joignit timidement les mains et répondit :

_ Merci. 

Le regard du voleur se figea quelques secondes avant qu’il n’esquisse un sourire dédaigneux et ne croise les bras à la hauteur de son torse. 

_ Je m’attendais plus à ce que tu t’agenouilles pour me remercier et t’excuser pour m’avoir importuné dans mon temple. 

Le sourire timide du détective s’affirma quelque peu alors que le Puck esquissait un geste désinvolte de la main, balayant littéralement ce qu’il venait de dire : 

_ Peu importe, c’était un mensonge. Je sais parfaitement que tu es bien trop ingrat et que ton simple ‘’merci’’ t’a coûté des efforts surhumains.   
Shuichi poussa un soupir amusé, posa sa main droite sur son torse, affirmant sa sincérité, et déclara : 

_ Je te remercie vivement pour ta purification. Même si le rituel actuel demande à la personne corrompue de boire le contenu du récipient, et non de le verser sur la tête. 

_ Eh ! Tu assumes donc avoir foulé mon territoire en tant que personne corrompue, espèce de rat dégoûtant ! Bien, tu te repentis de ton ancien état, c’est un grand pas !

Le Puck affirmait ses propos avec un air de médecin ou de charlatan, observant les gestes de son interlocuteur avec beaucoup d’attention, et déduisant tout et n’importe quoi au grès de ce qu’il voulait faire dire au détective. Ce dernier rit doucement :

_ Tu as finalement arrêté d’essayer de me tuer. C’est un soulagement !

_ Hein ?, s’indigna le violet comme si son interlocuteur venait de prononcer la plus grande idiotie au monde. Evidemment que non ! Je t’ai maudit pour que ton corps soit infesté par la vermine et que tu pourrisses seul comme le vieux rat que tu es ! Par contre, évite de mourir à Fairy, ça empesterait…

Cette fois-ci, le détective éclata de rire. Il ne savait même plus trop pourquoi. A l’intérieur de Fairy, il s’était pris plus d’insultes que durant toute sa vie. Il n’était pas le genre d’enfant que l’on gronde facilement, ni le genre d’élève que l’on doit remettre à sa place et encore moins le genre d’ami qui déçoit ses relations. Aussi, Fairy restait l’endroit où on l’avait le plus diminué de toute son existence. Et pourtant, il avait l’impression d’évoluer. La chose était si étrange qu’il ne prit même pas la peine de l’analyser. 

Son éclat de rire était sincère, au point où deux larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Sa réaction sembla légèrement surprendre le Puck, ce qu’il ne laissa pas paraître longtemps, esquissant avec quelques hésitations un sourire fin avant de finalement l’abandonner et de disparaître dans un dernier :

‘’Tu m’ennuies.’’.

Le rire du détective se calma aussitôt et ce dernier s’en voulut d’avoir éventuellement embarrassé le fantôme. Il s’excusa en quelques mots, assurant qu’il ne se moquait pas, mais aucune trace du concerné. Lorsqu’il disparaissait, il ne réapparaissait pas. Il n’avait même pas réussi à connaître son nom civil. Puck… Puck n’était qu’un nom de code, et il le savait. Le concerné en revanche, ne savait pas encore qu’il était l’objet des songes du détective. 

Il sortit alors de Fairy, sans se douter que créer une illusion de cette ampleur, pour examiner ses réactions et en particulier celle qu’il aurait en apercevant le logo de DICE, avait fatidiquement fatigué le Puck, au point où il n’avait même plus la force de rester visible aux yeux des humains ? 

Mais était-ce seulement dans le but d’étudier le détective que le fantôme avait réalisé cette mise en scène ?

…  
Shuichi revint plus tôt que d’habitude et passa le reste de la journée à se demander si son rire avait été trop grossier. Il en sentait presque le rouge lui monter aux joues et aurait pu se morfondre très longtemps si Kaede ne l’avait pas appelé pour qu’il la rejoigne : 

_ Eh Shuichi ! Quoi de neuf aujourd’hui ?, se réjouit-elle lorsqu’il décrocha. 

_ Kaede ! Tout va bien, merci de demander. Et toi ? 

_ Parfaitement ! Eh, dis-moi, pour répéter, un groupe de camarade m’a emmenée dans un théâtre. Tu vois celui où sont exposées des peintures et dont le sous-sol renferme un énorme amphithéâtre ?

_ Euh… non ?

_ Mais si ! Celui en face de l’océanarium où nous étions allés la veille du Nouvel An ! 

_ Ah oui ! Mais ce n’est pas un théâtre, c’est un centre d’art !

_ Oui, tu as raison haha ! Je disais donc ! Le groupe de camarade qui m’y a emmenée est parti avant moi parce que je suis restée trop longtemps à jouer du piano. Ce qui fait que je dois rentrer seule. 

_ Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?, présuma le neveu. 

D’un côté, son utilité soudaine l’amusa, et d’un autre, ça ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. En effet, le regard vibrant d’hésitation, qu’il jugeait par extension ‘’vexé’’, du Puck, ne voulait pas disparaître de son esprit. De temps à autre, même durant sa conversation téléphonique, Shuichi passait nerveusement ses mains sur ses tempes, ordonnant à ses pensées d’arrêter de le faire culpabiliser. 

_ Si tu le fais, je t’invite au restaurant et c’est moi qui paie !, lui assura la pianiste. 

_ C’est raisonnable je suppose. J’arrive, accepta-t-il 

_ Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! A toute ! 

Et dès lors qu’il eut raccroché, le silence qui avait lourdement régné dans sa chambre laissa place à un calme agréable. Il rangea rapidement ce qu’il avait sorti comme notes pour réviser à l’intention de ses partiels qui chaque jour s’approchaient de plus en plus et enfila autre chose que son uniforme habituel. Ce n’était pas qu’il avait compris que le port de vêtements presque scolaires n’était pas quelque chose d’obligatoire. Non, il avait simplement arrêté, doucement, progressivement, mais sûrement, de s’attarder sur ce que les autres pouvaient penser de ce qu’il portait et se revêtait donc de vêtements qui semblaient s’accorder à son confort et non plus aux règles émises par les institutions sociales. 

‘’Peut-être que me faire insulter quotidiennement sur mon style par le Puck m’a anesthésié à ça ?’’, songea-t-il l’espace de quelques secondes avant de vivement secouer sa tête pour éviter d’avoir à nouveau à l’esprit des images qui le faisaient culpabiliser. Il allait être très en retard. Non pas que à ce niveau-là, il ne fut pas mithridatisé. Non. C’était de sa politesse et de ses bonnes manières dont il était question, et aucune évolution ne pouvait lui arracher ces automatismes inculqués.

Il se retrouva à promettre à son oncle de lui ramener à manger, puis à filer en quatrième vitesse, réjoui par l’idée de retrouver son amie, pour une fois qu’elle n’était pas occupée. Sa sacoche, comme à son habitude, sur son épaule, Shuichi calcula mentalement quel arrêt et quel bus pouvait l’aider à rejoindre la blonde.   
Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l’entrée de ce centre d’art si réputé pour avoir été ouvert par une grande artiste renommée. 

…

La façade du centre annonçait parfaitement ce que l’on s’apprêtait à observer à l’intérieur. Quatre étages et un sous-sol pour l’amphithéâtre, le bâtiment était aussi haut que large. Lorsque l’on se figer pour admirer quelques instants l’extérieur de la construction, on pouvait passer quelques temps à admirer les motifs rose flashy qui brillaient, s’éteignaient et s’allumaient en fonction de la position du soleil dans le ciel. D’après certaines rumeurs, la nuit de son inauguration, le centre avait invité les étudiants les plus talentueux de toutes les régions du Japon afin de bénéficier d’une visite gratuite, entièrement aux frais celle qui avait investi pour le projet, ‘’l’artiste folle’’ comme la surnommaient certains. Ce ne fut que plus tard, lorsque le centre rencontra un succès monumental que la nommée ainsi décida que n’importe qui pouvait y entrer sans avoir à payer le moindre sous. 

Des piliers noirs et blancs se succédaient dans des intervalles entre lesquelles on pouvait entrer par des portes rougeoyantes. Shuichi tourna doucement la poignée de l’une d’elle et s’introduit à l’intérieur du Palace de l’Art. 

Quatre couloirs se présentaient à lui, l’un à sa droite, l’un à sa gauche et deux face à lui. Sur les murs blancs trônaient différents socles qui se succédaient à perte de vue. Par curiosité, Shuichi se rapprocha doucement et décida que comme Kaede n’était pas là, à l’entrée comme prévu, elle devait sans doute discuter avec les employés du centre. Et le détective ne voulait en aucun cas la déranger. Car lui-même était agréablement surpris par le calme et le silence qui régnaient dans ces couloirs vides.

Sur le premier socle, un bien mis en évidence par rapport aux autres, l’étudiant put distinguer une sorte de peluche asymétrique. Un côté de l’objet était peint en noir tandis que l’autre avait vraisemblablement été brodé en blanc. Les yeux de l’ours en peluche étaient des plus étranges, tous aussi asymétriques que les couleurs, l’un étant rond tandis que l’autre se fondait en une espèce d’éclair rouge vif. Shuichi frissonna : Même le sourire de l’œuvre exposée le mettait excessivement mal à l’aise. Il jeta un œil au reste du couloir à sa droite et remarqua que tous les socles qui s’y succédaient renfermaient des peluches qui, bien que différentes par leurs couleurs et leurs formes, semblaient avoir été confectionnées par la même personne. Une lapine rose et blanche, une ourse bandée, un…ours mutant ? Définitivement par pour lui. 

Le détective fronça les sourcils et fit discrètement la moue tandis qu’il décidait d’emprunter le couloir totalement à l’opposé du colisée des ours. 

‘’L’art est sans doute plus complexe que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Peu importe combien de musée je visite, je ne m’y habituerais pas’’, présuma-t-il. 

Dans le deuxième couloir, au lieu de socles, le neveu put à son aise observer des tableaux légèrement moins glauques. Mais ils n’en demeuraient pas moins très compliqués à apprécier lorsque leur signification échappait. Pour Shuichi, il s’agissait juste de portraits de ‘’L’Artiste Folle’’ dans différentes humeurs. Ils n’étaient vraisemblablement pas peints, simplement photographiés. Cependant, le détective reconnut que le jeu de lumière et d’ombre, la position de l’appareil photo, le réglage de la gamme de couleur ainsi que la résolution étaient impressionnants. Mais n’avait-il simplement pas assez de vocabulaire dans le domaine de la photographie pour s’y attarder plus longtemps. De plus, L’Artiste Folle, bien que belle, faisait peur par ses différentes mimiques et gestuelles. Il déchiffra le titre de la collection : 

‘’Ju…Junko Enoshima.’’, réussit-il à prononcer tout doucement. 

_ C’est le nom de l’artiste folle !, le salua une voix féminine et familière par derrière. 

_ Oh Kaede, c’est toi ?

Il n’avait pas sursauté. Mais les tableaux et les peluches l’avaient mis assez mal à l’aise pour qu’il en soit un poil perturbé. Et sous la lumière rosée des projecteurs qui s’alignaient régulièrement sur le plafond, il y avait assez dans l’ambiance pour tout faire, à l’exception de le rassurer. 

_ Tu t’intéresses aux photographies ?, lui demanda la blonde, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. 

Le détective hésita quelques temps avant de rendre son sourire à la blonde et à répondre, sûr de lui : 

_ Non, pas vraiment. J’en ai juste profité pendant que tu n’étais pas là. 

_ Ah oui, s’excusa-t-elle en grimaçant par la culpabilité tout en passant sa main derrière sa tête, embarrassée par son propre bavardage. Je discutais justement avec Miss Enoshima. Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer, je te demande pardon !

Comme s’il balayait les excuses d’un geste de la main, il posa cette dernière sur l’épaule de la blonde, s’étonnant lui-même de sa bravoure, et lui assura : 

_ Eh, ça ne fait rien. 

Kaede affirma son sourire, attrapa la main du jeune détective et le tira en direction d’un des deux couloirs de face qui menait à l’escalier. Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi ils s’éternisaient dans le centre, il dut se contrôler pour ne pas laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise. Mais il suivit tout de même la blonde. 

Cette dernière le traîna au troisième étage qui était une réplication conforme aux paliers plus bas. Seule une nouvelle porte au bout d’un couloir de gauche faisait la différente. 

Une pancarte affichait le numéro ou plutôt le nom de la pièce : « Joyau.14.19.13.15. »

Ils s’y engouffrèrent.


	11. Trop d'espoirs ?

Ils s’y engouffrèrent.

La pièce était assez sombre, comme si elle n’avait toujours pas été exposée au public. Au lieu des projecteurs roses, des ampoules traditionnelles éclairaient la minuscule pièce à l’intérieur de laquelle seules cinq personnes pouvaient respirer convenablement. Heureusement, avec l’avènement du soir et l’approche traumatisante des partiels et des examens dans tout le pays, peu de personnes pouvaient s’accorder le luxe de visiter le centre. Aussi, Shuichi supposa qu’ils étaient presque seuls dans l’entièreté du bâtiment. 

_ Regarde ! C’est Miss Enoshima qui l’a réalisée en disant que ça m’était destiné, se réjouit-elle presque excessivement en pointant du doigt une sculpture. Pour avoir remporté le titre de ‘’Lauréate au Concours International de piano à Hamamatsu’’ ! 

Shuichi en fut impressionné. La pianiste lui montrait une sculpture rose et violette, représentant un petit piano duquel jouait une jeune fille, lui semblait-il. Il s’abaissa légèrement pour observer l’œuvre de plus près. 

_ Waw ! Elle te ressemble ! 

_ Oui ! C’est un travail absolument incroyable. Je n’ose même pas y croire Shuichi, vraiment pas. 

_ Tu l’as mérité. Tu as gagné un concours international, ce n’est pas rien !

Rosissant doucement face au compliment, Kaede lui présenta également la fiche qui suivait la petite sculpture. Elle la lut à voix haute : 

_ Sculpture en ronde-bosse en marbre à grain-fin sur socle de bronze. Une hauteur de 17 centimètres et une largeur de 28. Conçue pour tous les points de vue. Artiste : Junko Enoshima, déchiffra rapidement la pianiste d’une voix excitée. 

Le détective releva la tête pour trouver le nom donné par l’artiste à la sculpture. Et il ne comprit pas. Confus, il jeta un coup d’œil au numéro d’inventaire de la pièce d’exception. 

_ Son nom ressemble à un numéro d’inventaire, pas à un nom. Et son numéro d’inventaire…tu ne trouves pas que tout semble inversé ?, nota le détective.   
Le nom de l’œuvre était une suite de nombre et de lettres sans sens à première vue : 

21.11.15.14.15. => VX.

Quant au numéro d’inventaire, il y était littéralement inscrit : ‘’ Der Flohwalzer’’. Au vue de la langue utilisée, Shuichi songea que cela devait sans doute avoir un rapport avec un compositeur, et d’aussi loin que sa culture de la musique le lui permettait, il présuma qu’il s’agissait sans doute du nom d’une partition. Ce que son amie confirma rapidement :  
_ Je connais cette composition, affirma la blonde. C’est celle que l’on fait jouer aux débutants. Elle est simple à jouer et pourtant, sa mélodie est assez ravissante. Littéralement, elle signifie ‘’La Valse aux Puces’’. 

Shuichi hocha la tête sans pour autant vraiment comprendre le sens de cette petite mascarade. Est-ce que ça aussi, c’était de l’Art ? Définitivement, il avait du mal à comprendre, aussi, sortit-il son journal de sa sacoche et nota-t-il le nom de l’œuvre. Peut-être était-ce codé. Pour plus d’indices, il proposa à Kaede de jeter un œil aux autres œuvres qui étaient entreposées à côté. 

Le même délire illogique semblait s’être emparé de l’artiste folle lorsque cette dernière avait décidé d’un numéro d’inventaire ainsi que d’un nom pour ses créations. Sur une sculpture en argile rouge représentant une étrange créature velue portant deux seaux d’eau sur ses épaules, le détective nota ‘’17.28.25.17.25.13.18 => P.A’’. 

Neuf autres sculptures trônaient à l’intérieur de la petite pièce, mais Shuichi n’en observa qu’une de plus, en nota le nom étrange et décida qu’il était grand temps pour eux de sortir de cet endroit. Et, il n’osait pas se l’avouer, mais avoir omis son petit déjeuner et son repas du midi commençait à mettre son ventre de très mauvaise humeur. Il allait ruminer sur cette affaire plus tard. 

Le souper au restaurant avec Kaede fut très agréable. La discussion, légère comme une brise en pleine été, permit à la blonde de remarquer à quel point son ami avait évolué. Si auparavant, aller dans un bistrot lui était une souffrance, tant il avait peur de mal se comporter avec les serveurs, à présent, il restait certes excessivement poli, mais arrivait parfaitement à s’exprimer et à donner son choix. 

Quelques minutes seulement après leur commande, le détective reçut sa blanquette au poisson : une tranche de cabillaud surmontée de champignons de Paris sur un socle de riz. Quant à la pianiste, elle se contenta d’une salade nordique dont les principaux ingrédients relevaient de bâtonnets de surimi sur lesquelles on avait apposé des tranches de saumons décorés d’olives noires, le tout sur un lit de salade. 

La suite de la soirée s’écoula définitivement et merveilleusement bien. Ils conversèrent autour de sujets comme les projets futurs de la pianiste, les quelques ennuis que Shuichi rencontrait dans ses études et évidemment les talents indéniables de son oncle pour la cuisine. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher lorsqu’ils décidèrent de rentrer, un petit paquet sur les bras de l’étudiant, contenant un double de son repas destiné à son oncle qui patientait certainement avec fureur. Lorsqu’ils se saluèrent, Shuichi devant le palier de la demeure de la blonde, il ressentit une pression au niveau du torse. 

La même sensation d’inquiétude profonde qu’il développait pour l’affaire DICE se dilua dans son sang et battit régulièrement dans son cœur. Un pressentiment violent le fit pâlir lorsqu’il aperçut la blonde monter les marches de son pavillon et il manqua de faire tomber le paquet de nourriture de ses mains. 

Et c’était avec ces pernicieux états-d’âmes qu’il rentra chez lui, presque aussi hagard que lors de sa première visite à Fairy. Sauf que son oncle s’était endormi trop tôt pour le voir se déchausser et manquer de s’écraser au sol tant il était confus. Devinant qu’il se réveillerait affamé, il laissa un petit mot juste à ses côtés signifiant que le repas qu’il lui avait promis la veille reposait au frigo. Peut-être qu’avec un peu de chance, son tuteur ne le bouderait pas. 

Lorsque Shuichi referma enfin la porte de sa chambre, il se laissa glisser, dos contre le bois, jusqu’à s’asseoir à même le parquet de sa pièce. Comment faire un récapitulatif sur ce qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il ne savait même pas comment considérer ses émotions actuelles ?

Il palpa doucement son torse pour finalement s’arrêter et presser sa main au niveau de son cœur. Il battait la chamade, presqu’au même rythme que sa respiration qui n’était pas difficile mais désagréablement bloquée. Dans le silence de sa chambre, il pouvait sentir son souffle, craintif et chétif, gonfler à intervalles irrégulières ses poumons. Il toussota doucement et se redressa, prenant appui sur le mur à sa droite. Même sa marche ressemblait à celle d’un être malade, son ventre tressautant lorsqu’il en ressentait l’envie pour lui signaler que son état émotionnel l’avait un peu retourné. ‘’Merci, je n’avais pas remarqué’’, songea le détective, légèrement agacé par sa sensibilité trop élevée. 

‘’ Abandonne cette enquête. Tu la commenceras sans jamais la finir, ça se voit sur ton visage de carpe.’’, lui avait conseillé le Puck deux mois plus tôt. Mais était-il le même que deux mois plus tôt ? 

Justement, il avait ruminé là-dessus de nombreuses nuits, plongeant certaines fois dans des insomnies profondes et très désagréables qui attaquaient son horloge biologique le lendemain. Rêver de DICE, à côté, était une activité nocturne tout à fait profitable. Il se souvint alors d’une conversation aux abords banaux qu’il avait eu à Fairy, avec le Puck, alors qu’il lui proposait, comme à son habitude, de mourir : 

_ Tu pourrais aussi te tirer une balle en diamant dans la tête. Le diamant est si solide qu’il ne se brisera pas à l’intérieur et il sera possible de le retirer et de le réutiliser plusieurs fois !, l’informa-t-il sans le regarder, fixant les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. 

Le détective avait suivi le regard du Puck et avait douloureusement compris que cette fois-ci, il faisait peut-être référence à la réelle mort de quelqu’un. Les balles en diamant ne pouvaient qu’être celles que tirait le Parabellum Adamantem. 

_ Je doute que ce ne soit quelque chose de très agréable. 

Le regard du violet était presque vide, comme s’il trébuchait entre un état de somnolence et un sentiment de sincérité rare. S’écoulèrent quelques secondes avant qu’il ne se   
retourne avec son sourire malicieux habituel et ne lève le doigt, comme s’il lui faisait la leçon. 

_ Eh tu as raisoooon de douter ! Après, je disais ça surtout pour que tu puisses partir en paix, sans t’inquiéter d’avoir gâché une balle après ton départ.   
Shuichi soupira, entre amusement et agacement. 

_ Très attentionné. Mais, je te rassure, ce n’est pas quelque chose que je compte faire actuellement. 

_ Toi maintenant peut-être pas ! Mais toi maintenant, peut-être que si ! 

_ Hum ? Qu’est-ce que tu… tu veux dire par là ?

_ Les gens que nous étions il y a une seconde ne sont plus les gens que nous sommes maintenant. Et ne seront jamais nos versions de demain. 

_ …

Avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de répondre, le Puck éclata violemment en sanglots, si fort qu’il tenait à peine sur ses mains. Ses larmes de crocodiles coulaient à flots et il avait du mal à parler :

_ C’est… ainsi que je suis passé de vivant à mort…en une seconde ! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! C’était affreux…. Oh ! Si tu savais !, s’écria-il pour ensuite se calmer d’un coup, passant à une expression faciale détachée, presque joyeuse. Mais tu peux le savoir ! Je peux t’en confier le secret !, poursuivit le voleur. 

_ C’est vrai ?, demanda le détective en s’attendant parfaitement à une réponse négative. 

_ Non c’est faux évidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

La mine indignée du violet amusa l’étudiant : 

_ Je m’en doutais un peu, sourit-il. 

_ J’ai encore menti. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais donc cacher à mon détective préféré ? Allez, tu vas le prendre ? 

_ Prendre ? Quoi ?

_ Le pistolet aux balles de diamant ! Si tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d’être mort, il faut bien se bouger un peu !

Se souvenir de cette conversation passée lui étala un peu de baume dans son cœur. Shuichi, toujours dans sa chambre, s’assit sur son bureau et couvrit son visage de ses mains, tentant de faire abstractions de toute pensée négative. Tout comme le lui avait appris Kaede, il inspira longuement puis bloqua son souffle. ‘’C’est encore plus efficace quand tu écoutes de la musique en même temps’’. Mais il n’était pas d’humeur à en mettre, aussi se contenta-t-il de continuer son exercice de respiration. 

La maison était un château de silence. Il faisait à présent nuit, et dehors, aucun trafic routier. Aucun vis-à-vis d’ailleurs. Shuichi ressentit la sensation malfaisante bleue pulser doucement dans son torse, lui donnant froid au dos. Il continua son exercice de respirations avec plus de scrupules, jusqu’à enfin calmer ses états-d’âmes. Ou presque. Il n’en était de moins qu’il s’endormit, à même son bureau, la partie supérieure de son corps avachie sur son ordinateur éteint. 

Le lendemain :

_ Shuichi. Eh ohh !, murmura une voix alors qu’il sortait à peine d’une somnolence rattachée à DICE. 

L’oncle du détective, n’ayant pas entendu son neveu rentrer la veille, s’était inquiété inévitablement avant d’apercevoir le petit mot laissé par ce dernier. Il était alors aussitôt monté au deuxième étage pour vérifier que tout allait effectivement bien Et avait retrouvé l’étudiant en droits endormi sur son ordinateur, encore habillé comme il l’avait été en sortant la veille. Le tuteur s’était rapidement retroussé les manches et avait entrepris d’allonger le jeune homme sur son lit, remerciant les cieux de lui avoir inculqué la tradition de se déchausser en rentrant. 

Mais il était à présent midi passées et l’oncle devait sortir d’urgence pour rejoindre son équipe sur le terrain. Et contrairement à celui dont il était en charge, laisser des mots n’était pas dans ses habitudes. 

C’est pour cela qu’il palpait doucement le front du garçon, vérifiant qu’il n’était pas fiévreux tout en lui secouant doucement l’épaule, lui-même à genoux par terre, à son chevet. 

Les cheveux du garçon étaient en bataille, des mèches sur ses yeux et d’autres hérissées par les mystères de la gravité. Le soleil, à son zénith dehors, éclairait lumineusement le visage du détective amateur tandis que son oncle continuait son geste de secousses régulières, berçant littéralement son neveu au lieu de le réveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, le tuteur se rendit compte que sa montre n’était pas à son avantage, autour tapota-t-il frénétiquement les joues de Shuichi. 

_ Eh, Shuichi. Réveille-toi ! Je te promets de te laisser dormir si tu m’écoute cinq secondes. 

_ Hum…, gronda le concerné en ouvrant avec peine ses yeux, brutalement éclairés par la lumière du soleil. 

_ Sur ton bureau, je t’ai laissé des indications pour la journée. Je reviens très tard aujourd’hui, alors n’hésite pas à sortir après en avoir fini avec les tâches. En fermant la porte à   
double-tour derrière toi bien sûr. 

Encore à moitié endormi, Shuichi hocha rapidement la tête, souhaitant de toute son âme que l’on lui fiche la paix. Il avait du mal avec les réveils, surtout lorsqu’il avait dormi en position assise et inconfortable. Dès qu’il sentit que son oncle se levait et lui souhaitait une bonne journée, le détective se retourna vivement et passa sa couette au-dessus de sa tête. 

A peine quelques minutes après le départ de son oncle, il se réveilla en sursaut, cette fois-ci pleinement en possession de ses moyens. 

_ Il est midi passées !, s’écria-t-il tandis que son exclamation résonnait platement dans la maison vide. 

A quel point avait-il été confus la veille pour en briser la routine qu’il tenait depuis deux mois ? Lui qui habituellement se levait aux premières lueurs de l’aube pour filer à Fairy prendre des nouvelles du fantôme et avancer, tant bien que mal, sur l’affaire de DICE, venait tout simplement de se prendre à la figure six heures de retard. 

Aussi, se dépêcha-t-il de filer à la salle de bain avant de se rendre compte qu’il avait dormi dans les vêtements avec lesquels il était sorti la veille. Cependant, ils étaient si froissés qu’il dut se résoudre les laisser de côté en vue de les repasser. Malheureusement, la planche sur laquelle il avait l’habitude faire ce genre de chose avait cédé peu avant la première fois qu’il avait rêvée de DICE. Il fila sous la douche pour en ressortir littéralement dix minutes plus tard, des gouttelettes s’écoulant de ses mèches rebelles. Ses cheveux, comme dévastés par un ouragan, ne voulaient décidément par tenir en place. Il dut passer une centaine de fois sa brosse dessus pour enfin en arriver à un résultat décent. Il remercia le ciel de l’avoir fait grandir imberbe, aussi n’eut-il pas à se soucier de ce côté-là. 

Quelle ne fut sa désillusion lorsqu’il se souvint de la liste des indications laissées par son oncle. En y jetant un coup d’œil, Shuichi comprit que sa visite pour Fairy allait prendre encore plus de retard. 

‘’La pile de vaisselle dans l’évier à laver, pour avoir été aussi en retard hier. Attendre jusqu’à 14 heures l’arrivée du facteur. Il doit apporter des photos pour mon travail. Sortir les poubelles. La blanquette de poisson était délicieuse. Merci.’’

Le détective amateur siffla entre ses dents tandis qu’il relisait attentivement les notes laissées par son tuteur. S’il calculait bien, il ne pouvait sortir de la maison avant que le paquet qu’attendait son tuteur n’arrive. C’était-à-dire à 14 heures. 

‘’Quelle poisse…’’, pensa-t-il tout en prenant la résolution de calmer ses ardeurs.

Habillé d’un sweat bleu-marine accompagné d’un vieux jean, le jeune homme dévala les escaliers de la maison et enfouit la liste des choses à faire dans la poche de son haut. Ses cheveux encore humides collaient à son front mais au moins, il n’avait pas l’air de s’être battu contre un ours pendant son sommeil. 

La pile de vaisselle dont avait parlé l’oncle se composait à peine de deux bols ainsi que de trois verres. Comme punition, Shuichi n’en avait jamais vu pire, néanmoins, il savait que ce pouvait être considéré comme une blague. En quelques coups d’éponges, la chose fut faite et le jeune homme s’empressa par la suite de hisser avec peine un sac poubelle de ses mains qui sentaient à présent le savon au citron. Il n’avait pas la force de porter le deuxième en même temps, aussi fit-il deux allers-retours. Il rentra finalement légèrement essoufflé et vérifia l’heure sur sa montre. 

Il était à peine une heure moins le quart. Un sentiment de frustration s’empara de lui l’espace de quelques instants avant qu’il n’inspire profondément et se résigne à trouver une occupation pour passer le temps jusqu’à l’arrivée du facteur. Chose qui fut rapidement décidé. 

Shuichi monta à nouveau les escaliers et s’installa derrière son bureau, son ordinateur allumé à sa droite tandis que son carnet de note sur l’affaire de DICE traînait à sa gauche. Il récapitula toutes ses découvertes sur une nouvelle page : 

‘’DICE est une organisation de voleurs agissant dans l’intérêt des plus démunis (Indice : Le but de leur mission était de voler Parabellum Adamantem commandé par un client qui offrait une énorme somme qu’ils comptaient verser à un orphelinat). D’après le guide du musée, l’affaire aurait eu lieu il y a une dizaine d’années…’’

Insatisfait par le manque de preuves sur la date exacte de l’événement, Shuichi élargit l’intervalle. 

‘’…il y a une dizaine à une quinzaine d’années (Pas d’indices). La mission semble bien se dérouler jusqu’à l’entrée des membres un par un à Fairy, le Puck étant le dernier. Perte de contact avec les autres à ce moment-là. Temps écoulé : …’’

Le détective réfléchit quelques instants. Pouvait-on faire confiance à la sensation du temps qui s’écoule lorsque l’on est en plein songe ? Il tenta de trouver d’autres indices en se creusant la tête. Mais rien. Entre l’entrée des membres de DICE à Fairy et celle du Puck, une demi-heure pouvait s’être écoulée. 

‘’Temps écoulé : Relativement inconnu (30 minutes ?). Le Puck monte au deuxième étage. Aucun policier autour du socle de Parabellum Adamantem alors que le Cluricaune au début de la mission en avait certifié. Au bout de quelques secondes, il braque le pistolet en diamant sur quelque chose derrière le voile noir. Il affiche ensuite une mine…effarée…’’

Non, effarée n’était pas le mot. Un pur désespoir s’était peint sur son visage. Le détective se corrigea donc. 

‘’Questions : Pourquoi toutes les lumières étaient éteintes ? Pourquoi les policiers n’étaient plus en train de garder Parabellum Adamantem ? Pourquoi le Parabellum Adamantem était chaud dans les mains du Puck ? Qu’est-ce que cache le voile noir du rêve ? ‘’ 

Telles étaient les notes uniquement reliées à ce qu’il avait pu rêver de DICE, l’indice du guide étant une exception. Mais depuis le début de ses rêves jusqu’à présent, il avait tout de même amassé certains indices :

‘’Le quartier de Fairy est presque inhabité et de mauvaises rumeurs circulent autour. Mais l’affaire de DICE a été tue et cachée (Même mon oncle ne sait presque rien). Le fantôme du Puck garde le deuxième étage de Fairy. L’hôtel semble avoir totalement été rongé aux mites en plus de contenir plusieurs traces de lacérations sur le parquet craquelé ainsi que les murs. Le Puck ne semble pas être en mesure de sortir de Fairy (lois surnaturelles ?). Possède un pouvoir illusoire à l’intérieur uniquement du bâtiment. N’a pas de consistance (Comment expliquer les traces de lacérations ?). Il fait mention de tirs à l’aide de Parabellum Adamantem tout en regardant le deuxième étage de Fairy.’’

Puis, avec quelques hésitations, il nota ses interrogations. 

‘’Questions : Qu’est-il arrivé au reste de l’équipe ? Comment le Puck est-il mort ? Est-il passé par la prison (Indice : Uniforme) ?’’

Il soupira : Il n’était pas encore bien avancé. Certes, certains pressentiments lui dictaient que le reste de DICE devait avoir connu le même sort que leur chef, mais il n’avait aucune preuve pour attester la chose. Et pouvait-on vraiment se baser sur des sensations et des pensées aussi futiles que celles qu’envoie l’instinct ? Il avait déjà profané le métier de détective en reconnaissant presque entièrement les lois qu’il avait notées ‘’surnaturelles’’. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que cela ? Si ? 

Shuichi passa sa main le long de son visage et couvrit ses yeux dont il rabattit les paupières. Il n’y avait que la raison. La raison était la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre d’avancer. C’est ce qu’avait toujours fait son oncle, et c’est ce qu’il se devait de suivre comme raisonnement. Autant pour lui faire honneur que pour ne pas souiller son parcours. 

Pourtant…Il expira bruyamment et cessa de se contenir. A la dernière page de son carnet, il nota : ‘’Junko Enoshima. Kaede.’’ Et puis il ferma son carnet et l’enfouit dans sa sacoche, comme s’il venait d’écrire un poème érotique. 

_ Ding, dong, bing, bong…, tinta clairement la sonnette, annonçant l’arrivée du facteur. 

‘’Si vite ?’’, s’étonna vivement le détective alors qu’il s’empresser d’enfiler sa sacoche, de mettre sa casquette et de filer en quatrième vitesse à l’étage inférieur pour accueillir le facteur. Il signa rapidement au nom de son oncle, rangea le dossier dans le bureau de ce dernier et sortit, verrouillant la porte comme le lui avait demandé son tuteur.   
Il était 14 heures, et il n’arrivait toujours pas à s’imaginer la réaction du Puck face à son retard monumental. 

…

Le bruit du gong résonnait encore, régulièrement mais avec de moins en moins de force à chaque coup. Le Puck était assis, à même le sol, adossé contre les marches des escaliers qui menaient au second étage. Et il fixait le parterre craquelé, le regard vide, et pourtant larmoyant. Comme une pluie légère, quelques larmes s’égouttaient de ses yeux et, sans s’écouler sur ses joues, chutaient au sol et se transformaient en une légère poussière violette. 

Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais dû faire confiance à l’intrus. Pouvait-il vraiment avoir confiance en quiconque excepté les membres de DICE ? Non, vraiment, quelle idée s’était-il fait ! 

En disparaissant la veille, embarrassé par une vague de joie qui s’était diluée dans son âme de fantôme, il ne pensait pas que cela ennuierait le détective au point de le résoudre à abandonner l’affaire. 

‘’Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois que je disparaissais’’, songea-t-il en serrant les poings. 

Et pourtant, il était là, à se dire qu’il n’aurait pas dû cultiver l’espoir que l’on puisse venger sa famille. Ce détective était juste un idiot, comme tous les autres qui n’avaient absolument rien vu dans l’injustice de l’affaire ! Tous ces policiers incompétents, ces enfoirés corrompus, le juge aveugle… Les larmes qu’il laissait tomber doublèrent de volume et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, à nouveau en proie à ses démons enfouis depuis dix ans. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant le gong qu’il avait matérialisé, le serrant au point où les jointures de ses doigts, déjà blanches, devenaient livides. 

L’autre n’était qu’un détective amateur. Comment pouvait-il mener à bien une affaire dans laquelle même les plus grands des inspecteurs n’avaient vu que du feu. Dans la machination perverse de cette…

Il poussa un hurlement de rage qui résonna clairement à l’intérieur de Fairy et se redressa.

Ses pensées ne s’entrechoquaient pas, elles le consumaient de l’intérieur, imitant toutes les douleurs et souffrances qu’il avait ressenties de son vivant. Tremblant de tous ses membres, les souvenirs passés défilèrent devant ses yeux, macabre colisée d’horreur. Ses larmes s’asséchèrent et il fronça les sourcils si bas que l’on pouvait les confondre avec ses yeux. 

Uniquement guidé par le gonflement de sa fureur noire, il s’avança, quitta les escaliers qu’il gardait et se précipita vers les portes coulissantes brisées qui le séparaient de la sortie. Le pas lourd, le pas en rage. Il n’en pouvait plus à ce moment-là. Tout tourbillonnait, à lui en donner le vertige, il avait la nausée, il voulait tout détruire, tout casser. Il souhaitait que le monde s’achève pour qu’il puisse revenir en arrière. On lui avait fait confiance. DICE lui avait fait confiance et tout s’était terminé, en quelques secondes. 

Dans un nouvel hurlement, il abattit son poing serré sur le vide dans le trou de la porte en verre. Et se vit stopper par une paroi tout aussi translucide, formée par la malédiction qui le retenait à l’intérieur. La zone de sa main translucide qui se déposa sur cette paroi rougit et se mit à fumer, provoquant chez son propriétaire un affreux élancement de douleur qui traversa sa main, attaqua le reste de son corps de fantôme et lui procura un désagréable haut-le-cœur qui s’acheva par une douleur lancinante partout dans son corps. Il tomba à la renverse. 

A présent sur le dos, fixant le plafond de Fairy, la colère du violet se calma doucement. Laissant place à une grande vague de mélancolie qui se traduit par un flot de larmes et un silencieux sanglot. Il se recroquevilla à nouveau, allongé sur le côté, et couvrit ses yeux. 

DICE lui avait fait confiance, et il n’avait pas pu les protéger. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Saihara Shuichi de ne pas être digne de confiance ? A quel point fallait-il tomber dans un profond déni, une perverse hypocrisie, pour ne pas avoir assez de recul et comprendre que le détective…n’y était pour rien en réalité. 

‘’Tout est de ma faute’’, se répéta-t-il en sombrant peu à peu dans ce qui semblait être le sommeil d’un spectre. Il était midi. 

Une heure plus tard, il se leva doucement, fatigué par son violent élan de colère et par ses états-d’âmes qui s’étaient beaucoup trop agités pour quelqu’un qui contrôlait ses émotions aussi bien que lui. Le Puck sentait encore l’avertissement de sa malédiction faire trembloter les membres de son corps spectral. Mais il se leva néanmoins il retourna garder les escaliers qui menaient à l’étage suivant, trainant les pieds et les yeux à peine ouverts. L’atmosphère était lourde d’un silence pervers et d’un trop plein d’émotions qui avait débordé. 

Oma s’assit à nouveau par terre et s’adossa contre l’un des piliers ornant l’escalier. Et dans une torpeur plus calme, alors qu’il se rendait compte de son emportement passé, il songea : 

‘’J’ai vraiment fait une crise parce qu’il n’est pas venu ?... N’empêche… Ce serait bien qu’il vienne quand même… Oui… ce serait bien’’. 

Il décida de garder une apparence visible pour les humains, au cas où l’autre… 

‘’Trop d’espoirs ?’’, se demanda-t-il et il retomba dans une somnolence presque maladive avant d’avoir songé à sa décision prise dans un état de trouble. 

…


	12. L'ambassade américaine ou dicienne

C’est endormi et adossé contre un pilier que Shuichi retrouva le Puck, dans un Fairy totalement silencieux. Il hésita quelques instants à s’approcher, figé après s’être faufilé dans le trou des portes coulissantes. Puis il s’avança et s’agenouilla juste devant le violet. 

Tout comme son oncle l’avait fait le matin-même, il observa l’endormi. Les traits relâchés, une mine fatiguée, le fantôme se laissa pour la première fois examiner par le détective. 

Ce dernier songea un instant à l’impolitesse de ce qu’il faisait, mais l’occasion de voir le violet ne pas bouger dans tous les sens, avec une expression sincère, venait une fois toutes les lunes bleues. 

‘’Un fantôme peut dormir ?’’, se demanda-t-il. 

Les mèches du voleur étaient plus dociles que les siennes au réveil. Courbées telles une cascade de chaque côté de son visage, seul une mèche désobéissait à l’ordre de la clairvoyance et pendouillait doucement sur le nez livide du Puck. Légèrement hésitant, Shuichi leva sa main et approcha doucement la mèche du doigt. Mais comme il s’y attendait, sa phalange passa au travers, aussi s’empressa-t-il de la retirer aussitôt, mal à l’aise. 

Sous les yeux clos du violet, deux profonds cernes trônaient. Shuichi se rendit compte qu’il n’en avait jamais vu d’aussi marqués, même chez son oncle. De plus, avec la peau pâle du voleur, il lui aurait été bien difficile de les manquer. Mais le Puck ne tenait pas en place, aussi n’avait-il jamais vraiment pu l’observer à son aise. 

Tout à coup, l’examiné ouvrit grand ses yeux et fixa violemment le détective. Ce dernier sursauta et recula pour ensuite se redresser sur ses pieds, sans oser quitter le regard du violet des yeux. Violet qui resta figé quelques secondes, la mine sévère et froide, avant de pousser un soupir et de se relever à son tour. 

_ Espèce de pervers, pesta-t-il en lui tournant le dos tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu me dégoûtes ! 

_ Je t’assure que ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! Je voulais m’excuser pour mon retard, je n’ai pas pu me réveiller comme il fallait et j’ai dû aider mon oncle pour certaines choses ! Je ne suis pas un pervers !

Le Puck ne se retourna pas, toujours de dos, fixant la fenêtre poussiéreuse devant lui. ‘’C’est donc pour ça… qu’est-ce que j’ai été ridicule. Dix ans, ça ramollit’’, pensa-t-il en frissonnant à sa dernière déduction, presque dégoûté par lui-même. Il se retourna donc doucement pour faire face au détective et l’observa, tentant d’analyser le taux de sincérité de ce dernier en fonction de son expression faciale. Un fin sourire, ni malicieux ni narquois, seulement amusé, traversa son visage. Ses lèvres frémirent et il sentit qu’il allait peut-être perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, aussi surréagit-il comme à son habitude pour camoufler la chose : Il éclata bruyamment de rire.

_ Oh mon Dieu, tu n’es pas si ennuyeux que tu n’en as l’air ! Décidément, même les détectives ne peuvent pas détecter mes mensonges ! 

_ Oh…, parvint à prononcer le dit-détective. 

_ Mais toi en revanche, tu ne peux pas mentir, ton visage parle à ta place. Espèce de…

_ Je ne suis pas un pervers !

_ Eh bien, tu reconnais tes péchés. J’allais dire carpe, mais si tu insistes…

_ Non, mais…je… ! 

Il se souvint que s’emporter ne servait à rien. Doucement, il palpa son visage de la main, inspira profondément avant de finalement se calmer au bout de deux minutes. Il déclara : 

_ Tu as raison, je ne peux pas mentir. Je m’excuse vraiment pour mon retard. C’est sincère. 

Bien qu’il n’en donne guère l’air, le Puck était touché. Jugeant toujours de la véracité de ce que racontait le détective, il plissa les yeux. 

_ Evidemment, je le sais, commenta le violet en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête, un regard innocent mais souriant sur la figure. 

_ En grand spécialiste, ajouta Shuichi. 

Le Puck claqua des doigts et fit un clin d’œil entendu : 

_ Exactement. On dirait que tu comprends enfin à qui tu as affaire mon grand ! Tu n’es peut-être pas une carpe…

Mais alors qu’un sourire germait dans le visage du concerné, il se reprit en secouant vivement la tête et en tapant du pied sur le sol : 

_ Ah non, non. Finalement, tu es vraiment une carpe ennuyante et prévisible ! Tu penses quoi ? M’apprivoiser ? C’est toi l’animal je te rappelle !

Cette fois-ci, Shuichi n’éclata pas de rire comme la fois précédente, soucieux d’embarrasser à nouveau son interlocuteur. Il raffermit simplement son esquisse et plissa les yeux de d’amusement. Ils s’étaient peut-être réconciliés, et ça le soulageait largement. Qui cela soulageait ? Autant le Puck que le détective, la réponse à cette question ne pouvait être contestée. 

Et tout comme pour les deux, le soulagement de ne pas être en discorde était grand, tout autant l’était la volonté d’aller au plus profond de l’affaire de DICE. Seulement pour l’un, il s’agissait de découvrir la vérité tandis que pour l’autre, il fallait venger sa famille. 

Cependant, Shuichi n’osait pas introduire le sujet. Il avait peur de troubler le fantôme, bien qu’il sache que peu de choses pouvaient le perturber, et de le froisser. Car son rêve ne respectait pas exactement l’intimité de ceux qu’il observait. Et bien que le songe ne fût jamais de la réelle volonté du détective, il s’en voulait légèrement. 

De son côté, le Puck hésitait. Le détective était-il assez futé et digne de confiance pour qu’il lui révèle l’affaire ? Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser la vengeance de sa famille aux mains d’un gringalet sans cervelle. Il s’agissait de tout un honneur et de toute une revanche, et le risque valait bien plus que le résultat favorable. Il eut alors une illumination. 

_ Sors ton carnet et note ce que je te dis, ordonna-t-il simplement, le regard fixant les yeux du détective, comme s’il le sondait à nouveau. 

_ Huh ? Je…mon carnet ? Oui, oui attends !

Se rendant compte de l’occasion rare et précieuse, Shuichi s’empressa de fouiller dans sa sacoche et sortit le matériel demandé. Presque comme pour un cours, ce que le Puck   
s’empressa de remarquer. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, les bras croisés à la hauteur de son torse, dans une démarche presque militaire quoique son rythme fut plus long et   
consciencieux. 

_ Note un J, note un E, et puis reviens à la ligne. 

Chose dite, chose faite. 

_ Maintenant, note un T, et puis un E, et reviens à nouveau à la ligne. 

Shuichi hocha la tête alors que son support ‘’de cours’’ était le sol craquelé et poussiéreux. 

_ Et finalement, en une seule ligne, note un T, puis un E, puis un S et encore un T, termina le Puck, cette fois-ci les mains derrière son dos. 

Il observa le détective se leva, le regard fixé sur ce qu’il avait noté sur son carnet. Il lut à voix haute : 

_ Je te test ? 

Le violet ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sourire. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il en avait déjà trop fait. Shuichi se perdit doucement dans ses pensées tandis que son regard orienté vers le Puck se vidait. Perdant tout ancrage avec la réalité, il plongea dans une profonde réflexion. 

_ Pourquoi ‘’test’’ au lieu de ‘’teste’’ ? Il n’y aurait pas un E qui manque ? 

_ Non, répliqua simplement le voleur-fantôme. 

_ Hum… on dirait la version anglaise du mot…

Une idée lui vint à l’esprit. Beaucoup trop farfelue. Bien trop perchée et privée de sens. Mais n’était-ce pas ce dont cette affaire entière pouvait être qualifiée ? Shuichi jeta un oeil interrogatif au Puck qui soutenait son regard sans bouger, un sourire éternel, spectral et mortel sur son visage. Les mains dans les poches, il ressemblait plus à une statue figée dans le temps qu’à une âme. 

_ Je ne peux pas simplement aller et fouiller dedans, déclara Shuichi. 

_ Alors tu rates ton test mon cher détective. Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place. 

L’étudiant en droits baissa la tête. Il avait compris que le Puck souhaitait qu’il fouille l’ambassade américaine. Pour cela donc avait-il utilisé la version anglaise du mot ‘’tester’’. 

Mais il fallait bien qu’il y ait une raison pour laquelle le voleur l’enverrait là-bas. De l’extérieur, Shuichi avait pu remarquer à quel point le bâtiment semblait vide et à peine utilisé. Peut-être pouvait-il utiliser cela à son avantage…

Mais pourquoi s’y introduire s’il ne savait pas quoi chercher ? Shuichi inspira à fond et réfléchit : Que savait-il de DICE qui était en relation avec le bâtiment ?   
A cet endroit-là s’était terré le Puck au début de l’affaire, dans le déguisement d’un employé. Peut-être que dans le bureau où il s’était caché… non définitivement pas. On ne pouvait rien y cacher. 

A l’intérieur de l’ambassade américaine, le violet avait dissimulé son costume. Plus précisément dans les toilettes… aucunement un bon endroit pour une cachette d’un indice sur le long terme. Les femmes de ménage auraient rapidement découvert. 

Dans l’ambassade américaine… que pouvait-il dire d’autres ? Il creusa plus profondément dans ses souvenirs. C’était là qu’avaient résonné la chanson des canards, l’ode-surprise promise par le Changeling et le Grogoch. Mais les baffes à énergie autonome avaient sans doute été envoyées chez la police. 

Puis tout s’éclaira. Il n’osa d’abord pas y croire, mais un flash le fit trembler et il manqua de faire tomber dans carnet.   
Shuichi sortit en précipitation de Fairy.

De son côté, le Puck papillonna doucement des yeux, ne s’attendant pas à un tel galop. 

‘’Est-ce qu’il sait au moins quoi chercher ou… ? Hum… je ne sais pas si je suis en train de tester ses capacités à fouiller un bâtiment ou sa chance… N’empêche, qu’il réussisse la chose d’une manière ou d’une autre, ça devrait lui prendre au moins quelques jours s’il ne sait pas où fouiner… S’il y arrive du premier coup, je devrais peut-être lui tirer les vers du nez n’empêche…’’

Mais le Puck ne savait pas encore que Shuichi connaissait l’affaire par cœur.   
Le drone qui avait filmé toute l’action de l’affaire, contrôlé par le Leprechaun, était dissimulé quelque part sur le toit de l’ambassade américaine.

…  
Le bâtiment était juste en face de Fairy, il ne fut donc pas compliqué pour le détective de traverser la rue de l’Equilibre et pour se retrouver à l’entrée de l’ambassade. Serrant de ses poings la lanière de sa sacoche pour se rassurer, il jaugea deux vieux drapeaux de part et d’autre d’un petit escalier à l’entrée. Les drapeaux des Etats-Unis ainsi que ceux du Japon. Comment un bâtiment aussi important pouvait avoir été abandonné ? Et à quel point l’affaire de DICE avait-elle impacté la réputation du quartier au point où l’ambassade américaine en avait été emménagée ailleurs ? 

Légèrement nerveux, mais également déterminé à gagner la confiance du Puck pour enfin connaître le bout de cette histoire abracadabrante, Shuichi entra.   
Le hall d’entrée était largement plus propre et soigné que celui de Fairy. Au plafond pendaient des imitations immenses de lampes chinoises, légèrement abîmées par le temps et le manque d’entretien sérieux. De toute manière, pourquoi prendrait-on le ménage dans ce bâtiment autant au sérieux qu’à la nouvelle ambassade américaine, quelques kilomètres plus loin ? Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux ainsi que d’incrustations volontairement axées sur le pop art lorsqu’il s’agissait de représenter des personnages symboliques de l’Histoire américaine en couleur flashy, ainsi que l’art deco architecture pour caricaturer différentes peintures illustrant d’anciens peuples. Tout comme à Fairy, le sol était en quartz, aussi les pas du détective résonnèrent solennellement à chaque nouvelle foulée. 

Remarquant l’aspect vide des lieux, le jeune homme hésita un instant à annoncer sa venue et à demander d’aller voir le toit de l’immeuble, poliment comme à son habitude. Mais sa béatitude ne dura guère longtemps. Des pas semblaient rapidement s’approcher en sa direction et mu par une étrange sensation, puissante et violente, sans qu’il n’en eu   
décidé le moindre fait, il se retrouva dissimulé derrière un pilier. 

‘’Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me cache ?’’, se questionna-t-il vivement. 

Sa raison souhaitait aller vers la personne qui s’approchait. Mais son instinct lui somma de ne pas bouger. Depuis quand… ? Il ressentait la même atmosphère que dans son rêve. Il reconnaissait également les lieux, quoiqu’ils aient l’air plus modernes et également plus poussiéreux. Il n’avait pas besoin de guide pour savoir se diriger vers le toit. 

‘’Tout droit jusqu’à la porte rouge à côté du tableau de Marilyn Monroe, puis plus qu’à emprunter les escaliers jusqu’en haut.’’, se remémora-t-il. 

Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de rester dissimulé ? Ses doutes se dissipèrent lorsqu’il aperçut la nouvelle propriétaire des lieux.   
Grande, élancée et vêtue avec extravagance, la blonde aux couettes et aux ongles rouges déployait autour d’elle une aura incompréhensible. Tout aussi effrayante que celle du Puck, mais bien plus pernicieuse. Shuichi était sûr que même s’il passait des mois avec cette dame, jamais il ne pourrait s’habituer à sa démarche de fauve. Reconnaissable entre mille, auto-entreposée dans la galerie d’art avec ses photographies glauques, il était impossible de se tromper. 

L’artiste folle, Junko Enoshima, jaugeait le hall d’entrée d’un regard suspicieux. Pourquoi possédait-elle ce bâtiment ? La question éleva dans le cœur et la raison du détective des exclamations curieuses qui ne se concluaient pas. Avait-il eu raison de se demander si cette étrange femme était suspecte ? Seule la découverte de la vérité pouvait le lui dire.   
Un téléphone sonna, au point où Shuichi faillit pousser un cri de stupeur. Il dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, la tête tourbillonnant de peur. Heureusement, il ne s’agissait pas de son mobile, éternellement en silencieux. Non, il s’agissait de la sonnerie de l’artiste folle. Cette dernière, après avoir jeté un regard circulaire sévère autour d’elle, attrapa son téléphone d’un geste habile de la main et décrocha :

_ Oui ?

Sa voix était grave, stricte. Comme si elle avait, dans une autre vie, été souveraine. 

_ Non. Non, il n’est pas question qu’on retarde… Non, j’ai des choses prévues !

Elle semblait se disputer avec son interlocuteur quoiqu’au ton de sa voix, il était clair qu’elle menait la conversation. Shuichi, ne se sentant plus en sécurité derrière le pilier, fixa longuement Enoshima qui lui tournait le dos, avant de se glisser derrière un énorme sofa en taffetas noir. C’était ridicule, mais quelque chose lui hurlait à l’intérieur de lui que s’il se faisait voir, il n’aurait plus de vie mais une suite de problèmes. 

_ Hum…attends deux secondes.

Tout à coup, les talons hauts de l’artiste claquèrent contre le sol et l’étudiant en droits se mit soudainement à croire en l’existence d’un Dieu, priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir été entendu. L’artiste folle s’approcha à une vitesse hallucinante et Shuichi se rendit compte que s’il était resté derrière le pilier, il aurait pu directement rédiger son testament. 

Junko attrapa une de ses couettes et l’approcha doucement de sa joue droite, comme pour réfléchir. L’interlocuteur, à l’autre bout du fil, l’appelait sans cesse, très agacé. Mais la blonde ne semblait pas s’en soucier. Shuichi déglutit mais se calma légèrement lorsque finalement, la dame prononça :

_ Oui ? 

Cependant, alors qu’elle assentissait pour une fois aux commentaires de son interlocuteur, le sang du détective se glaça. La blonde passait doucement sa main vers la poche intérieure de son manteau et en tirait un vieux revolver. Shuichi reconnut le flingue utilisé il y a longtemps par la police impériale japonaise. Son oncle, passionné d’armes dans sa jeunesse, pouvait donner le nom de n’importe quels automatiques et autres revolvers. Imprégné depuis son enfance, Shuichi réussit à se souvenir du nom donné à celui que tenait Junko dans ses mains. Il s’agissait d’un revolver type 26, arme anciennement adoptée par l’armée impériale japonaise et très ressemblant à un revolver britannique. C’était un si vieux modèle qu’il pouvait en paraître vintage. Mais le détective n’avait pas le temps de juger les goûts de la blonde.   
‘’Elle va tirer en espérant que je sursaute et me trahisse’’, comprit-il. 

En conséquence, il se recroquevilla silencieusement sur lui-même, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche et plissant les yeux. Si Shuichi n’avait pas été aussi près de l’artiste folle, il n’aurait rien remarqué et aurait trahi sa présence tant la femme était méticuleusement discrète. 

_ BANG !

Les lampes chinoises qui pendaient au plafond étaient fichues. 

La détonation avait résonné comme l’explosion d’une bombe aux oreilles de Shuichi. S’il ne s’était pas préparé, il aurait poussé une exclamation de peur. Et même prévenu, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de tressaillir nerveusement. 

‘’Faites qu’elle ne me voit pas ! Pourquoi est-elle armée ? Faites qu’elle ne me voit pas !’’

Un long silence s’ensuivit, pendant lequel les oreilles du détective bourdonnèrent. Il pria encore plus fort, la tête entre les genoux, pour ne pas être entendu. Peut-être qu’avec un peu de chance, le coup de feu avait également perturbé le système auditif d’Enoshima, et donc ne pouvait-elle pas entendre le rythme cardiaque affolé de l’étudiant en droit.   
Quelques secondes. Puis Junko porta à nouveau son téléphone à son oreille, rebroussant doucement chemin. 

_ Hum ? Le bruit ? J’ai juste fait tomber un verre. 

Et pendant que son interlocuteur vociférait des paroles inaudibles, la blonde s’arrêta, alors qu’elle était juste devant le seuil de la porte. Puis, dans un murmure qui parvint par chance aux oreilles de Shuichi, elle siffla : 

_ Envoie des techniciens installer des caméras au plus vite à l’ancienne ambassade. J’en ai marre d’attendre.

Il sembla que quelques hésitations de la part de l’interlocuteur mirent en rogne Enoshima : 

_ Si les techniciens ne sont pas là sous ta directive dans deux heures, l’imposteur qui travaille comme professeur de ta fille ira s’en occuper. 

Chose qui sembla rapidement décider l’interlocuteur de se ranger dans les bonnes grâces de la femme armée. Et Junko put partir, claquant ses talons sur le paillasson misérablement vieux. 

Shuichi mit deux bonnes minutes à retrouver un semblant de respiration. Il craignait que la blonde ne revienne pour revérifier l’état des lieux. Aussi, était-il resté complètement figé, se permettant à peine de cligner les yeux. Lorsqu’il fut rassuré, il pointa sa tête au-dessus du canapé et jeta un regard circulaire, tendant ses oreilles bourdonnantes en même temps. Rien. 

‘’J’ai moins de deux heures pour retrouver ce foutu drone.’’, songea-t-il tout en se demandant si cela en valait toujours la peine. 

Oui. Il n’avait jamais été aussi en danger de sa vie. Il avait littéralement cru à sa fin dans cette ambassade. Et pourtant… c’était marrant ? Bien plus marrant que ses cours ? Plus marrants que les dossiers de son oncle ? Devenait-il inconscient ?

Il balaya d’un geste désinvolte ces pensées et se décida : Il devait se dépêcher avant l’arrivée de ces techniciens promis. Pour cela, il fila en direction de la porte rouge qui menait aux escaliers en colimaçon le séparant de l’endroit qu’il comptait fouiller. Le toit.


	13. Infiltrer et s'évanouir

Les escaliers ne furent pas compliqués à monter, quoique le sport n’ait jamais été le point fort du détective. Au bout de trois étages, il était déjà légèrement essoufflé et dut prendre quelques secondes pour stabiliser sa respiration. Mais l’adrénaline de l’instant de peur intense lui offrit également l’énergie d’arriver jusqu’au toit. Sa main sur la rambarde, il se pencha quelques secondes pour observer le bas de l’immeuble. Nulle trace de Junko nulle part dans les rues, elle était définitivement partie. Et lui, ne devait pas perdre la moindre seconde s’il voulait sortir en un seul morceau avant l’arrivée des techniciens. 

Le toit de l’ambassade américaine était un mélange vieux et peu goûteux d’un toit-terrasse et d’un toit à cellules photovoltaïques. Des panneaux solaires ainsi que des antennes pointaient un peu partout, dégradant considérablement la vue. Enfin… pour quelqu’un qui serait monté pour profiter du paysage. Ce qui n’était définitivement par le cas du détective qui soupira d’agacement en se rendant compte de sa mission tordue : 

‘’Chercher un drone noir caché ici, c’est comme chercher un champignon vert dans du gazon…’’

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la montre qu’il portait à son poignet droit. S’il se donnait une marge de sécurité d’un quart d’heure, il avait encore une heure et demie avant de devoir filer en quatrième vitesse. Et évidemment, il ne pourrait jamais revenir à l’ambassade dans laquelle l’artiste folle aurait installé des caméras de surveillance. 

Ainsi passa-t-il les trois quarts d’heure suivants à vérifier tout ce qui constituait un relief par rapport au toit-terrasse aménagé. Mais rien. Les mains pleines de poussière, des toiles d’araignées le long de ses vêtements, il avait un air pitoyable et une mine humiliée, les lèvres serrées et regrettant affablement la non-proximité d’une douche. 

_ Atchoum !, éternua-t-il une nouvelle fois en extirpant sa tête de sous une antenne-satellite. 

Shuichi épousseta frénétiquement ses vêtements et s’adossa à un mur. Il n’osa pas porter sa main grise, à son menton comme à son habitude, tant elle était cette fois sale à en faire pâlir un maniaque. 

‘’Si je devais programmer un drone pour se cacher sur le toit d’un immeuble… je ferais en sorte qu’il ne soit pas apparent, ça c’est sûr… mais j’essaierai aussi d’imaginer un endroit où il ne serait pas susceptible d’être trompé par la pluie…’’

Et à mesure qu’il ruminait sur la probabilité que le drone ne soit pas réellement sur le toit, son regard fut attiré par une grille de transfert encore en bon état, permettant l’aération par l’extérieur de l’ambassade. Et son cœur rata un battement. 

‘’Si je n’avais pas rêvé de DICE, j’aurais mis des années...’’

Non, s’il n’avait pas rêvé de DICE, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Tout simplement et sans complication paradoxale. 

En un mouvement, il s’accroupit au sol, se déplaçant littéralement sur ses genoux jusqu’à la grille de transfert grise. Et en un geste de la main, il la débloqua. DICE avait sans doute dû répéter cette manœuvre plusieurs fois avant d’être sûr que l’appareil atterrissait bien derrière cette grille tandis que celle-ci se refermait derrière lui, le protégeant ainsi des potentiels intempéries tout en le dissimulant au regard des curieux. 

‘’N’empêche, quand la neige est tombée puis a fondu, l’eau a sans doute dû s’infiltrer…’’

Peut-être le drone était-il étanche. Quoiqu’il en fût, Shuichi papillonna nerveusement des yeux lorsque la grille se releva et le laissa admirer sa trouvaille. Non pour son esthétique mais pour son existence actuelle. 

Le quadricopter était, comme dans son rêve, un modèle noir, pesant sans doute bien plus de 800 grammes. Il ne possédait pas d’ampoule spécialisée permettant d’envoyer un signal lumineux, en particulier la nuit, comme la réglementation législative l’obligeait. Le Leprechaun devait être particulièrement doué à le manier à distance, sans même avoir besoin de le voir en temps et en heure. 

Le détective extirpa la machine de derrière la grille de transfert avec peine. Les hélices étaient repliées sur elles-mêmes, l’une cassée tandis que les autres croulaient sous la poussière. Penser que le Leprechaun l’avait inventé à l’aide de Fir Darrig l’impressionnait au plus haut point. Shuichi passa son doigt le long des reliefs aérodynamiques du drone : 

‘’C’est…’’

Il n’était pas un professionnel en matière de machines, mais n’importe qui pouvait assurer là qu’il s’agissait d’un travail de maître. Mais pas le temps de trainer. 

Le drone sous le bras, il veilla à ne pas abîmer la moindre pièce du chef-d’œuvre qui s’avérait être une bible de toutes les affaires de DICE. Tous leurs ‘’méfaits’’ étaient enregistrés là-dedans et était censés constituer un album de famille consistant. Tenir entre ses mains ce regroupement consistant de preuves était pour le détective une source d’émotions contradictoires : Joie, intérêt, curiosité, appréhension, impatience…

Puis, quand il atteint la porte rouge du premier étage, ce fût au tour de la terreur de faire un tour dans ses tripes. 

Car les techniciens étaient arrivés plus tôt que prévu. 

S’il y avait été habitué, Shuichi aurait prononcé tous les jurons qu’il connaissait. Malheureusement pour lui, il était incapable de se souvenir de la moindre insulte. De toute manière, il n’aurait pas osé y penser ou en proférer une, élevé avec rigueur par son oncle. Aussi garda-t-il le silence, ce qui lui sauva probablement la vie. 

Il était encore derrière la porte rouge, dissimulé aux yeux des techniciens par cette paroi en bois. Il inspira. 

‘’Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?’’, se répéta-t-il comme l’on plante régulièrement un marteau pour enfoncer un clou. 

Son ventre avait sans doute fait les montagnes russes car il avait une soudaine nausée et il devina que la pâleur de son visage s’était également exacerbée. Doucement, une sueur froide coula le long de son front et ses doigts tremblèrent. Il vérifia l’heure :

‘’Ils sont arrivés beaucoup plus tôt ! Une heure est à peine passée depuis l’appel d’Enoshima !’’

Dans son malheur, l’étudiant en droits paniqué remarqua que la blonde n’était pas là. Ce qui atténua les élancements violents de sa respiration saccadée. 

_ Eh ! Tu fais quoi avec les câbles ? Faut d’abord trouver là où on les posera, ces foutues caméras ! 

C’était vraisemblablement le chef de l’équipe. En uniforme jaune fluorescent, un bonnet en laine serré autour de sa tête touffue de cheveux roses flashy, il distribuait les tâches avec un certain agacement, comme si on venait de le tirer de son sommeil. 

_ Non, pas là espèce d’imbécile ! Quand le soleil se lèvera, la caméra sera éblouie ! Et le chef veut que le travail soit parfait. 

Les employés ronchonnaient dans leur barbe, se pliant néanmoins sous la professionnalité et la maîtrise du chef d’équipe. 

Shuichi cessa de les observer et s’adossa contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux. Le neveu bloqua sa respiration, vida ses pensées et, pour la première de sa vie, laissa à son instinct le contrôle total. En dépit de sa raison qui tambourinait agressivement dans sa tête. 

Et il ouvrit grand la porte rouge, apparaissant dans le champ de vision de tous les techniciens. Sans doute au nombre de six. Il esquissa un sourire timide, légèrement nerveux. Un silence de quelques secondes pesa dans l’atmosphère avant que le chef ne s’écrie : 

_ Eh le morveux ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? Propriété privée, tu veux que j’appelle les flics. 

Le détective n’eut pas à simuler ses expressions faciales. Il était vraiment terrifié, malgré le fait qu’il en profita : 

_ Je…je m’excuse Monsieur. Je suis allé chercher mon drone qui s’était coincé sur le toit de l’immeuble. 

Les techniciens n’avaient de rapport avec Enoshima à part le fait qu’ils travaillaient pour un de ses ‘’esclaves’’. Ils n’étaient vraisemblablement pas aussi dangereux, ce qui se confirma vite lorsque le chef d’équipe écarquilla les yeux d’horreur en apercevant le drone que le jeune homme tenait dans sa main. 

_ Mais comment peux-tu autant malmener un si beau jouet ! 

Le chef d’équipe prenait sans doute Shuichi pour un enfant, ses cheveux complètement décoiffés et ses vêtements risiblement gris-poussière. 

_ C’est… le vent, improvisa-t-il, peu convaincu de sa propre performance.

La chance lui souriait, l’autre était complètement crédule. Il s’approcha et observa le jouet que le jeune homme gardait entre ses mains. Ce dernier remarqua les dents pointues qui brillaient telles des canines de requin. Et il déglutit. Mais le chef d’équipe ne fit que sourire : 

_ Il est très beau. Mais les drones sont interdits en ville au Japon, espèce de mioche. 

Il ne semblait pas le dire sous le temps du reproche. C’était plutôt comme s’il commentait pour se laisser plus de temps afin d’étudier la machine. Shuichi s’inquiéta un instant de l’inoffensivité de l’adulte quand celui-ci rajouta : 

_ La prochaine fois, évite. Et surtout, ne le fais pas voler à plus de 150 mètres. C’est aussi interdit et tu peux facilement en perdre le contrôle. Ce serait très dommage de gâcher ce petit bijoux. Regarde, finit-il par dire en pointant du doigt la machine noire. 

Le détective baissa le regard tandis que l’autre poursuivait : 

_ L’hélice, là, tient à peine. Et le chassis est à remplacer, il est un peu fissuré. C’est triste parce que…ah !... pour une fois qu’on utilise bien comme il faut la fibre de carbone...

Le professionnel se saisit d’une de ses tresses roses et se mit à la malmener du doigt. Il se redressa et fixa longuement le détective. Shuichi était plus petit que le chef d’équipe, aussi, se sentit-il vite très déboussolé. Finalement, l’adulte sourit et laissa le passage au détective qui hésita avant de ‘’prendre la fuite’’. Derrière lui, des employés questionnèrent l’agissement de leur chef : 

_ Mais chef, il n’avait pas le droit d’entrer dans le bâtiment…

_ Taisez-vous ! J’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir un drone quand j’étais plus petit pour pouvoir filmer ma Sonia, moi… Je suis sûr qu’il fera bon usage de son jouet. 

Et alors que le reste des employés se demandaient nerveusement comment un tel pervers pouvait être si bien payé, Shuichi était déjà en face des portes coulissantes de Fairy. 

…

Le Puck fixait Shuichi d’un air sévère, presque enragé. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Même lui aurait mis quelques heures à trouver un drone dans un endroit à l’intérieur duquel il n’avait jamais mis les pieds. Qui était ce…ce… (Il n’avait pas les mots) qui avait réussi à trouver le drone en quarante-cinq minutes ? Pendant quelques secondes, ses joues de fantôme rougirent de rage en considérant l’éventualité que Saihara fût lié à cette…grognasse. 

Mais il balaya rapidement cette pensée. C’était tout bonnement impossible car ceux qui étaient liés à cette personne pernicieuse ne pouvaient pas entrer à Fairy sans s’évanouir. 

La malédiction lui garantissait au moins cela…

Le Puck serra ses lèvres et tenta comme à son habitude d’adopter un visage dérisoire. Mais aussitôt qu’il eut esquissé un sourire, il se rendit compte que celui-ci ressemblait plus à une grimace qu’à un croissant malicieux. 

Il réessaya. Sans résultat. Ses joues tressaillaient d’incompréhension et d’agacement. De plus, il avait devant lui la preuve ultime qu’il n’était pas fautif, après toutes ces années. Il prit une grande inspiration, bien qu’inutile pour un fantôme comme lui, et s’approcha brusquement du détective qui ne recula pas, toujours plein de poussière. Les bras croisés, le 

Puck siffla :

_ Qu’est-ce que tu sais ?

Sa voix était presque formulée dans une supplication maladive. 

Shuichi hésita quelques secondes. Puis cracha le morceau, après trois mois de silence : 

_ Tu es le Puck. 

Si ce dernier avait encore besoin de respirer, il aurait peut-être contrôlé un hoquet de surprise. Mais le fantôme se contenta de baisser la tête, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur le sol alors que son image visible par Shuichi se brouillait. 

L’étudiant en droits s’inquiéta. Si ce qui s’était passé à DICE était aussi horrible que ce qu’il pressentait, le rappeler au Puck en prononçant son nom de code de cette nuit-là n’était pas la meilleure des idées. Mais il n’en avait pas d’autres, ainsi son choix était initialement restreint. Devant lui, le violet était complètement figé, depuis quelques secondes.

Une légère secousse le traversa, puis une autre. Il se redressa violemment et éclata d’un rire noir, se tenant presque le ventre tant il semblait ne plus rien contenir :

_ Oh mon Dieu, je n’ai pas entendu quelques choses d’aussi hilarant depuis des années ! 

Le détective n’osa pas répliquer. La réaction du voleur se contredisait vite. En plein milieu de ses rires, des larmes coulaient, et par crispation, des fois, la mâchoire du violet traduisait un état proche de celui d’une personne qui souhaite fondre en larmes. Il poursuivit, entre deux hoquets de rire, tandis que sa voix, expulsée à travers une gorge serrée   
de remords, s’écorchait à chaque syllabe :

_ Waw je suis impressionné ! Mais tu es donc un fouineur sans vergogne toi ! Tu sais ce que c’est la vie privée au moins ? _ Je n’ai pas fouiné…, se justifia Saihara. 

Il était évident que le voleur tentait encore de se contrôler, mais le rouge qui transparaissait sur son visage donnait l’impression à Shuichi qu’il s’étouffait dans ses mots. Le Puck pointa violement du doigt le détective, l’accusant :

_ Arrête de te chercher des excuses, je t'ai cerné espèce de fouine ! Tu sais qu'il y a des sanctions contre ça et que je peux facilement te poursuivre en justice !

Il fallait que le violet reprenne son sang-froid. Chose qu’il n’avait jamais perdu, considéra le détective. 

_ Mais non je t'assure ! Et... et...puis il faudrait déjà que tu sortes d'ici pour porter plainte.... 

Très mauvaise réponse. Les sourcils du violet se froncèrent vivement et un sourire forcé, plein de rage transparut sur ses lèvres. 

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça espèce de fouine ! Je trouverai bien le moyen de t'envoyer porter le même uniforme que moi, sal*pard !, s’écria le violet à pleins poumons. 

Ce fut ce hurlement qui décida le détective. 

_ Je n'ai pas fouillé ! J'ai... j'ai rêvé de toi.... 

L’éclat de rire du Puck lui resta en travers de la gorge. Mais il n’afficha pas une mine étonnée. Il laissa tomber ses bras ballants le long du corps et fixa le détective, hésitant à sourire pour dissimuler ses états-d’âmes. Ce n’était pas du tout le bon moment pour les blagues, aussi le fantôme considérait-il sérieusement le meurtre. Shuichi déposa le drone délicatement par terre et tenta de s’approcher du Puck. 

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai cherché cet endroit, Fairy. 

Le voleur fixa le neveu du regard, cessant immédiatement de sourire et s’habillant d’une mine neutre, presque macabre. 

_ J'ai rêvé de DICE et des signaux, poursuivit Shuichi, cherchant dans les yeux de son interlocuteur quelque chose qui l’encourageait à poursuivre. 

Mais le Puck ne bougea pas d’un poil. D’une seconde à une autre, son regard se vidait, comme s’il plongeait dans des souvenirs lointains. Il le vit déglutir difficilement à plusieurs reprises bien qu’il ait eu de la chance de pouvoir l’analyser d’aussi près. Shuichi sentit un violent mal de tête le parcourir tandis que son cœur battait violemment à en résonner dans sa tête. 

_ De tous les bâtiments. Et de chaque membre, ajouta-t-il finalement. 

Pouvait-on s’attendre à une réaction joviale face à cette soudaine révélation ? Certainement pas. Mais le détective espérait de tout cœur qu’il était possible de passer à travers le trop plein d’émotions que pouvait engendrer une prise de conscience aussi violente et une si grande vague de souvenirs douloureux. Shuichi inspira, puis expira. Sa tête tournait étrangement…

_ Euh...je.... 

_ Toi…

Il l’avait murmuré dans un élan de détresse et de confusion, pointant à nouveau du doigt son interlocuteur. Ses yeux brillaient d’une rage incontestable. Parce qu’il ne comprenait pas. ‘’Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ment ?’’ se répétait-il alors qu’il lisait littéralement sur le visage de Shuichi que ce dernier ne disait que la stricte vérité. ‘’Qu’est-ce qu’il a vu ce fumier ? Il a vu ? Et qu’est-ce qu’il fait là alors ?...’’ le reste des mots tourbillonnèrent violemment dans sa tête. Le Puck tenta de prononcer d’autres mots mais ces derniers s’accrochèrent à sa gorge et filèrent dans un grognement animal. 

Bien qu’au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que réveiller ses états-d’âmes passés était une cruciale erreur, le magma de ses regrets, de sa colère et de sa profonde dépression prirent définitivement le contrôle du violet, chose qui ne lui était arrivée qu’une fois dans sa vie. Ce jour-là. 

Il tremblait. Sa colère du matin ressurgissait dans une énorme vague noire, bouillonnante. Ses poings serrés, la bouche crispée, il fixait le sol, les yeux larmoyants. ‘’Il doit mentir…’’. 

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de fulminer comme il se le devait car devant lui, les yeux de Shuichi se révulsèrent, il tituba quelques secondes avant de chuter au sol.  
Il s’était évanoui par un surplus de stress qu’il avait rarement expérimenté auparavant.

On n’infiltre pas un bâtiment aussi facilement, en un claquement de doigts…


	14. L'artiste à éviter

…

_ Dong… dong… dong…

Encore tout étourdi, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il était allongé sur un sol aussi dur, Shuichi confondit le bruit qu’il entendait avec la sonnette de la maison de son oncle. Qui pouvait venir aussi tôt ? Les yeux fendus en une commissure faiblement entrouverte, il distingua des formes floues, figées devant lui. Il papillonna doucement des yeux et tenta d’analyser son environnement. Et abandonna la seconde qui suivait : La lumière lui donnait un si grand mal de crâne qu’il s’en recroquevilla de plus belle, couvrant son visage de ses mains. 

Puis, doucement, des parcelles de souvenirs lui revinrent. Il se vit à l’ambassade américaine, agenouillé et prêt à attraper le drone à travers une grille de transfert. Il se vit s’improvisant enfant égaré devant le chef d’équipe aux dents pointues. Il en frissonna et de nouveau, sa tête l’alerta d’un élancement de douleur, aussi gémit-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? 

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Et fût surpris de se rendre compte que la luminosité de la pièce avait diminué. Son mal de crâne s’apaisa vivement. Shuichi, prenant appui sur ses coudes, se redressa et s’assit. 

Il était à Fairy, à même le sol. Et là, il se souvint. Il avait partiellement révélé sa connaissance de la mission de DICE au Puck. Et, peut-être à cause de ses propres angoisses refluées à l’ambassade, il était tombé dans les pommes. 

_ Dong… dong… dong…

Shuichi jeta un coup d’œil à la fenêtre. Etrangement, le soleil brillait toujours dehors, mais la fenêtre en filtrait les rayons comme s’il s’agissait d’une paroi fumée. Ce qui n’était pas le cas la dernière fois qu’il avait vérifié… Etait-ce une illusion du Puck… pour baisser son mal de tête ?

La mesure battait à un rythme régulier derrière lui. Shuichi se retourna et fit face à la source du son. Adossé contre un pilier, les genoux repliés de façon à ce que ses coudes reposent dessus, le Puck fixait le sol, la tête baissée, tout en donnant de temps à autre, à intervalle régulier, à coup à son gong. Il ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué son réveil…

_ Alors comme ça, tu sais vraiment tout ?, murmura le violet sans même lever la tête, piétinant littéralement l’hypothèse de l’étudiant. 

Le détective hésita. Son interlocuteur n’avait pas l’air démoralisé, il avait plutôt l’air au bord de la mort. Si mort on pouvait considérer pour un fantôme. 

Il décida de se rapprocher, et ce fût là qu’il aperçut son carnet, ouvert et posé sur le sol. 

_...

Shuichi aurait voulu réagir, mais peu lui importait la formulation, il avait l’air stupide. Aussi, garda-t-il le silence et s’assit, mal à l’aise, juste en face du fantôme. Ce dernier releva finalement la tête et observa le jeune étudiant. Chose qui le fit tressaillir si fort qu’il crut en verser des larmes. 

Les yeux du Puck étaient plus hantés que ceux de la mort, brillant de tourments, de peur et d’hésitations. Il continuait d’observer Shuichi, tout en tapant doucement du gong avec sa baguette. 

_ Dong… dong… dong…

Et le détective se rendit alors compte de l’état des mains du violet. Complètement rosies, comme si un pot de peinture s’était écoulé dessus. Des taches, particulièrement dans les zones qui servaient à tenir les objets. Les mains du violet tremblotaient légèrement, comme vidées de toute énergie. 

Shuichi dévia alors son regard vers son carnet et fit le lien. Car sur les pages jaunes de son petit livre, il pouvait également observer des empreintes roses. Un fantôme, avait-il une consistance ou non ?, se demanda-t-il une énième fois. 

_ Tu…tu as réussi à ouvrir le carnet ?

Il savait donc tout de ses avancées, lui qui espérait les révéler progressivement…

Le voleur ne répondit pas, il hocha simplement la tête. 

_ C’est douloureux ?, le questionna le neveu en pointant du doigt les taches roses qui ornaient les phalanges du fantôme.

_ Comme mille aiguilles plantées au même endroit.

Tout était dit dans une voix fatiguée, mais loin d’être monocorde. Shuichi sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher : 

_ Oui. Je connais à peu près toute l’affaire de cette nuit-là. A partir des préparatifs jusqu’au moment où tu as pris le Parabellum. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu’il se passe après, mais comme j’avais un mauvais pressentiment, et que je n’arrêtais pas de passer mes nuits à visualiser encore et encore le rêve, j’ai décidé de faire des recherches. 

Il lui expliqua alors chaque détail qui l’avait rapproché de Fairy, puis du Puck. Mais il omit de mentionner l’Artiste folle, jugeant qu’il n’avait pas assez de preuves pour pouvoir en tirer une considération objective. Elle portait une arme à feu avec elle comme certains yakuzas du pays et souhaitait faire surveiller un bâtiment qui devait sans nul doute lui appartenir aujourd’hui. Que pouvait-il même commenter à son propos ?

Le Puck l’écouta attentivement, bien qu’il ait l’air de plus en plus mal au point. Fatigué. Il était surtout harassé et complètement fourbu, noyé dans un trop plein d’émotions qu’il essayait de contenir. C’était sans doute l’une des rares fois où il laissait une personne le voir dans un tel état de dépression. Cela n’arrivait qu’avec ses compagnons de DICE…, il eut haut-le-cœur. 

Au bout de cette conversation à un sens, le violet fit disparaître le gong et tira ses genoux vers son torse. Shuichi, de son côté, prit son carnet entre ses mains et le feuilleta. 

Chaque page était tachée de rose. Etait-ce un sang spécifique aux fantômes ? Lisant la question sur son visage, le Puck s’étira doucement, passa ses mains rosées sur ses yeux, massant par la suite ses tempes avant d’enfin, après de nombreuses tentatives, afficher un sourire. Derrière son effluve malicieux cependant, la fatigue tremblotait dans la lumière de ses yeux. 

_ Je peux toucher. Mais je touche avec mon âme, sans corps pour faire barrière, expliqua-t-il. 

_ Mille aiguilles plantées au même endroit, répéta Shuichi, imaginant l’horreur de la chose. 

Kokichi tapa ses mains l’une sur l’autre tout en contenant une grimace de douleur et en se relevant pour tenter de chasser les derniers aléas de sa fatigue. 

_ Exact ! Même si c’est un mensonge. Un fantôme ne peut rien toucher voyons, c’est une destruction du folklore !

_ Ce qui est évidemment un autre mensonge, commenta le détective. 

Le Puck rit doucement, un doigt croisant la commissure de ses lèvres étirées en un croissant : 

_ Comment peux-tu apprécier la vie s’il n’y a pas de mort ? 

_ Je ne saurais ni ce qu’est l’une ni ce qu’est l’autre, répliqua-t-il. 

_ Comment te délecter d’un repas sans jamais avoir ressenti la faim ?, renchérit le violet en tournant autour de lui-même, les bras écartés et les paumes face au plafond. 

_ Je ne mangerais sans doute pas, avoua-t-il en effleurant son menton de sa main toujours poussiéreuse avant de s’en rendre compte et de l’épousseter par réflexe. 

Le fantôme fit enfin quelques pas en direction de son interlocuteur et le jaugea de toute sa hauteur : 

_ Que feras-tu de la vérité s’il n’y a pas de mensonges à écarter ?

Cette fois-ci, Shuichi ne répondit pas. Il soutint le regard fixe du Puck, puis se leva à son tour. Les deux se défigurèrent, non pas dans le mauvais sens mais dans son sérieux. 

Shuichi, comme contaminé par celui avec lequel il passait chacune de ses matinées, analysa bien plus précisément qu’il ne le faisait en tant que détective. L’image du Puck vibrait, ce dernier usait de ses dernières énergies pour paraître visible à son égard. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passerait s’il faisait en sorte qu’il dépasse tout à fait ses limites ? Son regard se baissa vers les mains encore roses du violet. 

Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps. Shuichi soupira, et esquissa un sourire soulagé et paisible. Il s’avança en direction du Puck, leva sa main jusqu’à la hauteur de son épaule, sans la toucher, et sembla presque la caresser : 

_ Je vais y aller, déclara-t-il. 

Le Puck avait compris. Mais ses ‘’au-revoir’’ devaient toujours contenir un soupçon de lui-même : 

_ J’ai ennuyé Saihara-chan, geint-il et frottant ses yeux de ses poignets. C’est pour ça qu’il veut dégager de chez moi. J’ai été un si mauvais hôteeeeeeeeeeeuh !

Le sourire de Shuichi s’affirma on ne peut plus. 

_ En réalité, je m’en fiche. Casse-toi, poursuivit le violet en se retournant, trouvant un intérêt particulièrement grandiose pour ses ongles rosés. 

_ Je reviens demain, laissa échapper le détective comme dernière parole avant de disparaître à travers les portes coulissantes, laissant le Puck s’éteindre dans le décor de Fairy, ‘’mort’’ de fatigue. 

Mais même privé de toute son énergie, ses penchées continuaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête. Révéler ? Ne pas révéler ? Venger ? Laisser tomber ? 

_ Hum… je devrais peut-être commencer par lui dire comment déchiffrer les œuvres de cette grognasse, songea-t-il avant de retourner auprès du drone que le détective avait laissé derrière lui. 

Il soupira. Lui qui pensait pouvoir oublier…

_ Je me demande quand est-ce qu’il remarquera que son téléphone a disparu…

...  
…  
…

Il s’était passé beaucoup trop de choses en une journée. Et cette dernière n’en finissait pas. Rentrer plus tôt que son oncle n’avait pas été rude affaire. Il était bientôt dix heures du soir et le détective avait trouvé la maison vide d’âme et sombre. Shuichi n’osa pas imaginer quel état de fatigue son tuteur allait dissimuler en vain à ses yeux en rentrant. Au point d’en oublier sa propre quasi-mort physique et mentale. Néanmoins, lorsqu’il se fut débarrassé, finalement et pour de bon, de toute la poussière qui le couvrait comme une fine couche de la tête aux pieds, il s’attacha à la préparation du repas du soir. Il n’avait pas déjeuné, aussi trouva-t-il l’activité plus que réjouissante.

‘’Je suis rentré par effraction dans une ancienne ambassade.’’

Contrairement à son tuteur, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. 

‘’Une artiste folle et armée a failli me tuer’’

Tout en éminçant des champignons noirs pour ses futurs raviolis, d’après une recette vietnamienne, il ouvrit grand la fenêtre, laissant passer un courant d’air qui rafraîchit son visage sur lequel gouttelait une vapeur d’eau. 

‘’ J’ai récupéré un drone vieux de quelques années filmant le cambriolage d’un crime classé secret.’’

Ses gestes, loin d’être aussi précis que ceux d’un bon cuisinier, étaient néanmoins efficaces. 

‘’ Je me suis évanoui dans un hôtel abandonné puis réveillé au son d’un gong.’’

La farce prête, il ajouta des morceaux de viande hachée à la cuisson tandis qu’une odeur salée mais agréable se mettait à embaumer dans l’appartement.

‘’Un chef-fantôme a découvert que je rêvais de lui.’’ 

La viande et les oignons commençaient à fumer en chœur lorsque l’étudiant déposa dessus une petite montagne de champignons noirs.

’’J’ai appris qu’il pouvait toucher les objets de ce monde au prix de la déformation de son âme.’’

La pâte à base de farine de riz qu’il avait mis de côté fût cuite dans une poêle sur feu vif. Au bout de trente secondes de cuisson sous couvercle, Shuichi retourna d’un geste vif la poêle de façon à faire tomber la ‘’crêpe’’ sur une assiette. 

‘’Et maintenant, je cuisine comme si de rien n’était…’’

A l’aide d’une louche, il enduit à nouveau la poêle de pâte tout en s’affairant à garnir son futur ravioli. Il rangeait quelques-unes de ces merveilles là où son oncle irait sans doute chercher. Et il s’attabla, tout seul dans la salle à manger de la maison. 

Dehors le vent soufflait, mais autrement, le silence régnait. Shuichi pensa à prendre son téléphone pour appeler Kaede et lui demander de ses nouvelles. Il s’inquiétait vivement pour elle depuis sa dernière interaction avec l’artiste folle à l’ambassade américaine. Mais son mobile n’était pas dans sa poche, aussi songea-t-il qu’il devait se trouver à l’étage, tout comme sa sacoche. Shuichi abandonna rapidement l’idée de se lever pour monter les escaliers. 

Il ne s’en rendait compte qu’à présent, mais il était harassé de manière chaotique. Dormir sur le sol de Fairy lui avait refilé des maux de dos dont il souffrait à l’instant-même.   
Le détective eut tout le temps de ruminer sur la tristesse que pouvait apporter un endroit silencieux, pensant de temps à autre au Puck, lorsque son tuteur rentra, titubant littéralement de fatigue. Shuichi pensa à le convaincre de manger un morceau tout en l’épaulant, mais l’oncle était beaucoup trop fatigué et s’endormit à même le canapé jusqu’auquel son neveu réussit à l’amener. N’ayant pas la moindre envie de monter à l’étage, il fouilla dans le placard du salon, en sortit deux couettes et s’installa tout prêt de son parent. Ils s’endormirent ensemble, comme lorsque Shuichi enfant venait dans la chambre de son aîné au milieu de la nuit à cause d’un cauchemar. 

Oui, c’était sans doute pour se rassurer qu’il le faisait. La liste des plans du détective s’allongeait. Il devait vérifier le dossier Enoshima, convaincre le Puck de lui faire confiance jusqu’au bout, continuer d’étudier pour ses partiels qui approchaient, s’occuper de son oncle et demander de leurs nouvelles à ses amis. Avant de tomber dans le sommeil pour de bon, Shuichi bailla et se dit qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi occupé de sa vie. 

…  
Le lendemain, l’oncle et le neveu se réveillèrent en même temps peu après dix heures. L’un avec une meilleure mine que la veille et l’autre les cheveux si ébouriffés qu’il ne se reconnaissait plus devant le miroir. Le soleil brillait dehors, à travers quelques nuages inoffensifs, projetant un long couloir de lumière à travers la fenêtre, directement sur le carrelage. 

Shuichi se dépêcha d’aller arranger sa tête à la salle de bain de l’étage tandis que son tuteur prenait un petit-déjeuner salé. ‘’Les raviolis ont meilleur goût froid’’, avait-il assuré au jeune étudiant qui l’avait regardé avec des yeux écarquillés. Comme si son oncle venait de profaner le repas qu’il lui avait préparé. 

_ Tu vas quelque part aujourd’hui ?, lui demanda Shuichi après l’avoir longuement dévisagé tandis que son ainé se frottait vigoureusement les yeux. 

Le détective professionnel leva un doigt en l’air qu’il secoua vivement. Il n’était pas question pour lui de retourner au travail après l’horrible journée de la veille. Il avait d’ailleurs demandé à continuer son travail à partir de chez lui pour les trois prochains jours. De toute manière, il comptait retourner se coucher juste après avoir fini son petit déjeuner. 

_ Et n’essaye même pas de me faire culpabiliser, maugréa-t-il d’une voix sourde. 

Le neveu sourit doucement et prépara lui-même une tasse de lait à son oncle. Lorsque ce dernier avait relevé la boisson peu ‘’adulte’’, il s’empressa de renchérir : 

_ Si tu comptes dormir, le café est hors de question. 

Il était ensuite remonté à sa chambre pour se changer. Les yeux encore légèrement enveloppés par une fine couche de sommeil, il se lava le visage plusieurs fois d’affilée tout en observant son reflet dans le miroir. 

Ses cernes commençaient doucement à se creuser et il avait un air assez fatigué qui pouvait être confondu avec un certain professionnalisme naissant ou une profonde quiétude. Il ne s’agissait évidemment ni de l’un, ni de l’autre. Il passa doucement sa main le long du contour de ses yeux, puis l’abaissa jusqu’au niveau de sa joue pâle de laquelle coulaient quelques gouttes d’eau. 

Il s’appuya doucement sur l’évier et se pencha un peu plus sur la paroi de verre avant de doucement poser son front dessus. Le matériel était froid comme la glace, aussi frissonna-t-il tout en s’attrapant à penser à la sculpture qui avait été remise à la pianiste. Juste avant que son sommeil paradoxal ne l’ait à nouveau obligé à visualiser la mission de DICE, quelques étranges songes qu’il avait fait à moitié endormi/réveillé s’étaient faufilés. Parmi eux, l’impression persistante et logique que Kaede devait absolument se méfier d’Enoshima Junko. 

Shuichi ne savait pas encore que c’était l’artiste folle, la source du malheur de DICE. Aussi, ne pouvait-il pas la juger de grognasse aussi implacablement que le Puck. Mais l’ayant vu, elle, son aura et son pistolet, le détective amateur était arrivé à la conclusion qu’elle n’était pas nette. Et que la pianiste, pour laquelle il s’inquiétait vénérablement, était tout sauf en totale sécurité avec cette artiste. 

Aussi, ce jour-là, il reporta légèrement son rendez-vous avec le Puck pour rendre visite à son amie. Il la retrouva juste devant le pavillon, prête à partir, comme si on l’avait invitée à une soirée galante. Ce que le détective ne put s’empêcher de désapprouver intérieurement sans qu’il n’en ait vraiment conscience. 

_ Hey Shuichi !, se réjouit-elle vivement en l’apercevant s’approcher avec son sourire timide au visage. 

Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rua vers son ami, pressée de le saluer. Elle rayonnait de joie : 

_Aujourd’hui, Miss Enoshima m’a invitée à déjeuner avec elle ! 

Le sang du détective ne fit qu’un tour. Son expression de stupeur confondue avec de la surprise, fit glousser la blonde. Elle s’émerveillait de la bonté de l’artiste quant à son talent pour la musique encore naissant tout en racontant comment elles étaient allées faire un tour de la ville la veille.

_ Vous … je… quoi ?, s’exclama presque le jeune étudiant. 

_ Eh, pourquoi as-tu l’air si étonné ? Je t’avais pourtant tout raconté par message hier comme tu ne décrochais pas, nota-t-elle avec un certain soupçon d’étonnement. 

‘’Ah bon ?’’ s’insurgea intérieurement Shuichi tout en palpant nerveusement les poches de son manteau ainsi que de son pantalon. Ne trouvant pas son mobile, il passa vivement sa main dans la poche de sa sacoche. Mais rien. Il blêmit : 

_ Je crois que j’ai laissé mon téléphone chez moi…et je n’ai pas vu tes messages, je m’excuse…

Kaede papillonna des yeux quelques instants avant d’esquisser un sourire réconfortant tout en passant sa main sur l’épaule du détective, le rassurant : 

_ Mais non voyons, ne t’inquiète pas ! Tu sais, ça arrive !

Ce n’était pas le plus important de toute manière. Lui qui était expressément venu avertir la pianiste d’éviter de trop faire confiance à l’artiste, le voilà qu’il la retrouvait juste devant le seuil de sa porte avec pour projet d’aller déjeuner avec cette dernière. Il soupira et réfléchit. 

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de ne pas y aller. Il semblerait trop présomptueux, égoïste et peut-être même jaloux. Il fallait agir autrement. Même maladroitement : 

_ Vous allez où ? 

Peut-être était-ce indiscret ? Mais Kaede n’hésita pas une seconde à répondre. En banlieue, près d’un champ connu pour avoir été une zone sur laquelle avait atterri quelques fragments de météorites, se trouvait un restaurant considéré par tous comme astronomiquement cher. On y dégustait toutes sortes de mets rares et exotiques. 

_ Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais un jour la convaincre de t’inviter aussi !, l’assura-t-elle avec beaucoup d’entrain. 

Shuichi aurait tant voulu maugréer : ‘’Non merci, sans façon’’ mais eut peur de paraître bien impoli. Il nota néanmoins les indications de la blonde avec précision et lui demanda même si elle pouvait partager sa localisation une fois surplace. Bien que la chose pouvait presque paraître déplacée, la pianiste fronça un sourcil et sourit malicieusement :

_ C’est pour une de tes enquêtes ?

Inventant une excuse sur le coup d’un certain agacement, le détective répondit à la question par une autre question : 

_ Miss Enoshima t’a proposée de te raccompagner par la suite ? 

Cette interrogation parut faire longuement réfléchir la blonde. Elle essayait sans doute de se souvenir d’un moment où l’artiste aurait spécifié les conditions de son retour. Mais pas grand-chose ne lui venait à l’esprit. 

_ Je crois que c’était sous-entendu qu’elle me ramènerait chez moi ? Enfin….je ne sais pas à vrai dire, j’aurais dû le lui demander…

_ Je peux te raccompagner à la maison si tu veux. 

La pianiste fixa longuement son ami : 

_ Je ne voudrais pas te déranger Shuichi…

Ce dernier sourit timidement et affirma : 

_ Mais non, je t’assure ! Si je te le propose, c’est qu’il n’y a pas de soucis. 

Face à cette réponse, elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire et accepta vivement, lui promettant une sortie à ses frais dans la semaine qui allait suivre. 

_ Oh, et je t’enverrai la localisation lorsque je serais sur-place ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur ! 

Et après l’avoir aidé à cesser de rougir, elle le salua et fila rapidement en direction d’une voiture qui s’approchait doucement par derrière. Il s’agissait d’une décapotable rouge pimpante. Tout ce que les extravagants pouvaient apprécier, jugea Shuichi. Discrètement, il en nota la plaque d’immatriculation tout en demandant à Kaede de rester prudente. A l’intérieur de la voiture, il aperçut les couettes blondes d’Enoshima, aussi évita-t-il soigneusement son regard tandis qu’un frisson noir le parcourait. Le véhicule gronda quelques secondes avant de filer vers le sud. Shuichi soupira : 

_ Si seulement j’avais vraiment cherché mon téléphone hier…

…


	15. Kaede et VX ?

Lorsqu’il retourna chez lui, en vue de chercher son mobile dans chaque recoin de la maison, il retrouva son tuteur allongé sur toute la longueur de son canapé, en habit de travail, les lunettes de travers et un livre sur le torse. Sa respiration douce et régulière témoignait de son sommeil que Shuichi savait léger. Aussi fit-il son possible pour éviter le moindre bruit. 

Déchaussé, en chaussettes blanches, il gravit les marches en quartz de ses escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Cette dernière fut soumise à une telle inspection que le neveu retrouva un couteau-suisse de Maki, un élastique appartenant à Kaede ainsi qu’un jouet brillant en forme de soucoupe qui devait sans doute revenir à un certain livreur. 

_ Je pensais que j’étais plutôt bien organisé…, nota Shuichi en retrouvant encore quelques objets anodins. 

Une petite pile d’affaires non organisées entassées dans un coin de sa chambre s’agrandissait peu à peu, mais aucune trace du téléphone du détective. Il laissa tomber la pièce pour aller vérifier dans les couloirs, à la cuisine, au salon, dans le bureau de son oncle. Mais rien, et pourtant il avait même inspecté la salle de bain au cas où son téléphone serait tombé de sa poche lorsqu’il y serait entré. 

_ Mais où est-ce qu’il peut bien être…

Saihara n’était pas quelqu’un de particulièrement méticuleux, mais il n’en demeurait pas moins une personne très organisé. Et ce depuis sa primaire, ayant lui-même décidé de son emploi du temps lorsqu’il n’avait pas cours. 

_ Tu cherches quelque chose ? 

La voix encore enveloppée de sommeil de son oncle le fit sursauter. Ce qui n’empêcha pas le tuteur de remonter ses lunettes le long de l’arrête de son nez avant de lâcher un long bâillement. 

_ J’ai perdu mon…

_ Ton téléphone ? Tu as bien cherché partout ? Même dans mon bureau ? 

_ Je…comment tu…. ?, commença Shuichi avant de se dire que son oncle devait être plein de ressources. Oui, mais rien ! D’habitude, je le mets soit dans ma sacoche, soit dans la   
poche de son manteau. 

Le tuteur pencha sa tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, étirant les muscles de son cou, silencieusement. Et il déclara : 

_ Tu te l’es peut-être fait voler. N’empêche, en attendant que tu en trouves un nouveau, je préfère que tu ne files pas n’importe où. Qui sait où tu pourrais te perdre ?

Le disait-il alors qu’il savait pertinemment que son neveu arrivait à mémoriser à peu près n’importe quel itinéraire ? Shuichi se mit à angoisser. Car si Kaede envoyait sa localisation à un téléphone qui n’était même plus en sa possession, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Certes, il savait où se trouvait globalement le restaurant qu’elle allait fréquenter. Mais au fond de lui, il se demanda soucieusement si Enoshima allait bien l’y conduire. 

‘’Je n’aurais pas dû la laisser partir…’’

_ Je suppose que tu en as parlé à Kaede, car elle m’a envoyé sa localisation, je ne sais pour quelle raison ce matin. 

Sur ces mots, l’adulte tendit son téléphone portable à son neveu. Il put y lire :

‘’Bonsoir Monsieur Saihara. J’espère que vous allez bien. J’espère que vous pourrez passer mon message à Shuichi. Bonne fin de journée !  
Hey Shuichi ! Comme je compte quand même rentrer chez moi ce soir mais que je n’étais pas sûre que tu aies retrouvé ton portable, je t’envoie ma localisation ici !   
Et même une photo de l’intérieur du restaurant… je crois que le paradis sur Terre existe Shuichi. Il est juste réservé aux riches’’

Le détective amateur inspira enfin. La photo, ou plutôt la dizaine de photos envoyées relevaient de preuves suffisantes pour calmer les battements de cœur du garçon. Son flux de pensées se fluidifia doucement, et un sourire timide s’étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il soupirait de soulagement. Au moins, elle était au bon endroit, au bon moment. De plus, remarqua-t-il, elle avait envoyé sa localisation en direct et non celle à un instant donné. 

‘’Quelle heureuse erreur’’, songea-t-il. Il pouvait suivre ses mouvements en temps et en heure. 

Le tuteur de Shuichi fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte que son neveu n’avait pas comme projet de lui rendre son cellulaire. Il en avait néanmoins besoin pour toute la journée. Il n’y avait aucun appareil de rechange à la maison pour dépanner l’enfant. Il n’était d’ailleurs aucunement question pour lui de se contenter de son ordinateur. 

Mais l’oncle eut soudain une illumination malicieuse. Il reprit son téléphone sous le regard vide et pensif de celui dont il était en charge et fila vers son bureau. Automatiquement, Shuichi le suivit même si sa main couvrant son menton témoignait scrupuleusement de son état ‘’out’’. 

_ Voilà, déclara le détective professionnel, moqueur. 

Il posa à plat sur son bureau, juste à côté de ses affaires classées dans un ordre perturbant, deux talkiewalkies. Shuichi cligna doucement des yeux, observant les deux objets qu’il avait souvent vus dans les appartements de son tuteur. Puis il se rendit compte de ses intentions : 

_ Tu ne comptes quand même pas me laisser sortir à condition de porter un talkie-walkie avec moi ?

L’oncle croisa les bras à la hauteur de son torse, tentant de reprendre un minimum de sérieux, et répondit : 

_ Ces machines ont une énorme portée. Je ne peux pas te céder mon téléphone et tu n’as pas la localisation de ton amie sans cela. 

_ Mais c’est ridicule…

_ De plus, c’est un peu ma manière de te reprocher le fait d’avoir perdu tes affaires, poursuivit-il en quittant la pièce après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de son neveu. Bonne journée, je retourne à ma réunion Mono-Meet. 

Shuichi songea quelques secondes à simplement laisser le talkie-walkie sur le bureau et d’aller rendre visite au Puck. Cependant, sa conscience comme accrochée à la volonté de son oncle, pulsa violemment contre son torse, aussi enfouit-il avec beaucoup d’empressement la machine au fond de sa sacoche en la mettant en mode ‘’Récepteur’’. 

Intérieurement, il rouspéta en se préparant à retourner dehors. Mais cette fois-ci, pressé d’avoir le temps d’aller chercher Kaede le soir venu, il prit un taxi en direction du quartier de Fairy. 

Assis sur un vieux siège poussiéreux, après avoir fait part des directions au chauffeur, Shuichi laissa sa tête appuyée sur une vitre fermée. Son oncle lui avait promis de le prévenir   
si la blonde changeait brusquement d’emplacement tout en vérifiant qu’elle était fréquemment en ligne. Il n’avait pas posé de questions concernant cet attachement soudain à la surveillance de la blonde, ce dont le détective amateur fut profondément reconnaissant. Il ne se voyait aucunement expliquer le fait qu’il n’avait aucunement confiance en l’artiste folle. 

Les rues défilaient sous ses yeux, sans qu’il n’y fasse vraiment attention pour une fois. La météo était plutôt brillante, ce qui le rassura indirectement, mais son sentiment d’angoisse et d’anxiété rechignait à le quitter. Son ventre contracté comme pas permis, il tripotait indéfiniment les lanières de sa sacoche. Le conducteur déposa le jeune homme juste en face de la bibliothèque municipale et quitta la rue avec un maniement simple de son volant et de sa boîte à vitesse. 

Shuichi demeura quelques secondes figé, juste en face de la bibliothèque municipale. Elle était fermée ce jour-là, pour une raison qu’il ignorait, aussi n’eut-il pas la possibilité d’y entrer. De toute manière, il doutait sincèrement de la présence d’indices dans ce bâtiment-là. Non, il fallait creuser ailleurs. Il fallait que le violet lui fasse assez confiance pour le laisser visionner la vidéo enregistrée par le drone. Et ça, ça ne se jouait pas en observation mais en comportement adéquat. Et le détective se rendit compte que son inquiétude croissante, bien qu’essentiellement axée sur la pianiste, couvait doucement le fantôme qu’était devenu le violet. 

Il soupira et traversa la rue, puis longea le passage piéton qui le séparait de Fairy. Face aux portes coulissantes, il hésita légèrement. De sa vie il n’avait entendu d’histoires aussi farfelues que celle qu’il vivait. A moins que l’on prenne les contes de fée pour une référence. Mais son état d’indécision ne dura pas longtemps, et il se faufila dans le trou de la paroi brisée et fut acclamé dans une joie presqu’extravagante. 

_ Il est enfin là à mes côtés ! Shumai mon détective bien-aimé !, fredonna le Puck en apparaissant pile en face de son interlocuteur et faisant vivement résonner son gong de   
purificateur. 

Un fin sourire se glissa entre les lèvres de Shuichi tandis que le fantôme éclatait de rire et s’occupait de lui tourner autour. Il allait mieux ? Enfin, c’est ce qu’il lui semblait, et il s’en rassurait bien assez, quoiqu’il garde une part de doute. Le voleur était le meilleur menteur qu’il avait rencontré durant la double décennie qui avait constitué sa vie. 

_ Tu as l’air de bien aller, nota-t-il en replaçant sa sacoche sur son épaule. 

Le Puck tapa des mains, faisant par la même disparaître le gong illusoire. 

_ Oui ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir m’aider à cacher le corps !

_ Un corps ? 

Le Puck esquissa un sourire narquois en croisant sa lèvre d’un index fin. 

_ Le tien dans quelques temps !

Shuichi cligna doucement des yeux et hésita à soupirer ou à rire de la chose. Mais au moins, s’il en revenait à lui faire de telles menaces de meurtre, c’est qu’il s’était remis de sa crise de la veille, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Comment pourrais-je t’aider si je ne suis plus qu’un cadavre ?, lui demanda-t-il sans réellement mettre de sérieux dans son ton. 

Le violet sembla effaré devant cette considération. Comme s’il n’y avait pas pensé. Son visage blêmit et il parut même larmoyer tandis que ses poings serrés couvraient ses lèvres qu’il mordait vraisemblablement. 

_ Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !, s’exclama l’ancien chef de DICE. On ne peut pas bouger quand on meurt ? 

L’étudiant en droits baissa la tête et la secoua gravement de droite à gauche avant de soutenir de nouveau le regard larmoyant du Puck. Regard qui se transforma rapidement en une sorte de dédain. Il lui annonça qu’il le préférait vivant. 

_ Je préfère ne pas avoir à vivre le calvaire d’une odeur de cadavre. 

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, il desserra ses poings et s’empressa d’enfouir ses mains dans ses poches. Mais Shuichi avait déjà remarqué ce qu’il tentait de dissimuler. 

Tout comme la veille, des taches de roses infâmes couvraient ses doigts. Mais ça semblait s’être aggravé. La peau du Puck, dans certaines zones en particulier, donnaient l’air d’être déchiquetées et striées d’un sang rose. 

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait pendant son absence ? 

_ Je… je pensais que tu évitais de toucher les objets de ce monde. 

Un sourire innocent, simple et couvert de silence prit le contrôle de la figure du Puck. 

_ Hum… de quoi tu parles Saihara-chan ? 

_ Regarde tes doigts !, fit le détective, mu par un sentiment d’agacement et d’inquiétude. 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont mes doigts ? Eh Shuichi ! Ne me dis pas que tu as un fétiche des doigts.

_ Que… quoi ?, hésita violemment le concerné. 

_ Ce serait terriblement gênant, affirma le Puck tandis que son sourire s’étirait de part et d’autre de sa figure. 

Shuichi rougit violemment et nia vertueusement ce qu’avançait le fantôme. Mais celui-ci semblait déjà trouver la conversation trop ennuyeuse. Il dissimula ses mains derrière sa tête, fila à l’autre bout du hall d’entrée de Fairy et s’assit sur les escaliers de marbre, aussi confortablement que cela se pouvait. 

Ce n’était pas la bonne manière d’agir. Shuichi savait que le Puck exécrait les vérités trop faciles et les réponses directes. Il ne devait certainement pas s’énerver aussi rapidement, surtout que le violet devait avoir des raisons. Il se rapprocha doucement et s’assit aux côtés du fantôme. 

Ce fut l’une des rares fois où ils restèrent ainsi, plongés dans un silence de marbre, sans se parler ni rien. Juste assis, l’un à côté de l’autre. Un détective ruminant pensivement sur les actes d’un fantôme qui fixait le vide, les mains dans les poches. Dehors, le vent ne soufflait pas et le soleil projetait directement ses rayons sur le sol du hall, à travers les fenêtres qui tenaient à peine dans leur encadrement. Des particules de poussière s’élevaient doucement du parterre et virevoltaient, jusque sous le nez des deux hommes. 

Shuichi tourna la tête vers sa droite et fixa un instant son…ami. Son visage était presque détendu, juste accroché au vide qu’il observait scrupuleusement. Et pourtant, il crut déceler une ombre de tristesse dans ses yeux, brillant doucement et faiblement au beau milieu de ses iris. Le détective ressentit l’envie de tapoter l’épaule du fantôme, comme pour le rassurer. Mais il savait que sa main ne ferait que traverser le violet. 

Il essaya cependant. Levant sa main à sa hauteur, il frôla doucement la clavicule couverte du Puck. Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête, attentif au geste. Shuichi hésita l’espace d’un instant. Les yeux du violet n’étaient pas clairs. Son regard sous-entendait-il ‘’Vas-y et je t’emmène avec moi en enfer’’ ou plutôt ‘’T’aurais les tripes de le faire ? Eh bien on va voir si tu n’es qu’une mauviette.’’. Mais il n’esquissa aucun geste pour s’éloigner, ni se rapprocher. Seuls ses yeux sévères, posés strictement sur la main de Shuichi, vibraient de concentration. Le détective avait presque l’impression que sa main se glaçait sous l’insistance visuelle du Puck. 

Et pourtant, il la passa sur l’épaule. Evidemment, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent rien, comme s’il s’apprêtait à caresser un hologramme. Mais intérieurement, il imagina réconforter le Puck au travers de son geste. Il voulait lui apporter son soutien, bien qu’une barrière les sépare tous les deux. L’un résidant chez les vivants, l’autre projection d’une âme de l’au-delà. 

Le fantôme ne fit rien. Mais son regard s’adoucit, se neutralisant doucement sous le tapotement imaginaire du détective. Indéniablement… ça faisait longtemps. Il savait évidemment qu’il ne devait pas laisser ses faiblesses transparaître devant quelqu’un. Mais Shuichi l’avait déjà vu juste après ses crises. Et puis…, il était peut-être mort, mais il n’avait jamais goûté au repos que promettait l’éternité. Sans cesse plongé dans un réfectoire à regret, il commençait doucement à en avoir marre. Et si le temps lui avait doucement fait perdre l’espoir de pouvoir venger ses amis, Shuichi est apparu dans sa v…mort. Et bien qu’il soit réticent à l’admettre, progressivement, il lui rendait l’envie fulgurante de faire avancer les choses que son passage vers l’au-delà avait empêché. 

Il contint un sourire, son visage toujours fidèle à celui qu’affiche un poker-face, et regarda droit devant lui, abandonnant la surveillance de la main du détective. Il était peut-être définitivement temps de faire avancer les chances. Oui. 

Et alors que Shuichi tenait toujours sa main à une certaine hauteur, le Puck se leva, garda ses yeux l’espace de quelques secondes rivés devant lui avant de tourner la tête vers le détective toujours assis. Il soutint son regard quelques instants, puis recula d’un pas. 

Et là, l’étudiant compris pourquoi il avait décidé de s’asseoir. 

A l’endroit où le Puck avait tantôt son pied ancré, un petit écran noir, tacheté de rose un peu partout sur sa surface, se trouvait. Les yeux de Shuichi eurent à peine le temps de s’y poser qu’un déclic eut lieu dans sa tête. 

_ C’est… mon téléphone ?

Mais le Puck ne répondait pas. Il avait déjà tourné le dos et s’avançait ailleurs, sans plus jeter un regard en arrière. Les mains dans les poches, la tête penchée de sorte à observer le plafond, il semblait ne plus faire attention à son ‘’invité’’. Le violet matérialisa son gong à sa main gauche et entreprit de le faire résonner à l’aide de la baguette qu’il tenait à la main droite. De douces résonnances espacées régulièrement par dix secondes. 

Peut-être anticipait-il la fureur de Shuichi. Il lui avait littéralement volé le téléphone pendant son évanouissement de la veille. Evidemment, il avait passé une bonne demi-heure à comprendre son fonctionnement un peu trop moderne. Mais heureusement pour lui, après avoir passé de nombreuses années en compagnie du Leprechaun et de Fir Darrig, déverrouiller le cellulaire ne fut pas aussi complexe qu’il ne l’avait prédit. 

Le fantôme avait ensuite passé l’entièreté de la nuit à chercher le moyen de faire lire la carte-mémoire du drone à travers le téléphone. Il avait abandonné à plusieurs reprises, emporté par la douleur, sombrant dans un semblant d’évanouissement spectral. Pour ne se réveiller que l’heure suivante, et des fois bien plus tard, vidé de toutes ses forces mais toujours animé par une détermination maladive. 

C’était pour cette raison que le téléphone de Shuichi était complètement tacheté de rose tandis que les doigts du Puck faisaient peine à voir. S’il ne se contrôlait pas constamment, il aurait gémi à chaque fois que sa baguette rencontrait le gong. Pourquoi s’obligeait-il à une telle chose ? Simplement pour prétendre au fait que tout allait pour le mieux. De toute manière, pouvait-il vraiment se plaindre au détective ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance à ce point-là ?

Il frémit. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Alors qu’il venait à peine de faire un pas vers Shuichi, sa paranoïa, sa peur constante et sa méfiance cruciale l’en éloignait. La main qui tenait le gong se serra vivement et il se fit violence pour ne pas pousser un cri de douleur, avançant pas à pas. Il décrivait un cercle autour du hall d’entrée.   
De son côté, Shuichi ruminait fortement sur le comportement qu’il devait adopter. D’un côté, toute sa conscience et sa raison l’informait de la culpabilité du Puck concernant le fait qu’il n’avait pu empêcher Kaede d’aller droit vers une éventuelle gueule de loup. Mais d’un autre…Qu’est-ce qu’il se sentait soulagé ! D’un geste rapide, il déverrouilla son écran et fila en direction de ses messages. La pianiste avait pensé à lui envoyer sa localisation également. 

Il souffla, et éteignit son cellulaire. Son état d’angoisse venait de descendre au niveau inférieur et son anxiété s’assouplissait doucement devant le passage majestueux d’un sentiment de sérénité. Puis son regard s’arrêta sur les taches roses qui meublaient son écran noir. Et Shuichi se mordit la lèvre. 

En vérifiant correctement l’emplacement concentré de ces couleurs, il se rendit compte que la teinte se répandait presque exclusivement à l’endroit où il pouvait introduire sa carte-mémoire. Il entreprit mécaniquement d’en sortir le petit carré enregistrant la majeure partie des informations sur son téléphone et sentit son souffle se couper. 

Shuichi avait raison. L’entièreté de sa carte-mémoire était devenue rose. Le Puck avait donc trifouillé là-dedans, il en était certain. Rester à savoir pour quelle raison. Le détective, finement et délicatement, leva le petit carré de technologie et l’approcha de ses yeux. Il reconnaissait bel et bien l’objet, il lui appartenait. Mais facilement, il conclut que si le fantôme avait remis cette carte à sa place, c’est qu’il y avait mis quelque chose auparavant. Et la réponse n’était pas trop compliquée à chercher. 

La seule chose que le Puck pouvait introduire à l’intérieur de l’emplacement était une autre carte. Et la seule autre carte qui se trouvait à l’intérieur de Fairy était celle que l’on pouvait retirer du drone archaïque. 

L’étudiant en droits se leva silencieusement et se dirigea doucement en direction du Puck. Ce dernier venait de finir un troisième tour du hall d’entrée et évitait scrupuleusement le regard de son invité. Jusqu’à ce que la chose ne soit plus possible, Shuichi étant juste sous ses yeux. 

Il feignit l’agréable surprise et sonna un nouveau coup de gong. 

_ Oh, mon détective bien-aimé est là !, s’exclama le violet.

_ Depuis bientôt une demi-heure, nota ledit ‘’détective bien aimé’’. 

Le Puck pointa la baguette de son gong en direction de son interlocuteur, ne laissant que quelques millimètres de distance entre la pointe et le nez de Shuichi. 

_ Doutes-tu de mon enthousiasme véritablement véritable ?

Il fit la moue tout en penchant sa tête vers le côté tandis que l’étudiant en droit écartait délicatement la baguette de son nez, sans quitter son interlocuteur du regard. Comme l’objet était illusoire, il se désintégra en fines particules violettes au contact avec la main de Shuichi. Ce qui n’attira pas plus son attention que le regard insistant que le fantôme lui envoyait en retour. 

_ Montre-moi la carte, lui demanda doucement le détective. 

_ Et pourquoi je le feraiiis ? 

_ Peut-être parce que tu m’as volé mon téléphone. 

_ Je te rappelle que c’est ce que j’ai fait toute ma vie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer à ma mort, susurra vaguement le violet. 

Il matérialisa à nouveau la baguette d’un geste de la main et la fit tournoyer adroitement avant de faire résonner le gong tout près des oreilles de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier plissa les yeux sous le bruit fort qui fit vibrer douloureusement ses tympans. Il se fit violence pour ne pas faire disparaître les accessoires du Puck au risque de profondément le vexer. Mais ses oreilles étaient rancunières. 

_ Certes, mais tu me l’as rendu au final. Et je doute qu’un voleur fasse ce genre de chose…, soupira-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.

_ Alors de quoi te plains-tu, Shumai ? 

Le Puck affichait un sourire innocent tandis qu’une lumière narquoise brillait au coin de ses yeux. Mais il n’en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que le détective comprenne. Le chef de DICE n’était pas encore prêt à tout lui révéler, préférant tout lui faire deviner. Il serra les lèvres instinctivement, agacé et impatient avant de pousser un nouveau soupir, se   
justifiant : 

_ Si j’avais eu mon téléphone, j’aurais reçu le message important d’une amie. 

Au moins, il était sûr que le violet ne savait rien de ce message important. En effet, quand il avait allumé son cellulaire, le réseau social sur lequel il discutait avec Kaede affichait le message comme ‘’non lu’’. Et Shuichi était du genre à désactiver les notifications. 

Devant lui, le fantôme laissa son regard se vider, l’espace de quelques millisecondes avant de papillonner, comme s’il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Son sourire s’étira si souplement que l’on peinait à croire en l’aspect naturel de sa figure. Et ce qu’il siffla fit trembler Shuichi : 

_ Kayayday ?

Transpercé par l’inattendu, le détective se figea quelques temps avant d’essayer à nouveau de réfléchir. Avait-il fouillé les informations de son téléphone ? Pourtant les taches roses se concentraient essentiellement autour de l’emplacement de la carte-mémoire et seuls quelques mouvements avaient été réalisés, le devinait-il, pour visionner une vidéo. 

Alors comment… ?

_ Qu’est-ce que tu…

_ Oh, tu es pâle comme un linge Shuichi ! On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

Mais comme le concerné continuait de fixer le voleur avec un regard pensif et concentré, il poursuivit avec un certain dédain tout en s’intéressant inhabituellement aux motifs de son petit gong :

_ Ce qui est peut-être le cas…nah ! C’est sans doute un mensonge. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses mon détective bien-aimé ? 

Aucune réponse, l’étudiant réfléchissait toujours, préférant le silence à de vaines paroles entrecoupées. Sa main couvrit instinctivement son menton. Le fantôme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira : 

_ Eh, c’est pas marrant si tu ne réponds pas ! Le mensonge est un art, souvent associé à la folie. Qui disait ça d’ailleurs ?…hum…César ? Faudrait peut-être que je vérifie dans mon journal…

Shuichi releva le regard et soutint celui que lui lançait inévitablement le violet. L’un comme l’autre transcendait la notion-même de vraisemblance et tentait de lire les pensées de leur camarade. 

_ Ce que tu viens de dire n’a absolument aucun sens, remarqua l’ami de la pianiste. 

_ Parce que c’est un mensonge ! Comment as-tu pu tomber dans un tel piège Shuichi ! Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça !

Mais le détective fronça doucement les sourcils. Non, cette phrase était comme une intruse dans le déluge de paroles de son interlocuteur. Il n’avait pour une fois proféré aucun mensonge, et pourtant il en parlait comme d’un art. Et quel était le rapport avec la folie ? 

Art et folie.

Et son souffle se coupa.

Etait-ce un hasard si Shuichi connaissait une artiste folle ?

Les paroles du Puck étaient-elles un message secret ? Mais pourquoi donc parler de l’artiste folle ? Shuichi envisagea quelques secondes une relation entre les deux, mais l’artiste folle semblait trop jeune pour pouvoir avoir vécu à la même époque que le violet…où alors n’étaient-ce que les apparences…

Un flash de lumière transcenda les souvenirs du neveu : ‘’ Mais c’est un mensonge ! Je n’ai pas touché à ton journal espèce d’abruti pleurnichard ! Qu’est-ce que je n’arrive pas à supporter les bébés dans ton genre !’’ . Le Puck avait prononcé cette phrase à la troisième visite de Shuichi, le menaçant de brûler son carnet de notes. Il avait alors utilisé le terme ‘’journal’’, tout comme il y a quelques secondes. 

Instinctivement, il passa sa main à l’intérieur de sa sacoche, serrant une lanière de l’autre main. Il sortit son carnet de notes sous le regard affreusement neutre du Puck. Et il l’ouvrit directement à la page où il avait noté les noms bizarres attribués aux statues de l’artiste folle. 

21.11.15.14.15 => VX.

Shuichi fixa longtemps cette suite sans sens. Il tenta d’abord de remplacer les nombres par les lettres correspondantes dans l’ordre alphabétique. Mais cela n’avait aucun sens.   
A ce moment-là, le violet cessa de surveiller son interlocuteur et vint juste à ses côtés et plongea le regard, par-dessus le bras de Shuichi, dans la page. 

_ Décale-toi, laisse-moi voir !, rouspéta-t-il ! 

Mais il se contenta de rester là, à proximité du détective. Shuichi songea que le Puck avait sûrement dû lire cette partie du journal lorsqu’il s’était évanoui… Avait-il déchiffré cet étrange titre ? Alors pourquoi souhaitait-il le revoir ? Au point de lui demander de se décal...

Pourquoi un fantôme ayant la capacité de flotter et de traverser la matière demanderait à se décaler ?

_ Il y a un décalage César, c’est ça ?, demanda Shuichi tandis que les prémices d’un sourire naissaient sur les commissures de ses lèvres. 

_ Hum…, peut-être, peut-être pas. Tu es un détective ou un professeur ? Trouve toi-même les réponses, bougonna le Puck en filant faire sonner son gong en refaisant le tour de Fairy. 

Et en effet. Si l’on convertissait les nombres en lettres selon l’ordre alphabétique et que l’on effectuait un décalage César en arrière de dix pas, le message s’éclaircissait brusquement. Ou au moins une partie : 

K.A.E.D.E => V.X

Mais là, même si le soulagement d’enfin comprendre une partie du titre se diluait doucement dans son sang, une frustration croissante le brûla de l’intérieur. Il n’avait toujours aucune base pour considérer Junko Enoshima comme quelqu’un qui voulait du mal à la pianiste. Le nom de Kaede était inscrit comme titre sur la statue. Et alors ? Il s’agissait de sa statue, il n’en était que plus logique. 

Shuichi soupira. Avant de se mettre à paniquer en jetant un œil effrayé à sa montre : 

_ Oh non, je vais être en retard ! 

Et alors que le Puck terminait sa ronde de gong, le détective rangeait précipitamment son carnet à l’intérieur de sa sacoche, en tremblant presque des doigts. Ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ? 

_ Tu pars plus tôt que d’habitude, nota-t-il d’un ton monocorde. 

_ Oui, je dois aller la chercher et je n’ai toujours pas pris de taxi pour !

_ Ka-Yay-Day ?, gloussa le Puck en souriant faiblement. 

_ C’est Ka-E-De ! 

_ Oui, oui, comme j’ai dit. 

Shuichi bougonna quelque chose tout en empochant son téléphone. Le violet fit disparaître le gong et la baguette puis écarta les bras au ciel, comme pour une dernière prière. Il leva la tête au plafond et déclara, évitant le regard de son interlocuteur, qui dans la hâte, remarqua à peine la fatigue qui couvrait les paroles du Puck : 

_ Allez file Shumai sur ton étalon blanc, sauver ta princesse ! 

Il n’eut le temps de rajouter le moindre mot que Shuichi inclinait légèrement la tête en signe d’excuse sincère et s’éclipsait à travers les portes coulissantes brisées. Laissant au Puck une misérable sensation de mélancolie. 

‘’Aujourd’hui n’est pas encore le bon jour pour lui montrer, je suppose’’, murmura-t-il tandis que son cœur se serrait. Et il douta à nouveau. Pouvait-il faire confiance au détective ? Il secoua vivement la tête et disparut aux yeux des mortels. Shuichi aurait intérêt à avoir déchiffré les autres codes avant le lendemain s’il souhaitait des réponses. Ou plutôt, le Puck pria pour que son partenaire pour l’affaire de DICE réussisse cet énième test. 

‘’Si seulement je n’étais pas aussi paranoïaque…’’

Bien qu’il eut l’air pressé, presque effrayé d’être en retard pour Kaede (seulement rassuré par les messages joviaux qu’elle lui envoyait pour lui annonçait qu’elle allait bientôt sortir de l’établissement de restauration) Shuichi ressentait une certaine culpabilité à être si vite parti de Fairy. Les principes incrustés par son oncle brûlaient vivement à l’intérieur de lui. Ce n’était pas poli. Mais alors qu’il arrivait enfin à attraper un taxi, ses pensées virevoltèrent vers la pianiste à mesure qu’il actualisait compulsivement le réseau social sur lequel ils conversaient. 

Il sortait du centre-ville, dérivant doucement mais sûrement vers la banlieue. Pendant le trajet, le détective en profita pour passer un coup de fil à son oncle, lui assurant qu’il n’avait pas besoin de le guider car il avait finalement retrouvé son cellulaire.

‘’Je n’ai plus aucune raison de me trimballer avec ce ridicule jouet’’, avait-il pensé, soulagé, en raccrochant. 

Kaede était effectivement saine, sauve, et aux anges. Son visage rayonnait de joie dans la nuit qui surplombait leur tête et elle n’attendit même pas de s’être assise sur la   
banquette arrière du véhicule pour commencer à raconter sa soirée.

Entre ses discours sur les fabuleux mets dégustés, l’exotisme du service et la qualité luxueuse de l’endroit en lui-même, la blonde batifola avec une excitation visible : 

_ J’ai même rencontré le général ! 

_ Tu parles ‘’du général’’ ? l’interrogea Shuichi, presque impressionné. 

Une légende dans le pays, infatigable, loyal et riche, le général était une personnalité que seules peu de VIP avaient la chance de rencontrer. Mais Shuichi fit le lien entre Miss Enoshima et le militaire. 

_ Lui et Miss Enoshima ont financé le musée ensemble, si je me souviens bien. 

Kaede claqua des doigts et son sourire s’affirma alors que le taxi ralentissait à l’approche d’un feu rouge : 

_ Exactement ! Ils ont même l’air d’être proches. Je me demande s’ils se connaissent depuis longtemps…

Mais Shuichi n’eut pas le temps de partager sa réflexion qu’elle reprit de plus belle : 

_ C’était vraiment chouette ! Même si la moitié voilée du visage du général fait un peu peur. 

_ C’est pour ça qu’on l’appelle le général asymétrique, nota le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. Il s’y est gravement blessé au cours d’un accident, il paraît. 

Il ne savait même pas d’où il sortait cette information. Mais il n’y prêta guère attention. Leur discussion s’enchaîna sur le petit spectacle de musique qui avait eu lieu au restaurant et auquel la blonde avait participé sous les encouragements de celle qui l’avait invité. 

_ Et c’est marrant, parce que j’ai joué ‘’Der Flohwalzer’’, gloussa-t-elle. 

Shuichi sourit. La joie et la bonne humeur de Kaede se dilua presque dans ses propres veines. Il était heureux de la voir ainsi, même si l’occasion de se voir s’était faite de plus en plus rare entre le lycée et l’université. Mais il n’empêchait qu’il se sentait tendu. 

‘’Elle ne sait toujours pas qu’elle m’a envoyé sa localisation en temps et en heure au lieu de la localisation ponctuelle ?’’

Lorsqu’il eut déposé la fille chez elle et eut décidé de rentrer chez lui à pied, pour se dégourdir les jambes et les pensées, le détective amateur repensa au Puck.   
Le fantôme avait rapidement déchiffré un code que lui-même avait laissé tomber. L’encodage n’était absolument pas compliqué, un simple décalage de dix de César après avoir tourné les chiffres en lettres. Evidemment, de ce qu’il avait vu dans ses rêves et en se fiant à ses interactions présentielles, le Puck était une personne intelligente, peut-être même un peu trop. Mais de là à connaître tous les encodages…

‘’Peut-être qu’il y était juste familier pour une autre raison. Je me fais peut-être des idées…’’, songea-t-il dans l’obscurité de la nuit, s’approchant au fur et à mesure de sa maison. 

Mais il ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer l’éventualité d’un lien entre les deux. Peut-être était-ce son instinct. Peut-être un élément qui le poussait à penser de la sorte. Il arriva chez lui, se déchaussa, songeant à saluer son oncle, mais dut filer dans sa chambre car ce dernier avait invité deux collègues pour parler en tête-à-tête d’une affaire concernant le suicide d’un jeune explorateur. 

Il était tard, l’heure se rapprochant de plus en plus de minuit. Et les yeux du détective se mettaient à le piquer, lui annonçant une envie de dormir se diluant peu à peu dans ses veines. Shuichi bailla doucement et alla prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain. Et alors qu’il essayait de faire un compte-rendu de sa journée, en se fixant devant le miroir, il se rendit compte qu’il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur l’élément qui le tourmentait. Il transposa la chose sur le regret de son départ précipité de Fairy. 

‘’C’était presque impoli’’, se répétait-il alors qu’il se séchait les cheveux à l’aide de sa serviette. 

Mais le détective amateur se ressaisit bien rapidement. L’écoulement de l’eau sur son visage lui avait psychologiquement fait du bien. Il se sentait moins fatigué qu’à son arrivée, bien plus propre et presque parfaitement lucide. 

En pyjama, une serviette sur la tête et les traits de son visage détendus, il retourna pieds nus vers sa chambre et se saisit de son carnet de note. Puisqu’il avait trouvé l’encodage de la statuette offerte à Kaede, pourquoi ne pas, par simple curiosité, vérifier ce que signifiaient les autres statues. Il avait noté le nom d’une stature en argile rouge d’une créature velue. 

‘’17.28.25.17.25.13.18 => P.A’’

S’armant de son crayon, il s’assit doucement sur son bureau. En bas, il entendait le bourdonnement des discussions de son oncle avec ses collègues. De la main gauche, il tenait un verre d’eau. 

G.R.O…

Shuichi prit une gorgée d’eau et poursuivit son déchiffrage. 

G.R.O.G.O.C…

Il n’avait même pas eu besoin de chercher la dernière lettre.

Son verre d’eau se fracassa pas terre.

Seul signe de faiblesse. Car la figure du détective, elle, demeurait à présent neutre. Car il le savait. Il était presque persuadé au fond de lui que Junko et le Puck étaient liés. Il ne   
savait cependant pas si c’était en bien ou en mal. Junko avait-elle fait partie de DICE ? Ou était-elle celle qui avait causé sa perte ? Ou alors, n’était-elle qu’une vague connaissance   
? Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui accorder sa confiance, qu’elle eut été innocente ou non, pour lui poser des questions. 

Shuichi fixait son carnet. Il aurait pu noter les noms des autres statues dans la pièce. Elles étaient au nombre de neuf si sa mémoire était bonne. Une sans doute pour chacun des camarades du Puck. Pourquoi l’artiste avait-elle érigé ces œuvres ? 

‘’Et s’il s’agissait juste de statues sans aucune signification derrière ?’’

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva. Sur son chemin pour aller chercher le balai qui se trouvait à la cuisine, il se retrouva face à son oncle. Ce dernier avait décidé de monter en quatrième vitesse vérifier que son neveu allait bien après avoir entendu un bruit de verre qui se brise. 

D’un air détaché qui ne lui ressemblait pas, le jeune garçon rassura son tuteur et continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Sans qu’il n’y paraisse, ses pensées circulaient à un flux impressionnant. Il tentait de connecter les informations qu’il possédait de Junko Enoshima avec son rêve. Mais c’était trop flou. Et il se fatiguait vite. 

Le visage neutre, presque trop mature, il retourna dans sa chambre et ramassa les débris de verre. La matière crissait et cliquetait contre le sol à mesure que le détective raclait et balayait. Lorsqu’il finit de sécuriser le plancher de sa chambre, il arrêta toute réflexion. Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur une rue noire-nuit, il resta coi quelques secondes. Puis sans un mot, il fila simplement se coucher, priant de tout son cœur de retrouver réponse à ses questions dans son songe. Et le sommeil ne tarda pas à embrasser ses pensées.


	16. Deuxième étage

C’était flou.

Tout flou.

Il entendait des bruits, des éclats de voix.

Quelques verres s’entrechoquaient, comme lors d’une fête. Shuichi, en spectateur omniscient de l’affaire de DICE ouvrit les yeux vers le passé du Puck. Et il reconnut immédiatement l’endroit où il s’était ‘’éveillé’’. 

Des lumières dans les lustres éclairaient généreusement les alentours. Des serveurs filaient entre les tables, emportant avec eux des plateaux pleins à en revendre de bouteilles, de canapés et de salés. Le détective inspira. Il était au club l’Escroc. Celui où se déroulait le tournoi décidant du vainqueur du Parabellum Adamantem.   
Un pas puis l’autre, le jeune homme regarda à droite, puis à gauche, se familiarisant même dans son rêve à la lumière trop forte. Plusieurs personnes passaient devant lui, derrière   
lui, à travers lui. Il n’en tenait plus compte depuis quelques semaines. Il s’était habitué à son état de ‘’fantôme’’ dans le rêve. 

_ Eh, deux verres de cognac pour la table 53 ! 

_ Oui, ça arrive ! 

Tant de voix éclataient. 

_ Je refuse de payer ! Il y avait un cheveu dans mon verre !

_ C’était le vôtre monsieur. Le barman est chauve. 

Plusieurs clients s’insurgeaient. 

_ Mais taisez-vous, la partie devient marrante !

_ Ouais, chut ! Regardez !

Et deux tiers du club entourait la vaste pièce à l’intérieur de laquelle se déroulait le tournoi qui devait départager le vainqueur du Parabellum Adamantem initialement. Shuichi aurait voulu sortir de cette ambiance maladivement festive pour aller revoir DICE, mais quelque chose lui murmurait à l’oreille qu’il devait jeter un œil à la partie. 

_ Wow, ça fait une demi-heure qu’elle regarde ses cartes ! 

_ T’as vu ça !

Le détective se fraya sans mal un chemin à travers les spectateurs. Littéralement. Lui spectateur suprême, se retrouva devant la table de jeux. Et cette fois-ci, il comprit pourquoi l’artiste folle avait autant tinté dans son esprit. 

Légèrement plus jeune en apparence, un sourire presque pervers sur son visage, la blonde aux deux couettes fixait ses cartes en main. Ses yeux exprimaient une telle concentration que Shuichi ne souhaita à aucune personne de se retrouver sous le faisceau laser de son regard. 

Les gens autour frémissaient d’impatience. Il était au tour de la blonde de poser une carte. Mais elle ne faisait rien. Une demi-heure sans aucun geste. Devant elle, adversaire sans doute effrayant, se tenait le général asymétrique. Comme le lui avait avoué Kaede quelques heures auparavant, ce dernier dégageait une aura désagréable, comme celle d’un cadavre ambulant. Pourtant, il ne portait pas de voile masquant la deuxième partie de son visage, pâle comme la mort. L’accident l’ayant défiguré n’était sans doute toujours pas survenu. 

_ Stop !, déclara l’arbitre de la partie. Pause pour les deux participants. 

Et les spectateurs ne purent rouspéter. En effet, l’artiste folle et le général étaient assis depuis quatre bonnes heures. Une équipe arriva en vitesse enregistrer les cartes de chaque   
participant, veillant à ne laisser aucune fuite pendant que la blonde s’étirait comme un chat paresseux. Elle était effectivement plus jeune, nota Shuichi. 

Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être les sanitaires du bâtiment. Mais le neveu ne put en savoir plus. Car au même moment, son réveille-matin sonnait, hurlant de toute son âme le chant du coq. 

‘’Hum….’’, fut la première chose que prononça le détective en cette nouvelle journée. 

Le soleil tapait fort dehors, et le trafic était dense. Ce mercredi était vif d’activité, et rigoureux de productivité. Alors qu’il fixait le paysage à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre,   
Shuichi se demanda s’il en valait la peine d’aller à la galerie d’art vérifier les noms des autres œuvres. Il se souvenait vaguement de la statue d’une sirène, de cette d’un farfadet…et d’autres créatures plus ou moins intéressantes. 

Mais il ne souhaitait en aucun cas prendre le risque de se retrouver devant la blonde. La voir dans son rêve avait été plus que suffisant. Oui, Junko Enoshima avait été présente aux alentours des lieux où opéraient DICE. L’instinct de Shuichi fulminait à lui indiquer qu’elle était coupable, fautive, criminelle. Qui porterait avec lui une arme en zone sécurisée et l’utiliserait simplement pour vérifier une présence intruse ? Bien que le jeune homme trouvait les réflexes de l’artiste bons, il ne pouvait laisser tomber ce qu’on lui enseignait à l’université. Le Haitorei interdisait formellement la chose, édit du gouvernement ne permettant le port d’armes qu’aux militaires et à la police officielle.   
Shuichi palpa le bas de son visage d’une main légèrement tremblante. Non, il ne voulait pas aller à la galerie d’art. Un éclair d’idée s’abattit sur lui, le figeant sur place avant qu’il ne s’installe, toujours en pyjama, devant son ordinateur. 

Et sa recherche fut fructueuse. Sur le site officiel de la galerie d’art, il était possible de réaliser une visite virtuelle. Sans hésiter, il refit le même chemin qu’avec Kaede à travers les escaliers et couloirs du bâtiment. Les images de l’intérieur avaient été téléchargées à son plus grand soulagement, et ce malgré l’ouverture récente de la pièce. Il s’attarda quelques secondes sur la porte d’entrée, sur laquelle était inscrit : « Joyau.14.19.13.15. ». Mentalement, sans plus avoir besoin de son carnet pour décoder, Shuichi lut : « Joyau.D.I.C.E ». 

‘’Et camoufler tout ça sous le mot ‘’Art’’ est fin. Personne n’y fait même attention.’’, reconnut-il. 

Si elle était ce qu’il la suspectait d’être, elle jouait le jeu sournoisement, de manière presque perverse. Il avança à l’intérieur de la petite galerie, virtuellement, et se retrouva devant l’étalage qu’il avait admiré. Il passa rapidement devant chacune de celle qu’il avait vues et décoda automatiquement tous les noms. 

Merrow : C’était une statue absolument exquise. Les détails étaient incrustés avec tant de finesse que Shuichi eut beaucoup de mal à la croire réelle. Des écailles turquoise parsemaient la queue de cette sirène irlandaise. Deux nageoires de part et d’autres semblaient embrochées de piquants. Le torse de la créature était couvert d’une cuirasse de bronze et luisait sous la lumière de l’éclairage. L’outil de visite virtuelle était très au point, jugea Shuichi. 

Il fixa le visage du merrow, légèrement effrayé par l’absence d’humanité dans les traits. Les indications, juste en-dessous du nom codé révélaient : ‘’Retrait en bois de saule peint à l’aide d’une peinture Glycéro. Hauteur de 19 centimètres et largeur de 10 centimètres. Conçue pour être vue de face. Artiste : Junko Enoshima’’

Et toutes les sculptures qui suivaient portaient les noms du pseudonyme d’un camarade du Puck. A mesure qu’il les redécouvrait avec plus de lucidité, Shuichi sentait des frissons lui parcourir la nuque. Chaque nom était suivi de la petite inscription ‘’P.A’’. Shuichi se demanda si cela signifiait ‘’paix à l’âme’’ ou si ça avait une signification plus macabre.   
En continuant son investigation virtuelle bien pratique, il se rendit compte de la présence d’une nouvelle statue. Complètement bleue, une orchidée en verre soufflé reposait sur un socle en fer blanc. Elle n’avait pas de nom, ni de numéro d’inventaire. Là comme une intruse. Shuichi l’observa quelques minutes avant de décider de fermer son ordinateur et de se changer. 

Il descendit ensuite à l’étage inférieur pour souhaiter une bonne journée à son oncle. 

_ Tu t’es enfin réveillé, commenta son tuteur en astiquant le cadre d’une photo sur lequel il figurait, lui et sa femme défunte.

_ Je suis resté chercher quelques choses sur mon ordinateur. C’est pour ça que je descends si tard, se justifia Shuichi en souriant doucement, d’un air rassurant en remarquant les   
yeux humides de l’adulte. 

Il proposa d’aider son oncle à préparer le petit déjeuner. Traduction : Il lui proposa de lui donner des directives simples et concises pour chaque tâche à accomplir. 

_ Comment ça s’est passé hier ?, s’enquit-il en lavant trois pommes dans l’évier. 

_ Très fatigant et sans issue. Une affaire qu’ils veulent classer alors qu’elle ne devrait pas l’être, répondit l’oncle Saihara en préparant deux couteaux ainsi que deux assiettes après avoir mis une casserole sur le feu. 

Le neveu passa les pommes à son oncle et sortit un saladier d’un tiroir en bois. 

_ C’est à propos d’un suicide ?, poursuivit le détective amateur en versant une mesure de farine dans le saladier. En fines lamelles que tu déposes sur le rebord de l’assiette. 

En s’exécutant, le tuteur poussa un long soupir. 

_ Honnêtement, je n’ai pas l’impression que c’est un suicide. Mais je n’ai pas de preuves, tout a l’air de s’accorder à dire que le gars s’est donné la mort. Il faut couper les trois pommes ?

_ Oui les trois, insista Shuichi. Et qu’est-ce qui te donne cette impression ? 

Ayant réalisé les premiers mélanges, le neveu se mit à touiller le contenu du saladier d’une main adroite tout en donnant un petit coup de pied au tiroir pour le fermer. L’oncle finit de ciseler comme à l’aide d’un scalpel les fruits. Il les déposa élégamment sur les deux assiettes blanches. 

_ Rien de consistant ni de suffisant. Juste un mauvais pressentiment. Le gars était un amnésique précoce mais il avait un instinct de survie puissant. 

Shuichi rajouta quelques gouttes de citron ainsi que du sirop d’érable dans le mélange, passa quelques coups de fouets à nouveau avant de commencer à faire cuire ses pancakes. 

_ Il y a des abricots secs dans le tiroir de droite et des framboises dans le frigo, indiqua le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. Et quel motif ils ont donc trouvé pour expliquer le suicide ? 

_ Presque toutes ses sœurs auraient disparu pendant un de ses voyages en Amérique centrale. Il n’en restait plus qu’une qui s’occupait de lui comme d’une mère. Elle est morte le mois dernier, l’informa le piètre cuisinier en parsemant les assiettes avec les baies qu’il avait apportées. 

La discussion se prolongea quelque peu, le neveu posant quelques hypothèses non dénuées de fondement tandis que son oncle hochait doucement la tête ou réfutait ses dires lorsqu’il y avait des preuves insistant sur le contraire. Mais au final, ils ne purent réellement avancer. 

Une douce odeur commençait à embaumer la pièce, vague senteur sucrée et relevée, arôme de framboises et de pâte au sirop d’érable. L’oncle de Shuichi réussit même à retourner un pancake sans le faire tomber sur le feu (après trois tentatives ratées). 

Pendant qu’il s’affairait de son côté, le neveu pensait au Puck. Juste après le repas, il avait l’intention de filer et de cette fois-ci révéler ses avancées. Si le violet avait un mal incroyable et brûlant à faire confiance aux autres, Shuichi, lui, ne trouvait pas vraiment de mal à se confier au fantôme. 

De toute manière, l’affaire le concernait à part entière, et puisqu’il chercher à faire briller la justice dans ce mystère, il était important pour les deux d’être à jour sur les pensées de l’autre. Le détective, par exemple, savait clairement que le Puck le testait encore et toujours, l’analysant à chaque coup d’œil. Peut-être qu’en le renseignant sur la galerie d’art ouverte (s’il ne le savait pas déjà) le voleur ferait assez confiance en sa capacité à tenir cette affaire sur ses épaules. 

Savait-il seulement à quel point cette journée allait être chargée d’émotions, le mettant bien à l’épreuve une bonne fois pour toute.

Saihara croqua dans une lamelle de pomme tandis que son oncle préparait son café quotidien. Alors que le liquide noir et amer s’écoulait doucement sous les prémices du matin, le neveu se préparait déjà mentalement à tout avouer au Puck. Et cela, sans même que cela ne transparaisse aux yeux de son oncle. Il avait simplement l’air de déguster le petit déjeuner, les paupières se rabattant souvent pour mieux ressentir les différentes saveurs sucrées et acides. 

_ Je sors, annonça-t-il après avoir lavé la vaisselle. 

_ Oh, ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi, déclara le tuteur. 

_ Travail ?

_ Non, au bar le plus proche. 

Shuichi ne s’inquiéta même pas. Il savait que son oncle tenait la notion de modération très hautement dans son estime. De plus, il douta même que son but en allant à l’établissement était de boire. Le tuteur était plus du genre à dégager sa frustration de la semaine en battant tous les clients aux échecs. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent d’ailleurs. 

Il sourit doucement en se souvenant du camarade du Puck qui battait tous ses adversaires aux cartes. Fionn Mac Cumhaill, le rondelet du groupe. Il mit son manteau sur ses épaules, laissa sa sacoche reposer sur le canapé de sa chambre à l’étage. Il n’avait pas besoin de son carnet de notes, le jeune homme aux yeux dorés en était persuadé. 

Saihara Shuichi en était arrivé à un état de sérénité, celui d’un calme virulent avant une violente tempête. Il était…’’prêt’’ à la recevoir de plein fouet. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que l’affaire n’avait pas quitté ses pensées la moindre seconde, aussi était-il lucide dans ses réflexions tout en étant complètement axé sur une chose : DICE. Même son sommeil ne le laissait pas tranquille sur ce point. L’espace d’un instant, il se demanda s’il ne devenait pas fou. Mais à quoi bon ruminer là-dessus ? 

Bien que conscient du fait que ce n’était moralement pas acceptable, il avait vérifié la localisation de Kaede. Elle était toujours chez elle, sans doute en train de s’occuper de sa jumelle. 

Il ne lui fallut pas trop longtemps pour se retrouver devant le Puck, le regard calme, paisible et pourtant si mature. Il ne portait pas sa sacoche, les bras ballants de part et d’autre de son torse. Il n’avait plus à rien tripoter par angoisse. De toute manière, le détective n’avait plus tellement peur. Ce qu’il craignait surtout cette fois-ci, c’est que ses émotions ne l’empêchent d’agir. Agir alors que, il le sentait violemment, il fallait le faire. 

Devant lui, le Puck souriait étrangement. Un sourcil froncé tandis que l’autre demeurait haussé, il semblait s’amuser de ce que lui racontait le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. Il avait abandonné son gong dès l’entrée de Shuichi, comme si, dès lors que ce dernier avait fait un pas, il avait entendu ses pensées chaotiques qui tentaient de s’ordonner pour lui faire un compte-rendu de ses recherches. 

_ Hum ? Alors mon détective bien aimé a découvert où se tenaient les funérailles de ma famille ? 

Le sang de Shuichi se figea l’espace d’un instant. Il avait raison ? Kaede…était-elle vraiment en danger ? Et dans quelle mesure. Etait-ce bien de Junko Enoshima qu’il était   
question ?

Ce disant, les yeux du fantôme brillaient d’une rage noire. Il exécrait la thanatopracteuse qui s’était occupée de cette cérémonie funèbre. Sa respiration spectrale avait du mal à être contenue, à ne pas se transformer en un hurlement de rage. Tout autour de lui, alors qu’il affichait sa mine narquoise habituelle, l’air crépitait. 

Les bras croisés sur son uniforme de prisonnier il tourna le dos à Shuichi et fixa les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. Le palier qu’il avait si longtemps gardé. Devait-il tout révéler ? Sans que Saihara ne le voie, les traits du violet se détendirent progressivement. Son sourire se fit plus doux alors que sa figure affichait une…joyeuse tristesse. 

Avait-il enfin trouvé celui qui terminerait le roman de DICE. Celui qui mettrait fin à cette vengeance jamais réalisée ? Qui mettrait derrière les barreaux cette… 

Il souffla. 

_ Oui, répondit calmement Shuichi. Mais je ne sais pas si j’ai raison ou tort de croire qu’il s’agisse de l’œuvre de Junko Enoshima, l’artiste de renommée internationale. 

Un éclair zébra à l’intérieur de Fairy.

Suivi de près par un tonnerre grésillant.

Le Puck se retourna, gardant un large sourire évidemment feint.

_ Oh, il semblerait que mon détective bien aimé ait rencontré cette vieille amie ! Que le monde est petit de nos jours…

Il rencontra son regard. Et le fantôme rajouta, sur un ton plus sévère : 

_ Ne prononce pas son nom, veux-tu ?

Shuichi soutint son regard. 

_ Vois-tu, elle porte malheur. 

_ Je vois, acquiesça le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. Je m’excuse, j’aurais dû m’en douter. 

_ Exactement espèce de carpe aveugle et sourde ! Ah, geint-il en portant sa main à son torse. Tu ravives de si vieilles douleurs. 

Alors que deux larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles comme la mort, le spectre sourit, tourna autour de lui et pointa son interlocuteur d’un doigt accusateur : 

_ Tu es si cruel Shuichi ! Tellement cruel que tu m’en brises le cœur ! N’as-tu donc aucune manière ? 

Le détective ne répondit pas, un léger sourire réconfortant se peignant doucement sur ses lèvres. 

_ Je savais que j’aurais dû te jeter sur ce bassin d’acide chlorhydrique. Oh, ça t’aurait remis les idées en place, ça c’est sûr. 

_ Bien évidemment. 

_ Mais ce n’est pas grave parce qu’au moins, tu mourras de toute manière, tôt ou tard. 

_ Comme nous tous je présume. 

_ Eh Shuichi ! 

Ce dernier releva la tête, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à plonger dans ses pensées. Le Puck l’invita à le suivre jusqu’à la zone d’accueil de l’hôtel Fairy. Il s’assit sur ce qu’il restait d’une chaise, laissant son invité debout juste devant lui. 

_ Dis-moi, ce n’était pas ennuyant ? 

_ Ennuyant ?, répéta le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. 

_ Oui, oui ! Chaque jour rêver de mes incroyables et épiques escapades, ce n’est pas du genre barbant à en mourir ? Ou à s’en donner la mort…de toute manière, ça revient au   
même, tu sais ? 

Ne s’attendant absolument pas à cette soudaine question, l’étudiant en droit mit quelques secondes à répondre avant d’agiter ses mains devant lui : 

_ Non, absolument pas. 

Comme s’il attendait plus de justification à ce sujet, le violet pencha la tête sur le côté. Sans se dévêtir de son regard qui analysait chaque geste de son interlocuteur. 

_ Je ne trouvais pas la chose ennuyante. Oui, rêver de la même chose chaque nuit, ce n’est pas normal et je me suis vraiment demandé s’il ne fallait pas que j’aille visiter un psychiatre. Même maintenant, tout est tellement surréaliste que je me demande vraiment si je ne suis pas en train de délirer. Un fantôme dans un hôtel, une artiste meurtrière maniaque, des voleurs-clowns…

Il soupira. Avant de reprendre, accompagnant ses paroles par des gestes qu’il souhaitait explicatifs : 

_ Mais non. Ce n’est pas ennuyant. C’est la chose la plus abracadabrante qui ne m’est jamais arrivé. 

Le Puck pencha la tête en arrière, comme s’il assimilait doucement ce que Shuichi venait de lui avouer. Cela lui prit à peine quelques secondes avant qu’il ne demande : 

_ Et là, tu trembles de peur ?

Le détective se figea. Et se posa réellement la question. Avait-il peur ? Il cligna des yeux, prit une grande inspiration et répondit : 

_ Oui, je suis en panique intérieure. 

Le Puck serra ses lèvres. Mais Shuichi poursuivit : 

_ Je n’ai pas tant peur pour moi. Quand je suis allé à l’ambassade américaine, j’ai eu la peur de ma vie. Cependant, d’un autre côté, je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti si vivant sous la menace de la mort. Mais je ne suis pas fou…je l’espère. Je ne souhaite pas me retrouver dans la même situation. Et je ne suis certes pas quelqu’un qui pourrait aussi facilement que toi gérer une équipe entière pour un cambriolage aussi compliqué.

Shuichi joignit ses mains à la hauteur de son torse et se confia, sans réellement chercher à trouver le moyen d’avoir l’air audacieux. Il était bien plus occupé à trouver les mots pour s’exprimer. 

_ Mais la dynamique m’a plu. C’était amusant. A chaque rêve, ce que la justice qu’on enseigne à l’université s’effritait doucement. J’ai peur de ce que je dis, mais je suis heureux d’avoir connu DICE dans un contexte qui ne dépend d’aucune loi. 

Le chef de DICE continuait de le fixer. Mais à chaque nouvelle phrase son visage semblait doucement se détendre. Alors qu’il arrivait à la conclusion de ses arguments, le Puck avait affiché un regard moitié-moqueur, moitié-amusé. 

_ Je tremble de peur. Parce que j’imagine ce qu’elle peut réellement faire, en toute liberté maintenant. S’il n’en tenait qu’à cette constante peur, je serais actuellement chez Kaede après avoir appelé toute une brigade de gardes du corps pour la protéger. Je serais aussi chez mon oncle, à vérifier chaque minute par la fenêtre pour voir si elle n’essaye pas d’assassiner mon seul parent. Je serais aussi chez Kaito. Je serais aussi chez Maki. 

_ Tu serais chez tout le monde, commenta le fantôme. 

Le détective acquiesça. 

_ Mais ce n’est physiquement pas possible. 

_ Alors c’est quoi la solution ? 

_ Je dois l’afficher sous la lumière de ses crimes. Qu’elle soit arrêtée avant de faire plus de mal. 

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Shuichi osa s’approcher de son interlocuteur translucide. 

_ Et pour cela, je dois avancer des preuves. 

Le Puck regarda ailleurs, quelques instants, comme ennuyé. Puis il se leva, debout sur la chaise, dépassant son interlocuteur de quelques têtes. Les mains à la hauteur des hanches, dans son habit de prisonnier duquel seul le foulard à carreaux tenait d’un accessoire, il dominait l’autre, le regardant si sévèrement que Shuichi l’imaginait juge devant un tribunal, manquant d’abattre le marteau de la justice sur sa tête. Il déglutit, mais ne recula point. 

_ Qu’est-ce que ça implique ? 

Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps ainsi. Les dernières parcelles de méfiance se dégradant doucement dans le cœur du Puck. Il ne refusait pas de montrer ce qu’il s’était passé. Vérifiait simplement que l’autre avait l’audace de formuler cette demande. Il savait que le jeune homme aux yeux dorés craignait de voir la vérité. Et pourtant, il ne la lâchait pas. Par soucis de justice ? Par principe ? Intérêt ? Attachement ?

Si ça l’aidait à venger sa famille. Si ça lui permettait d’enfin confier ce fardeau de plusieurs années. Le Puck ferma les yeux. 

_ Montre-moi ce qu’il s’est passé, formula simplement le jeune détective. 

Il entendait par là que le violet lui indique l’emplacement du drone, qu’il puisse enfin voir ce que contenait sa carte mémoire si spéciale. Ou qu’il l’emmène jeter un œil au deuxième étage de Fairy. Intérieurement, sans se dévêtir de sa mine outrancièrement sévère, il rit. 

Toujours dans l’excès, toujours voir en grand les choses. Devise appliquée à tous ses cambriolages.

Sans prévenir, il sauta de la chaise et se précipita vers son interlocuteur. Bien que ce dernier sache qu’il pouvait passer à travers lui, par réflexe, Shuichi recula. Mais trébucha et s’affala au sol, devant lui, le Puck le fixant violemment de haut. 

_ Huh ?

Le violet détourna le regard de Shuichi et avança droit devant, en direction du deuxième étage. Chacun de ses pas claquait au sol, seconde par seconde, bien qu’il fût un fantôme aux pieds-nus. Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés se retourna et se releva, tant bien que mal. Il hésita quelques secondes mais suivit le voleur. Allaient-ils monter au deuxième   
étage ? Finalement ?

Le Puck s’arrêta brusquement en court de route et se retourna. Les yeux améthyste fixant les yeux dorés, le violet prit une grande inspiration. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, masquant ses traits, masquant ses yeux sous le regard attentif du détective. 

Un nouvel éclair zébra.

Puis il se décomposa.

Entièrement.

En petites parcelles violettes voletant tout autour, alors que l’air crépitait, le Puck vola en poussière. L’air tournoya violemment autour de Shuichi, comme s’il se trouvant au cœur d’une tempête, dans l’œil d’un cyclone. 

_ Qu’est-ce que…, put-il à peine prononcer. 

Le jeune homme se couvrit les yeux, ressentant une réelle pression autour de lui, grandissante. La lumière du jour disparut, comme lorsque l’on souffle une bougie. A travers ses doigts, il aperçut le sol craquelé de Fairy se reformer doucement sous ses pieds. Mais il ne put résister longtemps à la force de la gravité qui semblait avoir été multipliée à l’infini. Il s’agenouilla par terre mais refusa de couvrir sa tête ni de totalement fermer les yeux. Il était là pour voir. Non plus pour se cacher. 

Assis en seiza, le dos droit comme un pic, Shuichi plissait les yeux sous la tempête de particules violettes qui se déchainait devant lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci se calma, progressivement. Fairy avait changé sous le pouvoir illusoire du Puck. 

Le détective se leva doucement. Le silence l’enveloppait. Mais il reconnaissait l’endroit, avec une perfection alarmante. C’était Fairy. Mais Fairy il y avait une dizaine à une vingtaine d’années. Le sol brillait sous l’obscurité de la nuit illusoire. Le hall d’entrée était flambant neuf, chaque détail reluisant sous le luxe et l’abondance. Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés fit un pas. Puis un autre. Il voyait les plants d’acacia en pleine floraison, le tapis rouge de la zone d’accueil avec un bureau en bois poli au point où l’on pouvait s’y voir.   
Tout était comme dans son rêve. Il ne manquait qu’une chose. Ou plutôt, une personne. 

_ Clic ! 

Il se retourna soudainement. Oui, comme dans son rêve, il était là. Le Puck masqué. 

Ce dernier avança de quelques pas. Jeta un regard circulaire. Au fond de lui, Shuichi savait qu’il se moquait rageusement des officiers de police, ne surveillant même pas le joyau pour lequel Fairy en entier avait été loué. Il se faufila entre les plants d’acacia et ne remarqua pas le jeune homme aux yeux dorés qui le suivait silencieusement. 

Evidemment, puisque le Puck du présent ne faisait que retracer ses souvenirs. Shuichi n’y figurait pas. Mais il tremblait légèrement de peur. Ses sensations étaient toutes aussi amplifiées que lors de ses rêves. Il déglutit alors que le voleur du passé s’arrêtait juste devant l’escalier. Lui aussi n’était pas serein. Quelque chose était arrivée. 

L’étudiant en droit le vit porter sa main droite à son oreillette. Aucun bruit. Aucun de ses camarades ne conversait. Etait-ce une blague ?, se demandait-il sans aucun doute. Le Puck s’obligea à y croire alors que son instinct hérissait pulsait à l’intérieur de lui. 

Ils montèrent les escaliers. Shuichi n’était à nouveau qu’un simple spectateur. Il ne pouvait que voir le violet masqué monter les marches, sans pouvoir le prévenir que quelque chose n’allait définitivement pas. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Mais il allait le découvrir dans les secondes qui suivaient. 

Les lumières étaient éteintes, même au deuxième palier. Le Puck vérifia l’écran connecté à ses oreillettes et à celles de ses compagnons. Toutes déconnectés du réseau. Même derrière son masque, Shuichi sentit le voleur serrer les lèvres et se mettre à penser à toute vitesse. Il avança, l’air déterminé, vers le socle qui soutenait Parabellum Adamantem et s’arma du pistolet automatique après avoir habilement fait rentrer des balles en diamant à l’intérieur de la chambre. Un geste d’expert. 

Mais dans son action, Shuichi le vit tressaillir imperceptiblement. Car la crosse tout comme le canon étaient chauds, à peine utilisés. 

_ Âmes sensibles s’abstenir, nishishi. Evite de tomber en arrière mon cher détective, siffla la voix du Puck qui dirigeait l’illusion. 

Shuichi jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il n’était nulle part pour être vu, seule sa version passée se tenait là, le revolver pointé vers un point non précis, en alerte. 

La lumière fut.

Et Shuichi se figea. Là où le rideau noir de son rêve l’empêchait de voir… Ses yeux n’arrivaient pas à se détacher. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Tout son être se sentait affreusement mal, des larmes commençant à perler aux coins de ses pauvres pupilles. Un puissant spasme parcourra le corps du jeune homme et il poussa un hoquet de stupeur. 

Mais il ne hurla pas.

Il serra les dents à en avoir mal à la mâchoire, sa respiration se bloquait. Il porta ses bras à son torse, terrorisé mais ne recula pas. Ne hurla pas. Il voyait ce qu’il avait demandé.   
A ses côtés, le Puck masqué voyait exactement la même chose que lui. Mais il eut moins de réaction que lui. Ses mains se serrèrent violemment autour de la crosse de son automatique en diamant. 

Neuf corps, baignant dans un sang rouge mixé avec des résidus que Shuichi se refusa de décrire, étaient allongés. Là où le rideau noir de son rêve avait censuré. L’odeur était insupportable, ça puait si fort qu’il porta ses mains à son visage et se couvrit le nez, incapable de déglutir. Il eut la nausée et ses membres tremblèrent à nouveau.   
Plusieurs silhouettes se détachèrent du noir environnant. Et Shuichi ressentit toute la haine du Puck envers Junko Enoshima. Cette dernière se tenait là, les bras croisés tandis que ses ongles rouges s’enfonçaient d’eux-mêmes dans sa veste. Elle ne souriait pas, fixant simplement le Puck d’un regard calculateur. 

Ce dernier redressa le dos lorsqu’il l’aperçut. Doucement, sa main libre trembla et il la porta à son visage. Il retira son masque. 

Shuichi vit ruisseler des larmes en silence, le long des joues, brillant comme des diamants perdus. Son cœur se serra, tout comme la main du violet sur la crosse de Parabellum Adamantem. Visant toujours Junko Enoshima de l’autre bout du canon, il renifla. 

Il était à présent seul.

Tout seul.

Plus personne.

Saihara ne sut trop ce qui le prit. Mais il s’élança en direction du Puck. Que pouvait-il faire alors que les événements étaient déjà arrivés ? Alors que le Puck était décédé ? Toutefois…il…ne savait pas comment agir autrement. A peine se fût-il rapproché jusqu’à ne plus être qu’à quelques centimètres, l’image de l’illusion se brouilla. Il y eut une nouvelle tempête de parcelles violettes qui voletèrent autour du jeune homme aux yeux dorées. 

La pression resta cependant constante cette fois-ci. Shuichi put apercevoir des bribes défiler devant lui, de manière imprécise, sans nul doute brouillées par l’âme brisée du Puck à ce moment-là. Comment pouvait-on revivre de si affreuses émotions ? 

Le Puck d’il y avait dix années s’élançait vers la blonde aux couettes. Etait-il nécessaire de prononcer le fait qu’elle était entourée de policiers corrompus ? Ceux-là mêmes qui étaient censés surveiller le socle du joyau. 

Dans sa main, le Parabellum Adamantem pesait lourd, aussi lui suffisait-il de coups adroits derrière le crâne pour réussir à tenir ses adversaires à l’écart. Furie noire, il avait peur d’en tuer en ne se contrôlant plus. 

Un policier l’attrapa par le bras et le fit tomber au sol. Le voleur tourna rapidement sur lui-même et mordit le mollet de son assaillant de toutes ses forces, ce qui le força à lâche prise. Deux autres policiers filèrent en sa direction, mais il glissa simplement au sol tandis que les deux andouilles se fracassaient l’une sur l’autre. Un se tint juste devant lui et il n’eut d’autre choix que de lui asséner un coup de crosse dans la mâchoire. Ce qui ne sembla pas assez le dissuader car il dut accompagner le geste par un coup entre les deux.   
Il se rapprochait rapidement de la blonde qui avait régalé aux pots-aux-vins tous les policiers de Fairy. Cette fois-ci, il se tenait devant elle. L’image que Shuichi percevait se brouilla légèrement. Saihara ne s’en rendait toujours pas compte, mais tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus, comme si c’était lui qui s’était battu à la place du Puck. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, il ne savait même plus comment déglutir. L’affreuse odeur des cadavres était toujours présente. 

_ S*lope, siffla Oma lorsqu’il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec…la personne peu recommandable. 

_ C’est mon jouet, répliqua simplement l’artiste folle en mimant une mine enfantine tout ne pointant du doigt le parabellum. 

Elle brandit à son tour son propre pistolet, l’automatique que Shuichi reconnut immédiatement. Les deux se dévisagèrent. Aucun ne semblait vouloir tirer. Ou plutôt…il était   
impossible d’expliquer la tension vibrante et destructrice qui se répandait dans les airs. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu feras après m’avoir tuée ?, susurra Junko.

_ Je m’en régalerai, répondit le violet, sans pouvoir cesser l’écoulement constant de ses larmes. 

_ Seul ?

Il tressaillit. Seul…

Pouvait-il vraiment vivre seul à présent ? Maintenant que ses compagnons étaient morts, que pouvait-il vraiment faire ? Il était là…Comme une présence vide. Sans DICE, le goût, l’arôme, le sens et la joie de vivre n’étaient plus que d’anciennes impressions. Dénuées de tout fondement. Ne serait-il pas meilleur pour lui de…les rejoindre ?  
Non, il devait les venger. Cette s*lope avait…avait ! 

Il visa et tira, et ce en moins de deux secondes. La balle vola en direction de la blonde, si proche et pourtant trop loin. Car la trajectoire de la balle en diamant, qui devait s’enfoncer entre les deux yeux de Junko, alla s’incruster dans du métal.

Le général asymétrique venait de s’interposer, sous le regard satisfait de l’artiste folle. Le Puck trembla, car devant lui ne se trouvait pas un humain qui avait fait la renommée du pays. Le général asymétrique était un robot, et il avait visé son œil droit. Ou plutôt…sa caméra droite qui à présent rougeoyait de manière effrayante. 

_ Hum, tombé dans le panneau. Qu’est-ce que c’est désespérant…, commenta l’artiste en rangeant précipitamment son revolver. 

Pourquoi ? Il ne le comprit que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque toute l’équipe des polices non témoins de la scène accourut et se retrouva devant un champ de cadavre et un voleur-fantôme visant une artiste de renommée internationale d’un parabellum. 

Cette dernière joua bien le jeu de la victime. Le Puck, lui, perdu, resta figé quelques secondes. Il ne se débattit pas, et laissa tout bonnement tomber le parabellum. Il était donc suspect d’avoir assassiné ses camarades, d’avoir réalisé une tentative de meurtre contre l’artiste, d’avoir blessé le général asymétrique et une foule d’autres policiers…

_ Fin jeu, souffla-t-il avant de penser à ce qu’il allait lui advenir. 

Les événements se succédèrent ensuite à une vitesse affolante. 

Shuichi aperçut le Puck faire une crise d’hyperventilation et de panique dans les bras des policiers. Il l’entrevit ensuite derrière les barreaux d’une cellule. Puis dans un tribunal, alors que le marteau de la justice s’abattait gravement : 

_ En vertu de l’article 475, alinéa 2, du Code de procédure pénale, l’exécution doit avoir lieu dans les six mois qui suivent la condamnation à mort définitive, et dans un délai de cinq jours après la signature de l’ordre d’exécution par le ministre de la Justice, déclara le juge sous les flashs des journalistes qui s’en donnaient à cœur joie. 

De retour dans sa cellule, le Puck eut droit à la visite de plusieurs personnes. Mais il refusait tout bonnement de parler à chacune d’elle. Il ne connaissait personne.

Puis, un jour, alors qu’il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant l’ordre d’exécution, il vécut l’arrivée d’un shintoïste qui tenta de le purifier avant son voyage vers l’au-delà. Le violet se laissa faire, n’en ayant pas vraiment quelque chose à foutre. Le vieil sonnait chaque matin du gong dans sa cellule avant d’entrer, et retrouvait le voleur allongé à même le sol en train de fixer le plafond. Il laissait comme à son habitude sa nourriture de côté, et commençait sérieusement à devenir anorexique.

Le shintoïste prit vraiment pitié de lui et tenta de lui faire la conversation. Une discussion à un sens car le voleur était dans une autre réalité, les traits de visages béats, comme à l’état de légume. Une seule fois, une seule, il daigna parler. 

_ Je n'ai que deux regrets : Que l'on m'ait fait si peu confiance... 

_ Quel est l'autre regret ? 

Un long silence s'ensuivit, puis, dans un soupir, le Puck déclara : 

_ Que l'on ait eu trop confiance en moi. 

_ Pourtant, les deux sont… un peu trop contradictoires. 

_ Alors j'ai sans doute menti.

La veille de sa pendaison, plus précisément 24 heures auparavant, un ordre d’exécution lui fut transmis. Il le déchira en plusieurs morceaux après en avoir préalablement fait quelques origamis. Un agent de sécurité ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu’à l’heure fatidique. 

Il fut conduit à dans un petit bâtiment en béton dans l’enceinte du centre de détention où se situait la pièce d’exécution. Le procureur, l’adjoint du procureur, le directeur de la prison, les gardiens de prison, le gardien de prison en chef et finalement le shintoïste s’y trouvaient. Des rideaux séparaient l’entrée du lieu d’exécution.   
On banda les yeux au Puck et des menottes lui furent passées. Doucement, on le guida vers l’espace derrière les rideaux. Quelques minutes plus tard…

Shuichi détourna le regard et contint sa nausée. Autour de lui, il y eut un dernier tourbillon de particules violettes, faible tempête par rapport aux autres qui se densifia et reconstitua doucement le Puck du présent. Il n’y avait plus d’illusion, aussi le deuxième étage de Fairy parut dans son aspect authentique…il n’avait absolument rien de spécial. Aussi détruit par le temps que le hall d’entrée, le seul élément qu’il était possible de noter était le drone de DICE qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.


	17. Les confidences d'un oncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Par soucis de respect pour le travail de policier, avertissement : Ce qui va suivre ne reflète vraisemblablement pas l’organisation effective d’un commissariat.

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés s’effondra au sol et éclata en violents sanglots. Il se tenait le ventre de ses deux mains tandis que des larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues. Le détective ne se contenait pas, il laissait juste l’influence de l’illusion paraître dans toute sa splendeur sur son corps et sa figure. Il pleurait. Ce qu’il avait vu était injuste, affreux, monstrueux. 

Devant lui, le Puck se tenait encore debout. Il observa doucement son interlocuteur et sentit une puissante mélancolie couvrir son cœur à nouveau. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû… Est-ce que ça importait à présent ? 

Il s’agenouilla à terre, des larmes miroitant également dans ses yeux. Shuichi releva la tête et serra les lèvres en contenant les secousses de ses émotions. Il ressentit enfin tout le poids de cette solitude qui avait duré une vingtaine d’années et s’en sentait dévasté. Délicatement, le Puck remonta ses mains à sa nuque et détacha son foulard. Et Shuichi vit.   
Les traces rouges et bleues que la corde avait laissées autour de son cou. Le voleur releva la tête vers le plafond, rabattit ses paupières et laissa les larmes couler, silencieusement. 

Le détective permit à ses yeux de pleuvoir encore et encore, jusqu’à complètement assécher son cœur de la vision. Ce qui prit une bonne demi-heure, dans un silence virevoltant.

Le fantôme n’osa parler. Ou plutôt patientait-il. Le détective était-il capable de venger sa famille ? 

Au bout d’un moment, le jeune homme aux yeux dorés releva la tête et inspira profondément. Ses mains tremblaient encore, ses yeux rougis par les larmes distinguaient à peine le Puck. Mais il se sentait mieux, après avoir autant sangloté. Reniflant avec peine, son nez étant obstrué, il fixa le Puck qui soutenait son regard, sans mots. 

_ Tous les policiers à Fairy étaient complices, nota-t-il. 

Le Puck rectifia : 

_ Il y en avait qui semaient la pagaille dehors pour qu’Enoshima soit tranquille. 

Shuichi hocha la tête. 

_ Cela signifie que si je m’adresse à un policier, il est possible qu’il ait été complice à ce moment-là, n’est-ce pas ? 

Le fantôme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa le détective réfléchir doucement. Ce que ce dernier fit en posant de nouvelles hypothèses : 

_ Il n’y en avait effectivement pas beaucoup qui donnaient l’air de s’investir à fond pour calmer la pagaille. 

Le Puck rit doucement et déclara simplement : 

_ Ta mémoire flanche un peu, Shumai…

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés releva la tête et soutint considérablement le regard de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, même s’il semblait fatigué à en mourir une deuxième fois, souriait doucement. Y’avait-il des policiers dévoués pendant l’affaire DICE ?

Il pensa d’abord au chef d’équipe. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire confiance, étant celui qui avait rapidement abandonné l’utilisation des talkiewalkies…

Talkiewalkies… Shuichi se souvint de celui que son oncle l’avait obligé à porter dans sa sacoche lorsqu’il avait pensé perdre son téléphone. Doucement, la bouche du détective s’entrouvrit et il prononça : 

_ Numéro 34 et 35…à la bibliothèque municipale. 

Voyant que le regard du Puck devant lui brillait un peu plus, il se sentit encouragé et poursuivit : 

_ Même après avoir été ligotés et aspergés de gaz hilarant, l’un d’eux a tout de même essayé de t’attraper. La logique aurait voulu que, s’il avait été complice de Junko, il reste dans le placard à balais en se réveillant. Mais non, tu as dû l’immobiliser une deuxième fois pour calmer ses ardeurs…

_ Wow, j’ai vraiment l’impression d’être un personnage de roman, vu comment tu racontes ce que j’ai fait !

Saihara esquissa un léger sourire et avoua : 

_ Mais j’ai à peine vu leur visage dans le noir de la nuit. De plus, vingt ans se sont écoulés, et je doute pouvoir les reconnaître physiquement. Je ne connais pas leur nom…

_ Et tu penses que le voleur internationale que je suis ne les connait pas non plus ? 

_ Tu… ? 

Il n’eut même pas le temps de formuler sa question. 

_ Evidemment ! J’ai passé mes nuits, pendant une semaine, à tout revérifier… et je ne l’ai pas assez fait semblerait-il…, souffla-t-il doucement en baissant la tête. 

L’étudiant en droit passa sa main sur l’épaule translucide et sans consistance du fantôme, tentant de le rassurer. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et le leader de DICE prit une grande inspiration avant de se relever. Son image se brouilla, sans doute à cause de la fatigue qui pointait. Il avait orchestré une grandiose illusion, comment pouvait-il encore tenir debout, visible ? 

_ Tu sais, tu peux disparaître, lui proposa le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. Il me suffit de discuter avec toi. Pas forcément de te voir. 

Le Puck grimaça : 

_ Suis-je si laid ?

Et alors que le détective cherchait les mots pour répondre, le fantôme rit doucement : 

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, j’en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses. 

Le violet soutint son regard doré puis poursuivit, sourire aux lèvres, les yeux plissés : 

_ C’était un mensonge. Puisque ma vue te déplait autant, je vais donc prendre congé de toi et te laisser en paix !

Shuichi répondit doucement à son sourire tandis que le Puck se fondait dans sa transparence. Il suffit à l’étudiant de l’imaginer devant lui. Pouvait-on considérer cela comme une confiance aveugle ? Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, alors que Shuichi continuait de fixer l’endroit où se trouvait le violet à peine un instant plus tôt.

_ Où en étions-nous donc avant que tu n’insultes ostensiblement mon apparence ?, fit une voix familière dans le vide. 

_ Tu es bien portant pour un fantôme, s’enquit Saihara sans pouvoir contenir l’amusement causé par le malentendu voulu. Nous parlions de numéros 35 et 34. 

_ J’ai dû faire un régime pour en arriver là. Plus d’oxygène après 18 heures, dramatisa audiblement le violet. Numéro 34 est… ah il faudrait que je me souvienne…

Le détective devina que son interlocuteur se rongeait sans doute l’ongle du pouce. 

_ Ce serait fâcheux si tu n’arrivais pas à t’en souvenir…, commenta-t-il avant de se faire violemment interrompre. 

_ Eh ! Tu n’as pas croupi pendant des années dans un hôtel miteux sans pouvoir en sortir ! 

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés sentit la voix du Puck fléchir sur ses derniers mots. Il passa ses mains sur ses propres joues et sentit encore les traces de larmes séchées qui avaient sillonnées à travers sa peau. Un lourd sentiment de mélancolie chatouilla son cœur, mais il s’efforça de se concentrer sur la conversation :

_ Je m’excuse…

_ Numéro 34, c’est Kyotaka Ishima…Ishimaru ? Il faisait partie de la troisième division d’enquêtes, mais devait être transféré par la suite à la police scientifique…il me semble. Quant à numéro 35, je ne me souviens que de son nom de famille, Fujisaki. La police a fait appel à beaucoup de non-compétents pour notre cambriolage parce qu’habituellement, Fujisaki s’occupe de la division ‘’gestion des données’’. Il a peut-être changé de poste en vingt ans…

_ Je vois, s’exprima le détective. 

Et comme il n’avait amené avec lui ni carnet, ni crayon, il notait les noms et les divisions sur son téléphone, soigneusement. Tandis que Saihara parcourait son écran agilement pour glisser sur son clavier, le violet apparut légèrement à ses côtés. Soit pour vérifier la prise de notes, soit pour admirer l’utilisation fluide qu’avait le détective de son téléphone. Mais ça, il ne l’avouerait sans doute jamais et préfèrerait tourner la conversation dans un mensonge dérisoire comme il avait l’habitude de le faire. Le fantôme poursuivit :

_ Tu as déjà touché au drone, donc bon, niveau empreintes digitales, le mal est déjà fait. Je ne laisse pas de traces à part le rose qui s’est déjà estompé. Ne touche surtout pas à la carte-mémoire avant de l’avoir remise à Kyotaka. C’est bien clair ? 

Le jeune homme aux iris dorés hocha vivement la tête tout en observant l’image grésillante du Puck. Il connaissait vaguement les procédures pour déposer une main courante, mais de là à porter plainte pour un meurtre qui a eu lieu une décennie en arrière, incriminant une vedette de renommée internationale… il frissonna. 

_ Parler à un fantôme et faire le même rêve chaque nuit ne constitue aucunement des preuves solides pour ne faire de toi qu’un simple témoin…

_ On me suspectera, c’est sûr, affirma Saihara. 

_ Mouais, bon, après, même moi je te suspecte ostensiblement !

_ De ne pas vouloir mourir dans un bassin d’acide chlorhydrique ?, devina rapidement le jeune homme. 

_ Tout naturellement !, déclara le violet en disparaissant à nouveau. 

Shuichi souffla du nez, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et s’avança vers le drone qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce du deuxième palier. Il faisait le même poids, naturellement. Le détective se remémora rapidement son toucher, l’ayant porté du toit de l’ambassade américaine jusqu’à Fairy. 

_ Je vais directement en parler à mon oncle, prononça-t-il. 

_ Je vois la folie briller dans tes yeux, nota le Puck. 

Mais Shuichi s’expliqua : 

_ Mon oncle est détective. De plus, il a des liens avec l’agence d'investigation de sécurité publique. Je ne pense pas être fou. 

Le fantôme grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles, peut-être en irlandais, peut-être dans une langue qu’il était le seul à parler. Puis il soupira : 

_ Soit. Je présume qu’il s’y connait mieux en justice actuelle que moi. Mais comment comptes-tu lui expliquer ?   
Lui expliquer… Shuichi savait que le Puck entendait tous ses témoignages surnaturels. Des rêves, un fantôme, un robot asymétrique… Il serra les lèvres rien qu’à y penser. 

_ Mon oncle sait que je viens ici presque quotidiennement. J’espère qu’il voudra bien me croire, même si je dois cacher des éléments trop illogiques pour son propre bien.   
Le fantôme apparut juste devant lui, les mains sur les hanches avec un sourire malicieux. 

_ Ah, si j’avais su que tu allais mentir pour faire briller la vérité ! 

Le détective détourna le regard, mi-amusé, mi-embarrassé. 

_ Et mentir à son oncle, vraiment Shumai, quelle honte, dramatisa-t-il pour son propre plaisir en gesticulant théâtralement. 

_ C’est ironique, admit le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. 

_ Dommage que tu sois un piètre affreux menteur, siffla le voleur en claquant sa langue contre son palais avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur Shuichi. 

_ Cela impliquerait que tu sois un piètre affreux professeur, il me semble…

Ne s’y attendant pas, le violet se figea un instant, la bouche entrouverte, et fixa son interlocuteur. Il souffla doucement un ‘’Waw’’ avant d’éclater de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, trop occupé à s’esclaffer. De son côté, l’étudiant en droits se demanda ce qu’il lui avait pris de répondre de la sorte. La phrase était juste sortie, ainsi… Le sarcasme était contagieux. 

_ Oh Shuichi, tu n’es défi…défi…définitivement pas ennuyeux, réussit-il à prononcer entre deux secousses hilarantes. 

_ C’est un mensonge, anticipa Saihara. 

_ Peut-être. Peut-être pas, répondit le Puck après s’être calmé. C’est à toi de décider de ton admissibilité parmi mes rangs. 

_ Comment ça ?

_ Oh, à défaut d’être le fou du roi, tu serais le fou du Puck…

Et sur ses mots, ce dernier disparut à nouveau. La proposition avait résonné dans les oreilles du détective comme le son du gong. Pouvait-il être sérieux ? 

_ Evidemment que je ne suis pas sérieux ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Embaucher une carpe, a-t-on déjà vu pareille humiliation, s’exclama la voix du fantôme dans le silence qui   
avait transcendé la présence-même de Shuichi. 

Il sourit : 

_ C’est évident. 

Un petit silence s’ensuivit, et alors que Shuichi se décidait à sortir du bâtiment, il crut entendre un vague :

‘’Merci’’

Mais, étant presque imperceptible, à peine audible, il mit la chose sur le compte de son imagination. Après tout, il n’arrivait pas à imaginer le spectre le remercier de manière   
directe sans passer par des peines de mort. Il tressaillit au mot ‘’mort’’ et sentit sa gorge se serrer doucement.   
…

Ce qui fut bien moins évident, ce fut de retrouver le courage d’exposer sa demande à son oncle. De retour chez lui, il se déchaussa rapidement et hésita mettre un pied au salon. Son cœur commençait doucement à accélérer son rythme alors qu’il se mettait déjà à chercher les mots. Il déglutit. Il lui avait été bien plus simple d’infiltrer l’ambassade américaine, même au risque d’en sortir avec la même consistance que le Puck. Il souffla doucement. Sous son bras droit, il tenait le drone. Son pouce parcourait la surface lisse et noire de l’appareil tandis que ses pensées commençaient à générer un flux qui promettait une belle migraine. Et le pire était cette impression que le temps jouait narquoisement contre lui. 

Mais il devait le faire. Allait-il continuer à rêver éternellement de DICE ? La folie pourrait le prendre, l’enfouissant dans une obsession maladive. N’allait-il jamais cesser de voir la   
douleur se dissimuler sous les traits fatigués du spectre ? A chaque fois pris d’empathie, le détective n’arrivait pas à souhaiter cette horreur, pas même pour la pire des personnes. Et continuerait-il de jouer le garde-du-corps secret de la pianiste ? En y songeant, Shuichi prit son téléphone et revérifia pour la cinquantième fois de la journée la localisation de son amie. Il pria pour que Kaede n’oublie jamais son téléphone. 

Il serra vivement les dents, replaça correctement le drone sous son épaule et entra au salon. Shuichi y retrouva son oncle, encore une fois à fixer une photo encadrée de sa femme défunte. Lorsque ce dernier le remarqua, il s’empressa d’aller ranger le cadre tout en saluant son neveu :

_ Tu reviens plus tard que d’habitude. Est-ce que ça va aller ?, lui demanda-t-il en allant chercher un mouchoir pour astiquer les verres de ses lunettes. 

Le neveu se désola intérieurement d’avoir débarqué alors que son parent se remettait à peine d’une mélancolie mensuelle. Mais maintenant que le mal était fait, bien que la tristesse brille encore aux coins des yeux de son oncle, Shuichi se décida. 

_ Tu veux bien m’aider à faire un truc… compliqué ?

_ Tant que c’est quelque chose qui m’est possible, évidemment. 

Le détective amateur hésita encore quelques secondes devant le regard humide du détective professionnel. De son bras libre, il ne put s’empêcher de prendre la main de son oncle et de la serrer, sans cesser de fixer les pupilles mélancoliques de son tuteur. Ce dernier ne réagit pas tout d’abord. Puis il baissa doucement le regard vers sa poignée à travers laquelle son neveu tentait de lui partager du réconfort. L’adulte soupira doucement et esquissa un faible sourire, encourageant son petit protégé à parler :

_ Tu te souviens de lorsque je t’avais demandé des renseignements à propos de Fairy ?

Le piètre cuisinier passa sa main sur son menton imberbe et répondit par une nouvelle question : 

_ Fairy ? Le bâtiment que tu cherchais, tu veux dire ?

Shuichi hocha simplement la tête : 

_ C’est exact, acquiesça-t-il. 

_ Tu y as trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant ? 

_ Je crois que j’ai trouvé plus que ça. Le quartier où se trouve Fairy, juste en face de l’ancienne ambassade américaine abandonnée…, avoua le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. 

_ Le quartier mal fréquenté, je vois, oui. Qu’y a-t-il à son propos ?

Shuichi alla droit au but :

_ Tu m’avais parlé d’une affaire classée secrète qui avait tourné dans le quartier.

Le tuteur haussa les sourcils, légèrement étonné avant de serrer les lèvres d’embarras. Chose qui intrigua son neveu. L’adulte s’expliqua donc : 

_ Tu enquêtais donc bien dessus…

_ Tu ne l’avais pas deviné ? 

_ Je me disais que ça devait bien tourner autour de quelque chose du genre au vu d’où tu allais chaque jour, effectivement. Mais comme je t’ai fait confiance, je n’ai pas jugé nécessaire de surveiller ton chemin. Et j’espère que je ne me suis pas trompé dans mon rôle de tuteur, Shuichi.

Bien que le ton ait eu l’air grave au départ, l’oncle avait affirmé la toute confiance qu’il plaçait en son neveu. Et cela lui réchauffa agréablement le cœur, aussi sourit-il doucement à son parrain. 

_ Tu as donc trouvé quelque chose à propos de l’affaire des clowns ?

La question résonna comme un gong dans la tête de Shuichi. Son oncle connaissait donc DICE ? C’était une nouvelle qu’il n’aurait osé espérer. Cela facilitait tant de choses… mais le jeune homme n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire : 

_ Tu… tu connais l’affaire ? 

Le tuteur se gratta l’arrière de la tête et poussa un long soupir avant d’inviter son protégé à s’asseoir au salon. Shuichi posa le drone sur la table, et alors que son parent tendait la main pour inspecter instinctivement l’objet, il l’arrêta net dans son geste, sans s’expliquer. Ce qui n’empêcha pas à l’oncle de répondre, après quelques secondes de silence étonné : 

_ C’est une affaire compliquée et je ne voulais pas te bourrer l’esprit avec. J’espérais légèrement que tu laisses tomber la chose tôt ou tard.

_ Quand je pense que j’ai tout dû découvrir par moi-même…, souffla le détective amateur en s’accoudant sur la table. 

Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Soulagé mais toujours inquiet. Et ils devaient faire vite. Comme un réflexe, Shuichi sortit son téléphone et revérifia la localisation de la pianiste. Si Junko ne finissait pas bientôt derrière les barreaux, il allait se transformer en fou obsédé, noyé dans un stress permanant et maladif. 

_ C’est sans doute ça le plaisir du métier. N’empêche, cette affaire est un vrai casse-tête. Les cambriolages… on commençait presque à s’y habituer. Des passages des interventions policières passaient même à la télé. J’avais…quinze ans à l’époque ? Avec un groupe d’amis, on était affreusement fan du groupe de clowns. Ils s’appelaient DICE. 

_ Tu ne m’en as jamais parlé pourtant…, fit remarquer le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. 

_ L’assassinat étrange des neuf membres, comme ça sans prévenir, a été la pire désillusion de tous les adolescents de l’époque. Personne n’arrivait à comprendre pourquoi le chef de DICE avait tué ses camarades alors qu’ils arrivaient si près de leur butin… Ce qui fait que tout le monde à l’époque a décidé de taire l’affaire. C’était presque un deuil national mais qui n’a jamais été inscrit nulle part. Tout le monde voulait oublier la chose, alors on a tenté d’effacer toute trace de cette horreur. Le quartier a été laissé à l’abandon, tout comme l’Hôtel de la Fée.

N’ayant jamais entendu cette version des choses, Shuichi avait un mal fou à calmer son intérêt croissant pour les paroles de son oncle. Bien malgré lui, ses yeux brillaient intensément d’une lueur de curiosité affamée. Sur cet encouragement muet, le parrain poursuivit : 

_ Le procès du chef a été l’événement le plus médiatisé, puis le plus censuré du pays. Egalement le plus incompréhensible qui soit. Le juge semblait presque enclin à seulement lui infliger la prison à perpétuité mais le chef n’a rien voulu entendre. Même ses avocats ont abandonné…

Comme il s’en était légèrement douté, le Puck avait préféré mourir que de croupir seul dans une cellule jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Aussi, avait-il vraisemblablement décidé de ne pas non plus donner satisfaction à Junko Enoshima…ou le lui semblait-il…

_ C’est affreux, admit-il calmement. 

_ J’ai préféré ne pas t’en parler… Et le fait que tu ramènes le sujet sur la table n’est pas forcément la chose la plus agréable qui me sois donnée d’entendre.

Le détective amateur serra les dents, embarrassé. Mais son oncle pointa du doigt le drone : 

_ Toutefois, je suppose que tu as quelque chose d’intéressant à partager. Qu’est-ce que c’est qui soit si important que tu m’interdis d’y toucher ?

Rassuré, Shuichi exposa tout. Presque tout. Tant que cela restait scientifiquement plausible, il racontait. En commençant par sa première escapade avec Kaito. Il hésita quelques instants à parler de la galerie d’art, mais finit par cracher le morceau. Il finit par avouer jusqu’à son infiltration à l’ambassade américaine : 

_ Tu as quoi ?, s’exclama l’oncle. 

_ C’était… un cas d’urgence… Je pense connaître… je connais l'identité du véritable meurtrier dans l'affaire DICE. 

Le tuteur fixa son neveu de manière neutre. Il avait également deviné, d’après les dires de son protégé, qui était derrière tout cela. Shuichi inspira et pointa du doigt le fameux drone : 

_ Dans ce drone. A l’intérieur, il y a enregistré ce qui est exactement arrivé à l’hôtel de la Fée au moment des faits. Ce n’était peut-être pas connu des policiers, mais les membres de DICE effectuaient leur cambriolage avec un drone qui filmait leurs faits et gestes…

_ Et comment t’es venue l’idée d’aller à l’ambassade américaine ?, l’interrompit-il. 

_ Huh ?

_ J’y suis déjà allé pour enquêter figure-toi. Et j’ai fouillé chaque jour durant la semaine pendant laquelle mon autorisation d’investigation était encore valide. 

_ Une impression. Je ne sais pas comment te l’expliquer…

Le parrain parut sceptique. 

_ C’est tout de même un grand coup de chance Shuichi. Le bâtiment est énorme, et y trouver un drone dissimulé, sans indices, n’est pas donné à tous.

Le neveu soutint le regard perçant de son oncle et répondit, cette fois-ci sûr de lui :

_ Je ne saurais l’expliquer autrement. C’était un instinct.

_ Je veux bien te croire sur parole Shuichi. Mais la police, car je comprends par ce que tu me dis que tu veux porter plainte, ne sera pas du même avis.

Le ton de la voix était triste, affecta l’empathie du détective amateur au point où celui-ci détourna le regard et demeura silencieux. Son parent n’avait pas tort. Ce dernier soupira et demanda :

_ Rassure-moi, tu n’es pas menacé…

_ Absolument pas. Je t’assure. C’est simplement que les choses étaient tellement étranges à Fairy que je ne sais pas comment expliquer de sorte à ce que ce soit rationnel comme l’entendent tous les détectives sérieux et renommés. C’est… juste arrivé. Et je n’ai pas forcément eu une démarche d’investigation traditionnelle.

Sans que Shuichi ne le remarque, le regard de celui qui le protégeait brilla. Il tourna le regard vers le cadre où sa femme reposait. Puis il se remit à fixer son neveu. Ce dernier, dans un nouvel élan de nervosité, comme si le temps lui manquait crucialement, vérifia la localisation de son amie Kaede sur son cellulaire. 

_ L’instinct d’un détective est une arme fatale. Je suis heureux que tu en aies un aussi aiguisé, lâcha le tuteur, avec un léger sourire. 

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés releva la tête : 

_ Tu veux donc bien ?

_ Eh bien nous allons faire notre possible je suppose. J’ai encore beaucoup de questions, mais au ton de ta voix, on dirait que le temps te manque. Ne le perdons pas.

Si l’on pouvait parler d’un sentiment supérieur au soulagement et à la reconnaissance, Shuichi aurait été vraisemblablement le premier à le ressentir. Bien que cela ne paraisse pas tant que cela sur les traits de son visage qui, après des mois, brillait d’une maturité et d’une lueur presque stoïque, le détective amateur se sentait bien plus détendu. Il relâcha la pression sur ses muscles tendus et en alerte. Son système sanguin, il le sentait, circulait avec beaucoup plus de fluidité et d’entrain, presque joyeusement. Et sa respiration était calme et paisible. 

_ Merci, réussit-il à dire en baissant le regard sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire. 

Son oncle s’était déjà levé pour chercher son manteau et se chausser. Il vérifiait quelques choses sur son téléphone, sembla passer un coup de fil à un contact, puis mit ses gants noirs qu’il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Shuichi le suivit sur ses pas : 

_ Tu parlais à qui ?

_ Un ami de longue date. L’inspecteur Chihiro. Je crois qu’il a des contacts avec la police scientifique. 

_ Je vois, déclara le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. 

_ J’espère de tout cœur que j’aurais eu raison de te faire confiance. Bon sang, c’est bien la première fois que je ne vérifie pas mille fois les preuves que j’avance à la police…

Shuichi serra à nouveau la main de son oncle, réconfortant, tandis qu’il portait toujours le drone en-dessous de son bras. Comme une relique à protéger, un objet d’une très grande valeur. C’était la représentation-même de la confiance du Puck, aussi y faisait-il maximalement attention. 

Il s’installa sur le siège passager, l’appareil noir sur ses genoux tandis que son oncle attachait sa ceinture dans un cliquetis rigoureux. Il tapota doucement des doigts gantés sur son volant, comme pour se concentrer sur ses futures actions, puis démarra le véhicule. 

_ C’est quand même impressionnant, déclara-t-il. Oui, tu es impressionnant. Si tu arrives vraiment à retourner la situation de cette affaire…

Il soupira et passa à la vitesse supérieure, d’un geste de la main sur la boîte à vitesse. 

_ Une affaire dont on a peu à peu oublié l’existence…

_ C’est beaucoup moins épique qu’il n’y paraît, vraiment, l’assura Shuichi. J’ai eu… de la chance. 

Le tuteur souffla du nez et esquissa un léger sourire. L’itinéraire emprunté était le plus court possible, aussi perdaient-ils le moins de temps possible. A intervalles irrégulières, Shuichi vérifiait son téléphone. Il passa sa main sur son front, nerveusement, lorsqu’il surveilla la localisation de son amie pour la vingt-cinquième fois. 

‘’A ce stade, je vais devenir fou…’’

_ On va déposer une plainte ? Dans un koban ? 

_ Hum ? On dépose des plaintes à la police judiciaire Shuichi. Mais…, grogna l’adulte. Si tu veux que l’on ne réagisse que dans une ou deux semaines oui.   
Shuichi se raidit. Non, il fallait faire vite.

_ On va demander à Chihiro ce qu’il en pense, au PSB. Il sera sans doute meilleur conseiller que moi. Et puis, il travaillait dans la gestion des données. 

‘’Se pourrait-il que ce Chihiro connaisse le Fujisaki dont avait parlé le Puck ? Numéro 35…’’, songea rapidement Shuichi.

Ils étaient encore à quelques centaines de mètres du Bureau de la sécurité publique du Département de la police métropolitaine de Tokyo, mais le jeune homme aux yeux dorés pouvait déjà en voir le toit surmonté d’une petite tourelle truffée d’antennes. Tout de suite, l’importance de ce qu’il allait tenter d’accomplir vrilla son estomac en deux. C’était un début d’anxiété. Le détective amateur déglutit et jeta un œil à son oncle. Ce dernier, au volant, composait le numéro de téléphone de son contact au PSB. Le neveu entrevit le nom complet de cet inspecteur : 

‘’Chihiro Fujisaki’’

_ Si on peut appeler ça une chance…, murmura-t-il.


	18. Sauver...une ville

‘’Chihiro Fujisaki’’

_ Si on peut appeler ça une chance…, murmura-t-il. 

Chihiro et Fujisaki était une et même personne. Il s’agissait de numéro 35, l’un des seuls policiers en lesquels Shuichi avait un tant soit peu de confiance à placer. 

_ Hum ?, demanda son tuteur, le téléphone plaqué sur son oreille. 

_ Non rien, s’empressa-t-il de répondre. 

Le parent échangea quelques brèves paroles avec son contact. Ce dernier lui promettait vraisemblablement de les attendre à l’entrée. Le tuteur expliqua à son neveu qu’il ne lui avait pas encore exposé ce pour quoi ils venaient. Aussi, n’étaient-ils pas les bienvenus à l’intérieur des locaux, trop secrets et confidentiels pour de simples visiteurs. Le jeune étudiant en droits se contenta d’hocher la tête et de décrocher sa ceinture de sécurité alors que son parent garait la voiture.   
Il commençait doucement à faire plus sombre dehors. Les deux hommes de la minuscule famille claquèrent les portes de la voiture et s’avancèrent vers l’entrée du PSB. Personne ne semblait les y attendre, l’entrée vide d’âme et de monde tandis que dans les rues adjacentes, les passants grouillaient telles de fourmis. Puis, le tuteur de Shuichi sembla réagir. Il se tourna, laissant l’entrée derrière lui et agita sa main, comme s’il avait aperçu une vieille connaissance. 

Ce qui était le cas, en l’occurrence. 

Et Shuichi se surprit à le reconnaître. Il n’avait absolument pas changé, trait pour trait ce qu’il avait été il y a vingt ans. Des cheveux coupés courts jusqu’à la hauteur des épaules, légèrement recourbés vers le ciel au niveau des extrémités. Ses yeux couleur olive avaient toujours l’air si innocent, entourés de cils féminins. Sa démarche était douce, presque délicate, tout comme sa posture, les bras timidement croisés à la hauteur de son torse lorsqu’il s’arrêtait. Chemise bleue claire et pantalon bleu marine constituaient son uniforme de policier sur lequel il avait enfilé un gilet aux pourtours jaunes. Sur son épaule droite l’insigne du PSB. C’était bel et bien Chihiro Fujisaki. 

Lorsqu’il arriva à la hauteur des deux hommes, le détective amateur se rendit compte à quel point numéro 35 était petit et chétif. Il le dépassait tout simplement d’une tête. Et pourtant, ses yeux brillaient d’une certaine maturité et, à partir de l’aura qu’il dégageait, l’étudiant en droit ressentait la maîtrise que celui qui lui faisait face portait pour son   
travail. Instinctivement, Shuichi serra son drone contre son flanc et déglutit. 

_ Inspecteur Fujisaki Chihiro. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?, souffla-t-il d’une voix agréablement claire. 

Son oncle les présenta et exposa rapidement la situation à son contact. Simplement les grandes lignes, et pourtant, ça suffit à faire froncer les sourcils au policier. Il serra un poing à la hauteur de son menton tout en tâtant sa joue d’un index indécis. 

_ Hum…vous voulez exposer un meurtrier qui a opéré il y a vingt ans ? Vous savez…, je m’excuse, mais ce n’est pas tellement du recours de la PSB, ça. Les affaires que nous traitons sont souvent liées à l’espionnage international ou au terrorisme… Je suis désol…

Shuichi l’interrompit, bien malgré lui : 

_ C’est en rapport avec l’assassinat des membres de DICE. 

Chihiro papillonna doucement des yeux, fixa Shuichi puis détourna le regard légèrement gêné avant de répondre : 

_ Il me semble que l’affaire est classée, et le meurtrier puni. 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de l’oncle d’intervenir, levant les bras à la hauteur de ses hanches, comme s’il exposait une thèse : 

_ Shuichi est convaincu que le meurtrier n’est pas le chef de DICE. 

A ses côtés, le concerné hocha la tête et poursuivit : 

_ J’ai trouvé ce drone sur le toit de l’ancienne ambassade américaine juste en face de l’Hôtel de la Fée. La carte-mémoire à l’intérieur est intacte, j’en suis persuadé. Elle retrace le cambriolage depuis son début jusqu’à sa fin. 

Lorsque Shuichi prononça le mot ‘’carte-mémoire’’, il lui sembla que l’intérêt du policier se fut multiplié par deux, bien que son attitude professionnelle n’en ait pas tant donné l’air. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme en plein dilemme. La procédure était assez compliquée, l’affaire enterrée. Et pourtant, dans le cœur de ce quadragénaire, luisait encore les élancements d’une admiration jeune et flagrante pour DICE. La belle époque lorsqu’il était encore officier dans la division des gestions de données.   
Il soupira et passa sa main droite dans sa poche. En sortit une paire de gants blancs qu’il enfila habilement, prestement, avant de tendre ses mains pour recueillir le drone. Shuichi hésita quelques secondes avant de lui faire parvenir l’appareil, son cœur battant à tout rompre. 

_ Je vais appeler mon surintendant. Il est ici, indiqua-t-il en pointant le bâtiment immense du doigt, aussi ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Je vous prie d’attendre que j’obtienne les autorisations nécessaires pour vous faire entrer et pour passer un appel à la police scientifique afin de vérifier l’authenticité de vos preuves. 

Au bord de la surexcitation, sans que cela ne paraisse sur son visage, Shuichi accepta de plein grès le compromis. Il ne pipa mot, alors qu’il dut, avec son oncle, attendre à l’intérieur de la voiture pendant une bonne heure avant qu’il ne voit débarquer une voiture spéciale pour la police scientifique. Quelques officiers s’engouffrèrent à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Dès lors, il fallut patienter une nouvelle heure avant que Chihiro Fujisaki ne paraisse sous la lumière d’un lampadaire aux côtés d’un officier de la police scientifique. Le détective amateur dut se rapprocher pour reconnaître Kyotaka Ishimaru, qu’il connaissait sous le surnom de ‘’numéro 34’’. 

Les deux avaient un regard grave. Shuichi en conclut que les preuves avaient l’air assez authentique et crédible. Ce qui le soulagea profondément alors qu’il s’avançait vers eux, en compagnie de son oncle qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule, l’encourageant comme un professeur qui pousse son apprenti à prendre les devants. Signal que le neveu comprit et tenta d’exécuter. 

Mais tout à coup, son corps tressaillit et sa main se glissa instinctivement dans sa poche, sortant son téléphone. D’un réflexe maladif, Shuichi vérifia une nouvelle fois la localisation de Kaede qu’il n’avait pas pensé à surveiller pendant les deux heures de son attente. Et son ventre se contracta violemment. D’un point de vue extérieur, Shuichi ne donnait pas l’impression de vouloir rejeter son dernier repas. Il dégageait une aura de sérieux à toute épreuve. Et pourtant sa tête lui tournait violemment. 

Si Kaede avait été dans n’importe quelle autre localisation, Shuichi n’aurait pas été si perturbé et se serait contenté d’appeler la pianiste pour demander de ses nouvelles. Mais le chemin clair emprunté par la blonde l’emmenait tout droit vers le restaurant luxueux dans lequel elle avait déjeuné avec Junko Enoshima. Et l’instinct affuté telle une lame de Shuichi lui hurlait à pleins poumons que ça ne sentait pas bon.

_ Eh oh ? Shuichi ? Tu es toujours avec nous ?, héla son oncle tout en agitant une main devant le regard hagard et pensif de son neveu. 

L’étudiant en droits déglutit et hocha la tête nerveusement. Devant lui, Chihiro donnait l’air d’avoir dit quelque chose d’important. Mais Shuichi s’était perdu dans ses réflexions, aussi le policier dut-il réitérer ses déclarations : 

_ Il semble clair que vous avez eu raison de vous confier à nous, Monsieur Saihara. 

Il s’adressait à Shuichi et non à son oncle, comme s’il reconnaissait pleinement sa valeur en tant qu’investigateur. Le concerné se sentit flatté malgré l’angoisse qui coulait dans ses veines et menaçait de le faire tomber à la renverse. 

_ Cependant, nous avons envoyé une équipe au domicile de Miss Enoshima, et…

Chihiro jeta à nouveau un coup d’œil à son téléphone, revérifiant le message envoyé par un collègue de la police. 

_ Elle n’est pas surplace, devina simplement le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. 

_ Exactement, déclara Kyotaka Ishimaru d’un ton officiel, presque dur. 

Si tous les événements depuis son premier rêve de DICE avaient paru étranges et incroyables, ce fut cette fois-ci son propre comportement qu’il ne sut expliquer. Peut-être mu par l’état d’urgence de la situation, ou alors commençait-il vraiment à devenir fou. Mais il ne fut de moins qu’une détermination étrange jaillit dans ses traits de visage, faits et gestes. Il s’avança sûr de lui vers les deux officiers aux traits tirés et déclara, sans hésiter :

_ Je sais où elle se trouve. Et je crois qu’il est urgent de l’arrêter le plus tôt possible. 

Son attention totalement tournée vers son inquiétude pour Kaede, le détective amateur ne fit fi des réactions des policiers. Il parla, et expliqua succinctement d’où il tenait ses propos, affichant son écran qui traçait la localisation de la pianiste. Ses agissements prirent d’eux-mêmes le contrôle, et cette confiance parut persuader ses interlocuteurs. Un coup de fil fut passé au surintendant de Fujisaki qui l’autorisa à peine quelques secondes plus tard à assembler une équipe d’officier accompagnés par les témoins que représentaient Shuichi et son oncle. 

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés tenta de contacter son amie. Mais elle ne répondit pas à ses dix appels. 

Le cœur de Shuichi battait à tout rompre, ses lèvres sèches comme le sable du Sahara. La voiture de police roulait à une vitesse non négligeable. Cependant, ni la sirène, ni les gyrophares n’étaient en action. 

Le véhicule fendait donc la masse noire qui s’annonçait dans l’obscurité de la nuit. Le téléphone de Saihara demeurait dans les mains de Kyotaka Ishimaru qui conduisait la voiture de tête. En tout, ils étaient sept. Trois policiers de la police scientifique, deux officiers du PSB comptant l’inspecteur Fujisaki et finalement Shuichi ainsi que son oncle qui semblait discuter sérieusement avec le chauffeur, Kyotaka. Son neveu, de son côté, se remettait doucement de son mystérieux élan de détermination et tripotait furieusement ses doigts. Il aurait voulu fixer de lui-même la localisation de la pianiste. Mais il n’avait pas accès à son téléphone, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point. 

Il inspira. 

Kyotaka klaxonna furieusement alors que trois voitures lui barraient la route sur un feu rouge. 

_ Qui a eu l’idée lumineuse de mettre un feu rouge en pleine autoroute ?, fulmina-t-il rageusement, raide comme un piquet sur son siège. 

Le flux du trafic se fluidifia au bout de quelques minutes. Et Shuichi aperçut à travers la fenêtre fumée de la voiture l’établissement de restauration qui brillait doucement dans le noir de la nuit. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois et prit une inspiration forcée et légèrement crispée. Son inquiétude pour la pianiste l’assomma violemment et il sentit presque des larmes se mettre à couler le long de ses joues alors que l’adrénaline faisait un remue-ménage infernal à l’intérieur de lui. 

Ils sortirent rapidement de la voiture, garée non sur le parking du restaurant mais quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, de sorte à ne pas être remarquée. Les policiers gardaient leurs armes dans leur combinaison. Ils avaient cependant veillé à porter des gilets pare-balles. Même les témoins en avaient bénéficié. Ils avançaient silencieusement jusqu’à l’entrée du restaurant. 

_ Ne dîtes rien à propos de l’affaire DICE pour le moment. D’après les dires de Monsieur Saihara, il semblerait qu’Akamatsu Kaede soit en danger. Et pour cela, il faut des preuves   
claires. Piégez la main dans le sac, ordonna Kyotaka Ishimaru en bon soldat. 

Toutes les lumières étaient allumées à l’intérieur, et pourtant le calme et le silence régnaient. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils entrent à l’intérieur et que la symphonie que Shuichi entendit ne lui donne l’impression d’être été frappé par la foudre. Il reconnaissait doucement cette mélodie que Kaede jouait lors de ses débuts au piano : 

‘’Der Flohwalzer’’

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés ressentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps jusqu’à sa tête. Il n’avait jamais été un athlète, et pourtant, il n’eut aucun mal à suivre le pas de course des policiers à travers les escaliers de l’établissement, poussé par une adrénaline royale. Le restaurant était vide d’âmes, aussi en déduisit-il que Junko l’avait réservé pour elle et Kaede seules. Dans quel but étrange ? Il tremblait d’effroi rien que d’imaginer l’état de la pianiste. Il ne restait plus qu’une dizaine de marches pour arriver jusqu’au dernier étage, et là, les officiers les plus rapides s’arrêtèrent net. 

Le détective amateur de fraya un chemin parmi eux et se figea à son tour. 

Les deux blondes semblaient à peine s’être installées pour dîner dans le luxueux restaurant. Saihara aperçut tout de même l’artiste esquisser un rapide geste vers sa poche. Mais à part cela… il n’y avait rien ? La lauréate aux concours de musique ne semblait pas en danger ? 

Leur repas toujours pas entamés, elles avaient l’air d’avoir pris du bon temps à discuter. Kaede vêtue d’une belle robe rose en soie, brodée de multiples notes de musique. Junko, quant à elle, arborait un tailleur et une jupe accordés dans un contraste de noir, de blanc et de rouge lumineux. 

_ Shuichi ?, s’exclama Kaede, pleine de surprise et d’étonnement. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? 

La pianiste se leva et s’approcha rapidement de son ami tandis que Junko se redressait à son tour, affichant une mine pleinement étonnée. 

_ Est-ce que quelqu’un peut expliquer tout ce raffut ?, s’indigna-t-elle. J’ai réservé ce restaurant il y a deux jours. Pour quel motif interrompez-vous notre dîner ?   
Fujisaki Chihiro s’avança vers l’artiste et inclina légèrement la tête, bien que dans son regard, une lueur furieuse brille, dissimulée dans ses bonnes manières. 

_ Nous nous excusons de vous avoir interrompu, commença-t-il doucement. 

Les traits de visage de la blonde aux couettes ne se radoucirent pas pour autant. Surtout que Chihiro Fujisaki poursuivit : 

_ Nous vous demandons de nous suivre au poste de police. Nous nous en excusons. 

Enoshima fronça les sourcils mais esquissa un sourire presque rageur : 

_ Est-ce que c’est encore pour vérifier mes problèmes de fiscalité ? Vous ne pouviez pas simplement vous adressez à mon manager ? 

Kyotaka Ishimaru s’avança à son tour et déclara solennellement : 

_ Nous avons reçu des ordres. Veuillez nous suivre. 

Une tension exécrablement violente se fit ressentir entre leurs regards. Les deux policiers et l’artiste se dévisageaient gravement, comme si leurs yeux dégageaient des rayons   
laser capables de transpercer n’importe quel matériel, même le plus dense qui soit. Shuichi souffla, se rapprocha de Kaede et lui attrapa la main. Son amie réagit à peine, absorbée par la scène. 

Finalement, Junko Enoshima poussa un long soupir et répondit : 

_ Soit. Je vous suis, mais je demande à être remboursée pour ma réservation. 

_ Nos supérieurs jugeront par eux-mêmes, répliqua numéro 34, sérieusement agacé. 

Et la chose aurait pu passer. Kaede aurait pu ne jamais se rendre compte qu’elle avait été en crucial danger de mort à ce moment précis. Que si les policiers avaient été en retard d’à peine quelques secondes, ç’aurait été trop tard. 

‘’K.A.E.D.E => VX’’

Le souvenir transperça les sens de Shuichi, comme si on le lui avait hurlé aux oreilles. 

_ Attendez !, s’écria-t-il à l’intention de son oncle et des policiers. 

_ Shuichi ?, demanda son tuteur.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et pointa du doigt la table napée et bien garnie. Mais il n’arriva pas à prononcer un mot. Allaient-ils comprendre ? Fujisaki envoya ses collègues vérifier s’ils n’y avait rien de dangereux autour de la table. Ce qui ne fit que frustrer davantage le jeune homme aux yeux dorés qui n’arrivait décidément pas à formuler la phrase qu’il souhaitait crier, se contentant simplement de pointer du doigt la table. Devenait-il vraiment fou après tous ces mois ? 

Heureusement pour lui, la bêtise et la gourmandise humaine répondirent à sa place. Un des policiers, sans doute affamé après une journée entière de garde, chipa un morceau de surimi dans l’assiette qui était destinée à Kaede et l’avala silencieusement. Ou plutôt, n’eut pas le temps de le porter à sa bouche que quelque chose d’étrange se transcrit dans son corps. 

Ses pupilles rétrécirent violemment, en proie à un intense myosis. Son nez se mit à couler tandis que ses yeux larmoyaient sans raison. Il laissa tomber le surimi par terre et porta ses mains à sa gorge. Sa salive débordait et il se mit à transpirer comme un porc alors que son corps se mettait à trembler si fort qu’il s’affala au sol.   
Kyotaka Ishimaru fut le premier à réagir, suivi de très près par Fujisaki. Le premier s’écria : 

_ C’est du VX ! 

Il se rua vers le policier bien mal en point et projeta d’un coup de pied magistral le morceau de surimi par terre vers l’autre bout de la pièce. La procédure fut expliquée bien plus tard à Shuichi ainsi qu’aux restes des témoins. 

Le VX est un agent innervant, un poison bien plus mortel que le sarin dont il est dérivé. Il suffit de l’inhaler ou de procéder à un contact cutané pour en ressentir les effets dévastateurs. Liquide à température ambiante, il s’attaque aux systèmes nerveux central et périphérique, ayant la capacité létale de provoquer la mort en quelques minutes. 

C’est pour cette raison que Fujisaki devait agir à la vitesse de l’éclair. Il ordonna avec une politesse absurde à un de ses collègues d’aller chercher de l’eau en quatrième vitesse tandis qu’il sortait une substance. C’était de l’atropine dans un Auto-Injecteur Bi-Compartiment de 2mg que les militaires se devaient de porter constamment avec eux. Il injecta rapidement et soigneusement l’atropine au policier presque mort. Lorsque son collègue revint avec une bassine pleine d’eau dont on ignorait l’exacte provenance, sans doute de la cuisine du restaurant, il nettoya méticuleusement le doigt du policier tandis que Kyotaka s’occupa de laver la figure, la bouche et surtout les yeux de l’homme. 

_ Ecartez-vous, gémit numéro 35. 

Les témoins non formés à cette procédure de soin s’écartèrent sous l’ordre de Fujisaki qui retenait visiblement sa respiration depuis assez longtemps, évitant à tout prix d’inhaler la substance toxique à son tour. Il tira le policier malade à l’aide de Kyotaka vers l’autre bout de l’immense pièce, assez loin de la table empoisonnée. 

Shuichi tenait Kaede tremblante dans ses bras, lui-même peinant à croire ce qui venait d’arriver. La pianiste avait évité la mort de peu, presque empoisonnée en souhaitant pousser sa carrière de pianiste vers la renommée. Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés, de son côté, se demandait à quel point la chance avait brillé en sa faveur cette nuit-là. Chose qui ne se donnait pas la peine de s’achever par ailleurs. 

Car comment une meurtrière folle pouvait donc se laisser berner si facilement ? Tout le long de la procédure effectuée par Fujisaki et Ishimaru, elle n’avait cessé de sourire, comme si elle admirait sa propre défaite. Comme si elle se nourrissait de son propre désespoir, animée par une démence inexplicable et inexpliquée. Shuichi frissonnait de dégoût et de peur, mais n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard en alerte de la blonde. La source des maux du : 

Grogoch

Changeling

Merrow

Banshee

Fir Darrig

Fionn Mac Cumhaill 

Leprechaun

Dullahan 

Cluricaune 

Et finalement, le Puck.


	19. Dans l'attente d'un vide

Grogoch

Changeling

Merrow

Banshee

Fir Darrig

Fionn Mac Cumhaill 

Leprechaun

Dullahan 

Cluricaune 

Et finalement, le Puck. 

Sans même s’en rendre compte, la rage se mettait à se diluer dans les veines de Shuichi. Enoshima Junko, artiste de renommée internationale, riche et prospère était en réalité une meurtrière psychopathe ayant attenté à la vie de Kaede et assassiné un groupe de cambrioleurs philanthropes en se faisant passer pour la victime. Sans parler de ses autres victimes. Jouissait-elle d’un environnement parfait pour satisfaire ses penchants sadiques et alarmants. 

La mâchoire du jeune homme se serra, tout comme ses poings qu’il ne cessait de contrôler, de peur de blesser Kaede qu’il portait à moitié. Par la fatigue, l’anxiété, l’adrénaline et  
la rage, Shuichi était tout à fait décoiffé, les yeux brillants. Méconnaissable. Et bien évidemment, ce carnage ne pouvait pas s’arrêter là pour la folle. Maintenant qu’elle avait été découverte, pouvait-elle se laisser arrêter et emprisonner si facilement ? Sans l’ombre d’un doute, son sourire manigançait quelque chose dans sa tête et les policiers le comprirent. Ils l’encerclèrent et s’apprêtèrent à la menotter lorsqu’en un tour de main, l’artiste sortit une fiole noire et blanche de sa poche. 

Sa réserve de VX. 

Junko leva le bras, prête à briser la fiole au sol pour emporter tous les témoins avec elle dans sa tombe. 

Un silence s’ensuivit. Le temps s’arrêta, pleinement. 

Shuichi était là, figé dans l’horreur des événements qui promettaient de se succéder. Son cœur pulsait. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Il n’eut le temps de déglutir.  
Le regard perçant et fier de l’artiste, sans dire mot, transcendait la pièce d’une aura de terreur et d’épouvante.  
Shuichi entrouvrit la bouche, et quelque chose d’inexplicable se produisit.

Des tâches de lumière, au nombre de neuf, entourèrent le neveu et Junko. Apparaissant une à une, elles illuminaient la pièce. Personne mis à part le détective ne semblait les remarquer. Ce dernier tressaillit. Les contours des tâches se firent de plus en plus précis, décrivant des traits de visage, dissimulés par des masques.  
Chaque membre assassiné de DICE apparut. Shuichi les reconnut tous. Le temps ralentissait encore et toujours, les secondes s’allongeant pour se transformer en unité de temps plus à même de profiter au jeune homme aux yeux dorés. 

Les fantômes ne disaient mot. Puis chacun, tour à tour, retira son masque. Un sourire reconnaissant, encourageant et réconfortant dans chaque figure. Les lèvres de Shuichi tremblèrent. Il les voyait devant lui, et non plus dans un rêve. Ils étaient là, en sa présence, dans un moment si crucial que son cerveau ne demandait plus qu’une chose : 

S’éteindre. 

La forme lumineuse et spectrale du Grogoch s’avança jusqu’à atteindre la hauteur de Shuichi. Et il lui serra la main, translucide et sans consistance. Seul le geste comptait réellement. Le détective comprenait :

Au nom de tous les membres de l’équipe, le Grogoch remerciait Saihara. La reconnaissance dans leur yeux brillait si fort qu’elle en aurait aveuglé le plus ingrat. Changeling avança à son tour et tenta de former des mots muets en insistant sur les mouvements de ses lèvres. 

‘’Merci d’avoir été jusque-là. Tu y es presque.’’

Puis tous les fantômes pointèrent du doigt un seul et même objet qui s’illumina sous leur influence. Shuichi tourna le regard dans la direction et distingua un pistolet Nambu Type 94, à peine dissimulé sous la combinaison d’un policier à ses côtés. Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu’un tour. Et il sentit son âme se refroidir en un instant. 

Si elle restait, elle allait tous les tuer.

Son oncle et Kaede mourraient.

Son cœur battit plus fort et plus vite.

Il s’était décidé.

Le temps recommençait doucement à reprendre son cours lorsque Shuichi se saisit violement du revolver. Familier à l’arme, étrangement, il suffit d’un geste. Il visa la tête de Junko Enoshima. 

Il n’avait jamais tiré de sa vie.

Mais alors qu’il y songeait, un faisceau de lumière, semblable à celle qui constituait les fantômes, jaillit du canon de l’arme et projeta la direction vers laquelle la balle allait atterrir. Il serra les dents, ajusta son bras, et n’hésita pas.

Le coup de feu partit. Shuichi, comme l’avait tenté le Puck vingt ans auparavant, venait de tirer sur l’artiste folle en pleine tête. Il venait de compléter les actes du fantôme qui croupissait encore à Fairy. Les spectres de ses compagnons présents aux côtés du détective sourirent une dernière fois, virevoltèrent et disparurent.  
Il ne sut absolument pas ce qui se produisit par la suite car il s’évanouit, ravagé par le trop plein d’émotions qu’il avait ressenties en une seule journée. Entre ses sanglots en découvrant les secrets de l’affaire DICE à Fairy, le poids de la responsabilité qui lui avait été confiée par un Puck qui lui faisait finalement confiance, son inquiétude croissante pour Kaede qui avait menacé d’emporter sa raison et finalement… ce coup de feu assourdissant. 

…

Shuichi se sentait lourdement avachi sur un matelas familier, doux et chaud. Il n’avait fait aucun rêve tout le long de son sommeil pesant. Il sentait quelques mèches décoiffées lui barrer la vision et lui chatouiller les joues, mais il n’avait pas la volonté de les repousser. Au chaud sous une couette agréable, il aurait souhaité se rendormir à nouveau. Dehors, aucun bruit à part le léger bourdonnement d’un trafic routier. Il soupira et se retourna, s’enfouissant dans la chaleur douce et bienveillante de son lit.  
Et là, le neveu sentit une main passer à travers les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux, réconfortante et veilleuse. Il était dos à la personne, aussi ouvrit-il les yeux et s’empressa-t-il de se retourner. Avant de se rendre compte que chaque cellule de son corps n’était pas du même avis, hurlant de douleur. Shuichi gémit : 

_ Eh, Shuichi, ne te force pas à te lever pour le moment !, murmura Kaede en passant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et de le forcer à reposer sa tête sur son oreiller. 

_ Kaede ? 

_ Tu as mal ?

_ Comme si je venais de courir un marathon. C’est affreux, geint-il en plissant les yeux sous les élancements de douleur qui vrillaient encore ses tempes en deux. 

Il s’assit néanmoins en tailleur sur son lit et posa ses mains sur son visage, couvrant la totalité de sa figure. Doucement, les souvenirs de la veille resurgirent comme une vague de rappel. 

_ Est-ce que c’était un rêve ?, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. 

La pianiste parut légèrement embarrassée et manqua de détourner le regard. Mais elle ne put le faire. La blonde se leva et passa doucement ses mains sur celles de Shuichi, le retirant délicatement de son visage et apparaissant par la même dans son champ de vision. Elle sourit, et le jeune homme aux yeux dorés ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre une petit esquisse, gênée mais sincère. 

_ Shuichi, ça va aller. Tout est fini maintenant. 

Il hocha la tête, doucement rassuré. Puis soupira. Il avait littéralement tiré sur Junko Enoshima. Rien que d’y penser, il se sentait à nouveau toute chose. Allait-il s’en sortir vivant du procès qui l’attendait ?

_ Monsieur Saihara, commença Kaede en désignant le tuteur de Shuichi, est en train d’essayer de reporter ton procès à demain pour que tu prennes plus de repos. Tu as dormi vingt-quatre heures sans arrêt et bien que le médecin général ait affirmé que tu allais bien et que ton réveil ne saurait tarder, ton oncle s’est vivement inquiété.  
Légèrement embarrassé d’avoir autant angoissé son parent, le détective amateur baissa le regard vers ses doigts qu’il se remettait à tripoter inconsciemment. 

_ Kaito et Maki aussi t’ont rendu visite hier, même s’ils n’ont pu rester plus d’une heure. D’autres de ta classe, il me semble, ont vraisemblablement entendu la nouvelle et ont toqué à la porte. 

Il ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un croissant de sourire, flatté. 

_ L’inspecteur Fujisaki et Monsieur Ishimaru ont promis de te rendre visite dès qu’ils se libèreront. Pour le moment, ils sont vivement en train de défendre ta cause.  
Shuichi releva la tête et fixa son amie qui lui faisait un récapitulatif, reconnaissant. 

_ Ils vont bien ?, s’enquit-il. 

_ Oui. Lorsque tu as tiré sur Miss Enoshima hier, elle s’est écroulé au sol et la fiole _quel soulagement_ ne s’est pas brisée. Elle est restée dans sa main. 

La blonde semblait tendue, serra les poings sur sa jupe, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Ses lèvres tremblotaient. Elle craqua : 

_ Oh Shuichi, si tu savais à quel point j’ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je suis tellement désolée d’avoir été si idiote ! 

_ Mais… mais non Kaede, voyons, bégaya le neveu. 

_ Si je n’avais pas répondu à tes dix appels, c’est parce que Miss Enoshima avait subtilisé mon téléphone. Et pendant que je regardais ailleurs, elle rédigeait un message suicidaire qu’elle te réservait. Elle comptait déguiser ma mort en suicide. 

Le cœur de Shuichi battit plus vite, effaré par cette nouvelle. Il déglutit et tenta de se relever. Il tituba légèrement puis enlaça son amie dans ses bras tandis que son parfum de vanille le rassurait doucement. Elle était là, vivante. Et Junko était hors d’état de nuire. Tout allait mieux. 

_ Eh, Kaede, ne t’inquiète pas. Tu l’as dit toi-même, c’est fini.  
Il sentit les larmes de la blonde couler le long de ses joues tandis qu’elle le serrait plus fort dans ses bras, la peur de la veille vrillant son estomac en deux. Elle lâcha quelques sanglots contre son épaule puis se redressa à son tour. Elle attrapa les mains de son ami, serrant ses paumes et prononça, dans son déluge de larmes et de reconnaissance : 

_ Merci. Merci Shuichi. 

Il ne savait trop comment répondre à ses remerciements, mais il se contrit de sourire de la manière la plus rassurante possible. Lui-même sentait son cœur continuer de battre, empli de peur et d’effroi. Mais il ne fallait plus trembler. La chose était à présent derrière eux. 

_ Je n’aurais rien pu faire si tu ne m’avais pas envoyé ta localisation en temps et en heure par erreur. Et je n’aurais jamais résolu l’affaire si… mon… instinct ne m’avait pas fait  
confiance…

_ Ton instinct ?, demanda la blonde, étonnée par la formulation. 

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête. Oui, si le Puck ne lui avait pas fait confiance, le tout se serait achevé en catastrophe. 

_ Je présume que ça doit être un truc de détective, sourit la pianiste. 

Il souffla par le nez, légèrement amusé tandis que Kaede riait doucement. Tout allait mieux. 

Lorsque son oncle revint, Shuichi était pleinement debout et se remettait de ses affreuses courbatures. Il avait obtenu un délai de douze heures de plus avant le procès de son neveu, mais ce dernier insista si excellemment que son tuteur ne put se résigner à lui refuser la chose. 

Lors du procès, il fut à peine fait mention des circonstances de la mort de Junko Enoshima. En réalité, ce n’était pas tant le procès de Shuichi. C’était celui du Puck, celui de sa réhabilitation au sein de la société, vingt ans après sa mort. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son nom de citoyen fut prononcé aux oreilles de Shuichi, ce qui ne manqua pas de troubler le jeune homme. Oma Kokichi. Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés fit directement le lien avec le surnom du chef de DICE, le Puck étant un cheval noir tout comme Oma y faisait référence. Mais la plus troublée lorsque ce nom fut déclaré fut étrangement et plus particulièrement Akamatsu, ce qui n’échappa pas au regard avisé de son ami. Le procès fut filmé et très médiatisé, apportant une valeur certaine à la renommée de Shuichi en tant qu’apprenti détective. Il avait résolu une affaire qui avait été faussement classée depuis vingt ans, ce qui ne manqua pas d’attirer tous les regards sur lui. 

Enoshima Junko n’étant plus vivante pour pouvoir être jugée, ce furent les policiers corrompus filmés par le drone de DICE qui passèrent sous l’œil indéniablement strict du juge. Ils écopèrent de plusieurs années derrière les barreaux, dégradés et amendés jusqu’au cou. 

La pièce spéciale de la galerie d’art de l’artiste folle fut rénovée en tant qu’hommage à l’équipe de cambrioleurs philanthropes ainsi qu’à toutes les victimes de Junko dont les statues avaient été entreposées. Parmi elle, le jeune explorateur sur lequel avait enquêté l’oncle de Shuichi, lui donnant raison. Le Parabellum Adamantem, devenu propriété publique, fut vendu aux enchères et les fonds furent versés à un orphelinat, comme l’avait souhaité chaque membre de DICE. Tout avait l’air de s’arranger dans le pays. Des parents par le passé admiratifs des cambriolages de DICE en parlèrent à leurs enfants qui ne manquèrent pas d’en discuter entre amis. 

Mais au grand damne de Shuichi, lorsqu’il revint porter ces merveilleuses nouvelles au Puck, à Fairy, ce dernier avait disparu. Nulle trace de lui dans l’Hôtel de la Fée, il s’était volatilisé. Le bâtiment miteux était vide d’âmes, n’hébergeant plus aucune malédiction. Aucun fantôme, aucun spectre, aucune illusion. Malgré lui, Shuichi se retrouva à regretter le départ de Kokichi Oma. Ses rêves étaient redevenus normaux, sans aucune référence à DICE, ce qui sembla l’attrister d’autant plus, comme si une histoire approchait doucement de sa fin et que tous les événements surnaturels s’évaporaient doucement. Shuichi avait presque l’impression que tout ce qu’il avait enduré jusque-là tenait d’une illusion, d’un rêve. Peut-être d’un moment de folie. Et ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point était le fait qu’il n’avait quasiment pas de preuves d’avoir rencontré le Puck. En y songeant, une tristesse mélancolique et oppressante se resserrait autour de lui comme un serpent sadique. 

Des fois, en y pensant tard le soir, il sentait quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Une sensation bleue attaquait son torse et il se sentait vainement et stupidement seul. A ses moments-là, il s’empressait de descendre à l’étage inférieur et faisait le tour de la maison. 

Etrangement, il avait l’impression d’entendre un gong régulier résonner dans ses oreilles, légèrement réconfortant. Ses larmes se tarissaient alors et il retournait se coucher. Des fois, il se rendormait, mais la plupart du temps, il restait là à fixer le plafond de sa pièce à vivre. 

De temps à autre, il réveillait son oncle malgré lui, l’inquiétant doucement. Mais le jeune homme aux yeux dorés ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Et il ne se l’avoua que bien plus tard, deux semaines après les faits : Le Puck lui manquait. 

_ Tu devrais peut-être aller te confier à un psychologue, lui proposa son tuteur, un beau matin alors que son neveu venait de passer une nuit blanche à tourner pieds-nus à  
l’intérieur de sa chambre. 

Le neveu avait secoué sa tête de droite à gauche, trouvant l’idée tout bonnement ridicule. Il ne savait lui-même comment formuler la chose. De toute manière, le psychologue l’enverrait aux urgences dès qu’il prononcerait le mot ‘’fantôme’’. Et il n’avait aucune envie de finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Pour se changer les idées, il décida de s’occuper du dessert du jour : Un gâteau apprécié par tous que Kaito surnommait Astro-cake. 

D’humeur à se mettre pleinement dans son rôle temporaire de cordon bleu, il enfila un tablier bleu-marine qu’il enserra en un nœud automatique. Il retroussa ses manches après avoir repoussé les mèches de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient juste devant les yeux. S’ils avaient été un tant soit peu plus longs, il les aurait attachés. 

_ Eh bien, si tu n’étais pas si doué avec les énigmes, tu aurais fait fureur dans un restaurant, commenta son oncle qui se préparait à sortir. 

Il était à moitié vêtu de son manteau, les lunettes de travers. Un stylo à plume coincé sur son oreille, il avait l’air pressé. Shuichi le questionna là-dessus en cassant trois œufs dans un bol. 

_ Je vais chez un collègue. Je suis apparemment parrain d’un nouvel enfant. 

_ Passe-lui mes félicitations, répondit Shuichi avec un sourire rayonnant derrière lequel se dissimulait une figure fatiguée. 

Son oncle leva un pouce en l’air, se chaussa maladroitement et salua son neveu une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière la porte d’entrée. A nouveau seul, le jeune homme s’empressa de rajouter une mesure de farine qu’il touilla avec le mélange. 

Solitairement triste, Shuichi se demanda s’il ne devrait pas adopter un chat. Car, si le silence ne l’avait jamais tant dérangé, ces jours-ci l’attente du retour de son oncle commençait bien à se faire longue. Il rajouta quelques cuillères de sucre et alla faire chauffer du beurre dans le micro-onde. Appareil de plus en plus mal vu dans le pays mais qu’ils n’arrivaient toujours pas à jeter. 

Oui, ce serait bien d’avoir un chat qui fait du bruit en jouant dans les parages. Ou un félin simplement présent, là à dormir tandis que Shuichi s’affairait à réviser ou à préparer quelque chose dans les fourneaux de la cuisine. Il entendait d’ailleurs quelques bruits, sans doute provenant de dehors. Il sourit en y imaginant un chat jouer avec l’herbe du gazon.

Avant de se rendre compte que ces quelques petits bruits étaient répétitifs, identiques à eux-mêmes et réguliers. Comme de l’eau qui s’écoule goutte à goutte d’un robinet ou une horloge qui émet des cliquetis chaque seconde. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et éteint le micro-onde qui vibrait à côté. Il tendit mieux l’oreille. 

Et tressaillit. 

_ Dong… Dong… Dong…

Shuichi déglutit : 

_ Eh bien, j’ai toujours eu peur de sombrer dans la folie. Je n’ai plus à avoir peur maintenant, je suis en plein dedans…

Il reconnaissait le son clair et grave du gong duquel jouait le Puck à Fairy. C’était la première fois qu’il l’entendait en plein jour. Le détective amateur posa son bol et son fouet sur le potager en quartz, posa son tablier sur le dossier d’une chaise et chercha la provenance du bruit. L’oreille sensible au bruit familier, il ferma simplement les yeux, connaissant les obstacles de sa maison comme sa poche, et avança. 

Jusqu’à arriver nettement devant la porte d’entrée. Shuichi déglutit, effrayé de retomber dans une désillusion pleine de déception. Il était convaincu que s’il ouvrait la porte, il ne verrait rien. Rien mis à part ce qui avait toujours été là : Le gazon, le pavillon et la rue d’en face avec le vis-à-vis des voisins. Tremblant, hésitant, il leva sa main et atteint la poigné de porte qu’il pressa. 

La porte s’ouvrit… mais rien. Rien d’inhabituel. Rien qui ne sorte de l’ordinaire, songea Shuichi alors que deux voitures passaient bruyamment dans la rue d’en face. Il sentit ses joues rougir, déçu et attristé. Il allait demander à son oncle l’autorisation d’adopter un chat, c’était décidé.  
Il passa ses mains sur son visage, frottant le dessus de ses yeux, soucieux de voir des larmes perler à nouveau. Bien qu’il soit seul chez lui, la chose l’embarrassait. Il soupira et retourna à la cuisine, mélancolique et déjà fatigué, alors que la journée n’était pas prête de s’achever. 

_ Moooooh, Shuichi, si tu savais à quel point j’ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je suis tellement désolée d’avoir été si idiote, qu’elle dit les larmes aux yeux !, gronda une voix sarcastique et familière. 

Shuichi se retourna violemment et écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, théâtralement dédaigneux se tenait Oma Kokichi, vêtu non plus de son uniforme de prison mais de vêtements de tous les jours. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour tandis que son souffle se coupait. Il était vraiment là ?

_ Mais… mais non Kaede, voyons, grinça toujours aussi ironiquement le Puck en imitant la pianiste et le détective dans leur discussion antérieure de deux semaines. 

Il gesticulait, exagérant les tics de Shuichi et se tordant les doigts comme s’il souhaitait se les arracher. Mais loin d’être vexé, le jeune homme aux yeux dorés sourit, ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes qui s’écoulaient doucement à travers ses joues. Il inspira puis soupira, presque heureux. 

_ Tu es là, souffla-t-il simplement. 

_ Et tatati, et tatata ! Oh bon sang, j’ai dû m’en avaler du drame !

Le détective passa sa main sur ses lèvres et élargit son sourire. 

_ Tu m’as espionné. 

Le Puck sourit en retour, rabattant son capuchon en noir et blanc sur sa tête, comme s’il se cachait de ses méfaits. 

_ Non, j’arrivais pas encore à apparaître. Je t’aurais bien mis la honte devant Kayayday si j’avais pu, mon Shumai bien aimé ! 

Il s’était avancé et semblait vouloir donner une pichenette sur le front de son interlocuteur. Son doigt traversa le front de Shuichi, toujours aussi translucide, éternel spectre. 

_ Tu n’as pas rejoint le reste de ton équipe ?, lui demanda le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. 

Le voleur-fantôme fixa les ongles de ses doigts d’un regard indifférent avant de pousser un long soupir : 

_ Je ne peux pas, je dois t’emmener avec moi dans la tombe pour ça. 

_ Hum ? 

Le Puck ne répondit pas, passa ses mains derrière sa tête et avança joyeusement vers la cuisine de la maison. Shuichi avait fait chauffer le four tandis que le moule de son gâteau était déjà rempli d’une pâte onctueuse. Kokichi sourit à sa vue puis s’installa sur une des chaises de la cuisine, accoudé sur le dossier. Il jeta un regard à droite, puis un regard à gauche.

_ Est-ce qu’il y a des témoins parmi nous autre que toi et moi ?, demanda sournoisement le violet. 

_ Si tu décides de m’assassiner, j’ai bien peur que personne n’en sache jamais rien, soupira Shuichi, dramatiquement. 

_ C’est tout bonnement parfait, déclara le Puck en s’étirant, un large sourire aux lèvres. Assis-toi, j’ai deux secrets d’une valeur internationale à te confier. 

Le jeune étudiant en droits s’exécuta et s’installa juste en face de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier tapa dans les mains et fit apparaître un morceau de papier cartonné, qui ressemblait à un contrat. Il le posa sur la table et le fit glisser jusqu’à Shuichi qui évita d’y toucher, sous peine de faire disparaître l’illusion du fantôme. Son pouvoir s’étendait à présent au-delà de Fairy, de laquelle il s’était finalement libéré lorsque Junko Enoshima avait rendu l’âme. 

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ?, demanda Saihara. 

_ Tu ne sais pas lire ?, s’enquit le Puck avec une note de dédain. Ce n’est même pas codé ! 

Shuichi baissa la tête et se concentra donc sur le contenu du papier tandis que le violet le fixait strictement. Ce qu’il lut l’étonna au plus haut point : 

__

_‘’Chère carpe.  
Compte tenu des services rendus à DICE au cours de ces derniers mois, nous souhaitons vous remercier au nom de toute l’équipe.  
Si récompense faut-il pour vous être reconnaissant, nous pouvons vous offrir une tête de cheval de la valeur de quelques milliards de yens que nous cachons quartier Panta, rue de l’Etalon, dans un bosquet de raisins.  
Si vous souhaitez ne pas être désintégrés sous un rayon laser d’une puissance impériale (ce qui pourrait cependant être une mort bien originale) nous vous conseillons de ne jamais marcher entre la statue du Gémeaux et du Cancer au milieu du parc.  
Bien à vous.  
Le Grogoch et Changeling au nom de toute l’équipe.’’  
_

Le détective amateur sourit en terminant la lecture de cette lettre. Il passa son doigt sur le papier illusoire et le fit disparaître sous le regard indigné du Puck : 

_ Eh ! Elle vaut plusieurs milliards la tête de cheval !, s’offusqua-t-il. 

_ Je n’en veux pas. Sauf si vous souhaitez que je la vende pour en verser les fonds à un autre orphelinat, à un hôpital ou une école.

Kokichi passa sa main sur sa figure, visiblement exaspéré et soupira : 

_ Non, sans façon. Parce que l’existence de cette tête de cheval est un mensonge de toute manière. Et tu ne t’es pas fait avoir, c’est affreux !  
Shuichi rit doucement avant de demander : 

_ Quel est le deuxième secret ?

_ Gagne ma confiance en quelques mois à nouveau, je t’organiserais peut-être une nouvelle illusion grandiose pour te le confier, répondit le Puck d’un sourire narquois. 

_ J’amènerai des oignons pour pleurer cette nouvelle, lui assura le détective avant de se lever et de mettre le moule de son gâteau au four. 

_ Si tu n’auras pas appris à te passer d’oignons pour faussement pleurer d’ici-là, ça n’en vaudra pas la peine, gémit le violet en posant sa tête dépitée sur la table. 

_ Pauvre de toi, commenta Shuichi et se mettant à laver la vaisselle. 

_ Eh Shumai, je suis venu pour t’annoncer deux nouvelles. Tu n’en as entendu qu’une seule ! 

_ Eh bien confie-moi la deuxième au lieu de tourner autour du pot. 

_ Mais c’est l’essence-même de ma personnalité, Shumai, tu ne peux pas me demander ça… Tu veux faire partie de DICE ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés se figea lorsque la question transcenda toutes ses expectations. Le Puck avait pourtant l’air sérieux, guettant la réponse du détective comme si la  
guillotine allait s’abattre sur lui en cas de refus et le couvrir de honte. 

Oh, si Shuichi pensait même à refuser, il feindrait avoir menti de toute manière. 

_ Mais je suis le seul encore vivant…, fit remarquer le détective.

_ On s’en fiche de la mort, déclara Oma. Si tu refuses, j’irai reformer DICE dans quelques années. Si tu acceptes, mes esclaves attendront que je t’accompagne jusqu’à ta tombe  
pour reformer l’équipe.

_ Par… par réincarnation ?

_ Peut-être, peut-être pas Shumai. 

Shuichi y songea sérieusement. Bien malgré lui, alors qu’il était de dos à Oma, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Intégrer DICE serait merveilleux, pensa-t-il. Il les avait appréciés  
depuis son premier rêve et se retrouvait à y penser quotidiennement. Le jeune homme serra plus fort l’éponge qu’il tenait de sa main et tenta de camoufler son sourire aussi habilement que ne le faisait son interlocuteur habituellement. Il se lava les mains prestement et attrapa une serviette qui reposait sur le dossier d’une chaise pour les sécher, évitant le regard fixe du fantôme. Puis il déclara : 

_ Oui. 

Shuichi sourit. Et le Puck le lui rendit bien. 

_ Alors dépêche-toi de sauter dans un bassin d’acide chlorhydrique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.  
> Mot au lecteur bien avisé : Merci.   
> La tête de cheval se trouve effectivement comme rédigé sur la lettre de Grogoch et Changeling.


End file.
